Azul marino y verde esmeralda
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Amy pasa por muchos problemas por culpa de cómo es, incapaz de hacer las cosas que quiere hacer. No es hasta que conoce a alguien con una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la de Amy cuando comienza a darse cuenta que se está ahogando en un vaso de agua, pero aquello le traería un regalo inesperado: el amor. Contiene yuri. ¡Terminado!
1. Nadando hacia la victoria

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon es mío._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este fic trata sobre una pareja off-canon. Aquellos lectores que no les gusta las parejas fuera del canon, favor abstenerse de leer. Además, esta historia trata de una relación romántica entre dos chicas y posee algunas escenas eróticas no aptas para menores de 16 años. Trataré de reducir el lenguaje grosero y la violencia al mínimo._

 _ **Notas preliminares:**_ _Esta es la segunda vez que publico esta historia. La primera no me gustó cómo estaba transcurriendo y decidí hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, diseñando el argumento desde cero y buscando más información sobre la pareja que quiero desarrollar. Al principio pensé en escribir una historia sobre mi pareja canon favorita (Haruka y Michiru), pero pensé que debía haber muchas historias de ese tipo y traté de buscarle una nueva pareja a Michiru. Pude haberlo hecho con Haruka, pero ella me desagrada y habría hecho un fic pobre por tratar sobre un personaje que no me gusta. Por eso decidí buscarle una pareja alternativa a Michiru. Y me di cuenta que, desde el punto de vista astrológico, Amy es una excelente candidata (Virgo y Piscis se llevan muy bien)._

 _Un saludo (y espero que esta vez salga bien)._

 **Azul marino y verde esmeralda**

I  
Nadando hacia la victoria

Amy tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Bueno, tenía una sola cosa en la que pensar, pero implicaba muchas cosas. No era algo nuevo, pero la conversación que había tenido con el subdirector del colegio le había puesto aquella preocupación al frente de su cabeza.

 _¿Sólo seré buena para estudiar? ¿Sólo para eso?_

Normalmente, Amy no le habría dado importancia al asunto, que formaba parte de su carácter y que nada podía cambiar eso, ni siquiera ella misma. Pero tener a Serena y a las demás como amigas había tenido un impacto significativo en cómo veía la vida y en el valor que tenía. No obstante, había un camino muy largo entre saber qué era importante en la vida y vivir bajo aquellas condiciones. Amy quería tener más espíritu aventurero, salir a conocer el mundo y olvidarse del colegio siquiera una vez, pero siempre había algo que hacer, algo que estudiar, alguna responsabilidad que asumir. Y por fortuna o por desgracia, a Amy le era más fácil ser responsable que ser un tiro al aire.

Amy era, probablemente, la chica más inteligente de todo el Japón y había sido reconocida por ello en múltiples ocasiones. Los profesores la adoraban, no solamente por su cabeza, sino porque jamás se jactaba de tener una situación académica privilegiada. Pero a ella le costaba horrores expresar sus sentimientos, no porque los considerara una debilidad, sino porque era parte de su personalidad hacerlo. Se veía en la necesidad imperiosa de ocultar sus emociones para no exponerse al dolor o a la incertidumbre. Amy era muy racional y tenía dificultades para aceptar que había muchas ocasiones en las que reaccionaba de una forma que no podía explicar. Ser racional implicaba hallar respuestas racionales para las cosas que ocurrían, tanto a ella misma como a su alrededor. Y las emociones estaban tan alejadas de la razón que Amy no las entendía. Aquello explicaba su temor a enamorarse, por ejemplo, y también explicaba por qué ella ocultaba sus malestares a sus amigas. Amy temía ser emocionalmente vulnerable, no porque ella creía que las emociones constituían debilidades, sino porque creía que los demás pensaban eso.

Por fortuna, Amy sabía qué debía hacer para alejar los fantasmas de su cabeza.

El complejo deportivo poseía una piscina en su piso más elevado, lo suficientemente amplia y profunda para que cualquiera pudiera sentirse cómodo nadando allí. Amy no tenía pensado ir allá, por lo que tuvo que pedir prestado un traje de baño de una pieza, como le gustaba a ella.

La piscina estaba vacía. El agua lucía como un espejo.

 _Está perfecto. Es como si todo esto me perteneciera._

El sol brillaba a destajo, sus rayos dorados colándose por los ventanales del techo, causando reflejos en el agua, como si alguien hubiera derramado oro derretido sobre la piscina. Por supuesto, Amy sabía que era un fenómeno óptico bastante básico y no le dio importancia. Todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza era olvidarse, al menos por un momento, de las vicisitudes de ser ella. Tocó el agua con la punta del pie para comprobar su temperatura.

Perfecta.

Amy se zambulló en la piscina, sintiendo cómo sus problemas se disolvían en el agua que envolvía su cuerpo. Movía sus brazos y piernas en total sincronía, totalmente despreocupada y libre. Allá, sus problemas no la alcanzaban, porque estaba en su elemento, en total soledad.

Bueno, no exactamente en total soledad.

Había otra persona nadando. Amy, por pura curiosidad, se aproximó a la persona y notó que usaba un traje de baño anaranjado, también de una pieza. A medida que acortaba distancias con el individuo, se dio cuenta que era una chica. No podía discernir con precisión el color de su cabello, pero sí sabía que lo llevaba tomado con un listón rojo. Nadaba plácidamente, como si también se sintiera a gusto en el agua.

No fue hasta que Amy pudo nadar lado a lado con aquella chica cuando vio su cara y pudo ver que su cabello era de un agradable color verde esmeralda. Su rostro era redondeado, con forma de corazón, amplias mejillas y ojos tan azules como el agua rodeándola.

 _Es hermosa_ se dijo Amy con una sonrisa. _Luce como un ángel._

La joven del cabello verde esmeralda también le sonrió y ascendió a la superficie. Amy hizo lo mismo, pensando que quería hablar con ella. Pronto, ambas rompieron el agua, respirando hondo para recuperar el aire y dedicándose miradas de curiosidad.

—Hola —saludó Amy amigablemente.

—Hola —repuso la muchacha del cabello verde esmeralda—. Veo que el agua te sienta bien.

—A ti también —contestó Amy—. ¿Nadas mucho?

—Bastante —dijo la joven—. Si no me equivoco, tú eres Amy, ¿verdad?

La aludida arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Vienes aquí a menudo —dijo la chica—. El que maneja este complejo deportivo te conoce.

—Eso es cierto —admitió Amy con una ligera carcajada—. Soy como un cliente frecuente.

—Esa es una buena manera de decirlo. Por cierto, me llamo Michiru.

—Encantada de conocerte, Michiru.

Pero Michiru no dijo nada. Se contentó con acercarse a Amy, mirándola como si estuviera a punto de proponerle un desafío.

—¿Qué tal si competimos?

La pregunta tomó a Amy por sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?

—Compitamos —insistió Michiru con una sonrisa de lado—. La que llega primero al otro lado, gana.

Amy se mostró dubitativa por un par de segundos antes de aceptar el desafío. Miró al frente, hacia el otro extremo de la piscina, insegura de lo que podía esperar de aquella inesperada prueba.

—¿Listas? —se escuchó una voz que parecía provenir desde lo alto, y Amy se dio cuenta que había una plataforma a un costado de la piscina, pero no podía ver a nadie allí—. ¡Fuera!

Michiru partió con unas pocas décimas de segundo de ventaja, pero Amy también era una nadadora muy hábil, y negó aquella diferencia en poco tiempo. Michiru arqueó la ceja al notar la velocidad de su contrincante, creyendo en un principio que no sería un rival a su nivel, pero se había equivocado rotundamente. Amy era muy rápida también, pero eso no impidió que Michiru llegara a la meta con un cuarto de cabeza de ventaja.

Amy quedó flotando en la piscina, mirando con preocupación a Michiru, quien no lucía muy complacida por el resultado de la carrera.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Amy mientras Michiru salía de la piscina para secarse. Ella se detuvo y encaró a Amy con una mirada más severa que la que había mostrado cuando la vio por primera vez.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Por qué disminuiste la velocidad en el último minuto?

La verdad sea dicha, aquella era una muy buena pregunta. Amy no tenía una respuesta, al menos no una que sonara completamente racional pues, hasta donde ella sabía, aquello lo hacía de una forma casi instintiva, casi como si careciera por completo de espíritu competitivo.

—Perdóname —dijo Amy, saliendo de la piscina, fascinada por el suelo—. No fue mi intención hacerlo… perdóname.

Michiru vio cómo Amy pescaba su toalla y salía del recinto, sollozando, a veces pensando que había sido muy dura con ella, cuando una voz la tomó por sorpresa.

—La hiciste llorar —dijo un sujeto de cabello corto de color paja, una expresión divertida cruzando su cara puntiaguda—. No sabía que podías ser tan hiriente.

—No fue mi intención y lo sabes.

—Sea como sea, ella solamente quería ser tu amiga. Fue muy amable contigo, y aun así la trataste mal. Es obvio que ella es una chica insegura y me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—¡Te dije que no fue mi intención, Haruka! —exclamó Michiru con indignación, para luego bajar el tono—. Pero pobre joven. Debe sentirse mal después de lo que le dije. Debería pedirle disculpas.

Por fortuna, Michiru tendría su oportunidad dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Pero Amy no la estaba pasando muy bien. Se suponía que había ido al complejo deportivo para despejar su mente y alejar los problemas que implicaba tener una personalidad como la suya, pero el plan había fallado y Amy se sentía peor. Haber competido contra Michiru solamente le había hecho entender cuán insegura era. No confiaba en su propio potencial y aquello la estaba limitando gravemente. No sabía que estaba alimentando un círculo vicioso que iba a terminar por arruinar su vida.

En esos pensamientos tormentosos pensaba Amy mientras se encaminaba a la casa de Rei para estudiar con sus amigas.


	2. Revancha

II  
Revancha

—¿Te acuerdas de este dicho, Mina? —preguntó Lita, concentrada en una tarea que debía completar para mañana—. Lo dijo Albert Einstein.

—¡Ah! ¡Ese! —exclamó Mina, contenta por ser de ayuda—. Creo que es "Dios no juega a las cartas con el universo". ¿O eran los dardos? ¡Creo que eran los dardos, sí señor!

—El dicho es "Dios no juega a los dados con el universo" —dijo una voz conocida. Todas giraron sus cabezas y vieron la puerta abrirse. Era Amy. En cuestión de segundos, ella fue rodeada por sus amigas, acribillándola a preguntas sobre sus respectivas tareas. Serena, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo con eso y apartó a sus amigas de Amy.

—¡No, no, no! —gritó con su voz chillona—. ¡No pueden depender de Amy para que les ayuden! ¡Tienen que hacer sus tareas por las de ustedes!

Para entender la actitud de Serena, había que retroceder unas cuantas horas en el tiempo. No era algo difícil de entender, pues ella había escuchado a escondidas la conversación que había tenido Amy con el subdirector. Básicamente, él le había platicado sobre cómo ella, Serena, se ponía en el camino académico de Amy y de cómo resultaba ser una carga para ella. Serena no quería que Amy fracasara por su culpa, y era por eso que estaba actuando de ese modo. Por desgracia, sus amigas no estaban al tanto de ese hecho y miraron a Serena como si hubiera anunciado su candidatura a la presidencia.

—Finalmente… Serena dijo algo sensato —dijo Lita con voz incierta, y Mina asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Rei, por otro lado, no dijo nada. Revolvía entre sus cosas, buscando un termómetro, creyendo que Serena estaba desvariando por culpa de alguna enfermedad.

—¡Pero qué les pasa! —gritó Serena con indignación, pero Amy extendió ambas manos en plan apaciguador.

—Serena, no hay problema —dijo Amy con calma, mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa—. Chicas, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran.

—¡Si te digo que no, es porque no! —chilló Serena, interponiéndose entre Amy y las demás—. ¡Amy quiere ser una doctora excelente y nosotras no debemos estorbarle el camino con nuestros problemas!

—Pero… Serena…

—¡No te preocupes por nosotras, Amy! —exclamó Serena alegremente—. ¡Lo único que debes hacer es estudiar!

—¿Solamente eso?

Serena asintió vehementemente con la cabeza, pero Amy lució como perdida por un par de segundos antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —dijo Amy, acompañando sus palabras con una pequeña carcajada—. No debo perder de vista mi sueño. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a mi casa porque olvidé algo en mi departamento. Vuelvo enseguida.

Amy dio media vuelta para salir de la casa de Rei, pero Serena vio cómo unas lágrimas pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos y se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con su amiga. Sin embargo, no era la única en haber notado ese detalle.

Lita también miraba hacia la puerta, pensando en lo que podrían significar aquellas lágrimas. Había sido amiga de Amy el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien en su vida. Lo notaba en su comportamiento, cada vez que salían en grupo de compras o de fiesta, pero era más notorio cuando estudiaba en compañía de las demás. Sabía que Serena tenía el corazón en el lugar correcto, pero a veces podía ser impertinente, por lo que decidió dejar los estudios de lado y ayudar a Amy en lo que fuese.

* * *

Amy estaba apoyada en la baranda de un puente, mirando el agua del río fluir, sin verlo realmente. Aquel día no había sido para nada bueno. La conversación con el subdirector, la competencia con Michiru, la increíble afirmación de Serena…

 _Hasta Serena piensa que solamente debo estudiar. Pero… pero es lo único que sé hacer bien. ¡Quiero hacer otra cosas, pero no puedo! Odio ser así._

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Amy necesitaba volver a su departamento. Sn embargo, no tenía ganas de regresar. Era como si estar en ese puente la tranquilizara un poco, después del desastre que había sido el día. Las luminarias se encendieron. Veía cómo las luces se reflejaban en las aguas del río, otorgando al ambiente una cualidad mágica, pero Amy seguía sin ver.

Una mano tomó su hombro. Amy pegó un pequeño brinco y miró a su izquierda. Era Lita.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Amy se vio tentada en responder, pero su propia naturaleza la traicionó.

—No me pasa nada, Lita —dijo, arreglándoselas para mostrar una sonrisa—. Solamente estoy tomando un poco de aire.

Lita frunció el ceño.

—Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. ¿Por qué eres así, Amy? ¿Por qué ocultas tus penas? Por favor, dime lo que realmente te ocurre.

En honor a la verdad, Amy siempre había considerado a Lita como alguien aparte. Tenía una buena relación con las demás, pero Lita se había ganado un lugar especial. No sabía por qué, pero se entendía bien con ella y podía confiar cosas que no podría con el resto de sus amigas.

—Es que… es que… estudiar es lo único que puedo hacer bien —dijo Amy, cediendo a la insistencia de Lita—. A veces me pongo a pensar que soy capaz de hacer otras cosas, pero… no sé… algo me disuade de hacerlo, como que creo que lo haré mal.

Lita se había imaginado que a Amy le pasaba algo como eso. De hecho, era el problema de muchos jóvenes genios; eran buenos para algo muy específico y muy malos para las demás cosas, entre los que se incluía la habilidad social. Amy no era exactamente torpe para eso, pero sí tendía a aislarse un poco más que el común de la gente.

—A todos nos pasa eso —dijo Lita, rodeando los hombros de Amy con un brazo—. Cuando mis padres murieron, yo no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Estaba sola ante un mundo que no me iba a hacer las cosas fáciles. Pero sabía que si no hacía algo, estaría perdida. Y lo hice. Aprendí a cocinar, a crear cosas y a valerme por mí misma. Es natural tu temor a hacer cosas nuevas, pero, tarde o temprano, va a llegar un punto en que la vida te va a forzar a hacerlo. Te sugiero que no esperes hasta ese momento. Hazlo ahora, y verás que todo te será más fácil, para bien o para mal.

Amy pasó un rato en silencio, ponderando las palabras de Lita. Después, alzó la cabeza y miró a su amiga, sonriendo.

—Tienes razón. Gracias, Lita. Trataré de seguir tu consejo.

Y abrazó a Lita, dándole nuevamente las gracias, para luego irse de aquel puente, no en dirección a su departamento, pues tenía asuntos pendientes en el complejo deportivo.

A Amy no le sorprendió ver a Michiru en la piscina. Sin embargo, usaba un traje de baño distinto, de color púrpura, pero también de una pieza. Pero, a juzgar por la expresión de Michiru, ella sí estaba sorprendida de ver a Amy.

—No esperaba que volvieras —dijo Michiru, quien, por alguna razón, no lucía muy entusiasmada—. ¿Quieres volver a competir?

—Vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento hace unas horas —repuso Amy, acercándose a la piscina—. No debí haber disminuido la velocidad.

—Y yo no debí ser tan hiriente contigo —dijo Michiru, acercándose a Amy y mirándola con una sonrisa—. Por favor, perdóname.

—Descuida. Con eso me basta.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hay de una revancha?

Amy no dijo nada. Se acercó al borde de la piscina, extendiendo los brazos y las piernas en preparación para meterse al agua. Michiru amplió su sonrisa e imitó el gesto de Amy.

—Daremos una vuelta completa a la piscina, estilo libre, si eso está bien para ti.

Amy siguió sin decir nada. Michiru asumió que estaba de acuerdo.

Ambas partieron al mismo tiempo.

En el momento en que comenzó la competencia, Michiru se dio cuenta que Amy, en esa ocasión, iba en serio. Nadaba como si le persiguiera un tiburón, sin importar el impacto que sufrirían sus brazos y piernas. Esto le causó mucha satisfacción y le puso más empeño en sus esfuerzos. Pronto, cuando ambas iban de vuelta, le tomó la delantera a Amy, pensando que, finalmente, iba a obtener una victoria honesta.

Por otro lado, Amy había vuelto a incurrir en la misma falta que antes. Vio que iba adelante y, de forma instintiva, retrasó un poco su regreso. _¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué permito que esto me ocurra? ¡Tengo que esforzarme más! ¡No debo temer mostrar todas mis capacidades!_ A partir de ese momento, Amy volvió a pisar el acelerador, acortando lentamente distancias con Michiru.

Ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Amy sentía que sus brazos ardían mientras trataba de salir de la piscina. Michiru estaba en las mismas condiciones mientras que era ayudada por Haruka. Amy estuvo a punto de caer al agua (se sentía muy débil), pero Michiru le tendió una mano. Mostrando una sonrisa cansada, Amy la tomó y pudo salir de la piscina.

—Gracias.

—Estuviste fenomenal —dijo Michiru, quitándose el lazo de su cabello y sacudiendo su cabeza. Amy juzgó que lucía aún más hermosa con el cabello suelto—. Te felicito.

Amy se puso colorada.

—Tú también estuviste muy bien.

—Bueno, creo que es muy tarde —dijo Michiru, mirando al techo transparente—. Gracias por competir conmigo, Amy. Espero que nos veamos otra vez.

Amy alzó una mano para despedirse de Michiru, sintiéndose más contenta que en todo el resto del día. _Juzgué mal a Michiru. Ella solamente quería competir de forma honesta. Y yo dejándome perder a propósito._ Claro, aquello no tenía relación con su problema actual, pero había contribuido a que el día fuese más llevadero.

 _Aunque quizás haya una relación._

Competir con otra persona había sido una experiencia nueva, pero ella había perdido a propósito, dejándole un sabor amargo. _Tal vez lo hice no sólo porque temo mostrar mis habilidades. Tal vez lo hice también porque temo hacer cosas nuevas y me dejé perder para protegerme, para justificarme, para demostrarme a mí misma que no puedo ser buena para otras cosas._ Amy se dio cuenta que había una parte de su conciencia que se aferraba con fuerza a lo que era familiar, a lo que conocía, y otra parte que deseaba expandir sus horizontes, hacer cosas más allá de lo estrictamente académico. Por desgracia, la parte que le hacía mal tenía mucha fuerza e inercia, puesto que era la parte a la que Amy le había dado prioridad desde que tenía uso de conciencia. La tarea que tenía frente a ella era difícil, pero no imposible. Lo había hecho hace minutos atrás, gracias a una joven que había conocido hace algunas horas, pero no sin la inestimable ayuda de su amiga Lita.

Amy decidió que todavía no era lo suficientemente tarde y volvió a meterse al agua para relajar sus músculos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Su día había pasado de ser un desastre a convertirse en una auténtica lección de vida.

Por desgracia, la vida no se caracterizaba por ser fácil.


	3. Cosas en común

III  
Cosas en común

Amy no volvió a ver a Michiru en los pocos días siguientes, pero aquello no la tenía deprimida.

Era otra cosa.

El día después de conocer a Michiru, Amy había estado buscando algo nuevo que pudiera hacer bien. Consultaba libros, internet y otras fuentes, y había hallado algo prometedor en la música, tanto en la interpretación como en la composición. Incluso le había pedido a su madre que le comprara un instrumento musical. No deseaba algo muy caro o que no pudiera ser transportado con facilidad, como un piano, por ejemplo. Había escuchado diversos sonidos de varios instrumentos musicales y notó que el violín era la mejor opción, más que nada porque conseguía transmitir emociones con más efectividad que cualquier otro instrumento musical, con la excepción de la guitarra eléctrica. Amy no era fanática del rock o del metal (1) (géneros donde la guitarra eléctrica era más empleada), por lo que escogió el violín.

Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que había leído sobre cómo tocar el instrumento, Amy no pudo tocar bien siquiera una nota. Lo había intentado varias veces, pero el resultado era el mismo. Al final, el violín había quedado abandonado y acumulando polvo en un rincón de su habitación, demostrándose una vez más que las únicas cosas que podía hacer bien eran estudiar y nadar.

Había ido en dos ocasiones al complejo deportivo, pero en ambas oportunidades había estado sola. Lo único positivo que había rescatado de sus incursiones en la piscina era la tranquilidad que le podía proporcionar el agua, pero aquella se esfumaba como arena entre sus dedos en el momento que salía del complejo deportivo.

De vez en cuando volvía a buscar algo que pudiera hacer, pero se saboteaba a sí misma, creyendo que, lo que fuese que emprendiera, iba a obtener el mismo resultado y, seguramente, habría otras cosas que harían compañía al violín. Había noches en las que no podía dormir, pensando en qué podía hacer para que nadie la viera simplemente como un cerebrito más.

Y allí estaba, en una cafetería, revolviendo distraídamente el contenido de su café expreso, pensando en cómo podía ser mejor de lo que era, cuando una sombra oscureció su mesa. Amy alzó la vista y se encontró con un ángel del cielo. Un ángel de ojos azules y cabello verde esmeralda.

—¿Michiru?

—Hola, Amy —saludó Michiru alegremente—. ¿Cómo has estado?

La aludida no respondió. No quería responder, porque hacerlo revelaría su estado de ánimo, y no quería molestar a Michiru con sus problemas.

—Bien, bien —dijo Amy, mostrando una sonrisa que esperaba no luciera forzada. Sin embargo, Michiru frunció el ceño.

—No suenas como "bien" —observó, mirando a Amy con ligera preocupación—. Tampoco luces como "bien".

Amy se dio cuenta que Michiru era muy perceptiva y se apresuró a inventar una mentira para explicar su estado de ánimo.

—Es que… mi salud no ha sido la mejor últimamente —dijo, acompañando sus palabras con una ligera carcajada—. He estado nadando mucho, y en varias oportunidades con el agua muy helada. Eso me trajo problemas.

Michiru se quedó mirando a Amy por un buen rato antes de dejar su cartera colgada sobre la silla desocupada y tomó asiento frente a ella.

—No creo que estés enferma.

Amy no esperó que Michiru no se tragara su mentira. Después de todo, la única persona que podía ver a través de ellas era Lita, pero ella estaba fuera de combate en el hospital, después de una violenta contienda con una tal Kaolinite.

—¿Y qué otra cosa me puede pasar?

—Te noto más frustrada que enferma —observó Michiru de una forma tan rotunda que Amy miró hacia otro lado—. Pero no tienes que decirme qué es lo que realmente te ocurre. Después de todo, nos conocemos poco.

Amy estaba de acuerdo con ella. No podía llegar y abrirse a una persona a la que había visto tres veces en su vida. Para aliviar la tensión, escogió cambiar de tema.

—¿Desde cuándo que te gusta nadar?

—Desde que tengo uso de razón —respondió Michiru con simpleza—. Recuerdo que mis padres me llevaron a una piscina cuando yo tenía unos dos años. Bueno, no lo recuerdo exactamente, pero tengo fotografías de ese momento. Mi mamá decía que yo iba a ser la próxima estrella olímpica, aunque, para serte honesta, jamás me llamó demasiado la atención el deporte competitivo.

Amy arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Y por qué querías competir conmigo cuando nos conocimos?

—Esa era sólo una competencia amistosa —aclaró Michiru con una carcajada—. No era como si estuviera en juego algún campeonato, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no —admitió Amy, bebiendo un sorbo de su café—. Por cierto, he estado esperando mi pastel de crema con arándanos desde, bueno, para siempre, y todavía no me llega.

Michiru arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? Yo soy cliente frecuente de este lugar y jamás me ha ocurrido. Espera un momento. Iré a ver qué ocurre… y de paso me voy a servir un café cortado con unos rollos primaverales.

Amy contempló cómo Michiru se ponía de pie y entraba sin ninguna clase de vergüenza al área administrativa de la cafetería. No tenía certeza sobre cómo iba a resultar todo, pues Michiru, por mucho que fuese un cliente frecuente, no tenía el poder para influir en las decisiones que se tomaban en la administración. Por eso tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando un camarero le entregó su pedido, deshaciéndose en disculpas, diciendo que había unos problemas con la cocina y que ya se había resuelto.

—Aquí está lo que pidió, señorita Kaioh —dijo el camarero, dejando el plato sobre el puesto vacante junto al café—. Y, de nuevo, mil disculpas por el incidente en la cocina.

Dichas esas palabras, el garzón se retiró, dejando a Amy y Michiru solas.

—Eso fue… expedito.

—Bueno, yo podría ser algo más que un cliente frecuente en esta cafetería —explicó Michiru, señalando con un dedo unas pinturas que colgaban en el lado opuesto del amplio salón—. ¿Ves esos óleos?

—Sí, los veo. Todos tienen que ver con el océano.

—Yo los pinté.

Amy estuvo tentada en limpiarse las orejas, en caso que no hubiese escuchado bien. Al final no lo hizo, pero igual miró a Michiru con un tinte de incredulidad en sus ojos azules.

—¿En serio?

—Los pinté y los doné a esta cafetería —repuso Michiru, sin evitar impregnar su voz con un poco de orgullo—. Bueno, no los doné exactamente, porque me prometieron descuentos especiales por el servicio a cambio de los cuadros. No hay comensal que no gaste al menos una mirada en mis pinturas.

Pero Amy estaba gastando más que una sola mirada en aquellos óleos. No sabía lo suficiente de arte para emitir una opinión más informada sobre los cuadros, pero lucían muy reales y había cierta magia que parecía brotar de las pinturas, como si Michiru hubiera tratado de dar vida a sus propias creaciones.

—Son muy buenas —opinó Amy, desviando la vista de los óleos—. Lamento ser tan escueta, pero no sé mucho de arte.

—Gracias de todas formas —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Amy? ¿En qué eres buena, aparte de la natación?

La pregunta hizo que sus problemas volvieran al frente de su cabeza. Amy bajó levemente la cabeza, buscando una forma de evitar responder, pero la pregunta había sido tan directa que no hallaba la forma de hacerlo. No tuvo otra alternativa. Debía ser honesta.

—Estudiar —repuso Amy con un poco de tiento, pero cuando vio que Michiru no la miraba como si tratara de juzgarla, decidió continuar—. Soy buena para eso, especialmente para matemáticas, biología y física.

Amy creyó que no iba a impresionar a Michiru, pero abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa al ver que ella tenía la boca abierta. Era evidente que, por alguna razón que Amy no alcanzaba a entender, Michiru lucía muy desconcertada.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No… nada —repuso Michiru, apresurándose en componer una expresión más normal—. Es que eres buena en cosas en las que soy un cero a la izquierda.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, no es broma. No me gustan las ciencias en general porque son muy frías y analíticas. Prefiero las artes.

—En mi caso es al revés —dijo Amy, otra vez con una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando crezcas?

—No he pensado en eso —respondió Michiru con ligereza—. La verdad, no sé por qué sigo estudiando en preparatoria. Hago buen dinero vendiendo mis pinturas a museos de arte o tocando en conciertos de música clásica. Pero necesito tener la preparatoria completada para ciertos propósitos que son importantes para mí.

Pero a Amy le importaba un pepino cuánto dinero hiciera Michiru o sus necesidades de terminar la preparatoria. Le llamaba más la atención eso de que ella tocaba en conciertos de música clásica.

—¿Eres intérprete?

—Lo soy —dijo Michiru, dando un bocado a uno de los rollos—. ¿Por qué el interés?

—N… no, no es nada. Solamente me llamó la atención. —Amy escogió no hablarle a su nueva amiga del violín que tenía acumulando polvo en su habitación.

Michiru se quedó mirando a Amy por un buen rato antes de continuar la charla.

—¿Y tú, Amy? ¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando crezcas?

—Doctora —repuso Amy de inmediato. Michiru arqueó una ceja.

—Esa es una meta muy ambiciosa. Lo que me sorprende es que me hayas respondido con tanta convicción.

—Bueno, es como herencia de familia —dijo Amy, dando otro sorbo a su café—. Mi madre también es doctora, pero ella no trató de imponer sus gustos por encima de los míos. Yo decidí seguir sus pasos.

—Luces muy segura cuando hablas del tema —observó Michiru con una leve sonrisa—. Tanto como yo cuando te platicaba de cómo ganaba dinero a través del arte.

—He querido ser doctora desde que era muy pequeña —dijo Amy, ya sin tiento o aprensión—. Todo lo que he hecho hasta el momento apunta a eso. He sido buena para estudiar precisamente para conseguir estudiar medicina, aunque admito que tengo una afinidad especial con las ciencias en general. También me gusta la astronomía, pero aquí no hay buenos cielos para estudiar el espacio. Tendría que viajar a Chile para hacerlo; allá están los mejores cielos del mundo.

Michiru, después de escuchar hablar a Amy, se dio cuenta que la había juzgado mal. Haruka estaba equivocada: Amy era una chica con mucha confianza en sí misma, aunque notó que se mostraba así solamente cuando hablaba de lo que le gustaba. Tal vez eso fuese suficiente.

—Tienes convicción —dijo Michiru después de una pausa de varios segundos—. Estás determinada a estudiar lo que quieres y haces lo que es necesario para conseguirlo. No eres tan insegura como pensé en un comienzo.

—Tú también la tienes —repuso Amy con una sonrisa, aunque esta vez era una sonrisa que no trataba de ocultar sus problemas—. Sabes lo que quieres y cómo conseguirlo. Muchas chicas de tu edad deberían envidiarte.

—Por favor, Amy, no me halagues —dijo Michiru, mirando atentamente a los ojos de Amy, pero ella no desvió la vista en esa ocasión—. Conozco chicas que tienen el mismo cerebro que tú, pero la mitad de tu convicción. También sabes exactamente lo que quieres y cómo conseguirlo. Lo único que me gustaría saber es por qué estabas tan decaída cuando te encontré.

Amy agradecía la preocupación de Michiru, pero consideraba que aún no existía la confianza suficiente entre ambas. Sin embargo, se prometió a sí misma que si conseguía tener más complicidad con Michiru, iba a ser completamente honesta con ella. Aquel pensamiento la hizo sentirse más tranquila.

—Cuando haya más confianza te lo contaré todo. Te lo prometo.

—Me parece justo —dijo Michiru, finalizando su último rollo primaveral—. Lo siento, Amy, pero debo irme. Le prometí a Haruka que estaría en su casa dentro de veinte minutos.

—¿Esa Haruka es amiga tuya?

Michiru se tomó su tiempo para contestar esa pregunta. Su relación con Haruka no era algo simple de explicar, no porque la relación fuese complicada per se, sino por la compulsión de Haruka de lucir, hablar y comportarse como si fuese un chico. Al final, decidió emplear la misma respuesta que Amy.

—Cuando haya más confianza te lo contaré todo. Te lo prometo.

—Me parece justo —repuso Amy, finalizando su café y pidiendo la cuenta. El garzón la atendió de inmediato, seguramente en respuesta al problema en la cocina de hace un rato atrás—. ¿Te parece si te acompaño? No estoy demasiado ocupada.

—Te lo agradezco, Amy —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.

Cuando Amy hubo pagado, se puso de pie y acompañó a Michiru hacia la salida. Aquella conversación había sido bastante educativa, no solamente porque había conocido a una nueva persona, sino por lo bien que ambas habían congeniado. Las diferencias entre ellas eran obvias, si no diametralmente opuestas, pero Amy se dio cuenta que lo que unía a dos personas, a cualquier nivel, no eran las cosas en las que eran diferentes, sino en las que eran iguales. Y las similitudes, aunque fuesen pocas, muchas veces pesaban más que las diferencias.

* * *

(1) Una de las pocas diferencias entre Amy y yo es que yo soy metalero. En casi todo lo demás, ella es un calco de lo que soy yo. xD


	4. Problemas en el paraíso

IV  
Problemas en el paraíso

Al día siguiente, Serena y sus amigas habían decidido ir al parque a recrear la vista por un par de horas. Sin embargo, Amy tenía un concepto muy distinto al de sus amigas de recrear la vista.

No sabía por qué, pero Amy jamás había perdido la cabeza por un chico, al menos no de la forma en que sus amigas lo hacían. Tal vez lo hacía porque ella siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos por razones que ya se han planteado antes, tal vez porque no se sentía realmente atraída por ellos. De hecho, cada vez que se detenía a pensar sobre el tema, se daba cuenta que la belleza física masculina no causaba una revolución dentro de ella como en la mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad. No le gustaba ninguna estrella del pop, ningún actor famoso, ni siquiera un deportista de élite. Amy era bastante anodina en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, le causaba cierta gracia ver a Serena y a las demás señalar con el dedo a chicos atractivos, por mucho que Serena estuviera saliendo con Darien (en opinión de ella, el chico más guapo del universo). A Amy no le extrañaba que tanto Rei como Lita y Mina no consiguieran novio, pues eran chicas muy desvergonzadas e insistentes, mientras que en su caso, no tenía pareja porque sencillamente no era su prioridad. Sus compañeras hallaban eso extraño, porque parecía ser que la prioridad número uno de cualquier adolescente era buscar pareja. Pero, en opinión de Amy, el amor no era algo que se buscaba; era algo que se encontraba. Había mucha diferencia entre ambas cosas.

Poco rato más tarde, Amy, quien estaba distanciada de las demás, vio cómo un sujeto de cabello corto color paja y una autoconfianza perceptible a millas se acercaba a sus amigas. Reconoció de inmediato a la amiga de Michiru, Haruka, pero notó que ella tenía la mirada puesta en Serena. Ya la había visto en otras ocasiones, en circunstancias similares, y sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer.

 _¿Por qué Haruka está interesada en Serena?_

Y no era solamente por Serena. Sus demás amigas también se derretían por ella, a sabiendas que Haruka era una chica. No obstante, en lo concerniente a Amy, Haruka le daba lo mismo.

—Se cree un donjuán esa Haruka —dijo una voz a la izquierda de Amy. Ella giró su cabeza y se encontró con Michiru. Usaba su uniforme de preparatoria y llevaba el estuche de un violín con sus dos manos.

—No suenas muy contenta —observó Amy, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Es una mala costumbre que tiene —dijo Michiru, mirando cómo Haruka hacía que Serena se pusiera muy colorada—. Y lo más gracioso es que ella tiene pareja.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, pero le gusta coquetear con chicas más jóvenes que ella —repuso Michiru, quien miraba a Haruka con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Le he dicho hasta el cansancio que no lo haga, que está estropeando su relación, pero no hace caso.

Amy la miró detenidamente a los ojos.

—Suena como si esto te afectara personalmente.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —dijo Michiru después de una breve pausa—. Soy su amiga. Tengo que velar por su bienestar, y Haruka le está haciendo un flaco favor a su novia haciendo esas tonterías.

Amy volvió a sostener la mirada de Michiru por un largo rato antes de cambiar de tema, pues era obvio que ver a Haruka hacer lo que estaba haciendo la afectaba de manera apreciable.

—¿Por qué llevas ese violín?

—Ah, eso —respondió Michiru, sorprendida con la guardia baja—. Es que había estado practicando para el concierto que viene. Es un especial sobre Vivaldi. Decidí participar porque es mi compositor favorito.

Amy abrió los ojos y la boca.

—¡También es mi favorito!

—¿De verdad? ¿Escuchas música clásica?

—Me ayuda a estudiar y a concentrarme, no como la música pop que escuchan mis amigas.

Michiru se quedó pensando en la última vez que dialogaron, cuando Amy había preguntado si ella era intérprete. De pronto, la pregunta había cobrado un nuevo sentido.

—¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar un instrumento?

La propuesta de Michiru tomó a Amy completamente por sorpresa. Desafortunadamente, también le trajo a la mente el violín que había dejado a su suerte en su habitación, una prueba de que ella no servía para nada más que para estudiar.

—No… no creo que sea necesario hacerlo.

—No dije que fuese necesario —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa—. Pregunté si te gustaría aprender. Saber tocar un instrumento te puede traer muchos beneficios. Ayuda a aliviar el estrés, estimula tu creatividad y es un excelente pasatiempo para sobrellevar las horas muertas.

Pero Amy sabía cuáles eran los beneficios de tocar un instrumento. No era aquel su problema.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no tengo tiempo para eso —dijo Amy, un poco a la defensiva para su gusto—. Hay un examen dentro de unos días y realmente necesito estudiar.

Michiru sonrió.

—No te preocupes. En caso que tengas ganas de aprender, no dudes en buscarme.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que detener otro pasatiempo —dijo Michiru y siguió su camino, agitando su mano en señal de despedida. Amy se quedó mirando por un rato a la joven antes de fijar su atención en una estatua de un héroe japonés. Había algo sobre esa obra que le causaba sentimientos encontrados, como si el artista que la había tallado tuviera dudas sobre sus propias capacidades, pues había detalles que hablaban de nervios, lo que comunicaba inseguridad. A Amy le sorprendió que pudiera percatarse de ello. No era que no fuese detallista. No sería la alumna que era si no lo fuese. El punto era que era muy selectiva en relación con los temas en los que ameritaba ser detallista. Amy tenía una mente muy cartesiana para las artes, por eso le llamó la atención su anterior observación. Deducir cosas sobre asuntos subjetivos no era precisamente su fuerte, pero, de algún modo, lo había hecho casi sin esfuerzo.

Al final, Amy decidió poner en pausa aquellos pensamientos y se dedicó a esperar a que Michiru pusiera fin a la cruzada seductora de Haruka. Todavía tenían muchos minutos a su disposición para salir de compras, o simplemente ver cosas que les gustaban. Amy, sin embargo, necesitaba un nuevo laptop, pero éste no era precisamente barato, así que decidió esperar a salir con su madre para comprarlo.

* * *

Haruka y Michiru entraron en silencio al departamento que ambas compartían. La primera lucía bastante frustrada y ni se molestó en acudir a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, mientras que la segunda acudió al dormitorio a guardar su violín y se dejó caer sobre la cama, al lado de Haruka. Ninguna de las dos dijo siquiera una palabra por varios minutos, los cuales se fueron dilatando de forma desagradable a causa de la tensión. Al final, ésta fue tal que ninguna de las dos se pudo quedar en silencio.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó Michiru, recostándose de lado, mirando a Haruka con una pizca de decepción—. ¿Por qué seduces a otras chicas?

—¿Acaso no puedo jugar un poco con ellas?

—No puedes —dijo Michiru en tono cortante—. No mientras yo esté a tu lado. ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?

—No digas eso —repuso Haruka en tono apaciguador—. Tú siempre serás más que suficiente para mí. Sabes que nunca intentaré algo serio con otras.

—Pero no me das ninguna garantía —protestó Michiru, sentándose sobre la cama, tratando de ser paciente, de controlar su indignación, apenas consiguiendo ambas cosas—. Cada vez que te veo en la calle abordando a esa chica de los moños me hierve la sangre. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta al respecto? ¿Feliz? ¿Dichosa?

—No deberías hacerte muchos dramas —dijo Haruka con calma, como si no estuviera teniendo una discusión con su novia—. Es un simple coqueteo. O dime que no haces lo mismo con esa chica de cabello azul.

Michiru soltó una risa sardónica.

—¿Te refieres a Amy? —dijo Michiru, alzando un poco la voz—. Para tu información, no he intentado nada con ella, pero viendo cómo te estás comportando ahora, no creo que sea una mala idea.

—Por favor, Michiru, no digas tonterías —le dijo Haruka en un tono condescendiente que no agradó a Michiru, para nada—. Ambas sabemos que estamos hechas la una para la otra. ¿Sabes qué? Para que ya no estés tan enojada conmigo, dejaré de ver a la chica de los moños, siempre y cuando me prometas que no verás a esa tal Amy.

Por desgracia, aquello no contribuyó en nada a que Michiru se sienta mejor.

—No me pongas condiciones, Haruka. Amy es solamente una amiga. No entiendo por qué estás celosa de una chica que, en tú opinión, es insegura.

—Está bien —dijo Haruka al cabo de un rato—. Estaré sólo para ti. Ya no coquetearé más con Serena ni con ninguna otra. Tú serás mi mundo.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Michiru.

—Oh, Haruka.

—¿Te parece si tenemos una pequeña reconciliación?

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntar?

Michiru corrió las cortinas, se quitó los zapatos y se abalanzó sobre Haruka, besándola y quitándole la ropa con prisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Amy se había quedado un buen rato mirando el violín que descansaba en su armario, pensando en las palabras de Michiru sobre su oferta de enseñarle a tocar. Había una colisión de intenciones dentro de su cabeza. Por una parte, ella creía que iba a poner a prueba la paciencia de Michiru a tal punto que ya no querría continuar enseñándole. Por otra, tenía ganas de aprender a tocar el violín tal como lo había hecho su compositor favorito (2) y, con ello, deshacerse de una vez de las cadenas que la ataban a su personalidad.

Para ganar tiempo, decidió desayunar e ir al colegio, pues tenía que rendir un examen sorpresa que había anunciado el profesor de física. Amy sonrió al pensar en el hecho que los exámenes sorpresivos no eran exactamente una sorpresa para ella. Repasar lo aprendido iba a ser una excelente distracción para luego pensar en su dilema con más calma. Sin embargo, decidió que, para empezar, iba a pedirle consejo a su mejor amiga.

—¡Diablos! ¡No me gustan los exámenes sorpresivos! —exclamó Lita mientras sacaba el almuerzo de su morral. Amy hacía lo mismo.

—Al parecer mi profesor no fue el único al que se le ocurrió la idea —dijo, suprimiendo una risita—. Bueno, eso te pasa porque no le dedicas el tiempo suficiente al estudio.

—Sí, dime otra cosa que no sepa —dijo Lita, sacando un bollo de arroz con carne—. ¿Estás aquí por algo?

—Es que… una amiga me propuso aprender a tocar instrumentos musicales con ella —dijo Amy con cierta incertidumbre—, pero no sé si estoy a la altura del desafío.

Lita frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… es que el otro día mi madre me compró un violín y estuve leyendo varios libros sobre cómo tocarlo, pero cuando traté de hacerlo, no me salía ninguna nota. Lo intenté varias veces pero… pero es como si yo no tuviera habilidad para hacerlo.

—Ay, Amy —dijo Lita, mirando a su amiga con lástima—, nunca vas a cambiar. Eres una chica muy insegura, eso es lo que pasa. Vas con tiento a todo, pensando en que lo vas a hacer mal, sin siquiera reflexionar en qué pasaría si lo haces bien. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que tengas lo necesario y te estés saboteando a ti misma. Pero, ¿cómo rayos vas a saberlo si no lo intentas? A mí me pasaba muy a menudo, cuando trataba de valerme por mi cuenta. Dependía de mis padres para muchas cosas y no sabía si yo podría hacerlas sola. Pero resultó que podía. Después me di cuenta que yo misma me estaba poniendo las trabas porque, al final, en mi caso fue necesario. Pero, como te dije la otra vez, no esperes a que la vida te obligue a cambiar. Hazlo ahora. Además, estoy segura que tu amiga va a ser una ayuda tremenda.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque te he visto con esa amiga —dijo Lita, sorprendiendo a Amy.

—Yo pensé que prestabas más atención a Haruka que a mí.

Lita se puso colorada.

—No puedo negar que es muy guapa —dijo, mirando a cualquier parte, menos a Amy—, pero además de eso, tiene estilo. En fin, parece que te llevas muy bien con tu nueva amiga. Estoy segura que no será ningún problema.

—¿En serio?

Lita asintió por toda respuesta.

—Gracias, Lita —dijo Amy, consultando su reloj—. Se supone que Michiru está a punto de salir de la preparatoria. Voy a aceptar su propuesta.

—¡Esa es mi chica… digo… amiga!

Amy le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de salir del colegio.

Llegó con dos minutos de adelanto a la entrada al instituto al que asistía Michiru, pero ella ya estaba saliendo, acompañada de varias amigas. No se podía ver a Haruka por ninguna parte.

—Me disculpan —dijo Michiru a sus amigas antes de desviar sus pasos hacia Amy—. No esperaba verte aquí. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Amy notó que Michiru tenía la misma expresión de ayer, como si algo tratara de disimular frustración o molestia. No obstante, siguió adelante con lo que se había propuesto.

—Es que, bueno, se trata sobre lo que me propusiste ayer, acerca de enseñarme a tocar.

—¿Lo consideraste?

—Sí, y me gustaría aprender.

Michiru mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Que bueno que hayas aceptado. Ya verás que, con la maestra correcta, el proceso será más entretenido. Por eso, quiero invitarte a ver una película romántica.

Amy miró a Michiru como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Una película romántica? Em… no creí que fueras del tipo que ve esa clase de cosas.

—Y sé que tú tampoco eres de esas personas, pero confía en mí. Ven conmigo. No es una cita, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

Pero Amy jamás pensó que se trataba de una cita, aunque sí hallaba extraña la petición de Michiru de todos modos. Iba a negarse, pero recordó la plática que había tenido con Lita y se armó de valor.

—Está bien. Iré contigo. —Michiru comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad y Amy, preguntándose cuáles eran sus intenciones, la siguió. No tenía idea si Michiru estaba mintiendo al decir que no era una cita o si trataba de probar algún punto, pero ya estaba harta de negar peticiones.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Amy le asestó un golpe a su incertidumbre.

* * *

(2) Vivaldi, además de compositor, fue un buen violinista.


	5. Un día agridulce

V  
Un día agridulce

Amy y Michiru salieron del local de cine discutiendo la película que acababan de ver juntas.

—Me parece que la reacción del protagonista fue un poco exagerada cuando le dijo a su pareja que ya no la amaba. No sé, como que no calza con el resto del argumento.

—¿Y en qué sentido no calza?

—Es que me parece que las razones que él da para decir esas palabras no tienen una base bien definida —dijo Amy mientras esperaba a que el semáforo le permitiera cruzar la calle—. Si me preguntas, es como si el director quisiera forzar el desenlace trágico de la historia, un poco a expensas de lo que venía desarrollando.

Michiru se quedó en silencio, ponderando las palabras de su amiga. El semáforo cambió a verde y ambas cruzaron la calle. Fue cuando Michiru rompió el silencio.

—Ese fue un análisis magnífico —dijo ella, luciendo impresionada—. Es exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

Amy fue pillada con la guardia baja. Pensaba que Michiru le iba a decir otra cosa.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —repuso Michiru con una sonrisa—. Me has mostrado, sin siquiera un ápice de duda, por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo tocar un instrumento.

Amy se vio nuevamente invadida por la sorpresa, claro que en esa ocasión, lucía completamente perdida. No veía la relación entre tocar un violín y ver una película romántica.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eres muy analítica —dijo Michiru, tratando de no herir a Amy—. Es una buena cualidad para una doctora o un físico, pero muy mala para un artista. Verás, tu mente es una herramienta muy poderosa, capaz de muchas cosas, pero el pensamiento analítico es estructurado, rígido, basado en reglas cuantificables. Eso lo hace perfecto para tareas de investigación, donde se requiere mucha paciencia y tiempo para resolver problemas. Pero el arte es algo muy distinto. El arte es algo que va cambiando de forma constante, no se ata a reglas grabadas en piedra y se basa en reglas cualitativas, subjetivas. Todo el mundo sabe que si saltas, volverás a suelo a causa de la gravedad, pero no todo el mundo percibe los colores, las palabras o los sonidos del mismo modo, ¿me entiendes?

—Creo que sí.

—Estás usando el lado equivocado del cerebro para tratar de tocar un instrumento —continuó Michiru, sin mirar a Amy, pues estaba más pendiente del tráfico humano—. Para hacerlo necesitas más que habilidad en tus dedos. Necesitas sentir lo que estás tocando, necesitas darle valor sentimental, imprimirle carga emocional. Sin esas cosas, lo que sea que toques serán solamente sonidos. Y la música no es otra cosa que sonido ordenado, con sentido e intención.

—Suena difícil.

—Lo es para ti —aclaró Michiru pacientemente—, porque estás acostumbrada a ver el mundo a través de números, y los números no cambian. En cambio, un sonido puede tener mil interpretaciones.

—Pero los números también pueden ser interpretados de mil formas, porque depende del criterio de quien los mira.

—Tienes razón, pero esos criterios están basados en reglas que cambian de forma muy lenta. No hay un criterio específico para interpretar un sonido o una melodía. Las mismas composiciones pueden ser interpretadas en una escala diferente, en un tempo distinto o con otros instrumentos. No son cosas que deban ser respetadas sí o sí.

Finalmente, Amy entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo Michiru. Había escuchado el otoño de Vivaldi en piano, en violín e incluso en guitarra eléctrica, y no había sido lo mismo.

—Entiendo.

—Esto es lo primero que debes entender si quieres tocar un instrumento —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa—. Ahora, para la siguiente lección, iremos a mi departamento. Está a solamente dos cuadras. Haruka no está en este momento, por lo que vamos a aprovechar cada segundo.

Amy miró a Michiru con el ceño fruncido, consciente de cómo había sonado. Michiru lanzó una risa que no pasó desapercibida por los transeúntes.

—Perdón —dijo Michiru entre risas—. Sé que no sonó bien, pero me refería a que la siguiente lección será práctica. Vas a intentar tocar un instrumento y creo que, al menos en un comienzo, no será agradable para los vecinos. Por eso conviene que Haruka no esté.

—Por un momento pensé que estabas coqueteando conmigo —dijo Amy, también entre risas—, pero me alegra que no seas como Haruka. No me gusta que alguien coquetee conmigo.

—Lo tendré presente —dijo Michiru, guiñándole un ojo a Amy—. Bueno, hemos llegado al edificio. Vivo en el último piso, así que espero que no tengas miedo a las alturas.

—No te preocupes —dijo Amy con una sonrisa—. ¿Y por qué tan alto?

—Haruka escogió el departamento, no yo.

—Ya veo.

El ascensor se demoró quince segundos en llegar al piso donde vivía Michiru. Ella y Amy salieron del ascensor y entraron en el departamento. Amy tuvo que contenerse de abrir la boca, pues, para ser un departamento, el lugar era muy espacioso. Ni ella, que contaba con una madre en buen estado socioeconómico, tenía un departamento tan grande.

—¿Y cómo pueden costearlo?

—Ya te dije que vendo mis pinturas —dijo Michiru, señalando las paredes, en las cuales colgaban óleos como los que había visto en la cafetería—, aunque algunas tienen mucho valor sentimental para venderlas.

—¿Tanto dinero valen?

—Yo no les pongo precio —aclaró Michiru con una pequeña carcajada—. Ven. Practicaremos en el dormitorio.

Amy, no sin cierto tiento, entró en la amplia habitación.

—¿Estás segura que no estás coqueteando conmigo?

—Por favor, Amy —dijo Michiru, poniéndose de rodillas para sacar el estuche con el violín debajo de la cama—. Hace rato me di cuenta que contigo no se puede coquetear. He visto que, a diferencia de tus amigas, tú no caes bajo los "encantos" de Haruka. Lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo voy a intentar.

—Hablando de ella —dijo Amy, tomando asiento sobre la cama, notando que era muy mullida—, ¿por qué comparten el departamento? Me dijiste que ella lo escogió. Perdón, pero sonaste como si ella fuese más que una amiga para ti.

—No digas tonterías, Amy —dijo Michiru con una carcajada un tanto efusiva, preguntándose por qué no era honesta con Amy sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Haruka—. Bueno, la verdad es que… Haruka es mi novia. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero como todos creían que ella era un chico…

—¿Pensaste que te iba a juzgar porque eres lesbiana? —preguntó Amy, lo cual era exactamente lo que Michiru temía, pero, a juzgar por la expresión de Amy, ella se convenció que sus temores eran infundados—. ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? —añadió con una pequeña carcajada—. Has sido buena conmigo, Michiru. Eso es todo lo que me importa. Que te gusten las chicas o no es… bueno… irrelevante. Lo que importa es que tienes a quien amar.

Michiru dejó el estuche sobre la cama, mirando a Amy con ojos brillantes. No esperó que ella entendiera, o al menos aceptara, que había gente que encontraba el amor en lugares en los que la mayoría no puede concebir.

—Eres muy gentil al decirme esas cosas —dijo Michiru, sosteniendo la mirada de Amy, quien hacía lo mismo—. Yo creí que no ibas a entender, que ibas a criticarme porque no me gustan los chicos. Pensé que como eres racional, ibas a argumentar que una relación entre dos mujeres no tenía lógica.

—Por supuesto que no tiene lógica —dijo Amy, sin desviar sus ojos de los de Michiru—, pero hace un rato me dijiste que el arte puede ser interpretado de mil formas, que no hay un criterio fijo para poder percibir un sonido o una palabra. Y, por lo que he visto, el amor se parece mucho al arte en ese sentido. Sí, no tiene lógica, pero no por eso es malo.

Michiru le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Veo que aprendiste bien tu primera lección —dijo, apartando su mirada de los ojos de Amy para posarlos en el estuche—. Ahora quiero que prestes mucha atención. Es cierto que necesitas sentir la música para interpretarla bien, pero también es importante tu técnica, la forma en que tus dedos interpretan lo que hay en tu cabeza, de la misma forma en que la aguja de un gramófono se mueve de acuerdo a la canción que quieres escuchar. Mira cómo toco y trata de imitarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Amy asintió por toda respuesta.

* * *

—¡Por Dios, Amy! ¡Eso fue terrible! —dijo Michiru entre risas, después que unos vecinos molestos la increparan por lo menos un par de veces—. Por lo menos sabes cómo tocar un violín, aunque las notas que te salieron no fueron exactamente agradables.

Amy, pese al fracaso, tampoco podía parar de reír. Michiru tenía una forma de hacer ver sus errores como algo divertido más que como un fracaso debilitante. Apenas podía creer que se hiciera tantos problemas pensando que Michiru la iba a regañar por su falta de habilidad.

—Fue como… si alguien con Parkinson… estuviera tocando… un violín —farfulló Amy, pensando en que nunca en su vida había reído tanto—, con todo respeto a las personas… que tienen esa… enfermedad.

—¿Ves que muchas veces es divertido fracasar? —dijo Michiru, calmándose de a poco—. Creo que ese era uno de tus problemas, Amy. Tienes mucho miedo a fallar y por eso vas con tiento cuando se trata de hacer cosas nuevas. Afortunadamente para ti, tienes a una buena maestra.

—Tienes razón —dijo Amy, buscando aire para también calmarse—, pero creo que todavía tengo asuntos pendientes con el miedo al fracaso.

—Por lo menos has dado el primer paso. Ahora, para que veas que soy una buena amiga, te daré una pequeña ayuda. Sostén el violín y yo iré guiándote, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Te molesta si me pongo detrás de ti?

—Para nada.

Michiru se posicionó detrás de Amy y se aproximó lentamente, tomando su brazo y dándole un pequeño empujón para que Amy comenzara a tocar.

—No te desesperes —dijo Michiru con calma—. Mueve tu brazo sin tiento, sin miedo. Así, sin movimientos bruscos.

Amy, ayudada por Michiru, estaba consiguiendo obtener sonidos más naturales. Se dio cuenta que, con su ayuda, su brazo no temblaba y eso hacía que las notas fuesen más continuas. Sin embargo, notó cuán cerca estaba Michiru de ella y volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

—No tengas miedo —dijo Michiru, percibiendo la incomodidad de Amy—. Piensa solamente en la música.

Pero los nervios de Amy seguían creciendo. No entendía por qué se estaba sintiendo de ese modo. Michiru solamente la estaba guiando, pero, por alguna razón, su brazo volvió a temblar. Pronto, la tensión fue tal que Amy se separó violentamente de Michiru, casi dejando caer el violín al suelo, lo cual no habría sido algo muy bueno que digamos. Michiru no dijo nada, pero se podía notar en sus ojos la confusión.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Amy no respondió de inmediato. Miraba a Michiru con incertidumbre, con incomprensión, preguntándose qué diablos le había pasado para separarse de forma tan repentina.

—No lo sé —dijo Amy después de un buen rato, tomando asiento en la cama para tranquilizarse—. Fue como… como si estuvieras…

—¿Seduciéndote? —completó Michiru, comprendiendo de inmediato el nerviosismo de Amy, y supo que bromeando no iba a llegar a ningún lado—. Amy, yo no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa. No quiero hacerte daño dándote falsas esperanzas. Además, creo que no te gustan las chicas.

—Bueno… eso último no lo sé con certeza —admitió Amy, tratando heroicamente de componer una sonrisa—, pero me reconforta saber que no tenías la intención de seducirme. Perdóname por reaccionar así, lo hice sin querer. ¿Podríamos continuar con la lección?

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, segura —dijo Amy con más aplomo—. Trataré de no ponerme nerviosa.

* * *

Amy y Michiru caminaban por las calles de Tokio. Era tarde ya, pero a ninguna de las dos le importó. Ambas chicas iban camino a un restaurante nocturno, dialogando sobre la primera sesión musical que Amy había tenido.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te seduzcan? —preguntó Michiru mientras esperaba a que el semáforo le diera la pasada.

—No es que no me guste —puntualizó Amy, sin mirar a Michiru—, es sólo que tengo un mal concepto de la seducción. Mi madre siempre me decía que los chicos seducían a las chicas solamente por una cuestión de ego y que no se preocupaban por ellas en absoluto.

—¿Y qué harías si alguien te mostrara que eso no es siempre así? —preguntó Michiru, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Amy.

—Pues no tendría miedo de entregarme a esa persona —repuso Amy, notando que el semáforo había cambiado a verde—. Yo no soy como mis amigas, que saltan en cuanto ven a un chico atractivo. Creo que el amor es de esas cosas que no se apresuran, que debes tener paciencia para construirlo.

—Me gusta cómo piensas —dijo Michiru con aprobación—. ¡Vaya que te he juzgado mal, Amy! Eres un manojo de sorpresas, y eso es grandioso.

—Opino lo mismo —repuso Amy con una pequeña carcajada—. De nuevo, perdóname por haber perdido el control hace unas horas atrás. No debió haber pasado.

—La segunda vez no tuviste problemas —dijo Michiru, señalando con un dedo el local al que ambas habían acordado ir—. Te noté un poco nerviosa, eso sí, pero no te alejaste, y no destruiste mi violín, lo que es mejor.

—Tienes razón —dijo Amy con una risita—. Por cierto, se me olvidó preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando te encontré a la salida de tu colegio, te noté un poco deprimida y molesta. ¿Es algo personal o algo relacionado con tus estudios?

—Es algo personal —dijo Michiru, apagando un poco el tono de su voz.

—Ya veo —repuso Amy, entrando al restaurante y escogiendo un buen lugar para sentarse—. No es necesario que me lo digas si es que no quieres.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Por eso voy a ser honesta contigo.

Ambas tomaron asiento en un rincón bastante privado y ordenaron sus respectivos pedidos, notando que el garzón las había atendido de forma inmediata, lo cual siempre era bueno.

—Verás —comenzó Michiru, tratando de no sonar tan apesadumbrada—, ya sabes que Haruka es mi novia, y creo que eso explica un montón de cosas. Bueno, el punto es que ayer tuvimos una discusión sobre lo que había pasado en la plaza y ella me prometió que ella estaría sólo para mí.

—Y asumo que no fue fiel a su palabra.

—En absoluto —repuso Michiru, luciendo tensa—. Anoche la encontré en un bosque, besando a una de esas Sailor Senshi… creo que era Sailor Moon (3). No sabes lo enfadada que estaba en ese momento. Todavía no la he confrontado por eso, porque temo meter la pata más hondo en el barro. La verdad, no sé cómo he podido ser tan amable contigo con eso destruyendo mis entrañas.

Amy sintió cómo sus propias entrañas desaparecían al escuchar la confesión de Michiru. Al parecer, Haruka había dado el siguiente paso en su afán por seducir a Serena. Y, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no había visto a Serena en el colegio. Se preguntó si todavía estaría conmocionada por lo que le había pasado. Después de todo, ella tenía novio y el que una chica la besara sin contemplaciones debería ser un golpe bajo para ella.

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

—Porque eres la única chica presente que puede razonar bien en este momento —respondió Michiru, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Dime qué puedo hacer, o decir, para que esto no se convierta en un desastre. Si no pienso lo que digo, bien podría decirle adiós a mi relación con Haruka.

* * *

(3) Creo que en esa ocasión las Sailor Senshi estaban peleando contra una de las Brujas 5, Eudial si no me equivoco, cuando Sailor Uranus besa a Sailor Moon (creo haberlo visto en un episodio de Sailor Moon Crystal).


	6. Una gran noche

VI  
Una gran noche

La pregunta de Michiru había pillado a Amy con la guardia baja. No creía que ella confiara en su juicio en un asunto que le resultaba tan extraño como intervenir en una relación de pareja. Por un momento no supo cómo responder, pero se dio cuenta que ella tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Había dudado por lo sorpresiva que había sido la pregunta, pero no se iba a quedar sin ayudar a Michiru.

—Me… me sorprende que necesites mi ayuda —dijo Amy con un poco de tiento—. No soy precisamente una experta en eso de las relaciones de pareja.

—Pero puedes pensar con claridad —insistió Michiru, luciendo apesadumbrada, y aquello se hacía extensivo al tono de su voz—. Es una cualidad que en este momento no tengo y, hasta donde yo sé, eres la única persona en este restaurante que conozco relativamente bien.

—Eso… bueno… gracias por confiar en mí —repuso Amy, notando que el garzón venía en camino, llevando una enorme bandeja de aluminio—. Pensé que no había la suficiente confianza entre nosotras para que me pidieras algo así.

—Dejaste que yo te guiara con el violín —dijo Michiru, componiendo una sonrisa breve—. Eso es algo.

Amy esperó a que el garzón dejara la comida y la bebida sobre la mesa y se alejara para continuar. Después de todo, no era un asunto que necesitara ser escuchado por terceras personas.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Triste, traicionada, furiosa, decepcionada…

—Entonces te sugiero que no enfrentes a Haruka en este momento —dijo Amy, tomando el tenedor—. Si lo haces, probablemente vas a decir cosas de acuerdo con lo que estás sintiendo, no con lo que estás pensando y, seguramente, dirás cosas que no quisiste decir. Harás todo peor.

Michiru miraba hacia su comida en lugar de hacia los ojos de Amy. Tenía los puños crispados y sus brazos temblaban. Amy dilató los ojos. Nunca, en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Michiru, la había visto tan perdida y enojada y asumió que lo que tenía con Haruka era una relación seria. Se sintió mal al creer que Michiru estaba coqueteando con ella, arriesgando su relación de la misma forma en que Haruka lo estaba haciendo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Michiru, exhalando aire para relajarse y alzando la mirada hacia los ojos de Amy—. La voy a alejar de mi lado si hablo con mis emociones. Necesito… necesito una distracción, algo que… no sé… algo que no me haga olvidar esto, sino algo que me haga más fácil lo que debo hacer después.

—A mí no se me ocurre nada —dijo Amy, comiendo de su estofado de pollo—. Pero, si te sirve de algo, te acompañaré en lo que sea que quieras hacer.

—Gracias, Amy, pero no quiero que me acompañes por lástima.

—No lo hago por lástima —dijo Amy, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—. Lo hago porque tú estuviste conmigo cuanto te necesité.

Michiru arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Cuando me hiciste ver que fracasar no era algo malo, cuando me convenciste de aprender a tocar un instrumento cuando yo me había rendido… solamente te estoy devolviendo el favor. Es lo que los amigos hacen.

A Michiru le brillaron los ojos.

—Te lo agradezco, Amy. Te he subestimado todo este tiempo.

—Normalmente no soy así, pero tú, de algún modo, haces que me comporte de este modo.

—Oh, Amy, dices cosas preciosas. De verdad que eres más de lo que muestras.

Amy se puso colorada.

—Pues yo no iría tan lejos en decir eso. No soy la chica más interesante que has conocido. No me siento atraída por actores, deportistas o cantantes que sean atractivos, no me gusta el cotilleo, el horóscopo… en fin, no me gustan muchas de las cosas que a la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad le gusta. Soy, como ellas dicen, un bicho raro.

Michiru se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de estallar en carcajadas. Amy no veía la gracia en la situación.

—Ay, Amy —dijo Michiru cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa—, no porque no te gusten las cosas que a la mayoría sí vas a ser un bicho raro. Solamente significa que eres diferente de las demás. Me gustan las personas que no siguen la norma, porque te sorprenden de formas en que ni siquiera puedes imaginar.

—Eres la única persona que me ha dicho eso… bueno… aparte de Serena. Mis demás amigas tampoco me ven como un bicho raro, pero noto que no les gusta mucho que yo le de tanta prioridad al estudio. La mayoría de mis compañeras me dice que me enamore de una vez, pero no siento nada por nadie. ¿Cómo quieren que me enamore a la fuerza? Me apena que tan poca gente me entienda en ese sentido.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado?

—Bueno… es complicado —dijo Amy, recordando su romance con un hombre que había sido un enemigo antes de recuperar la memoria—. No lo entenderías.

—¿Por qué no me quieres contar la historia?

Amy sabía perfectamente por qué no era inteligente narrar su romance (4). Para empezar, revelaría que ella era una Sailor Senshi. En segundo lugar, tener un amorío con el enemigo no era tan glamoroso como lo pintaban las películas.

—Cambiaría la opinión que tienes de mí. Quizás algún día te la cuente.

—Está bien —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa de entendimiento—. Dejaremos el cuento para otro día. Por ahora, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un rato? Te prometo que no haremos ninguna tontería.

—No lo sé —dijo Amy evasivamente—. Ya son las diez de la noche. Debería volver a mi departamento.

—Pero dijiste que me ibas a acompañar.

—Lo sé, pero acabo de recordar que el lunes tengo un examen. Necesito el fin de semana para ponerme a estudiar. Además, ¿dónde podría una adolescente de catorce años divertirse en la noche?

Michiru le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

En contra de su mejor juicio, Amy estaba sentada en un bar, mirando fijamente una botella de cerveza, como dudando de si debía beberla o no. No sabía cómo diablos había podido siquiera ingresar al local, dado que no se permitían menores de dieciocho años en aquella clase de contubernios.

—No te preocupes, Amy —dijo Michiru, quien llevaba otra botella de cerveza en una mano y un par de vasos en la otra—. Son cervezas sin alcohol. Y, en caso que tengas dudas, no es que los bares prohíban a menores de edad. Es sólo que no venden bebidas alcohólicas a menores. Pero si no estás entusiasmada, te puedo traer una gaseosa.

—Gracias.

Unos minutos más tarde, Amy estaba disfrutando de una gaseosa sin azúcar y Michiru bebía de su cerveza sin alcohol. Por fortuna, ambas estaban en un rincón bien apartado, por lo que el sonido de las conversaciones y de la televisión no era un problema.

—¿Viste la noticia sobre esa empresa de informática que quiere revolucionar el mundo de la tecnología?

—La leí —dijo Amy, recordando el periódico de esa mañana—. Inteligencia artificial. Eso era algo que parecía imposible, hasta ahora.

—El director de la compañía dijo que Kaizo Nakamura iba a estar a cargo del proyecto. El nombre no me suena.

—Kaizo Nakamura es una de las mentes más brillantes en el mundo de la computación —dijo Amy, luciendo entusiasmada—. Si alguien puede crear inteligencia artificial, es él.

Michiru miro a Amy por un buen rato antes de largar una ligera carcajada.

—Creo que ya sé que clase de personajes famosos te gustan —dijo, haciendo que Amy se pusiera colorada—. Tienes una debilidad por gente relacionada con la ciencia y la tecnología.

—Pero no tendría una relación con Kaizo Nakamura.

—No hablé de atracción o de relación —dijo Michiru, bebiendo un poco de su cerveza—. Hablo de admiración. Admiras a esas personas por lo que son capaces de hacer, no por su apariencia. Esa es otra cosa en la que eres distinta a las demás chicas de tu edad, y ya sabes lo que pienso de las personas que se desmarcan de la mayoría.

—Es que… pienso que las personas deberían ser valoradas por lo que hacen, no por lo que muestran… y eso me frustra mucho, porque esas personas no reciben lo que merecen. Es injusto que gente que solamente está para entretener gane mucho más dinero que la gente que realmente tiene ganas de crear un mundo mejor para todos.

—Es, en verdad, injusto.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil ser distinto de los demás? ¿Por qué a esas personas las aíslan, las tildan de locas o simplemente no les prestan atención? —Amy exhaló en señal de impotencia—. Hay veces en las que, simplemente, quisiera ser como las demás chicas de mi edad. Normal, sin grandes aspiraciones, sin estos… problemas que tengo.

Michiru vio cómo Amy bajaba la cabeza y se vio arrollada por una pena que no esperó sentir. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo había estado lidiando con aquellos dramas, quizás desde que había cobrado conciencia de cuáles eran sus fortalezas y debilidades. Sin embargo, en medio de su pena, se dio cuenta que Amy poseía una fuerza que la mayoría de sus compañeras no tenía. Cualquier otra persona con los mismos problemas que ella habría colapsado y arrojado su vida a la basura sin haber descubierto todas sus capacidades. También se dio cuenta que el mundo no recompensaba a las personas como Amy. Era más; las castigaba por ser como eran.

—No te rindas, Amy —dijo Michiru, rodeando los hombros de ella con un brazo—. Ser diferente es malo solamente para las personas que no son capaces de ser buenas en lo que quieren, para esas personas que solamente se conforman con lo que tienen. No temas brillar más que las demás estrellas del firmamento.

—Pero, ¿eso no causará envidia en los demás? —murmuró Amy, todavía fascinada con sus piernas—. No quiero que la gente crea que soy mejor que ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que muchos van a pensar que trato de lucirme al ser mejor.

—¿Y qué es lo que tú piensas?

—Quiero ser la mejor en lo que hago para ayudar a los demás.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Decirte eso que dijiste todas las mañanas al levantarte y mirarte al espejo. Haz como si lo sea hasta que lo creas. Con firmeza y con todo tu corazón. Grítalo si es necesario. No necesitas la opinión de los demás para hacer lo que haces. ¿O dime que obtienes buenas calificaciones gracias a la aprobación de tus compañeras?

—No, no la necesito.

—Entonces olvidemos todo este asunto y tengamos algo de diversión. Pero primero debemos acabar con estos tragos. No quiero que se desperdicie nada.

* * *

Gracias a las influencias de Michiru, Amy pudo colarse en una discoteca, un lugar al que jamás había ido en toda su vida. Había oído sobre esos lugares, lugares donde se bebía, se bailaba, se pasaba bien y, en algunos casos, hasta se armaban parejas. En teoría, ninguna de las dos podía estar allí, pero, al parecer, Michiru conocía al administrador del local y, de algún modo, lo convenció para que ella y Amy pudieran ingresar.

—¡Esto no es música clásica! —dijo Amy a gritos, pues la música sonaba a un volumen demasiado alto—. ¡Esto es caos musical!

—¡Ésta no es música para relajarte! —exclamó Michiru, tomando su gaseosa y bebiendo un sorbo—. ¡Es música para bailar! ¿Sabes bailar, Amy?

—¡No esto!

—¡No es difícil! —gritó Michiru, quien estaba comenzando a sentir un ardor en su garganta—. ¡Es música electrónica! ¡Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por el sonido!

—¡Suena difícil!

—¡No lo es! ¡Si quieres te muestro!

Michiru tomó de la mano a Amy y prácticamente la arrastró a la pista de baile, la cual ya estaba llena. Una vez allí, Amy vio cómo Michiru comenzaba a moverse, primero de manera muy sutil, solamente flexionando las piernas. Pero luego, los brazos siguieron, luego las caderas y, por último, la cabeza. Amy se dio cuenta que Michiru lucía como si estuviera en alguna especie de trance, bailando de ese modo. Amy juzgó que todo el asunto era una soberana locura. Imaginando la cara que pondría su madre si la viera en ese momento, Amy imitó a Michiru, tratando de dejar que fuese la música la que guiara sus movimientos. Para su sorpresa, no consiguió los mismos resultados, sino que unos muy distintos, pero, por extraño que pudiera parecer, no se sentía ridícula bailando, pese a que no se movía como el resto de la gente.

—¡Acércate más! —le gritó Michiru y Amy obedeció, aunque con cierto tiento.

—¿Cuán común es ver a dos chicas bailando?

—¡Más de lo que crees! —repuso Michiru, jalando a Amy del brazo, de modo que ambas estuvieran a escasos centímetros de distancia—. ¡Más común que ver a dos chicos bailando! ¡De hecho, a los chicos que bailan entre ellos les dicen que son gay, y a las chicas que hacen lo mismo no les dicen nada!

—¡Es bueno saberlo!

Mientras la música seguía sonando y algunas parejas comenzaban a besarse (lo que era indicativo de lo tarde que era), Amy se estaba sintiendo cada vez más cómoda con la cercanía de Michiru, o al menos sus brazos ya no temblaban cada vez que rozaba los de su amiga.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó Michiru.

—¡Es extraño, pero así es!

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar con menos ruido?

—¡Sí, me gustaría! —gritó Amy, quien se estaba quedando afónica de tanto gritar.

Cuando terminó la canción. Amy y Michiru salieron del local e inmediatamente temblaron de frío. Eran las dos de la mañana, de acuerdo con el reloj de Michiru. Ella condujo a Amy hacia una plaza atiborrada de cerezos, pero, cuando estaban a una cuadra del lugar, Amy sintió un tirón en su hombro izquierdo y vio, con sorpresa, que Michiru le había quitado la cartera.

—¡Oye!

Y Amy salió a la caza de su amiga, corriendo a toda velocidad, alcanzando de a poco a Michiru. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, extendió su brazo para tomar la cartera, pero hizo que Michiru perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, arrastrando a Amy con ella. Michiru rodó por el pasto unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse, boca arriba, aparentemente inconsciente. Amy también había rodado por el pasto, pero cayó en cuatro y, sintiendo un dolor atroz en sus piernas, se arrastró hacia donde yacía Michiru y vio que no reaccionaba.

—Michiru. ¡Michiru! ¿Estás bien?

Amy iba a tomar su cuello para comprobar su pulso cuando sintió unas manos rodear su muñeca. Segundos después, con fuerza arrolladora, Amy fue apartada hacia un lado, rodando nuevamente por el pasto húmedo, viendo que Michiru estaba frente a ella… o encima de ella… no estaba segura.

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que todo dejara de moverse. Amy sentía la espalda húmeda y notó que estaba boca arriba. Miraba a Michiru, quien estaba encima de ella, lanzando risotadas al aire.

—¡No es gracioso! —gritó Amy, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Por favor, Amy. Admite que lo fue.

—Bueno, un poco —dijo, notando su voz ronca—. ¡Pero pensé que me habías robado la cartera!

—¿Cómo crees? Jamás haría algo como eso. ¿De verdad te lo creíste?

—Un poco —dijo Amy, pero Michiru la taladró con la mirada—. ¡Está bien! ¡Lo creí!

—Deberías dejar de ser tan crédula —dijo Michiru, quien todavía no se apartaba de encima de Amy—. Te falta bastante humor en tu vida.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Nunca has hecho algo estúpido y sin propósito?

—Todo lo que hago tiene un propósito.

—No todo debe tenerlo. —Michiru elevó un poco su cuerpo para que Amy pudiera salir y se sentó a la turca sobre el pasto—. Las cosas simples de la vida jamás tienen un propósito práctico. Están allí solamente para que la vida tenga más sentido.

—Es que… es que he pasado casi toda mi vida persiguiendo objetivos —dijo Amy, tentada en bajar la cabeza, pero sostuvo la mirada de Michiru—, ciega a todo lo demás. Me sentiría como si no fuese yo si hago algo tonto. Es como… como si fuese una pérdida de tiempo.

Michiru se acercó a Amy, acomodándose sobre el pasto.

—¿Y cuando hiciste sangrar los oídos de mis vecinos con tu música en la tarde? ¿Eso no es algo tonto? ¿Recuerdas cómo te hizo sentir?

Amy soltó una carcajada involuntaria.

—Es verdad, me sentí como una tonta, pero fue divertido.

Michiru volvió a acercarse a Amy, poniéndose a su lado.

—Escucha eso —dijo, señalando a los cerezos que se mecían al ritmo de la brisa nocturna—. El susurro de las hojas al ser movidas por el viento.

Amy no dijo nada, pero fijó su mirada (y sus oídos) en los cerezos. Sabía que el viento ocurría por diferenciales de temperatura y presión, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en la paz que se podía conseguir solamente escuchando el murmullo de las hojas. Recordó una clase en la que había aprendido a detectar fenómenos invisibles mediante el efecto que tenían sobre las cosas.

 _No puedo ver el viento, pero sé que existe porque las hojas se mueven a su merced._

—Es relajante.

—¿Verdad? No necesitas saber qué es el viento para sentirte de ese modo.

Amy se dio cuenta que Michiru tenía razón.

—Es como… como si los árboles hablaran entre sí.

Michiru giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Amy. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Esa es una buena forma de decirlo.

Después de esas palabras, se hizo el silencio por un momento, durante el cual Amy y Michiru no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse. Curiosamente, Amy ya no se veía en la necesidad de apartar sus ojos de los de Michiru. Ignoraba por qué, de pronto, ya no se sentía incómoda en esa situación, pero eso era irrelevante. No había luna esa noche, pero la luz de las luminarias arrojaban su luz sobre el rostro de Michiru. Amy retrocedió varios días en el tiempo, cuando la vio por primera vez y se llevó su primera impresión de ella.

 _Es hermosa. Luce como un ángel._

Y en ese momento, mientras la miraba a los ojos, aquella primera impresión no había cambiado en absoluto, pero su definición de hermosura había cambiado drásticamente desde que conoció a Michiru. Quería decírselo, quería que ella supiera lo que pensaba, pero algo la detenía, como si tuviera miedo de lo que aquello podría significar. _No significa nada más de lo que es. No tengas miedo._

—¿Quieres decirme algo? —preguntó Michiru, adivinando las intenciones de Amy.

—Bueno… sí… pero tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿A qué?

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda significar.

—Pues no lo tengas —la animó Michiru con una sonrisa—. No soy el cuco, si es eso lo que estás pensando —añadió, modulando su voz para que sonara más cercana e íntima—. Tampoco voy a regañarte.

Amy tragó saliva. _No pierdes nada con decírselo. No significa nada más de lo que es. No significa nada más de lo que es._

—Vamos, dímelo —la apremió Michiru, tomando ambas manos de Amy para infundirle confianza—. Debe ser algo muy difícil de decir si te cuesta tanto trabajo.

Y Amy seguía diciéndose esas palabras: _no significa nada más de lo que es, no significa nada más de lo que es._ Pero aquel miedo seguía persistiendo, pese a lo que se estuviera diciendo. Miró nuevamente a Michiru, notando que tenía una sonrisa invitadora en su cara. Fue eso, más que cualquier palabra de ánimo, lo que la motivó a abrir la boca.

—Eres hermosa, Michiru —susurró Amy con voz trémula.

Michiru abrió la boca a causa de la sorpresa. Creyó que Amy iba a decir otra cosa, pero lo más extraño era que no habían sido las palabras en sí mismas las que la habían sorprendido, sino la forma en que las había dicho. Aquellas palabras no sonaron como un cumplido cualquiera, sino como uno que fuese mucho más allá de la simple apariencia.

—Gracias —dijo Michiru, quien sonaba realmente agradecida—, pero no merezco esas palabras.

—¿Por qué?

—He hecho cosas malas —dijo Michiru, poniéndose de pie y mirando a cualquier parte, menos a Amy—, cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa. Por eso no merezco tu amabilidad al decirme esas palabras.

Amy también se puso de pie y puso una mano en el hombro de Michiru, mostrando una sonrisa. Con la otra mano, tomó su mejilla y empujó levemente para hacer que ella la mirara.

—Michiru. Solamente en pocos días has ido transformando mi vida. Gracias a ti he hecho cosas que jamás en mi vida imaginé hacer. Me diste el valor de emprender algo a lo que ya había dicho basta y, por encima de todo, me hiciste ver la forma de superar mis propios obstáculos. Fui a un bar, bailé en una discoteca y estoy empapada en rocío, todo gracias a ti. Hice cosas nuevas gracias a ti. Así que no me digas que no eres hermosa, porque lo eres, y mucho.

Michiru se quedó mirando a Amy, nuevamente con la boca abierta. Ella tenía una expresión de completa determinación, lo que reafirmaba todo lo que había dicho. Ni Haruka le había dicho semejantes palabras, pues ella no era como Amy, lo que alimentó la conmoción en el interior de Michiru.

—No sé qué decir.

—Yo sí. Gracias.

Y Amy la abrazó. Michiru no supo por momentos cómo diablos reaccionar hasta que devolvió el abrazo, primero con tiento, luego con más decisión. Había cierta calidez en el gesto de Amy, pese a que ambas estaban empapadas en rocío y Michiru se arrepintió de haber hablado sobre las cosas feas que había hecho. Era obvio que Amy veía lo mejor de las personas, una cualidad que Haruka no poseía. Luego se preguntó por qué estaba comparando a Amy con Haruka, pues lo había hecho dos veces ya. Pero pronto ya no importó, porque el abrazo de Amy estaba acallando cualquier preocupación que tuviera.

Amy dejó de abrazar a Michiru, pero no se separaron completamente. Seguían mirándose, sin decir palabra alguna. Michiru notó que los ojos de Amy estaban brillando y Amy había percibido el mismo detalle en su amiga. Era como si hubiera algo que faltara por decir, o hacer, algo que amarrara todo lo que habían hecho aquella noche, pero ninguna de las dos sabía qué podía ser. Al final, la humedad en sus ropas hizo que ambas se separaran.

—Debería irme —dijo Amy, consultando su propio reloj—. ¡Caray, son las tres de la mañana!

—El tiempo pasó volando —dijo Michiru, imitando a Amy—. ¿Te parece si voy a dejarte a tu departamento?

—Me parece bien.

Cuando ambas llegaron al edificio donde vivía Amy, Michiru la abrazó brevemente antes de despedirse, prometiendo que pronto volverían a verse, pues ella también tenía responsabilidades que atender. Amy entró al edificio y, mientras subía las escaleras, su mente volvió al abrazo en la plaza y en la forma en que Michiru la había mirado, el brillo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa…

* * *

(4) Con esto me refiero al romance entre Sailor Mercury y Zoisite.

 **Nota:** En este momento estoy planeando debutar en un tercer fandom, por lo que mis actualizaciones podrían tardar un poco más, dependiendo de cómo planee estas mismas. Con suerte, dentro de poco verán un fic de Attack on Titan de mi puño y letra.

Saludos lunares.


	7. Desatado

VII  
Desatado

La salida nocturna de ayer le había granjeado a Amy el castigo más largo que jamás había tenido en su vida. Su madre incluso había tratado de reclutar la ayuda de la policía para encontrar a su hija. Por fortuna, Amy había regresado antes que su madre terminara la llamada. Por desgracia, aquello casi le había causado un infarto a su madre y la envió directamente a su dormitorio, prohibiéndole salir de allí hasta que el castigo se hubiera acabado. Y, más encima, había contraído un resfriado muy agresivo por culpa de su incursión en la plaza.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que Amy recibiera la visita de sus amigas. En ese momento estaba acompañada de Serena y Darien.

—¿Cómo está ese resfriado? —preguntó Darien, notando que Amy tenía la nariz muy roja y los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche.

—Quizás no debí rodar por pasto húmedo —repuso Amy, tomando el décimo pañuelo de papel del día y sonándose la nariz. Notando que Darien tenía el ceño fruncido, añadió—. Tonterías que a veces cometo.

—Amy, tú no cometes tonterías —dijo Darien, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Te asaltaron?

—No, ¿cómo crees? —repuso Amy, soltando una risa ronca. Todavía tenía la garganta irritada de tanto gritar en la discoteca—. Anoche la pasé muy bien, aunque quizás no debí regresar tan tarde.

—¿Y con quién andabas? —intervino Serena, quien no era capaz de perderse un buen chisme.

—Con Michiru —contestó Amy, notando que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder un poco—. Por cierto, Serena, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Te besó otra chica!

Serena recordó cuando se encontró con Sailor Uranus después de derrotar a Eudial y cómo ella, sin miramientos, llegó y la besó en la boca. Si era honesta consigo misma, no había sido una experiencia tan desconcertante, pero sí le había causado mucha sorpresa.

—¡No es para tanto, Amy! —chilló Serena, haciendo un gesto con la mano para denotar que el asunto no era de mucha importancia—. Además, no besa tan bien como mi querido Darien.

—Por favor, no exageres, Serena —dijo Darien entre risas, quien, a juzgar por la expresión en su cara, estaba al tanto del "incidente" entre su novia y Sailor Uranus—. ¿Y qué andabas haciendo tan tarde con Michiru, Amy?

—Bueno… fuimos a divertirnos un rato. Es que estoy tomando clases particulares de violín con ella y aprovechamos de pasarla bien.

—¿Y rodar en el pasto es tu idea de pasarla bien? —inquirió Serena, quien tenía esa expresión de cuando estaba a punto de escuchar un chisme jugoso.

—Michiru me botó al suelo —dijo Amy un poco a la defensiva—. Ella me quitó la cartera y yo la perseguí hasta una plaza. Cuando traté de agarrarla, ambas perdimos el equilibrio.

—¿Y por qué te quitó la cartera?

—Me jugó una broma. Eso es todo.

Pero Serena notó que Amy tenía las mejillas coloradas, y no era por culpa del resfriado. No las tenía así antes de hablar de Michiru. Esto hizo que Serena compusiera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Estás enamorada! —chilló, haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos. Amy se puso más colorada si cabe y Darien trató de frenarla de romper algo—. ¡Nuestra cerebrito ha hizo flechada por Cupido!

—Michiru es solamente una amiga —dijo Amy, tranquilizándose, notando que sus mejillas ardían menos—. Ella me dijo que nunca intentaría coquetear conmigo o seducirme. De acuerdo con ella, no se puede coquetear conmigo.

—¿Pero qué dices, Amy? Se nota que no te has visto cada vez que hablas de Michiru.

—Michiru tiene pareja —dijo Amy, acallando a Serena de golpe—. Esa chica que siempre está coqueteando contigo, Haruka, ella es su novia. Además, no sé si soy lo suficientemente buena para Michiru.

Serena se dio cuenta que Amy estaba hablando en serio y cambió la expresión de su cara por una de preocupación.

—No deberías darte por vencida.

—No lo entiendes, Serena —dijo Amy con cierta desesperación—. No sé qué es lo que siento por Michiru. Y, aunque me sintiera atraída por ella, no serviría de nada, porque ella tiene pareja. No sé si debería arruinar una relación romántica por nada.

—Déjala, Serena —dijo Darien, poniéndose de pie y tomándola de la mano—. Amy ya tomó su decisión. No puedes forzar a todo el mundo a que se enamore. Además, estamos hablando de otra chica. No estoy seguro si a Amy le gustarán las chicas, pero eso ya no importa.

Serena asintió con una expresión de contrariedad.

—Siento haberte dicho esas cosas —dijo, acercándose a Amy y tomándole ambas manos—. Espero que te mejores pronto. Por cierto, vendrá Lita a la tarde. Prometió que te traería algo rico.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte —dijo Amy, mientras veía cómo Serena y Darien salían de su habitación. Cuando estuvo sola, se recostó de lado sobre la cama, preguntándose cómo el brillo de unos ojos y una sonrisa podían tenerla tan confundida. No sabía qué pensar al respecto. ¿Michiru se sentiría atraída por ella? Sabía que eso era imposible. Una mujer como Michiru no se interesaría románticamente en ella. Todo lo que había hecho por ella eran cosas que una amiga haría, no una pareja.

 _Pero esa mirada, ese brillo en sus ojos… esa sonrisa…_

Amy no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ponderando su dilema cuando la puerta de su dormitorio volvió a abrirse. Se sentó sobre la cama y vio cómo Lita entraba en su habitación. Llevaba unas bolsas de papel en ambas manos.

—Hola, Lita.

—Supe lo que te pasó —dijo Lita, cuidando de no abrazar a Amy—. No creo que haya sido muy inteligente haber llegado tan tarde, pero pienso que a tu madre se le pasó la mano. ¡Una semana de castigo! Es excesivo.

—Me lo merezco —dijo Amy, bajando un poco la cabeza—. No debí haber pasado tanto rato con Michiru.

—¿Estabas con ella?

—Sí. Admito que la pasé muy bien con ella, pero creo que mi madre no fue la única a la que se pasó la mano.

—He notado que pasas mucho tiempo con ella —dijo Lita, tomando una de las bolsas de papel y abriéndola. Dentro había unos envases plásticos con sushi casero que Lita había hecho por sí misma—. ¿Te gusta?

Amy vio el sushi y mostró una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo no me va a gustar?

Lita palideció.

—¿Te gusta… Michiru?

Pero Amy se percató que Lita no estaba hablando del sushi. Enrojeció enseguida.

—Pensé… pensé que te estabas refiriendo al sushi.

—Sí serás despistada —dijo Lita con una carcajada—. Voy a repetir la pregunta. ¿Te gusta Michiru?

—No lo sé —repuso Amy, desviando la mirada hacia la pared—. Ha sido muy buena conmigo, así que normalmente diría que es sólo una amiga, pero anoche pasó algo que me dejó pensando sobre eso.

—¿Se quedaron mirándose por un buen rato?

—Sí.

—Suele ocurrir, pero no creo que Michiru se sienta atraída por ti —dijo Lita de forma tan rotunda que Amy casi le creyó—. A veces pasa cuando hay mucha complicidad entre dos personas. ¿Estuvieron juntas mucho rato?

—Desde la tarde hasta las tres de la mañana.

—¡Caray! ¿Adónde diablos fueron?

—Fuimos a un restaurante nocturno, luego a un bar, después a una discoteca y por último, a una plaza cubierta de pasto mojado. Es la primera vez que la paso tan bien en compañía de otra persona.

—Bueno, nosotras también hemos hecho cosas locas.

—Tú has hecho cosas locas —corrigió Amy con una risita—. Yo solamente te miro mientras las haces. Es más divertido.

—De todas formas, no creo que debas preocuparte mucho, Amy —dijo Lita, abriendo uno de los envases plásticos y tomando un rollo de sushi, procurando emplear la bandeja para que no cayeran trozos de comida sobre la cama—. Eso que me contaste sólo es complicidad, lo que es algo bueno. Tienes entre manos lo que puede ser una muy linda amistad con Michiru. Pensar más allá solamente va a arruinar lo que has conseguido con ella.

Amy, en medio de su confusión, entendió que Lita tenía razón. No valía la pena divagar en cosas inciertas. No quería arruinar su amistad con Michiru por culpa de pensamientos que, muy probablemente, no tuvieran ninguna base.

—Gracias, Lita —dijo Amy con una sonrisa—. Por algo eres mi mejor amiga.

—Para eso estoy —dijo Lita efusivamente—. Bueno, ¿qué rayos estamos esperando para vaciar estos envases?

* * *

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? —inquirió Haruka, con los brazos en jarras y los ojos como rendijas, mirando a Michiru como si estuviera acusándola de algún crimen—. No sé a qué hora llegaste, pero no estabas en el departamento cuando me fui a acostar.

Michiru sabía que los cuestionamientos iban a llegar, y, gracias a Amy, estaba preparada para la pelea.

—Salí con Amy —repuso ella, lo que hizo que Haruka frunciera el ceño—. Ella quiere aprender a tocar el violín y tuvimos una clase práctica, eso antes que saliéramos a comer, a beber, a bailar y a pasarla bien.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto?

—¿Acaso tengo que contarte todo lo que hago?

—No puedo confiar en ti si no lo haces —repuso Haruka, bajando el tono de su voz, lo cual siempre indicaba peligro.

—Por Dios, Haruka, no puedes saberlo todo sobre mi vida. Eso es invasivo. ¿Debo sacrificar mi privacidad para que estés contenta?

—Es solamente que no me gusta verte a gusto con otras chicas —dijo Haruka, ablandando un poco el tono de su voz—. Podría pensar que me estás engañando.

—Como tú, ¿verdad?

Haruka compuso una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te vi —dijo Michiru, crispando los puños, no por enojo, sino para controlar su ira—, con Sailor Moon. La besaste en la boca, cuando me prometiste que no habría otra más que yo. ¿Qué tiene esa chica que yo no tenga?

—Nada —repuso Haruka con tanto aplomo que sorprendió a Michiru—. Ella es un simple juego.

—¿Un juego? —Michiru apenas pudo contener su indignación—. ¡Haruka! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a alguien? Puedes romperle el corazón, ¿y no te importa?

—Solamente tú me importas, y lo sabes.

—Entonces deja de lastimar a esa muchacha —dijo Michiru en tono de súplica—. Por favor, Haruka. Hazlo por mí. Si tanto te importo, vas a cortarla con seguir coqueteando con Serena.

Haruka se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de responder.

—Está bien —dijo, exhalando aire y bajando los hombros—, haré lo que me pides, pero con una condición.

Pero Michiru no estaba dispuesta a ceder en ese terreno.

—Nada de condiciones. Si me amas, no me vas a poner términos. Si vas a dejar de jugar con el corazón de Serena, lo harás de forma incondicional.

—Es que no te quiero para nadie más que para mí —dijo Haruka dando un paso hacia Michiru—, y no me gusta que andes con esa tal Amy. ¿O dime que ya tiene tu corazón en sus manos?

—Ella no tiene el corazón de nadie en sus manos —repuso Michiru, dando un paso lejos de Haruka—. Pero entiendo por qué te sientes amenazada por ella. Amy es una chica muy encantadora e inteligente, amable y dulce, aunque es tímida y bastante insegura en cosas que son nuevas para ella.

Haruka frunció el ceño.

—Deberías escucharte hablar cuando te refieres a Amy —dijo, dando otro paso hacia Michiru—. La adoras.

—Yo no usaría esas palabras —repuso Michiru, también poniendo los ojos como rendijas—, pero es una chica especial, porque es imposible conocerla y no tenerle cariño al mismo tiempo.

—Pues yo diría que le tienes más que cariño.

—Pues yo diría que, en este momento, la prefiero a ella como pareja. A menos que te tragues ese orgullo que tienes y hagas algo realmente simple: dejar de jugar con Serena. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? ¿Por qué me pones condiciones para que lo hagas?

—Ya te lo dije —dijo Haruka, quien había cambiado su expresión por una de frustración—. No me gusta verte con otras chicas. Si tú puedes hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no?

—¡A mí tampoco me gusta verte con otras chicas! —exclamó Michiru, dando tres pasos hacia Haruka, mirándola con ojos brillantes—. ¿Qué no entiendes que estoy sintiendo lo mismo que tú? No te estoy prohibiendo que no veas a Serena. Solamente quiero que dejes de seducirla, de jugar con sus sentimientos.

—¿Y estás segura que no haces lo mismo con Amy?

—¡No quiero seducirla! —gritó Michiru con indignación—. Haruka, no quiero hacerle daño a Amy dándole falsas esperanzas. Y espero que pienses igual que yo cuando se trata de Serena.

—¿Falsas esperanzas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Es que… es que creo que le gusto a Amy, pero no quiero lastimarla.

Haruka se quedó en silencio nuevamente, ponderando las palabras de su novia. Al final, ella ablandó su expresión y Michiru pudo respirar más tranquila.

—Sus sentimientos no son correspondidos.

Michiru no dijo nada. Su mente volvió a la noche de ayer, después de aquel abrazo. No podía olvidar esa mirada, ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa. Con solamente tres gestos, Amy le había dicho todo lo que Michiru necesitaba saber sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero también le había dicho lo que sentía ella por Amy. Y no, no valía la pena engañarse a sí misma diciendo que solamente era amistad. De otro modo, habría podido quebrar la tensión en cualquier minuto. Pero no lo hizo.

—Eso creo —mintió Michiru con voz queda—. ¿Vas a dejar de jugar con Serena?

—Lo intentaré.

—Con eso me basta, por ahora —dijo Michiru, recostándose sobre la cama. Haruka hizo lo mismo.

—¿Le dirás a Amy que lo suyo no puede ser?

Michiru miró a su novia y compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—Conociendo a Amy, creo que ya lo sabe.

Pero Michiru no creía que lo de ella y Amy fuese imposible, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio, una decisión que pronto iba a lamentar.

* * *

Una semana después, Amy iba a bordo de un tren de alta velocidad, camino a la playa, lugar donde esperaba encontrarse con Michiru. No había podido acompañarla por unos trámites de carácter impostergable que debía hacer en el colegio, lo que la retrasó unas pocas horas. Pero iba en camino.

Mientras el tren recorría unos paisajes costeros, Amy extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos la carta que Michiru le había enviado hace un par de días atrás. La había leído tres veces ya, pero juzgó que una cuarta no la iba a enfermar, así que lo hizo.

 _Querida Amy._

 _Seguí tu consejo. Por suerte, la discusión no llegó a un desastre. ¡Gracias!_

 _Te cuento que Haruka ya no anda molestando tanto a Serena, aunque a veces se le olvida su promesa, pero al menos es más soportable. Ella salió de la ciudad por unos días. Dijo que debía concretar unos asuntos pendientes. Por eso te estoy escribiendo. Sé que estás castigada por lo que hicimos esa noche (me lo dijo una de tus amigas, creo que se llama Lita), pero cuando puedas volver a salir de tu encierro, ¿te parece si vamos juntas a la playa? Pero ojo. No quiero que pienses que estoy haciendo esto a espaldas de Haruka. Le envié una copia de esta misma carta para que no esté en el aire. Bueno, de vuelta a mi propuesta, te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien (y que no llegaremos tarde de vuelta a la ciudad)._

 _Mándame tu respuesta por este mismo medio. ¡No puedo esperar a leer lo que me dices!_

 _Con cariño._

 _Michiru._

Amy volvió a guardar la carta, preguntándose con qué cosa iba a sorprenderla Michiru en esa ocasión. Notó que sus manos estaban temblando y que se acomodaba en su asiento de forma casi obsesiva. Amy atribuyó sus reacciones a la expectación y no les dio mucha importancia.

El tren llegó a su destino (¿tan pronto?) y Amy salió al sol del mediodía. Ya podía oler el aire marino, cargado con olor a algas producto de la bajamar. No había mucha gente, pero el periodo estival no estaba a muchos días de comenzar. Amy siguió caminando, sintiendo la textura de la arena, dirigiéndose a un pequeño promontorio a unos trescientos metros de distancia. La formación de roca semejaba a una nariz respingada cabeza abajo, cuya punta daba directamente al mar. A medida que se acercaba al promontorio, divisó una figura que estaba de pie. Ya tenía su traje de baño puesto y su cabello verde esmeralda era inconfundible.

—¡Hola, Amy! —saludó Michiru alegremente. Amy agitó un brazo a modo de saludo, una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara.

Cuando se encontraron, ambas se envolvieron en un abrazo apretado que se prolongó por varios segundos antes de separarse.

—Vaya castigo que te dio tu madre —dijo Michiru, mirando hacia el mar con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Amy, para luego desviar la vista hacia sus ojos—. Pero lo bueno es que estás aquí.

—Bueno, me lo merecía por hacerte caso.

—Auch —dijo Michiru—. Ven conmigo. Quiero mostrarte algo.

—Y asumo que no me vas a decir qué es.

—Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos.

Michiru, para sorpresa de Amy, no enfiló hacia la playa, sino que en dirección contraria, hacia un costado del promontorio. Sin entender nada, Amy siguió los pasos de su amiga por un sendero que se perdía en las alturas. Casi nadie emprendía ese camino, porque era bastante empinado y uno debía saber a la perfección dónde pisar si no quería rodar treinta metros hacia el vacío. Afortunadamente, Michiru había recorrido ese sendero antes, en compañía de Haruka y otras amigas, y Amy era buena imitando a otras personas.

Después de cinco tortuosos minutos, tanto Amy como Michiru estaban en la cima del promontorio. Bastó con que Amy se acercara al borde para entender por qué Michiru la había llevado hasta ese lugar.

—Es una vista espléndida —dijo Amy, abriendo los brazos y sintiendo la brisa marina acariciar su piel.

—¿Verdad? —dijo Michiru, acercándose más al borde, adoptando una postura como quien se disponía a ejecutar un clavado—. Hay como treinta metros desde aquí al suelo, con nada más que mar abierto bajo nosotras.

Amy se llenó de un pánico indescriptible al percatarse de lo que intentaba hacer Michiru.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Podrías matarte!

—Descuida, Amy. Ya he hecho esto otras veces.

Pero Amy no se tranquilizó para nada. Fue cuando Michiru abandonó la postura y Amy creyó que le había hecho caso, cuando ella la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el borde del promontorio.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo haremos juntas —dijo Michiru, respirando hondo.

Amy dilató los ojos a tope.

—¿Estás loca?

—Dijiste que no tenías miedo a las alturas.

—¡Pero esto es muy distinto!

Michiru flexionó las piernas y Amy se dio cuenta que ella no estaba jugando.

—¡Tienes que reconsiderarlo!

—¡Ya lo hice!

Y Michiru, sin soltar la mano de Amy, se arrojó hacia el mar.

Amy respiraba agitadamente mientras salía del agua. Estaba conmocionada, pero al mismo tiempo, eufórica. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que por momentos temió que escapara de su pecho. Sentía su sangre correr por cada vena, sentía el aire entrar y salir de sus pulmones, sentía la brisa marina con más intensidad que antes. Los colores se le antojaban más vívidos, las líneas más nítidas y el olor a algas era tan potente que casi se largó a vomitar. No tenía idea por qué percibía todo con más claridad, pero la sensación era embriagadora, emocionante y desconcertante. Era tanta la sobrecarga sensorial que decidió sentarse sobre la arena y dejar que el efecto fuese debilitándose con el tiempo.

Michiru dio con su trasero sobre la arena también, respirando hondo. Era obvio que estaba pasando por lo mismo.

—¿Ves que no fue tan terrible después de todo?

—No lo entiendo —dijo Amy, mirando a Michiru como si en sus ojos estuviera la respuesta a su pregunta—. Estuve al borde de la muerte, pero jamás en mi vida me sentí tan viva. Era consciente de mi cuerpo y de todo lo que me rodeaba.

—Suele pasar.

—Al principio tenía ganas de matarte por hacerme esto, pero…

Michiru la apremió con la mirada.

—Pero ahora debo agradecerte por ello.

—Pues de nada —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa, para luego desviar su mirada hacia el horizonte—. No pienso que esta vida sea solamente estudio, trabajo y formar una familia. Claro, hago algunas de esas cosas, pero hay tanto en esta vida por hacer, y tan poco tiempo… que a veces simplemente te dan ganas de mandar tu vida cotidiana al diablo y hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

—Yo no conocía esta vida antes de conocerte —dijo Amy, también con una sonrisa y en un tono de voz más íntimo—. Nunca había salido de noche, nunca había ido un bar, jamás había salido a bailar y, desde luego, jamás me había arrojado al mar desde treinta metros de altura.

Michiru desvió su mirada hacia los ojos de Amy.

—Y ahora que has hecho todas esas cosas, ¿qué opinas?

Amy ni siquiera vaciló en su respuesta.

—Opino que mi vida era un asco antes de verte por primera vez.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, Amy.

—Lo siento. —Amy hizo una pausa para luego continuar con un poco más de calma—. Lo que quise decir es que le has dado valor a mi vida y, por eso, te estoy muy agradecida.

—Oh, Amy… gracias.

—No, Michiru —dijo Amy suave y dulcemente—. Gracias a ti.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio entre ambas. Solamente se podía escuchar la brisa marina, el murmullo del mar acariciar la arena y el canto de las gaviotas. Amy sostenía la mirada de Michiru y ella hacía lo mismo, y aquella sensación que hacía falta algo más que decir o hacer volvió a hacer de las suyas. Ni Amy ni Michiru sabían qué era lo que venía a continuación, pero Amy volvió a percibir el mismo brillo en los ojos de Michiru y la misma sonrisa. Su cabello se mecía al ritmo del viento, arrancando destellos de color esmeralda a la luz del sol, su sonrisa era la de un ángel… fue cuando supo que Lita estaba equivocada, y, desde ese momento, cayó irremediablemente herida.

Por otro lado, Michiru también había advertido los mismos detalles en Amy. Pero percibió algo más, algo que no había visto en aquella otra ocasión. Su mirada mostraba una inocencia que la conmovió, su sonrisa exhibía una pureza tan diáfana que casi hizo que le faltara el aire. Desde ese momento supo que iba a cometer un acto de traición… y que no se iba a arrepentir en absoluto de hacerlo.

Amy y Michiru se acercaron lentamente, una con un poco de tiento, la otra con absoluta determinación, pero ambas estaban siendo guiadas por la misma fuerza, por el mismo deseo y por la misma intención. El corazón de Amy duplicó la frecuencia de sus latidos, respiró con más urgencia, como anticipando lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Michiru, pese a que conocía aquella sensaciones, se vio dominada por éstas, como si tuviera el deseo de que la mujer frente a ella saliera finalmente de su cascarón y volara libre hacia el cielo…

—Has hecho tanto por mí —susurró Amy, guiándose solamente por su corazón—, transformaste mi vida y me hiciste ver que puedo hacer otras cosas aparte de estudiar.

Michiru sonrió levemente.

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero también has cambiado mi vida —susurró, tomando la cintura de Amy—. Contigo aprendí que las apariencias engañan, aprendí a ver más allá de lo que muestras y a apreciar lo que hay en tu interior. Y, permíteme que te lo diga, pero dentro de ti hay una luz hermosa y brillante.

—Oh, Michiru…

—Amy…

Y ambas seguían acercándose, sin ser capaces de detenerse. Cerraron sus ojos en un acto de suprema confianza, sabiendo que era lo que les esperaba. Amy estaba tan cerca de Michiru que pudo sentir su respiración en sus mejillas. Sintió que todo su cuerpo vibraba con una electricidad que desataba pequeños hormigueos en su piel. Sus entrañas parecieron haber desaparecido.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron al fin, la línea entre lo que era difícil y lo que era fácil se esfumó. Todas las reglas de los humanos y del sentido común se hicieron añicos. Involuntariamente, Amy abrazó a Michiru, arrimándose a ella, desahogándose de todos aquellos sentimientos que la habían estado molestando durante una semana que a ella se le hizo interminable. Michiru la recibió en sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su espalda, ladeando la cabeza y profundizando el beso. Amy volvió a sentirse como cuando caía en picado desde el promontorio hacia el mar, pues su corazón volvió a latir con desesperación, sus sentidos estaban sobrecargados y sus brazos abrazaban a Michiru con urgencia, con necesidad, como si temiera que algo o alguien se la arrebatara, porque no quería que aquel momento se acabara.

Pero lo hizo.

Amy se separó de Michiru, respirando hondo y componiendo una sonrisa involuntaria. El brillo en los ojos de ella todavía no se había apagado.

—No voy a decir que no quise hacerlo, porque quería hacerlo, desde ese momento en la plaza —dijo Amy, recordando las dudas que había tenido en esa semana para el olvido—. Pero pensé que… que yo no era suficiente para ti.

—Yo… bueno, yo no creí que sintieras esas cosas por mí —dijo Michiru, quien todavía estaba muy cerca de Amy—. Creí que ibas a pensar que tus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, hasta que te vi hace un minuto atrás. Como que… noté el deseo en tus ojos, la inocencia de tu mirada y la pureza de tu sonrisa… y no pude resistirme. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que… es que dije que no quería hacerte daño dándote falsas esperanzas —dijo Michiru, bajando un poco la mirada—. Y acabo de darte una. No sé qué pueda significar esto para mi relación con Haruka. Lo único que sé es que hay cosas en ti que me gustan mucho, cosas en las que me gustaría profundizar y cosas que me causan mucha curiosidad. Para serte honesta, jamás creí que algo como esto pudiera pasarme.

Amy suspiró.

—Opino lo mismo.

—Me gustaría saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto —dijo Michiru, luciendo ligeramente deprimida—. No quiero poner a Haruka en un pedestal ni tampoco dejarlo todo por ti. No creo que mis sentimientos sean tan fuertes como para hacerlo.

—Entiendo. No debe ser fácil para ti.

—No lo es —dijo Michiru, alzando la cabeza—, pero no puedo negar que hay cosas en ti que me gustan mucho—. Hubo un rato de silencio, durante el cual Michiru pareció reflexionar, para luego ponerse de pie y extender su mano hacia Amy—. Podríamos continuar con esto, descubrir qué es lo que realmente sentimos la una por la otra, aunque temo lo que pueda pensar Haruka de lo que queremos hacer.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo Amy, tomando la mano de Michiru y poniéndose de pie también—. No valgo tanto la pena para que arriesgues tu relación.

Michiru puso ambas manos en los hombros de Amy, sonriendo.

—No te menosprecies, Amy. En algunos aspectos eres mucho mejor que Haruka. Ella no es perfecta.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿valgo tanto como para que tomes ese riesgo? —Amy bajó la cabeza, rehuyendo la mirada de Michiru—. No puedo evitar pensar que no seré suficiente para ti, que seré menos que Haruka.

—Amy, tú no eres menos que nadie —dijo Michiru, tomando el mentón de Amy, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada—. No para mí. Quiero darte la oportunidad de tenerme a tu lado, pero si no resulta, eso no va a significar que tú eres menos que Haruka. Solamente va a significar que podemos ser amigas, nada más.

No sabía por qué, pero a Amy le costaba trabajo sostener la mirada de Michiru, cuando hace un rato atrás no le había sido en absoluto difícil. Pero se dio cuenta que Michiru tenía razón

—Lo haremos a tu modo entonces.

Con una sonrisa, Michiru caminó en dirección a la playa, haciendo un gesto para que Amy la siguiera.

—¡Vamos! ¡El agua es más deliciosa a esta hora!

Amy, también componiendo una amplia sonrisa, ahora que había desatado sus sentimientos, corrió en pos de Michiru, con miras a seguir disfrutando de una buena tarde.


	8. El robo

VIII  
El robo

Amy, más que afortunada, había cumplido con el horario de llegada estipulado por su madre, por lo que no recibió ningún castigo. Lo malo era que había vuelto a contraer un resfriado, lo que la tenía en cama con una fiebre que, aunque no era demasiado alta, si molestaba bastante.

Pero el resfriado no era lo único con lo que Amy debía lidiar.

Mientras leía libros relacionados con los exámenes de fin del año escolar, pensaba en la propuesta que le había hecho Michiru. Contrario a lo que cualquiera podría pensar, Amy no tenía problemas aceptando que posiblemente le gustaran las chicas (5). Era el hecho en sí mismo de sentirse atraída lo que le atormentaba. A cada momento se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de Michiru acercándose a ella, lo que generaba sentimientos encontrados en Amy. Eran los mismos sentimientos que había tenido en presencia de... bueno… Era algo que no quería recordar en ese momento.

Se suponía que ya debía tener experiencia aceptando sus emociones, pero hay que tener presente que Amy necesitaba entender todo lo que le ocurría. Su atracción por Michiru, aunque evidente, era totalmente inexplicable para su raciocinio. Creía, erradamente, que era solamente complicidad entre dos amigas. Después de todo, eso fue lo que Lita le había dicho. Pero ella se había equivocado. No era en absoluto complicidad… o tal vez fuese tal el nivel de complicidad que, sin quererlo, había atravesado una barrera invisible, la delgada línea que separaba la amistad de la atracción.

 _¿Pero por qué me siento atraída por Michiru? ¿Qué vi en ella que me gustó? Se ha comportado como una amiga todo este tiempo y, aun así, la besé… y ella respondió. ¿Por qué? No puede ser por las cosas que ha hecho por mí. Eso cualquier amiga lo haría. ¿Tal vez fue su belleza, su forma de actuar, o ambas cosas? ¡No lo sé!_

Amy botó el libro, pero no fue consciente de ello. Miraba sin ver la puerta de su dormitorio, tratando de encontrar la respuesta al misterio del origen de sus sentimientos, cuando la puerta se abrió. Aquello pareció arrancar a Amy de sus elucubraciones.

—Hola, Amy —saludó Lita, llevando, como la última vez que estuvo allí, dos bolsas de papel—. ¿Qué te pasó esta vez? ¿Te bañaste con agua muy helada?

—Puede ser —repuso Amy, haciendo espacio en su cama para que Lita pudiera sentarse—. ¿Qué trajiste?

—Colitas de camarón fritas con arroz —dijo Lita alegremente, extrayendo los envases plásticos de las bolsas de papel—. Sé que te gusta la comida marina, por eso los hice.

—Eres muy amable —dijo Amy, sosteniendo su envase y tomando los cubiertos de plástico—. ¿A qué viniste, aparte de traerme comida?

—Vine a ver cómo estabas —contestó Lita, notando la incomprensión en los ojos de Amy—, y creo que escogí el momento correcto.

Amy miró a Lita con cara de pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por favor, Amy. Hemos sido amigas por bastante tiempo ya. No puedes ocultarme nada. Además, sé que fuiste a la playa con Michiru ayer. ¿Pasó algo allá?

Amy, fiel a su personalidad usual, estuvo tentada en mentir para no preocupar a su amiga por asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con ella, pero recordó por qué Lita era su mejor amiga y decidió ser honesta.

—Ella y yo nos besamos.

Amy sabía que iba a sorprender a Lita con aquellas palabras, pero no anticipó que pudiera ser tanta la sorpresa. Era tal la expresión de Lita que, más que sorpresa, era shock. Sin embargo, si aquella reacción era producto del hecho que se había besado con otra chica o no, era imposible decirlo con certeza.

—¿Se… se besaron? Pero… pero yo creí que…

—¿Qué no iba a intentar nada con ella? —completó Amy, olvidando su comida por completo—. Créeme, Lita, yo también pensé lo mismo, hasta que me quedé mirándola y, como si su cara me estuviera llamando, me acerqué y… bueno…

Lita todavía lucía pasmada por lo que le había ocurrido a Amy. No sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupada por el asunto, pero aquel hecho lo cambiaba todo.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad?

—Lo sé —dijo Amy con voz queda, fascinada con las sábanas de su cama—. Michiru me dijo que quería darme una oportunidad para estar a su lado, pero no sé si seré lo suficientemente buena para ella. Además, ella tiene pareja.

Lita no dijo nada por unos instantes, como si estuviera pensando sus siguientes palabras. Para ganar tiempo, decidió comer una porción de su comida e instó a Amy a que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando hubo acabado, Lita ya sabía exactamente lo que debía decir.

—Ahí lo tienes. Michiru tiene pareja. Da igual si eres mejor que Haruka o no.

—Pero…

—Amy, lo último que deseo para ti es que te rompan el corazón —dijo Lita con urgencia—. Aunque Michiru fuese honesta con lo que te dijo, me temo que te está dando falsas esperanzas. Si sigues adelante, tarde o temprano, Haruka se va a dar cuenta y eso te va a dejar en una muy mala posición. Te lo dice alguien que ya ha tenido suficientes amores no correspondidos.

Amy ponderó las palabras de Lita. Contradecían flagrantemente a los consejos que normalmente daba Serena. En todo caso, ya había entregado su corazón una vez a alguien, y ese alguien había terminado muerto. No quería volver a experimentar ese dolor, aunque no se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte. Era lógico. Y aun así, no podía desconocer su atracción por Michiru, por mucho que estuviera saliendo con otra persona. La había besado, por los mil cielos. No se sentiría atraída por ella si no lo hubiese hecho.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo Amy al final.

—Ya te dije lo que puedes hacer —repuso Lita con un poco más de firmeza, aunque Amy notó un ligero tinte de severidad en su voz—. Por supuesto, solamente te estoy aconsejando. Tú eres la que al final tomas las decisiones, pero tienes que tener en cuenta las consecuencias de tus acciones. Si persigues esta relación, vas a arruinar otra de forma irremediable. ¿Estás segura que quieres eso en tu conciencia?

Amy, de improviso, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Lita.

—¿Y tú qué harías en mi posición?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lita. Era, en efecto, una muy buena pregunta. Aunque Lita no se sintiera usualmente atraída por otras chicas, sabía a la perfección cómo se sentía. Inmediatamente se le vino a la mente aquel momento en que vio a Haruka por primera vez. Supuso que así debió sentirse Amy cuando se besó con Michiru, claro que Lita no llegó tan lejos, pero la experiencia servía. Se trataba de algo magnético, como si una fuerza incontestable le impidiera apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Probablemente haría lo mismo que estás intentando hacer —dijo Lita al final. Amy no se vio en absoluto sorprendida por la respuesta. Pero Lita no había acabado de hablar—. Pero ese es precisamente el punto. Tú no eres una chica a la que le guste lastimar a otras personas. Créeme cuando te digo que eso es lo que vas a conseguir si decides jugar este juego.

—Tienes razón —dijo Amy, volviendo a bajar la cabeza, luciendo deprimida—. No quiero que Michiru sufra por mi culpa. Ya tuvo una discusión con Haruka y… bueno… supongo que está en mi naturaleza no dañar a nadie, de ninguna forma.

—Es bueno oírte hablar así —dijo Lita con aprobación—. Y, para que te sientas aún mejor, te invito a que comas lo que queda de tu comida. Ya sabes lo que dicen: estómago lleno, corazón contento.

Amy se las arregló para componer una sonrisa.

—Por lo menos eres mejor que Mina con los dichos.

Y ambas soltaron carcajadas mientras acababan con sus respectivas comidas.

* * *

Michiru descansaba en el dormitorio, escuchando una radio dedicada a la música clásica, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Alzó la mirada y vio que era Haruka. Llevaba un bolso pequeño y vestía ropa veraniega. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no lucía muy contenta, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Michiru con preocupación.

—Pues dime tú —repuso Haruka en un tono que no hablaba para nada de unas vacaciones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No creí que fueses tan hipócrita.

Michiru frunció el ceño. No había anticipado tan gélido saludo por parte de su pareja.

—Por favor, explícate.

—Me dices que no me ande besando con chicas, cuando tú haces lo mismo.

Con esas palabras, Michiru comprendió de lo que estaba hablando Haruka, pero no podía ser. ¿Acaso la había visto cuando se besó con Amy? Pero eso era imposible. Los asuntos de Haruka no le habían podido llevar más lejos de la playa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—También se me ocurrió ir a la playa ese día —dijo Haruka, sin molestarse en tomar asiento junto a Michiru—. No tenía ni la más remota intención de espiarte o algo por el estilo. Estaba mirando el horizonte con mis binoculares cuando te vi, con Amy, cerca de un promontorio, besándose.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir haciéndose la desentendida. Haruka lo había visto todo, por lo que Michiru decidió ser honesta.

—La verdad, no sé qué me pasó en esa ocasión —dijo, mirando hacia la pared—. La miré y fue como si unas manos me tomaran la cabeza y me acercaran a los labios de Amy. Ya te dije lo que pienso de ella y, creo que tienes algo de razón. Siento algo más que amistad por Amy.

Haruka arrugó la cara.

—Te dije que no me gusta verte con otras chicas. Tú permitiste que esa mocosa entrara en tu corazón.

Fue repentino. En el momento que Haruka mencionó la palabra "mocosa", Michiru sintió que unas manos le retorcían las entrañas y las llenara de lava ardiente. La sensación fue tan avasalladora que ella se puso de pie, olvidando que Haruka era su pareja.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—No llames "mocosa" a Amy —dijo Michiru con voz trémula a causa de la rabia—. No eres nadie para insultar a una chica que ni siquiera conoces.

—Y tú la conoces demasiado bien.

Michiru iba a responder, pero recordó las palabras de Amy cuando le dijo que sus emociones podían hacer que dijera cosas de las que se podría arrepentir después. Crispó los puños, respiró hondo y notó que sus entrañas ya no ardían. Haruka la miraba de manera inquisitiva, como si no hubiese visto ese comportamiento antes.

—Haruka, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando discutimos sobre tu beso con Sailor Moon?

—Sí —repuso Haruka lacónicamente.

—Tú dijiste que lo que estabas haciendo con Serena era un juego y yo te dije que eso era cruel.

Haruka volvió a arrugar la cara.

—Lo dije, y lo que estás haciendo con Amy también lo es.

—Ese es el punto —dijo Michiru tristemente—. No es un juego. Realmente siento cosas por Amy, cosas que me gustan mucho. Es por eso que quiero que entiendas bien mis siguientes palabras. Si me hubieras dicho que sentías cosas genuinas por Serena y no que estabas jugando con ella, te hubiera entendido. No todos los amores son para toda la vida, Haruka. No te estoy diciendo que no pasé momentos grandiosos contigo, porque los tuve, y disfruté cada segundo de ellos. Tampoco estoy diciendo que te voy a abandonar por Amy. Es sólo que… que Amy ha sido muy buena conmigo y su… su inocencia y amabilidad me atraen mucho.

—¿Y entonces por qué no te vas con ella si te gusta tanto?

—Por semántica —dijo Michiru, tratando de componer una sonrisa—. Lo que siento por Amy es solamente atracción, pero lo que siento por ti es amor, Haruka.

—Sí, y ese es un tremendo consuelo —dijo Haruka sarcásticamente—. Parece que no quieres entender lo que te digo. No me gusta verte con otras chicas. ¿Qué pasa si tus sentimientos por esa… chiquilla… crecen y se convierten en otra cosa? ¿En qué lugar quedo yo?

—Haruka —dijo Michiru, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de impedir que sus entrañas volvieran a retorcerse—. ¿Y si, mientras coqueteas con Serena te dieras cuenta que tus sentimientos son más profundos de lo que pensaste? Yo te hubiera entendido. Lo único que te hubiera pedido es que fueses honesta. Estoy segura que me hubiera dolido más de lo que podría imaginar, pero lo habría entendido.

Haruka se quedó un momento como congelada. Parecía pensar largo y tendido en las palabras de Michiru. Algo le dijo que no le iban a gustar sus siguientes palabras.

—O sea, lo que quieres decirme es que puedes cambiar de pareja cuando te plazca, ¿no es así?

—¡Haruka! Amy no es una pieza de ropa que pueda usar a placer. ¿O no te gusta Amy porque es la única de su grupo que no sucumbe a tus coqueteos?

—Sabes que no es así.

—Por favor, Haruka —imploró Michiru, luchando contra el impulso de gritar el alma, porque su novia estaba siendo muy tozuda y apenas podía tolerarla—. Ponte en mi lugar. Al menos inténtalo.

Por una vez, Haruka se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, haciendo lo que Michiru le había pedido. Se preguntó qué habría hecho si hubiera descubierto que sí sentía cosas por Serena y no coqueteaba por ella a modo de un juego, pero, por más que lo intentaba, siempre se decía que no podría sentir lo mismo por otra chica que no fuese Michiru. _Es imposible que ame a otra mujer como amo a Michiru._

—No, Michiru —dijo Haruka—. No soy capaz de ponerme en tu lugar. No soy capaz de sentir lo mismo por otra chica que no seas tú.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Michiru se habría sentido conmovida por lo que había dicho Haruka, pero ya había conocido a Amy, y ella, aunque no fuese Haruka, poseía otras cualidades, aparte que sentía que ella la complementaba mejor de lo que ninguna otra chica que conocía podría. A fin de cuentas, ¿no era eso el amor?

—Aprecio tus palabras, Haruka, de verdad —dijo Michiru, mostrando una sonrisa triste—, pero eso solamente muestra lo ciega que estás. Yo no puedo ser el centro de tu mundo ni todo lo que te importa. Tal vez tengas razón sobre Amy, que yo permití que ella entrara en mi mente, pero no pude evitarlo más que tú cuando me conociste.

Haruka exhaló aire, buscando alguna respuesta a aquella discusión, de preferencia una en la que ninguna de las dos saliera lastimada, pero no hallaba ninguna. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente quién era la culpable de todo el maldito asunto. No quería perder a Michiru, y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que ella siguiera a su lado. Compuso una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —dijo Haruka, suspirando—. Yo tampoco pude evitarlo. Por eso voy a honrar nuestro amor de la forma en que más te gusta. Y, más encima, no me acercaré más a Serena sin otro propósito que amistad… y no te pediré condiciones para ello. ¿Te parece?

Michiru mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Me parece bastante bien. ¡Me alegra que al fin entendieras!

Y ella abrazó a Haruka, percatándose del detalle que Amy debía sentirse del mismo modo que ella cuando la abrazaba.

—No hay nada que no hiciera por ti, Michiru.

Haruka derrumbó a su novia sobre la cama, con la promesa de una tarde para el recuerdo.

* * *

Lita acababa de asearse los dientes. Estaba de buen humor, tanto que decidió hacer aseo de último minuto antes de irse a la cama a descansar. No había mucho que hacer, aparte de sacudir el polvo y limpiar los floreros. Una vez acabadas sus labores, se dirigió a su dormitorio, se enfundó su pijama y se zambulló sobre la cama, quedando boca abajo. Movía sus piernas distraídamente, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Amy hace unas horas atrás.

 _Es bueno que Amy me haya hecho caso._

Lo último que deseaba Lita era que su mejor amiga terminara con el corazón roto. Consideraba que sus consejos habían sonado sabios, pero sabía que no los había dado por las razones correctas. Sonó como que buscaba el bienestar de Amy, pero su propósito con sus consejos era otro.

 _Amy._

Uno de los riesgos que se corrían cuando dos personas eran muy cercanas, era que una de ellas podría comenzar a sentir cosas al margen de la amistad por la otra persona. Y era precisamente eso lo que le había pasado a Lita. Pero eso no significaba que lo hubiera querido de ese modo. Simplemente ocurrió (6). Era norma general que las personas no tuvieran control sobre ese tipo de cosas, y Lita, por mucho tiempo, no supo qué era precisamente lo que le gustaba de Amy. Luego se percató que tenía mucho que ver con su personalidad.

Normalmente Lita no se coartaba a la hora de emplear los puños para defender a una amiga u a otra persona indefensa, pero era Amy quien le decía que había mejores soluciones. Por supuesto, sus demás amigas también lo hacían, pero, por alguna razón, le hacía más caso a Amy. Además, ella le ayudaba con sus tareas de forma incondicional, era honesta con ella (ocultaba muchos de sus malestares a las demás) y, aparte de todo eso, Lita se veía en la necesidad de protegerla, aunque estuviera al tanto que Amy no lo necesitaba (7). Y también estaba la complicidad que podía haber entre dos buenas amigas, pasando por muchas cosas juntas, tanto como chicas normales como Sailor Senshi. Y, como pasaba en muchos casos, cuando dos cosas están constantemente cerca, casi siempre tienden a juntarse.

 _Te quiero para mí, Amy._

Sus nuevos sentimientos también explicaban por qué trataba de disuadir a Amy de perseguir una relación con Michiru. Tal vez tenía razón, pero consideraba a Michiru una rival y su primer impulso fue mantenerla alejada de Amy. Además, si se daban las cosas, Amy tendría más seguridad con ella, puesto que no tenía una pareja que podría causarle problemas.

 _Mi único problema es cuándo y cómo debo decírselo._

Lita había estado pensando en la forma y el momento en que debía confesar sus sentimientos, pero el problema era que Amy no era una chica fácil de conquistar, y el hecho que se sintiera atraída por Michiru decía mucho de ella. _Tal vez deba dejar que nuestra cercanía haga el trabajo._

El teléfono sonó, sobresaltando a Lita. Con las tripas hechas un desastre, descolgó el auricular y se lo llevó al oído.

—¿Diga?

Lita volvió a sentir sus entrañas retorcerse. Era Amy.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Más comida?

Pero se dio cuenta que Amy no estaba jugando bromas. Algo serio le había pasado.

—De acuerdo. Voy para allá. ¿Avisaste a las demás…? De acuerdo, voy enseguida.

Lita colgó el teléfono, se vistió y salió como una exhalación de su casa. Se preguntaba cómo diablos pudo pasarle algo como eso a Amy. Cogió un taxi, indicó su destino y el vehículo partió a toda velocidad en dirección al edificio donde vivía su amiga.

Cuando entró en el departamento, vio a la madre de Amy llamar a la policía antes de entrar en el dormitorio de su amiga. Serena, Rei y Mina ya estaban allí. Amy estaba en pijamas, buscando algo debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué fue lo que robó el ladrón?

Amy se puso de pie, luciendo devastada.

—Mi computadora de bolsillo… ha desaparecido.

* * *

(5) En mi historia llamada "Ascensión" Amy es heterosexual, como manda el canon, pero en fics de romance con ella como protagonista, la tiendo a ver lesbiana. De algún modo tiene un extraño sentido, puesto que es la única Inner Senshi que no se ve muy interesada en los chicos, al menos en comparación con las demás. Tal vez no lo muestra para no lucir inmadura, quien sabe, pero en este tipo de historias (generalmente en aquellas que no siguen estrictamente el canon), Amy para mí es lesbiana. xD

(6) Me he dado cuenta que hay moonies que les gusta la pareja que hacen Amy con Lita (y hay varios detalles en el anime de los noventas que mueven a pensar eso), pero yo la prefiero con Michiru porque se complementan muy bien.

(7) Hay quienes creen que Amy es la más, digamos, débil de las Inner Senshi, por eso mueve a pensar que necesita ser protegida, pero todos sabemos que eso simplemente no es verdad. Es cierto que Amy comienza siendo relativamente débil, pero con el tiempo se vuelve una de las más fuertes, tanto como Sailor Senshi como persona. Por eso la adoro. :)

 **Nota del Autor:** Para quienes podrían estar un poco confundidos con el seudónimo que aparece como el autor de esta historia, descuiden, porque sigo siendo el mismo. Es solo que me puse un "apellido" por decirlo de algún modo. Decidí agregarme el apellido Ackerman por una waifu que tengo en el fandom de Attack on Titan (léase Mikasa). xD


	9. Al ritmo de la música

IX  
Al ritmo de la música

Serena, Rei y Mina habían salido hace pocos instantes a ayudar a Amy a encontrar su computadora de bolsillo, mientras que Lita se había quedado atrás para cuidar de su mejor amiga.

—¿Quién pudo ser el desgraciado que te robó la computadora?

Amy no respondió. Cogió su cetro de transformación, cerró la puerta y se transformó en Sailor Mercury. A continuación, activó su visor y vio un mapa de Tokio, en el que un punto brillante se mantenía estático en el interior de un edificio a quince cuadras de distancia.

—Necesito mi computadora para identificar el edificio, pero al menos sé dónde está.

—¿Y cómo te la robaron?

—Recuerdo que fui al baño por un rato y, cuando volví, noté que el velador estaba abierto. Lo extraño que mi comunicador y mi cetro de transformación estaban en su lugar, menos la computadora de bolsillo.

Lita abrazó a Amy, al tanto que debía sentirse bastante mal por el robo, además que su computadora era su mejor herramienta para ayudar a combatir el mal como Sailor Senshi. También se percató que ese era el peor momento para confesar sus sentimientos, por lo que decidió esperar hasta que Amy volviera a la normalidad.

Amy se separó de Lita y tomó su comunicador.

—Chicas. Mi computadora está cinco cuadras al norte de su posición… esperen un momento… se está moviendo. Se dirige hacia acá, demasiado rápido para que alguien la traslade a pie. Quienquiera que la tenga, debe estar conduciendo un vehículo.

Cinco minutos después, el punto que era su computadora se detuvo frente al edificio en el que vivía Amy. Sin entender aquel extraño trayecto, Amy tragó saliva, esperando contra toda esperanza que, quienquiera que fuese la persona que estuviera en posesión de su computadora, tuviese la decencia de devolvérsela.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del departamento. Amy volvió a la normalidad y acudió a atender la puerta antes que su madre. Ella no podía saber sobre la computadora de bolsillo ni que ella era una Sailor Senshi.

—Usted debe ser Amy —dijo un hombre de terno y corbata, alto y peinado como si fuese el gerente de un banco—. Disculpe por molestarla a estas horas, pero encontré algo de su propiedad en el despacho de uno de nuestros trabajadores. Según él, un tipo vestido de negro había dejado este… dispositivo en mis dependencias. Consultamos las cámaras de seguridad y supimos que esto —el hombre mostró la computadora a Amy, quien la reconoció al instante— le pertenecía a usted.

Amy tomó el dispositivo con manos temblorosas y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pijama, agradeciendo al hombre por su amabilidad.

—Todavía no podemos identificar al ladrón, pues su rostro estaba cubierto, pero ya entregué los detalles a la policía para que ellos continúen la investigación. Le pido disculpas en nombre de mi empresa por cualquier problema que le haya causado este incidente.

—Gracias por su gentileza —dijo Amy, inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento—. Es mi herramienta principal para hacer mis tareas.

—Aprecio su amabilidad. Ahora, no la molesto más. Me retiro. Debo hacer un sumario interno.

El hombre de terno y corbata se retiró al tiempo que su madre hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Encontraron lo que te robaron?

—Sí —dijo Amy, luciendo realmente aliviada—. Aunque todavía no se sabe quién fue el responsable del robo.

—Ojalá que encuentren al lunático —dijo la madre de Amy, quien sostenía un trozo de papel—. Por cierto, esto llegó hace unos minutos atrás. Es una carta para ti de parte de esa tal Michiru.

Tanto Amy como Lita sintieron cómo sus entrañas se retorcían. Amy se preguntó qué querría Michiru en aquella ocasión y Lita temió que fuese una invitación como la que había recibido Amy para que fuese a la playa. Sin embargo, ambas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: el contenido de la carta no era para los ojos de la madre de Amy, por lo que ella y Lita entraron en el dormitorio.

—¿Qué dice la carta? —quiso saber Lita, sentándose sobre la cama mientras que Amy hacía lo mismo. Ella la abrió y la leyó en voz alta, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago.

 _Querida Amy._

 _Para empezar, quiero que sepas que lamento mucho haberme dejado llevar ese día en la playa, por mucho que me haya gustado tu beso. Sin embargo, eso no quita que la hayamos pasado bien en esa ocasión, lo que me lleva al motivo por el que te estoy escribiendo._

 _Dentro de dos días va a haber un evento de arte, que incluye un baile de corte clásico. Sería un gran placer que acudieras conmigo como mi pareja (a Haruka no le gusta ese tipo de eventos, aparte que debe entrenar para una carrera de motocross que tiene mañana). En caso que te preocupe que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en la playa, descuida, que iremos solamente como amigas. Me di cuenta que no podría abandonar a Haruka por ti y, de nuevo, lamento haber alimentado falsas esperanzas en ti. Espero, por favor, que lo entiendas._

 _Esperando tu respuesta._

 _Michiru._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Amy se vio dividida entre el alivio y la decepción. Por una parte, era bueno que por lo menos sus aprensiones estuvieran justificadas, pero también era cierto lo que sentía por Michiru y le apenó ver que había escogido a Haruka por encima de ella. Aunque debió esperar tal resultado, no pudo evitar derramar unas pocas lágrimas a causa de ello. Michiru le había dicho en la playa que quería darle la oportunidad de estar a su lado, por lo que se sintió dolorosamente traicionada.

Lita, por otro lado, sintió cómo su corazón parecía saltar de alegría al darse cuenta que Michiru ya no estaba interesada en Amy. Juzgaba que era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, y también a su amiga, pues ya no tendría que jugársela por un amor prohibido. No obstante, trató de componer una expresión de tristeza para solidarizar con lo que estaba sintiendo Amy, que no era algo menor. Pese a que estaba contenta por el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos, le apenaba que Amy debiese sufrir por ello. Por eso, Lita decidió no forzar nada. Quería que todo fluyera de forma natural con su amiga, aunque tenía la ilusión que algo más ocurriera entre ellas.

—Esa Michiru es una maldita —dijo Lita, haciendo un gesto violento con sus manos—. ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar contigo de esa forma?

—No lo hizo con esa intención —dijo Amy con voz queda, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama—. De algún modo, esperaba que esto ocurriera tarde o temprano. Al final era cierto; no soy suficiente para ella.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Lita, para luego taparse la boca con las manos cuando cobró conciencia de la hora que era y que, probablemente, la madre de Amy estuviera durmiendo—. ¡Tú eres suficiente para cualquiera! Por favor, Amy, no te menosprecies. Por lo menos no andas jugando con los corazones de otras personas.

Amy giró su cabeza y Lita se sorprendió de lo dura de su mirada.

—Michiru no jugó conmigo —dijo con fuerza inusitada en cada palabra—. Es sólo que… que… que las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere. Si Michiru escogió a Haruka es porque consideró que con ella se siente más cómoda. Ocurre todo el tiempo, sólo que a mí me tocó la peor parte.

Lita se quedó mirando a Amy, sin decir palabra alguna. De hecho, estaba impresionada por la estoicidad con la que ella había hablado, algo que no habría sido posible si hubiese sido la Amy de antes de conocer a Michiru.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—No es la palabra que yo escogería —respondió Amy, sonando menos firme, pero por lo menos no transmitía inseguridad—, pero me recuperaré. Si esta es una prueba, entonces debo superarla.

—¿Eso significa que no irás con Michiru al baile?

Amy todavía no había decidido nada acerca del asunto, pero era probable que no acudiera. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que su herida se abriera más, causando más dolor e incomprensión.

—No lo sé.

—Pues te aconsejo que no vayas, por tu propio bien —dijo Lita, tomando el hombro de Amy con una mano—. Dale tiempo para que tus heridas cierren y luego, si quieres, podrías retomar tu amistad con Michiru, ahora que sabes que ya no puedes ser algo más para ella.

Amy se quedó en silencio, percatándose que Lita había dado de lleno en sus propios pensamientos. No obstante, aquella no era una decisión fácil. Por fortuna, tenía tiempo para ponderar bien las cosas y escoger una buena respuesta.

* * *

El museo en el que tenía lugar el evento estaba lleno de gente. Había pintores, escultores, escritores, compositores, actores, dramaturgos y demás. El baile todavía no había comenzado, pues los preparativos no habían acabado aún y Michiru, quien estaba ataviada con un vestido de color turquesa y un escote bastante sobrio, contemplaba las obras de arte que estaban siendo mostradas en el evento. Le causaba gracia que varias de aquellas obras provinieran de su imaginación y de la habilidad de sus manos. Menos extraño era que varias personas la felicitaran por sus trabajos, muchas de ellas siendo eminencias de la pintura y la escultura. Incluso había sido invitada para que participara en un pequeño concierto que iba a tener lugar antes del inicio del baile.

No obstante, lo único que a Michiru le hacía falta era la presencia de una persona en específico.

 _Amy todavía no llega._

Michiru pensó que Amy la iba a acompañar durante la totalidad del evento. Al parecer, se había equivocado. Se preguntó si le había llegado la carta, o si la había leído en absoluto. _No. Estoy segura que la leyó, pero eso no explica por qué no ha llegado._ Luego, se percató que no había recibido una respuesta de parte de Amy, aceptando o rechazando la invitación. Había estado distraída con los preparativos del evento (ella había participado de manera activa en la organización) y ni siquiera se había preocupado de aquel detalle.

—Señorita Kaioh, la están esperando —dijo un ayudante y Michiru casi saltó de la sorpresa.

—Ah, claro… el concierto.

Michiru siguió al ayudante y se reunió con los otros miembros de la orquesta. Rechazó usar otro violín que no fuese el de ella y pasó los siguientes diez minutos afinando su instrumento, pensando en la inexplicable ausencia de Amy.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Michiru ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el concierto. Concluyendo que Amy quizás estuviera atascada en el tráfico de esa hora, tomó su lugar en la orquesta y movió los dedos a modo de calentamiento. Se sabía la partitura de memoria, por lo que no la necesitaba frente a ella.

 _Es otra cosa lo que necesito en este momento._

Y el conductor hizo el primer movimiento.

Apenas Michiru tocó la primera nota, vio una chica de cabello azul marino entre la audiencia. Los nervios casi la traicionaron, lo que no habría sido muy bueno para el concierto. Tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, continuó tocando, comprobando que era, en efecto, Amy. Había asistido después de todo. La alegría casi le hizo errar otra nota, pero logró componerse y realizar su parte sin errores.

A partir de ese momento, ya no hubo más nervios por parte de Michiru. Sin embargo, notó que Amy no lucía contenta o emocionada por estar allí. Su expresión era la de alguien que estuviera esperando por otra persona para hablar con ella. Pero eso a Michiru no le importaba por el momento. Debía completar el concierto primero.

Treinta minutos después, el público aplaudía efusivamente. Todos los miembros de la orquesta hicieron una reverencia, incluyendo Michiru, quien tenía los ojos fijos en Amy, quien también aplaudía, una sonrisa bien puesta en su cara. Michiru saludó a los demás miembros de la orquesta y se encaminó en dirección a Amy.

—Nunca me respondiste si ibas a venir o no —dijo Michiru, tratando de enmascarar su sorpresa con un tono ligero y casual.

—Estuve tentada en no venir —dijo Amy, extrayendo algo de su cartera. Michiru notó que era la carta que ella le había enviado con la invitación—, pero pensé que era mejor enfrentar mis problemas que huir de ellos.

Michiru frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Deberías poner más atención a lo que escribes. —Amy le tendió la carta a Michiru, quien la tomó y la leyó concienzudamente. Arrugó la cara.

—Amy, no sé quién escribió esta carta, pero definitivamente no es mi letra. Tampoco son mis palabras.

Esta vez fue Amy quien frunció el ceño.

—Pero está a tu nombre.

—¿Quieres una prueba? Tengo una copia de mi carta en mi cartera. —Al ver que Amy la miraba con curiosidad, Michiru añadió—. Tengo la mala costumbre de hacer eso, ya sabes, en caso que se pierda o algún cartero estúpido la envíe al destinatario equivocado. Me ha pasado.

Amy, todavía sin sonar muy convencida, tomó el papel, observándolo detenidamente. En efecto, era una copia y, a juzgar por el estado del papel y el desgastado de la letra, había sido hecha el mismo día en el que la carta fue escrita. Luciendo menos escéptica que antes, leyó el contenido con la mirada, abriendo la boca a medida que se desplazaba por cada línea.

 _Querida Amy._

 _Para empezar, quiero que sepas que no lamento en absoluto haberme dejado llevar ese día en la playa, y que tu beso me gustó mucho. Me alegra mucho que la hayamos pasado bien en esa ocasión, lo que me lleva al motivo por el que te estoy escribiendo._

 _Dentro de dos días va a haber un evento de arte, que incluye un baile de corte clásico. Sería un gran placer que acudieras conmigo como mi pareja (a Haruka no le gusta ese tipo de eventos, aparte que debe entrenar para una carrera de motocross que tiene mañana). En caso que desees que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en la playa, descuida, que tendremos muchas oportunidades para eso. Me di cuenta que eres más importante para mi de lo que jamás creí y lamento haberte dicho que alimenté falsas esperanzas en ti. Espero, por favor, que me perdones._

 _Esperando tu respuesta._

 _Michiru._

Cuando terminó de leer, Amy tenía una expresión de total incredulidad. El mensaje original no había cambiado mucho, solamente en las partes clave, las que hablaban de la clase de relación que tenía ella con Michiru. Había creído por esos dos días que Michiru había escogido a Haruka por encima de ella, solamente para descubrir que se había equivocado.

—N-No entiendo.

—No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero te juro que la carta que acabas de leer es la original.

Amy miró a Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te creo.

—Gracias. Y ahora, creo que los preparativos ya terminaron. ¿Te parece si vamos al salón?

Amy asintió por toda respuesta.

Ella y Michiru caminaron con un amplio corredor lleno de esculturas con formas raras. Michiru arrugó la cara al ver aquellas formas sin sentido que algunos críticos llamaban arte.

—Son horrendas —dijo Michiru, apartando la vista de las esculturas—. Uno no debería pensar tanto para saber de qué se trata.

—Estuve leyendo un poco sobre el arte —dijo Amy, mirando hacia adelante para evitar mirar las esculturas—. El arte es el intento del ser humano por reproducir la perfección del mundo natural. Y, resulta que hay números en el arte, ¿lo sabías?

—Por supuesto —repuso Michiru, saliendo del corredor y entrando en otro pasillo, más estrecho, pero lleno de pinturas que guardaban relación con la religión—. Hay ángulos, distancias, coordenadas de colores y demás. No me vas a sorprender cuando se trata de arte, Amy, así que no lo intentes.

—¿Y cuánto sabes de la Divina Proporción?

Michiru arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué es eso?

Amy sonrió.

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas. La Divina Proporción es una de las primeras cosas que debes saber cuando entras en el mundo de las artes. Cuando tengas la oportunidad, mide la distancia entre tu coronilla y la punta de tus pies y luego divídela por la distancia que hay entre tu ombligo y la punta de tus pies. Te apuesto un almuerzo a que el resultado es 1,618.

Michiru le guiñó un ojo.

—Es una apuesta. Pero si ganas, quiero que me cuentes más sobre la Divina Proporción y qué relación tiene con el arte.

Esta vez fue Amy quien le guiñó un ojo a Michiru.

—Es una promesa.

Cuando ambas llegaron al salón, Amy notó que éste simplemente era una galería enorme, llena de cuadros y esculturas de mármol, las cuales eran más tradicionales que las que había visto en aquel corredor. Mesas circulares habían sido dispuestas en la periferia de un amplio espacio, el cual Amy asumió que era la pista de baile.

—Esa mesa está bien —dijo Michiru, señalando un lugar cerca de dos esculturas, justo al borde de la pista de baile—. Vamos, antes que otra persona nos quite el puesto.

Sin prisa, Amy y Michiru, cruzaron la pista de baile y tomaron asiento justo cuando otras tres personas se dirigían a esa misma mesa. Ambas compusieron sonrisas de burla a quienes querían reclamar ese lugar.

—¿Qué te gustaría beber?

—Pues, jamás he bebido alcohol, pero sé que hay que medirse con eso.

—Tienes razón. —Michiru tomó un pequeño menú, dándole una rápida ojeada antes de tomar una decisión—. Yo voy a querer salmón grillado con un poco de ensalada. ¿Y tú?

Amy también consultó el menú, pero le tomó más tiempo tomar una decisión. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa justo cuando el garzón, vestido todo de blanco, incluidos sus zapatos, les tomó la orden.

—Veo que le estás haciendo la cruz a las carnes —dijo Michiru cuando el garzón se hubo marchado.

—Un marisco también es carne —repuso Amy, recibiendo el vino blanco que otro garzón había llevado a la mesa—. Si quieres te convido.

—¿Y te gusta el salmón?

—Soy fanática de la comida marina.

Michiru sonrió otra vez.

—Otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Los platos llegaron y Amy agradeció tener por compañía a alguien que tuviera educación para comer. Recordaba todos aquellos momentos en los que había ido con Serena y sus demás amigas a comer a alguna cafetería, y había ocasiones en las que casi le había dado arcadas solamente viendo comer a Serena. Por fortuna, Michiru era harina de otro costal. Le agradaba tener una plática amena mientras se comía de forma civilizada, aparte de lanzar algunas risas al aire.

—¿Sabes? No puedo esperar a que me cuentes más sobre la Divina Proporción.

—Podrías tomar un libro y leer sobre el tema —dijo Amy, bebiendo el último sorbo de su vino blanco.

—Quiero que tú me expliques —dijo Michiru, imitando a Amy—. Me gusta mucho escucharte hablar de las cosas que sabes. Lo haces con un entusiasmo infeccioso.

Amy se puso colorada, aunque no supo si era por el alcohol o por el cumplido que Michiru le había dedicado.

—Nadie me ha halagado tanto como tú. No creo que merezca tantos cumplidos.

Michiru notó que Amy tenía sus manos sobre la mesa y aprovechó de tomarlas.

—¿Por qué te menosprecias tanto?

—Es que… bueno… nunca he tenido una opinión muy positiva de mí misma —dijo Amy, rehuyendo la mirada de Michiru—. Mis compañeras siempre dicen cosas malas de mí a mis espaldas. Creen que no me doy cuenta, pero las escucho. Eran opiniones tan generalizadas que, al final, creí que todas ellas eran ciertas.

—¿Y qué cosas decían?

—Decían que a mí no me gustaba socializar con las demás porque trato de ser mejor que el resto y que me ponía a mí misma en un pedestal, que me creo muy linda y soberbia, que siempre buscaba forma de humillar al resto con mis calificaciones.

Michiru tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. No tenía idea de las cosas que la persona frente a ella había tenido que soportar y sintió mucha pena por Amy. Había visto cosas similares en su colegio, donde personas muy talentosas a menudo terminaban sucumbiendo a la presión social y arruinando su rendimiento escolar porque no había ninguna recompensa inmediata por ello. Aquello hizo que su admiración por Amy fuese aún mayor. Sí, aquello era un problema para ella, pero lo estaba soportando, pese a los malos ratos y, posiblemente debió haber derramado incontables lágrimas a causa de lo mismo.

Michiru apretó las manos de Amy con gentileza, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—Amy, no hay forma en que pueda ponerme en tu lugar por todo lo que te ha pasado —dijo Michiru con una voz suave, cálida—, pero debes entender que lo que más importa es lo que piensas tú. Dime, ¿qué crees? ¿Eres brillante? ¿Eres amable, bienintencionada, modesta, desinteresada?

Amy no respondió de inmediato. Notó que la música había comenzado a sonar, pero no se sentía con ganas de bailar aún.

—No lo sé.

—Sí, Amy, lo sabes —insistió Michiru con delicadeza—. ¿Eres todo lo que te dije que eres?

Algo dentro de Amy quería gritar que no lo era, pero, al mismo tiempo, había otra voz que pugnaba por clamar al aire un sí, que era todo eso que había dicho Michiru y que podía ser más de lo que era en ese momento. De todas maneras, había conseguido vencer varios de sus miedos gracias a la mujer frente a ella, y, de algún modo, sabía que ella iba a estar a su lado para derrotar otros más.

—Lo soy.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó Michiru y Amy sintió cómo un calor agradable iba regándose por su interior, relajándola y devolviéndole la alegría. El silencio se hizo un hueco entre las dos, y la misma sensación que había atenazado a Amy ya en dos ocasiones, en la plaza y en la playa, se hizo presente. La mirada de Michiru era como si ella le estuviera diciendo "te reto a vivir, a reír, a amar".

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí —dijo Amy con suavidad, tanto que sus palabras casi se perdieron en medio de las demás conversaciones—. No habría llegado ni la mitad de lejos si no fuese por ti.

Michiru no dijo nada. Dejó de tomar las manos de Amy, se puso de pie y le tendió una mano. Amy supo interpretar correctamente el gesto y tomó la mano de Michiru, poniéndose de pie y acompañándola a la pista de baile. Michiru tomó a Amy por la cintura, jalándola suave pero firmemente hacia su cuerpo y Amy tomó a Michiru por el cuello. Sin decir nada, ambas comenzaron a moverse, describiendo suaves círculos, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual. Amy notó que Michiru no hacía grandes esfuerzos para guiarla en medio de la pista de baile, pero no opuso resistencia. Estaba más ocupada contemplando a Michiru, su cara de ángel, sus ojos de zafiro, tan azules como el mar, su sonrisa invitadora. Ya no le costaba tanto trabajo entender por qué se sentía atraída por ella. No era tanto por lo que mostraba, sino por lo que _transmitían_ sus facciones.

—Eres hermosa, Michiru.

Ella seguía sin decir nada. Hizo más amplia su sonrisa sin embargo.

—Hay veces en las que no sé si seré suficiente para ti —dijo Amy, recordando una antigua preocupación que había tenido hace dos días, cuando había sufrido aquel robo—. A veces creo que no deberías arriesgarte conmigo.

Michiru la acercó más a su cuerpo. Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí, contigo?

Amy no dijo nada. Fue todo lo que necesitó saber.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta —continuó Michiru, ahora envolviendo la cintura de Amy con sus brazos—, pero pude haber obligado a Haruka a venir aquí, pero no lo hice. Te escogí a ti porque, como te dije cuando estábamos en la playa, hay cosas en ti que me gustan mucho y otras que quiero descubrir, de preferencia esta noche.

—Es que…

Michiru se acercó al oído de Amy, lo que interrumpió lo que fuese que iba a decir.

—Me gustas más que Haruka en este momento.

Amy tragó saliva. Sus entrañas se disolvieron y sus defensas se derrumbaron. Una corriente eléctrica erizó los vellos de su piel e hizo temblar su cuerpo por completo. Sus brazos los sentía como si hubiese sostenido una carga pesada por mucho tiempo.

—No es ninguna broma —continuó Michiru en un mero susurro que estaba causando estragos en Amy—. Haruka es genial, pero, no sé, es que siempre es ella la que me hace sentir cosas y, aunque sea por una vez en mi vida, quiero ser yo la que haga sentir cosas a otra persona. Además, he tenido unas cuantas discusiones con ella y nuestra relación se ha estropeado. Descuida, no es tu culpa, porque es Haruka quien está empecinada en seguir coqueteando con Serena y, no sé, como que a veces me siento dejada de lado.

—Lamento que te sientas así.

—No importa, porque tú estás conmigo. —Michiru abandonó el oído de Amy para volver a mirarla a los ojos—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero cada vez que he tenido una discusión con Haruka, tú has conseguido que yo me sienta mejor. Has sido amable conmigo, contigo me siento cómoda y, como dije, hay cosas que me gustan mucho de ti que jamás encontraré en Haruka, como tu inocencia y pureza de corazón. Son cosas que siempre veo en ti cada vez que te miro a los ojos, estés alegre o triste. Por cierto, tienes unos ojos preciosos y una mirada encantadora y dulce que me hace querer besarte una y otra vez.

Amy mostró una amplia sonrisa. Escuchar esas cosas de parte de Michiru le había levantado bastante el ánimo, aunque todavía sentía temblores en todas partes de su cuerpo, como si siempre estuviera circulando electricidad por debajo de su piel. Además, hace rato que no sentía sus entrañas.

—Eres muy amable.

—No es amabilidad —dijo Michiru, abandonando la cintura de Amy y posando las manos en sus mejillas—. No es algo que te digo para que te sientas mejor.

—¿Entonces para qué es? —Amy no pudo evitar deslizar brevemente su lengua por sus labios.

Michiru hizo una pequeña pausa antes de responder.

—Te lo digo para enamorarte.

Amy suspiró y habló en un tono un poco más audible que un susurro.

—Lo estás consiguiendo.

—Lo sé.

Y Michiru salvó la distancia que había entre ella y Amy. Acariciando dulcemente sus mejillas, la besó con suavidad, con ternura y con un pequeño tinte de sensualidad. Amy se aferró con más fuerza a Michiru, respondiendo al beso con la misma sutileza, conteniendo la respiración y cerrando los ojos. Era agradable sentir la humedad de los labios de Michiru en los suyos y, poco a poco, fue olvidando dónde estaba y qué había estado haciendo antes de ese momento. Todo lo que importaba estaba delante de ella, todo su corazón y su fuerza vital estaban concentrados en hacer de esos preciosos segundos un recuerdo que durara toda la vida.

Amy no recordaba haber perdido la razón por alguien en lo que iba de su vida, pero Michiru lo estaba consiguiendo de manera rotunda. Era como si todos sus pensamientos, todas sus inseguridades, penas y sufrimientos hubieran decidido irse de vacaciones por un instante. Era tal la dulzura con la que Michiru la estaba besando que Amy no quería que ese momento se acabara, porque era tal la sensación que resultaba ser adictiva.

Al final, no fue la incomodidad la que puso fin al beso, sino la falta de aire. Amy y Michiru se separaron lentamente, sonriendo como si acabaran de encontrar la felicidad, recuperando la respiración y el sentido perdidos en aquellos segundos de alegre olvido.

—Mucho mejor que el anterior, ¿no crees?

—Bastante —dijo Amy, jadeando mientras tanto.

Michiru se sentía muy a gusto con Amy cerca de ella y, a juzgar por la sonrisa de Amy, ella se sentía del mismo modo. Ambas seguían bailando lentamente, describiendo círculos, cuidando de no colisionar con otras parejas. Michiru miraba a los ojos relucientes de Amy, su sonrisa y lo que ambas cosas le decían. Fue cuando un repentino deseo la tomó por asalto. Había encontrado la forma de hacer esa noche aún más especial.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —dijo Michiru, separándose más de Amy, tomándola de la mano—, pero necesito que vengas conmigo.

—¿Adónde?

Michiru le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿Y qué es?

—Es un reto. ¿Te atreves?

Por alguna razón, a Amy se le vino la risa floja.

—¡Ni siquiera sé de qué se trata!

—Eso lo hace divertido. ¿Vienes?

Amy percibió en Michiru la misma mirada que le había dedicado cuando la vio por primera vez. Fue allí cuando supo que ya no podría negarse.

—De acuerdo. Iré.


	10. Perdida en tu cuerpo

X  
Perdida en tu cuerpo

Michiru sabía que había zonas del museo que habían sido cerradas para el público por motivo del evento, sobre todo en el segundo piso, donde había pinturas de corte neoclásico y amplios ventanales.

 _Perfecto._

Michiru condujo a Amy lejos de la pista de baile y, cuidando que ningún guardia las viera, se escabulló por unas escaleras de servicio para acceder al segundo piso. Amy apenas podía creer que hubiera accedido a hacer algo como eso. Ella era una chica a la que le gustaba respetar las reglas, pero en ese momento, podría estar quebrantando unas cuantas de ellas.

—Oye, Michiru.

—Dime.

—¿No es esto ilegal?

Michiru le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí. Lo hace más divertido.

—Michiru, esto no es divertido —dijo Amy, luciendo alarmada—. Podríamos meternos en problemas.

—Definitivamente —dijo Michiru, pero continuó guiando a Amy por un laberinto de corredores, recordando que había un salón central con las pinturas más reconocidas, la que contaba con un domo de cristal que en el día ayudaba con la iluminación y reducía costos de electricidad en la noche, siempre y cuando hubiera luna llena claro estaba—. Pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena.

—¿Y si nos encuentran?

—Nadie lo hará. Confía en mí.

—¿Y me vas a decir ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Michiru no dijo nada. Se detuvo en medio de un pasillo particularmente amplio. La luz de la luna penetraba a placer por los amplios ventanales, dibujando cuadrados plateados sobre el piso alfombrado. Las pinturas apenas podían verse en la penumbra, pero Michiru conocía bastante bien el museo y supo que a unos cinco pasos estaba la puerta que buscaba. Caminando con más calma, aplanó su oídos contra la puerta. No escuchó nada. Con cuidado, tomó el pomo y la abrió, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando Amy entró a la sala, pudo ver por qué Michiru había escogido ese lugar en específico. Aquella era la única puerta de acceso a la estancia. Hablando de la misma, se trataba de un recinto octogonal, con pinturas en cada pared. Había un gran círculo plateado en el centro de la sala, tiñendo del mismo color la alfombra. La penumbra otorgaba al lugar cierto aire de intimidad, lo que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Amy comenzara a temblar de anticipación. Michiru cerró la puerta tras ella, después de lo cual se acercó a Amy, una sonrisa invitadora adornando su cara.

—Quería encontrar un lugar en el que estuviéramos a solas —dijo Michiru, tomando a Amy por la cintura y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Lo que quiero hacer aquí es solamente para ti.

Amy notó el brillo de la luna en los ojos de Michiru y supo qué era lo que deseaba hacer. Enseguida, un millón de respuestas brotaron en su mente, todas ellas razones por las que no era bueno hacer eso en aquel lugar y en esas condiciones.

—Michiru… —comenzó Amy, pero su voz fue acallada por un nuevo beso de parte de ella, pero esta vez era diferente. Notó que su boca estaba un poco más abierta y que una humedad que no provenía de sus labios trataba de abrirse paso entre los de ella. Michiru la apretó contra su cuerpo y tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza. Fue cuando Amy se dio cuenta que no podía oponer resistencia cada vez que Michiru la besaba.

Amy, tímidamente, fue sacando su lengua desde las profundidades. Jamás había hecho algo como eso en su vida, por lo que no estaba segura de cómo iba a resultar todo, quizás con mucho intercambio de saliva. Sin embargo, Michiru le estaba haciendo las cosas muy fáciles, pues su propia lengua estaba penetrando en territorio ajeno, buscando encontrarse con la de Amy, mientras que sus labios se divertían cerca. Cuando finalmente hicieron contacto, Amy se relajó por completo, pues la experiencia no era ni remotamente como la había imaginado. Y Michiru estaba siendo muy sutil con sus movimientos, lo que hacía que Amy se sintiera más cómoda con algo que no le era familiar. Por lo mismo, Michiru no siguió insistiendo después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo y su beso regresó a ser un simple contacto de labios.

Cuando ambas se separaron, Amy trató de alejarse un poco de Michiru, pero ella la sujetó por la cintura.

—Por favor… —dijo Amy con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sé lo que quieres hacer… pero… no sé si estoy lista para eso. ¡Sólo tengo catorce años!

—Lo sé.

—Entonces debes entenderme —dijo Amy, bajando el tono de su voz—. Aprecio lo que quieres darme, pero… no es el momento.

Michiru lucía ligeramente decepcionada. Se alejó un poco de Amy, dándole el espacio que necesitaba. Era cierto que no quería irse del museo con las manos vacías, pero tampoco deseaba forzarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

 _No necesito hacerlo._

Rodeó a Amy lentamente, circundando su cintura con una de sus manos y se puso detrás de ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Amy agradeció que Michiru no insistiera en lo que se había propuesto hacer. Se le vino a la mente aquella carrera en la que había perdido a propósito y tuvo que componer una sonrisa. Le dio la impresión que aquello había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo Amy en un tono suave—. Lamento haber actuado como lo hice.

Michiru acomodó su cabeza de modo que sus labios rozaran el hombro de Amy, quien sintió escalofríos al mero roce.

—Has cambiado —dijo, deslizando sus labios por la piel de Amy, lo que la hizo estremecerse levemente—. Aunque creo que todavía te falta creerte más el cuento, tener más confianza en tus virtudes.

—Es difícil —repuso Amy con voz trémula, sintiendo la humedad de los labios de Michiru en sus hombros, aunque se desplazaban lentamente hacia su cuello, intensificando los escalofríos—. Pero… pero tú has estado allí para mí.

—Y no me arrepiento de ningún segundo que he pasado contigo —dijo Michiru, abandonando la cintura de Amy y poniéndolas sobre sus hombros, específicamente en el lugar donde la piel terminaba y la seda comenzaba—. Tampoco quiero tener arrepentimientos ahora.

Cuando Amy sintió que Michiru la estaba besando en su cuello, casi dio un pequeño salto que hizo que sus entrañas se adormecieran. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo, pero no de miedo, tampoco de nervios. Apenas sintió cómo las manos de Michiru iban apartando su vestido, exponiendo completamente sus hombros.

—Michiru…

—Lo siento… no quise hacerlo —dijo ella, como si acabara de meter la pata en algo—, pero no puedo detenerme.

Y Michiru seguía deslizando el vestido hacia abajo, lentamente, suavemente, con dulzura, como si fuese un niño que estuviera abriendo un regalo largamente anticipado. Amy se estremeció violentamente.

—Por favor, Amy, dime que me detenga —dijo Michiru con cierto tinte de desesperación.

Amy quería hablar, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Y mientras tanto, Michiru seguía tirando del vestido de Amy con manos temblorosas, como si su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran en conflicto sobre lo que querían, como si ella estuviera sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo de lo que sus manos estaban haciendo. Solamente fue cuestión de tiempo para que el vestido cayera por su propia cuenta y Amy trató de tapar su cuerpo con sus brazos, poniéndose muy colorada.

—Michiru…

—Haz que esto pare, Amy, por favor —dijo ella con urgencia, besando la parte alta de su espalda mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas en su cintura, acariciándola suavemente, con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que Amy volviera a sentir escalofríos. De improviso, percibió que estaba haciendo mucho calor y pronto comenzó a olvidar que estaba en un museo.

Sorpresivamente, Michiru la volteó sutilmente, de modo que sus miradas volviesen a encontrarse. Luego, ella se llevó sus manos a su espalda y Amy notó que parecía maniobrar algo invisible, para luego tragar saliva al ver cómo el vestido de Michiru también caía a causa de la gravedad. Arrojó el vestido lejos con un pie y aprisionó a Amy contra la pared, tomándole los brazos y alzándolos hacia arriba. No sabía por qué, pero Amy tenía la impresión que Michiru estaba actuando en contra de su propia voluntad, como si fuese otra la persona la que estuviera en posesión de su cuerpo, pero la mera noción hacía que sus músculos no reaccionaran y que su corazón bombeara sangre más deprisa.

—Te quiero para mí —susurró Michiru, a centímetros de la boca de Amy. El silencio era tal que sus respiraciones se podían escuchar a la perfección, realzando la complicidad y la conexión que había entre las dos. Fue con esas cuatro palabras que Amy supo que estaba perdida, que ya no había vuelta atrás. Michiru había conseguido lo que ninguna otra persona había logrado hacer.

—Yo también —dijo Amy en voz muy baja, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Michiru vio esas palabras como la señal para seguir adelante. Emocionada por ver que finalmente había conseguido seducir a Amy, la besó, juntando su cuerpo con el de ella, sintiendo el calor que provenía de su piel. Michiru aprovechó el momento para quitar el sostén de Amy, cayendo al suelo alfombrado, haciendo un sonido sordo. Michiru seguía besándola, acariciando su espalda, de nuevo con las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndola temblar

—Te deseo —susurró Michiru cuando hubo dejado los labios de Amy, deshaciéndose de su propio sostén y descendiendo lentamente por el cuerpo de Amy, besando su cuello y deteniéndose por un momento en sus pechos, humedeciéndolos con sus labios. Amy comenzó a gemir suavemente, tomando la cabeza de Michiru, sin creer que esa sensación podía existir.

—Me doy cuenta —dijo Amy entre jadeos, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello verde esmeralda de Michiru—. Por favor, quiero más.

Michiru abandonó los pechos de Amy para volver a mirarla, sus ojos reflejando la luz de la luna, haciendo evidente su deseo por continuar.

—¿Estás segura que quieres más?

Amy sonrió.

—Ya no tengo dudas —dijo, tomando a Michiru por los hombros y ladeando levemente la cabeza—. Acabas de hacerme ver que la seducción no siempre es algo malo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en esa ocasión?

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Michiru, apretándose contra ella—. Dijiste que no tendrías miedo de entregarte a esa persona.

—Pues ya no tengo miedo —susurró Amy, acercando su boca a la de Michiru, sintiendo su respiración agitarse—. Perdóname si te causé un problema, pero ahora quiero que sepas que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Michiru arqueó una ceja.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? No quiero que te arrepientas después.

A Amy le causaba un agradable cosquilleo el tono sensual con el que estaba hablando Michiru.

—Ya no quiero arrepentimientos —dijo Amy, sus labios a milímetros de los de Michiru—, ya no quiero seguir dudando de mí misma y de los demás, ya no quiero hacer todo con tiento—. Amy se quedó en silencio por un instante, para luego continuar—. Quiero, aunque sea por una vez en mi vida, hacerle caso a mi corazón. Quiero… —Amy bajó el tono de su voz, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa—, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Las últimas seis palabras hicieron que el mundo de Michiru se sacudiera por completo. Tenía la certeza que Amy deseaba entregarse, pero jamás imaginó que lo hiciera de una forma tan rotunda y literal. Se quedó congelada por unos cuantos segundos, con los ojos y la boca abiertos, incapaz de reaccionar, al cabo de los cuales cobró conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que debía hacer.

Michiru no aprovechó la proximidad de Amy. En lugar de eso, la tomó por la cintura y, gentil y suavemente, la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre la alfombra iluminada por la luz de la luna. Era tal la intensidad de la luz que la piel de Amy lucía plateada, lo que le hacía ver casi como un ser celestial. Atraída por lo que estaba viendo, Michiru se inclinó delante de Amy y se puso encima de ella, acariciando su cabello dulcemente, penetrando en la profundidad de sus ojos con la mirada, sonriendo, anticipando lo que iba a pasar después.

—Eres mía —susurró Michiru, besando a Amy con un poco más de urgencia, separándose de ella a ratos, solamente para volver a encontrarse con sus labios.

Se detuvo.

La miró a los ojos nuevamente, hallando lo que le gustaba encontrar una vez más. Pureza e inocencia. Michiru no quería arruinar la noche por ser demasiado impulsiva. Tenía la impresión que Amy necesitaba más cariño y gentileza que brusquedad.

Michiru descendió suavemente por el cuerpo de Amy, sintiendo su piel suave, disfrutando cada lugar que acariciaba, tanto con sus manos como con sus labios. Amy parecía estar perdiendo la capacidad de respirar de manera rítmica a medida que Michiru se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Pero pasó de largo. Sintió unas caricias eléctricas en sus muslos, luego en sus pantorrillas y unas cosquillas en los dedos de sus pies. No obstante, aunque la alfombra era suave, a Amy el suelo se le hacía un poco duro para estar recostada, pero no podía negar que Michiru estaba causando un pandemónium dentro de su cabeza. La avalancha de sensaciones se estaba haciendo demasiada para sus sentidos. Lo único que podía sentir era la suavidad de unos labios ascender por sus piernas, lentamente, tentadoramente…

Amy se estremeció violentamente.

Por si todo lo anterior hubiera sido poco, ahora sentía un calor tremebundo que provenía desde las profundidades de su cuerpo. Profirió un gemido ahogado, como si estuviera quedándose sin aire. Respiraba agitadamente, su pecho se expandía y contraía cada vez más rápido. Mientras tanto, el calor estaba desatando exquisitos cosquilleos que también la hacían estremecerse. No estaba segura de lo que Michiru hacía en medio de sus piernas, pero la sensación era tan poderosa y avasalladora que borró todo lo demás de su mente. Y, mientras tantos, los gemidos de Amy, aunque no gritaba, se estaban haciendo cada vez más sonoros y el calor, el cual no hacía más que crecer, estaba quemando el aire en sus pulmones y hacía que respirara de forma cada vez más agitada.

—Oh… Michiru… —gimió Amy dulcemente.

Amy tomó la cabeza de Michiru, presionando suavemente hacia abajo, como diciéndole que se adentrara aún más en su intimidad. Y el aire se estaba haciendo cada vez más escaso. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, su vientre se tensó, arqueó la espalda y abrió aún más sus piernas, pero Amy no recordaba haber dado semejantes órdenes a su cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo el control, lenta pero decididamente, aunque si era honesta consigo misma, hace rato que lo había perdido, solamente que esta vez se trataba de un auténtico desorden en su cabeza que estaba dando órdenes aparentemente erróneas a su cuerpo.

El calor llegó a tal punto que, de hecho, Amy no contuvo el grito que escapó de su boca. El aire era insuficiente; por muy grande que fuese la bocanada que aspirara, el fuego en sus entrañas quemaba el oxígeno en segundos. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, los vellos de su piel se erizaron y su mente se desconectó por completo de todo por unas breves fracciones de segundo, fracciones de segundo durante los cuales Amy juró ver el paraíso, para luego volver a la penumbra del museo, acompañada del placer más delicioso y sobrecogedor que jamás había sentido, como si hubiera conseguido traer un poco de ese paraíso al mundo terrenal.

Amy todavía no recuperaba el aliento cuando vio la cara de Michiru cernirse sobre ella, su hermosa sonrisa de ángel, sus bellos ojos que hacían imaginar el océano, su piel suave como seda, su cabello verde como la esmeralda.

—¿Arrepentida?

Amy tardó un par de segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, habló en un tono que hizo que los ojos de Michiru brillaran.

—Jamás —susurró, abrazando a Michiru y jalando su espalda hacia abajo—. Es la mejor… noche que he tenido en toda mi vida. Y te agradezco… mucho que tú seas la responsable.

—Me gustaría permanecer el resto de la noche, aquí, contigo. —Michiru besó a Amy brevemente, y ella notó que el sabor de sus labios era distinto, aunque no podía quejarse en absoluto—. Saben a ti.

—Lo sé —dijo Amy, y fue ella la que besó a Michiru en esa ocasión—. Si mi madre se enterara de lo que acabo de hacer… me va a matar de seguro.

—No te preocupes —dijo Michiru, a sabiendas que había cámaras de seguridad en todo el museo, pero también sabía que aquellas eran falsas, pues el recinto era muy grande y la vigilancia mediante video en vivo era muy costosa—. Nadie sabrá lo que pasó aquí. Será nuestro secreto de amor.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto para llamar a lo nuestro "amor"?

—Solamente es una forma de decir —aclaró Michiru, besando una vez más a Amy, para luego ponerse de pie—. Deberíamos vestirnos. Todavía puedo escuchar música abajo.

—Tienes razón. Podríamos tener un último baile.

Michiru sonrió mientras cogía sus ropas para vestirse.

—No necesariamente el último.


	11. Luz y oscuridad

XI  
Luz y oscuridad

La madre de Amy se había quedado afónica de tanto gritar, pues Amy le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido en el baile, a excepción de aquel momento en el segundo piso, aunque no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que se le venían esos recuerdos a su cabeza. Cuando su madre le preguntó por qué sonreía, Amy simplemente decía que había pasado un buen rato en compañía de Michiru. El enojo de su madre había disminuido un poco cuando Amy le dijo que había encontrado pareja, para luego evaporarse por completo cuando supo que era otra chica.

—Pero… pero… tú…

—Soy lesbiana, mamá —había dicho Amy con voz trémula—. Me siento más cómoda entre chicas que entre chicos. Ahora lo sé.

La madre de Amy se había quedado en silencio por un minuto entero antes de decir que la apoyaba en su decisión y que si ella podía serle útil en algo, que no dudara en preguntar. Sin embargo, Amy no se libró del castigo, pero solamente le dio dos días de encierro.

El segundo día de castigo, Amy recibió una carta de parte de Michiru. La había leído como diez veces ya, pero juzgó que no le iba a matar una undécima vez, así que extrajo la carta del cajón de su mesita de noche y se puso a leer.

 _Amada Amy._

 _Quiero comenzar diciéndote que esa noche en el museo fue uno de los mejores momentos que he tenido en mi vida. Todavía tengo sueños con tus ojos y tu cuerpo, y Haruka cree que me he vuelto loca. Sí, me preguntó si había pasado un buen rato en el baile y yo le respondí con la verdad. Descuida, ella jamás sabrá lo que hicimos en la penumbra. ¡Nunca creí que alguna vez le fuese infiel a alguien, pero me alegro mucho que lo sea contigo! Eres lo que jamás esperé encontrar, un sueño que no sabía que tenía._

 _¿Sabes? Estoy considerando seriamente dejar a Haruka por ti y, a juzgar por cómo me siento ahora, lo más probable es que lo haga. Estoy segura que no le va a gustar para nada la idea, pero creo que es lo mejor. Te lo digo porque Haruka, aparte de ganar su carrera de motocross, se puso a celebrar con tu amiga Serena. Su novio no estaba para nada contento con eso, pero no la encaró. Hizo lo más sensato: decirme lo que había ocurrido. Pero, para serte honesta, ya no me importa mucho lo que Haruka haga. En todo caso, no es algo que me sorprenda, pero fue el motivo que necesitaba para entregarme por completo a ti._

 _Hablaré con Haruka hoy en la tarde sobre lo que pasó con Serena en esa carrera. Si su excusa no me gusta, voy a romper con ella definitivamente y mi corazón será tuyo… solamente tuyo, porque ya sé que tú eres mía… solamente mía (espero no haber sonado posesiva, es sólo una expresión)._

 _Si todo sale bien, dejaré que hagas con mi cuerpo lo que yo hice con el tuyo. Sé que no tienes experiencia, pero ya sabes que tienes a una buena maestra (lo que me recuerda que debemos continuar practicando con el violín)._

 _Un beso (ya sabes dónde)._

 _Michiru._

No importaba cuántas veces leyera la carta, Amy siempre se ponía colorada. Ni Zoisite le había hecho sentir de ese modo en el poco tiempo que estuvo junto a él antes que falleciera. La leyó una vez más antes de guardarla de vuelta en el cajón, preguntándose cómo había llegado a sentirse tan profundamente atraída por otra chica. Pero sabía que, en el minuto que cayera en los brazos de Michiru, eso ya no importaba. Además, estaba aquella sensación, como si agua caliente se regara lentamente por su interior, lo que le causaba mucha curiosidad sobre lo que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de ese modo. Era un placer que no había sentido jamás en toda su corta vida y quiso recrear de alguna forma la experiencia.

 _¿Será normal que las chicas hagamos estas cosas?_ _Sé que los chicos lo hacen, pero…_

Decidiendo que era normal que las chicas tuvieran curiosidad por su cuerpo, Amy se recostó, insegura de qué esperar del experimento que estaba a punto de hacer. Se levantó la falda, se abrió de piernas e iba a hundir sus dedos por debajo de sus pantaletas cuando la puerta se abrió y Lita entró en el dormitorio.

Amy se puso muy roja y cerró las piernas demasiado rápido, lo que hizo que se fuera a un costado y cayera de la cama, haciendo un ruido sordo. Lita, por otro lado, tenía la cara del color de un rábano y tenía ambas manos sobre su cara (8), como tratando de bloquear lo que había visto, pero era un caso perdido, sobre todo por lo que sentía por Amy.

—¡LITA! —chilló Amy, poniéndose de pie y arreglándose la falda, todavía muy colorada—. ¿QUÉ NO SABES TOCAR A LA PUERTA?

—Perdón —murmuró Lita débilmente, sacando lentamente las manos de su cara—, pero como nunca he tenido la necesidad…

Se hizo un silencio muy tenso entre las dos, tiempo que Amy aprovechó para calmarse y sentarse sobre la cama. Lita notó que sus mejillas estaban dejando de arder y consideró seguro tomar asiento junto a su amiga.

—Perdóname —dijo Amy, más tranquila—, es que jamás había hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Amy, eso es lo más normal del mundo —dijo Lita en un tono un poco más efusivo de lo que había esperado—. Yo también lo hago a veces, aunque admito que nadie ha irrumpido en mi dormitorio cada vez que me pongo a tocarme a mí misma. No sé si Serena, Rei y Mina también lo hacen.

—No me interesa saberlo —dijo Amy, dando una mirada hacia el cajón, insegura de si debía platicar con Lita lo que había ocurrido la noche de anteayer. Después de todo, Michiru había jurado guardar el secreto, pero, hasta donde ella sabía, Amy no había hecho ninguna clase de promesa, y Lita había guardado sus secretos hasta el momento, por lo que no vio razón para quedarse callada.

—No tuve oportunidad para preguntarte cómo te fue en el baile —dijo Lita, batallando contra sí misma, viendo si ese era el momento para ser honesta con sus propios sentimientos. De todas maneras, hasta dónde ella sabía, Amy había acudido al museo sin expectativa alguna.

—Hubo un pequeño malentendido —dijo Amy, recordando la copia que Michiru le había mostrado de la carta verdadera—. Pasé un buen rato en el evento.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio entre las dos. Lita buscaba la mejor forma de confesar sus sentimientos y Amy buscaba la mejor forma de describir lo que había hecho con Michiru en la fiesta. Lita no podía encontrar las palabras correctas, pues Amy era una chica difícil de sorprender, conquistar, enamorar o seducir, y estaba cayendo en la desesperación de no saber qué hacer.

 _Bésala._

Una corriente de electricidad sacudió el cuerpo de Lita. ¿Besarla? Aquello sería muy radical y requería de mucho coraje. Pero era la única opción que le quedaba si quería sorprender a Amy. Su cuerpo tenía la intención de inclinarse hacia delante para encontrarse con los labios de su amiga, pero otra fuerza la mantenía en su lugar. _¡Bésala ya!_

Amy también estaba hallando problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pues esa noche había sido un caos para sus sentidos y la mayoría de sus sensaciones no eran fáciles de explicar o entender. Se preguntó si Lita entendería si le dijese la verdad de forma simple y honesta. La respuesta acudió a ella inmediatamente. _Lo va a entender._

Lita estaba finalmente venciendo a la fuerza que la mantenía sentada en su lugar cuando Amy abrió la boca.

—Yo y Michiru tuvimos sexo.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto de una aplanadora sobre la pobre Lita. Se quedó congelada, sus entrañas convirtiéndose en plomo, su sangre en hielo y su mente quedando en blanco, tratando de hallar algún asidero a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin conseguirlo para nada. Por un momento intentó albergar la idea que sus palabras eran una broma o una mentira, pero se dio cuenta que Amy jamás haría ninguna de las dos cosas con algo tan importante. El dolor que vino a continuación fue el peor que jamás hubo experimentado, pues estaba completamente segura que Michiru la quería solamente como amiga, pero Amy había entregado su cuerpo a Michiru, una noción insoportable. No podía echarle la culpa a Amy, pues seguramente había sido Michiru quien la había seducido, pero aquellas cosas solamente alimentaban su tormento. No podía mirar a Amy a los ojos, ni siquiera podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Como si fuese otra la persona en posesión de sus piernas, Lita se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Amy se quedó de piedra al ver la reacción de su mejor amiga.

Juró escuchar un sollozo antes que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Amy estaba sentada en un banquillo, en la misma plaza a la que había llegado esa noche después de ir a la discoteca con Michiru. Pensaba en la extraña y desoladora reacción de Lita al escuchar que había tenido sexo con otra chica. ¿Le será tan extraña la idea? _Pero no explica ese sollozo._

La respuesta llegó con un violento retortijón de tripas. Pero era una respuesta que no había esperado ni siquiera en mil años.

 _Lita… está enamorada de mí._

No tenía sentido. Lita había sido su mejor amiga desde hace un tiempo y nunca había dado señales de tener esa clase de sentimientos. Pero concordaba a la perfección con sus acciones del día de ayer: su falta de reacción, su repentina salida de la habitación después de escuchar aquellas devastadoras palabras y también aquel sollozo.

 _Lita… está sufriendo por mi culpa._

Amy percibió que alguien había tomado asiento a su lado y se dio cuenta que era Michiru. Cuando la miró, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar gritar.

Michiru ostentaba un muy poco vistoso ojo negro que arruinaba la perfección de sus facciones. Sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Se acercó a Amy, le quitó la mano de la boca y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios.

—Hola, Amy.

—Pero… pero…

—Ah, esto —dijo Michiru, señalando con un dedo su ojo negro, hablando como si el asunto no representara un problema en absoluto—. No es tan terrible como parece. Pero parece que hice enojar mucho a alguien.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tu amiga, la del cabello castaño, Lita, me encontró en la calle el día de ayer. Tenía los ojos hinchados y supuse que había estado llorando. No dijo nada. Solamente me propinó un puñetazo en la cara y me tiró varios metros hacia atrás. Casi quedé inconsciente, pero pude ponerme de pie y preguntarle por qué me había golpeado. Ella me respondió que yo te había seducido y que había tenido sexo contigo en esa fiesta. Después de eso, se fue. Escuché unos sollozos antes que doblara la esquina.

Amy se quedó de piedra al escuchar el relato de Michiru. No podía creer que Lita hubiese llegado a esos extremos, aunque, si era honesta consigo misma, era exactamente la clase de cosa que haría cuando ella se ponía celosa.

—Por favor, perdónala —dijo Amy con voz queda—. Acabo de darme cuenta que ella está enamorada de mí.

—Pobre muchacha —dijo Michiru, luciendo realmente apenada—. El amor no correspondido es una de las cosas que más duelen, o al menos eso me han dicho. Soy afortunada de haber recibido solamente un puñetazo. Las chicas podemos ser muy crueles con este tipo de cosas.

—Me siento culpable de lo que le está pasando. Lita no merece sufrir por amor. Ya ha tenido bastantes desilusiones.

—No lo estés —dicho Michiru cariñosamente, acariciando el rostro de Amy—. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Estoy segura que me habría sentido igual si Lita hubiera tomado la iniciativa antes que yo.

—Estás inventando —dijo Amy entre risas—. No te veo capaz de reaccionar así.

—Asumo que tú le dijiste lo que habíamos hecho.

—Es mi mejor amiga. No podría haberle mentido.

—Entiendo.

Hubo un breve rato de silencio, durante el cual la brisa primaveral hacía murmurar las hojas de los cerezos.

—Por cierto, hablé con Haruka sobre lo que te conté por correo.

Las tripas de Amy se retorcieron. Aquel momento sería decisivo en su relación.

—Su excusa fue muy buena…

Amy sintió cómo sus entrañas se llenaban de plomo.

—… pero no lo suficientemente buena. Ya no somos pareja.

El corazón de Amy latió más fuerte y rápido. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su cara. Para qué hablar de sus ojos, los cuales brillaron como dos zafiros que fuesen expuestos al sol.

—No se fue sin luchar, claro. Me dijo que tú eras una de esas Sailor Senshi que siempre estaban interfiriendo en los planes de Sailor Uranus y Neptune por encontrar esos talismanes. —Michiru miró a Amy con una expresión un poco más seria—. ¿Eres una Sailor Senshi?

Amy iba a responder cuando se percató que Michiru había hablado de Sailor Uranus y Neptune como si ella las conociera personalmente. Y, sabiendo cómo eran aquellas dos guerreras, aquello era imposible. Solamente había una posibilidad.

—Tú eres Sailor Neptune, ¿verdad?

Michiru abrió los ojos y la boca. Amy era una chica muy observadora.

—Te responderé si tú lo haces primero.

Amy, por alguna razón, bajó la mirada antes de responder.

—Sí, soy Sailor Mercury, la del uniforme azul.

Michiru no dijo nada por un buen rato. Amy pensó que estaba reconsiderando la idea de dejar a Haruka por ella, aunque sabía que ese silencio podía significar un millón de cosas más. _Tengo que dejar de siempre buscar el peor escenario posible._ Pero aquel pensamiento se inmiscuía con más fuerza en su cabeza a medida que el silencio se prolongaba en el tiempo. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, sus aprensiones tenían una base en la que apoyarse, y era simple; Sailor Uranus y Neptune eran de ese tipo de personas que creían que solamente ellas podían hacer bien el trabajo, menospreciando a sus compañeras a cada momento. Por eso creía que Michiru podría tener algún arrepentimiento, porque si ella era, en efecto, Sailor Neptune, podría pensar mal de ella.

Y Michiru habló.

—Amy… no podría odiarte aunque quisiera —dijo, y aquello hizo que los músculos de Amy se relajaran—. Es cierto que ustedes han cometido errores, pero también es verdad que debemos separar las cosas. Lo que hace Sailor Mercury no necesariamente refleja lo que hace Amy. Y sí, soy Sailor Neptune.

Por un rato, Amy no supo qué decir. Había creído tan firmemente que Michiru iba a poner alguna clase de reparo que apenas le dio importancia a lo que podía pasar si las cosas salían bien.

—Pensé que…

—¿Qué me iba a enojar contigo? Amy, no seas tontita. Me parece admirable que seas una Sailor Senshi y que trates de combatir el mal como nosotras. Es más, creo que podríamos hacer un mejor trabajo si colaboramos las dos. Creo que Haruka se está tomando demasiado en serio el asunto de los talismanes y pienso que si todas nosotras combinamos nuestras fuerzas, podríamos tener éxito. Es curioso, porque antes de conocerte, ni siquiera habría considerado la posibilidad de unir fuerzas con ustedes, pero tú cambiaste todo. Es una pena que Haruka no piense igual.

—¿Y seguirán viviendo juntas?

—No, eso no será posible. Buscaré otro lugar para vivir.

Amy volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Lamento causarte problemas.

—Amy, no es ningún problema. Recuerda que vendo mis pinturas por mucho dinero. No tardaré mucho en encontrar un buen departamento. Piénsalo. Tendré mi propio espacio, y tú siempre serás bienvenida. Podremos dialogar todo lo que queramos, practicar violín y hacer el amor cuando se nos plazca… siempre y cuando toques las notas correctas y no hagas mucho ruido con tus gemidos.

—¡Yo casi no grité en el museo!

—Es verdad, te lo concedo —dijo Michiru con una risita—. Por cierto, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande.

—¿Qué es?

—Es que, desde este momento, estoy sin hogar. Haruka compró el departamento en el que estaba viviendo y está a su nombre. Cuando supo que ya no íbamos a seguir juntas, prácticamente me echó a patadas. No la puedo culpar. No la odio, para nada, pero simplemente tú me gustas más, algo que nunca creí posible.

Amy se puso colorada.

—Creí que, con lo exitosa que es Haruka, pensé que yo no sería suficiente.

—Amy, ella lo tiene todo, menos lo que quiero más: lealtad. Y eso tú lo tienes de sobra, a menos que quieras engañarme con otra chica.

—No sería capaz, no después de esa noche en el museo.

—Te adoro, Amy —dijo Michiru, besándola una vez más antes de ponerse de pie—. Volviendo a lo que te estaba comentando, viendo que no tengo un lugar al que ir, ¿podría quedarme en tu departamento hasta que haya encontrado un lugar propio? Te pagaré lo que necesites.

—No necesitas pagarme —dijo Amy, tomándole ambas manos a Michiru—. Será un placer hospedarte por lo que necesites. Soy tu pareja ahora. Lo menos que puedo hacer es apoyarte.

Michiru mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo dicho, te adoro.

Amy y Michiru volvieron a besarse. Amy se dio cuenta que besar a Michiru jamás iba a ser una rutina, pues sabía que las rutinas se creaban cuando uno hacía cosas de manera repetida. Y sabía que Michiru no era tan cursi como para necesitar un beso de ella a cada momento. Cuando ambas se separaron y se dirigieron al departamento de Haruka para buscar las cosas de Michiru, Amy se sintió muy agradecida de tener a una mujer como ella como su pareja.

—Yo también te adoro, Michiru.

Michiru no pudo evitarlo. Se puso colorada.

* * *

(8) Esa escena me hizo acordarme del capítulo 31 de Sailor Moon, en el que Serena, Amy y Lita (uniformadas como Sailor Senshi) están apretadas en un callejón muy estrecho y Amy cae hacia delante, mientras que Lita tiene una muy interesante "panorámica" de lo que hay debajo de la falda de Amy. Es interesante notar cómo Lita se pone colorada en aquella escena, aparte de su expresión facial.


	12. La primera prueba Parte I

XII  
La primera prueba, Parte 1

Varios días habían transcurrido desde aquel encuentro en el segundo piso del museo y Michiru ya había encontrado un departamento a un precio razonable. Por cierto, la madre de Amy tampoco había puesto problemas para que Michiru se quedara unos cuantos días en su propio departamento, y se había sentido honrada de hospedar a alguien que estuviera haciendo tan feliz a su hija.

Por otra parte, Serena y Rei estaban contentas porque Amy había encontrado pareja. Darien también la había felicitado por lo mismo, pero Mina no lucía muy contenta con la nueva relación de Amy. No era tan difícil entender la razón; Mina también era muy cercana a Lita y le había desagradado cómo Amy le había roto el corazón de la forma en que lo hizo.

—Mina, entiende, Amy no sabía lo que Lita sentía por ella —dijo Rei mientras las cinco se habían juntado para discutir el asunto de los talismanes, pero, como siempre ocurría, la conversación había tomado derroteros más sentimentales.

—Pues debió haberlo sabido —repuso Mina testarudamente—. Amy siempre ha sido poco perceptiva.

—¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? —gruñó Rei, casi poniéndose de pie—. Amy es la más perceptiva de nosotras. Si no pudo darse cuenta, entonces Lita debió haber escondido muy bien sus sentimientos.

Como era predecible, Lita no decía nada. Miraba sin ver cómo las demás discutían, pensando en todo lo que había salido mal desde que Amy le dijo tan terribles palabras. Estaba segura que si ella le hubiese dicho que se sentía atraída por Michiru, quizás no habría sido tanto el dolor, pero Amy tuvo un encuentro sexual con ella. Aquello implicaba otro nivel de conexión y atracción y Lita no había estado preparada para semejante contingencia. Pero sabía que nadie, excepto ella, tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Amy no tiene la culpa —dijo Lita en un tono monocorde—. Yo soy la tonta que no dijo nada.

Mina la miró con los ojos abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído.

—Lita…

—Debí haber sido más valiente —añadió, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos—. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Amy, por eso no dije nada. Incluso traté de disuadir a Amy de que siguiera su relación con Michiru… en lugar de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella. ¡Soy tan tonta!

Serena, fiel a su naturaleza, se puso de pie y abrazó a Lita, quien se deshizo en llanto, hipando de vez en cuando.

—Nadie merece sufrir por amor —dijo Serena, resistiendo las ganas de llorar—. No vale la pena repartir culpas. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyar a Lita para que su corazón sane y vuelva a ser la Lita que conocemos.

—Serena tiene razón —dijo Rei, y Amy asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación—. Lita, nosotras estamos contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

Lita dejó de abrazar a Serena y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

—Gracias, amigas.

—Para eso estamos —dijo Serena, y las demás manifestaron su aprobación, aunque Mina seguía un poco dolida con Amy por lo que había pasado—. Por cierto, ¿qué estábamos discutiendo antes de esto?

Amy y Rei se llevaron una mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza. Ninguna podía negar que Serena tenía un corazón admirable, pero su mente siempre andaba en otro sitio, tal vez en chocolates, pasteles y, por supuesto, Darien.

—Serena —dijeron Amy y Rei en tono de reproche.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Aquello pareció animar un poco a Lita, quien mostró una pequeña sonrisa. No cabía duda que Serena era el alma de grupo, para bien o para mal.

* * *

Amy había progresado bastante, tanto en el violín como en la cama y, como lo había pronosticado, su relación con Michiru distaba mucho de ser rutinaria. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que pasase mucho rato en el departamento de Michiru; al contrario, Amy respetaba la independencia de su novia y viceversa, y Michiru amaba esa cualidad de su nueva pareja.

Era de noche en ese momento. Amy y Michiru estaban en el dormitorio de esta última, practicando violín. Michiru tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara al ver los progresos que había hecho Amy en los últimos días.

—Hace unas semanas atrás pensabas que eras un cero a la izquierda con esto de los instrumentos musicales —dijo Michiru, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación, llevando una bandeja con té y unos panecillos dulces—, y ahora mírate. Ni siquiera necesitas ayuda para tocar bien.

—Debí haber confiado más en mí misma —dijo Amy, dejando el violín sobre la cama y viendo los panecillos dulces con ansias, pues no había comido nada desde la tarde—. Lamento haberte causado problemas.

Michiru sonrió.

—Te lamentas por muchas cosas —dijo, tendiéndole un panecillo a Amy, quien comió con toda la educación que su hambre le permitía—. Deberías dejar de hacerlo. Muchas de esas cosas no son tu culpa.

—Lo siento, es que no puedo evitar pensar que sí lo son.

—Y si lo fuesen, ¿realmente podrías hacer algo al respecto? —dijo Michiru, sentándose sobre la cama y cogiendo un panecillo—. Todos en algún momento nos sentimos culpables de varias cosas que nos ocurren. Algunas culpas son justificadas, otras no, pero lo que siempre debes tener en cuenta es que no debes culparte de cosas que están fuera de tu control.

—Lo sé, pero…

Michiru desistió de comer su panecillo y se acercó a Amy, tomándole las mejillas.

—Puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras —dijo en un tono más íntimo—. Estoy para ayudarte en lo que necesites, y eso incluye lidiar con tus propias culpas, para que no sean una carga para ti.

—Michiru…

—Sé lo que vas a decir, así que por favor, no lo digas. Soy tu novia ahora. Estás condenada.

Amy compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Michiru le propinó un beso breve a modo de respuesta.

—Creo que debería comer estos panecillos —dijo Michiru, volviendo a tomar uno de ellos, cuando un pitido volvió a impedir que lo comiera. Encogiéndose de hombros, Michiru tomó lo que parecía un reloj de pulsera de encima de su velador e inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber Amy, pero Michiru no le hizo caso. Parecía hablar con alguien. Amy no necesitaba ser tan perceptiva para entender que algo serio estaba ocurriendo. Michiru dejó el comunicador de vuelta sobre el velador, luciendo muy pálida.

—Debo irme —dijo Michiru con urgencia, abriendo el cajón del velador y tomando su cetro de transformación—. Es una emergencia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Claro que sí, pero dame veinte minutos. Si no sabes nada de mí en ese tiempo, ven con tus amigas.

—¿Por qué veinte minutos?

—Haruka no va a querer intervenciones de parte de ustedes. Veinte minutos serán suficientes para que no piense que yo las estoy ayudando. Créeme, ustedes quieren eso.

—De acuerdo. Anda. Cuídate mucho, ¿ya?

Michiru volvió a besar a Amy, esta vez en la mejilla.

—Lo haré.

Amy cogió un panecillo a modo de bocado y salió del departamento de Michiru. Cogió un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de Rei, donde seguramente estarían las demás, ocupadas con tareas escolares de último minuto antes de las vacaciones.

Como había esperado, sus amigas estaban estudiando, aunque se podían escuchar conversaciones que nada tenían que ver con asuntos académicos. Le agradaba darse cuenta que Lita lucía más animada que antes, aunque supuso que estaba tratando de esconder su dolor en lugar de lidiar con él.

—¡Amy! —chilló Serena al ver a su amiga entrar—. ¡Te estábamos esperando!

—¿Cómo van esas lecciones de violín? —quiso saber Rei. Como era predecible, ni Lita ni Mina dijeron algo, una porque no se atrevía a hablarle a Amy en presencia de sus amigas y la otra porque todavía creía que Amy le había roto el corazón a Lita.

—Van muy bien —dijo Amy, pensando en la emergencia que tenía Michiru. Habían transcurrido quince minutos desde que se separó de ella, de acuerdo con su reloj—. Chicas, hay algo que deben saber.

—¿Y qué es?

—En este momento, Michiru tiene una emergencia y necesita de nuestra ayuda… como Sailor Senshi.

Rei frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella también es una Sailor Senshi?

—Sí —repuso Amy, preguntándose si estaba traicionando la confianza de Michiru al revelar aquel trozo de información, pero después recordó que ella contaba con su ayuda, la suya y la de sus amigas, por lo que ya no dudó más—. Ella es Sailor Neptune, compañera de Sailor Uranus.

—¿Tu novia es una de esas engreídas buenas para nada? —gruñó Mina, haciendo que todas las demás arrugaran la cara—. Siempre nos están diciendo que hacemos mal nuestro trabajo y que no las estorbemos.

—Michiru quiere darles una oportunidad —dijo Amy en tono apaciguador—. Deberían aprovecharla.

—Amy tiene razón —intervino Serena, y las demás la miraron como si acabara de enfermarse—. Ellas son Sailor Senshi también, como nosotras, sin importar lo que ellas piensen. Debemos colaborar en lo que podamos.

Rei se encogió de hombros. Lita no dijo nada, aunque sí asintió con la cabeza. Amy mostró una sonrisa, pero Mina aún lucía indecisa. En honor a la verdad, le causaba escozor que Amy estuviera saliendo con una chica que no tenía siquiera una pizca de humildad. Las demás la miraron de manera inquisitiva y Mina no pudo soportar la presión.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Colaboraremos con ella.

Amy consultó su reloj. Los veinte minutos habían pasado.

—Es hora.

—Chicas, transfórmense —dijo Serena y las cinco se pusieron de pie.

* * *

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune creían que la mujer frente a ellas había sido derrotada por las otras Sailor Senshi. Sailor Uranus maldijo por lo bajo a esas ineptas que habían dejado con vida a la maldita que quería los talismanes. Sin embargo, había algo más urgente que la ineptitud de unas guerreras sin experiencia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —increpó Sailor Uranus agresivamente.

—Digo que ustedes dos son dueñas de los talismanes —dijo Eudial con una carcajada maléfica—. Honestamente, me extraña que no se hayan dado cuenta aún. ¿Por qué creen que todavía no los encuentran?

Sailor Neptune tenía la boca abierta. Su mundo se había puesto patas arriba. No era posible que ellas fuesen las dueñas de los talismanes y, sin embargo, las palabras de su contrincante tenían un extraño sentido.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas? —gruñó Sailor Uranus, adoptando su postura de ataque. Sailor Neptune la imitó—. Ahora mismo te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que has dicho.

Pero Eudial estaba un paso delante de ambas Sailor Senshi. Todo el lugar era una trampa colosal y le bastó un chasquido de sus dedos para que unas cadenas atraparan a Sailor Uranus y Neptune, inmovilizándolas por completo. Lanzando carcajadas siniestras, Eudial desenfundó una especie de arma que llevaba en la espalda y la apuntó a Sailor Uranus.

—¿Qué les parece si comprobamos mi teoría ahora mismo? —dijo, acercándose lentamente a Sailor Uranus, y Sailor Neptune batalló en vano contra sus ataduras, gruñendo y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Eudial disparó su arma.

En el momento que el rayo negro tocó el pecho de Sailor Uranus, ella gritó y arqueó la espalda, tratando de contener de algún momento el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Segundos más tarde, justo en el momento en que Sailor Moon y las demás aparecieron, el cristal del corazón puro de Sailor Uranus apareció. Como Eudial había pronosticado, éste se transformó inmediatamente en un objeto, una espada para ser específicos, la cual flotaba detrás de Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Mercury lo había visto todo. Conteniendo la respiración al ver que Sailor Neptune estaba en peligro, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, mientras que Sailor Moon y el resto de sus compañeras la siguió, bien conscientes de la clase de adversario que tenían. Pero Eudial no había acabado. Tenía otro as bajo la manga.

Gruñendo de fastidio, usó su otra arma, un lanzallamas mágico, para formar una barrera de fuego que impidió a Sailor Mercury y a las demás llegar a Sailor Neptune. Viendo que las nuevas intrusas no podían hacer nada. Eudial retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Caminando a placer, tomó la espada, ignorando los gritos de Sailor Neptune y volvió a tomar el arma que había empleado contra Sailor Uranus en primer lugar.

—Vaya, parece que tenía razón —dijo Eudial, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es tu turno, así que prepárate para morir.

Varios metros atrás, Sailor Mercury había conseguido apaciguar las llamas por el tiempo suficiente para que las demás pudieran pasar. Por último, ella también atravesó la barrera de fuego y acudió de inmediato a socorrer a Sailor Neptune. Mientras tanto, Sailor Mars le devolvió el favor a Eudial con una llamarada tan violenta que ella debió escapar a toda velocidad.

De vuelta con Sailor Mercury, ella congeló las cadenas que ataban a Sailor Neptune para romperlas y la tomó en sus brazos, suspirando de alivio.

—Amy —dijo Sailor Neptune, tomando la mejilla de Sailor Mercury con una mano temblorosa—, lamento tener que dejarte de este modo. No sabía que había un talismán en mi interior.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Sailor Mercury, perdida.

—Ya viste lo que le ocurrió a Haruka —dijo Sailor Neptune, dejando los brazos de Sailor Mercury y caminando hacia el arma que Eudial había usado para obtener el talismán de Sailor Uranus—. Cualquiera que tenga un talismán en su interior debe sacrificar su vida si uno quiere obtenerlo.

Sailor Mercury sintió la conocida sensación de sus entrañas convertirse en plomo. Una lágrimas traicioneras brotaron de sus ojos.

—No me dejes, Michiru, por favor.

—Amy —dijo Michiru, tomando el arma y volviendo hacia Sailor Mercury—, yo tampoco quiero dejarte. Sé, al igual que tú, lo que esto significa, pero debo cumplir con mi misión, cueste lo que cueste.

—¡No lo voy a permitir! —gritó Sailor Mercury, tomando el arma y forcejeando con Sailor Neptune por el control de ésta. Al final, Sailor Neptune arrojó lejos a Sailor Mercury y apuntó el arma hacia su pecho.

—Amy —dijo Sailor Neptune tristemente—, jamás te voy a olvidar.

—¡MICHIRU! ¡NOOOOO! —chilló Sailor Mercury, pero vio en los ojos de su amada Michiru que ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió cómo alguien le estrujaba el corazón cuando Sailor Neptune apretó el gatillo y su corazón puro salió expulsado de su cuerpo. Como había ocurrido con Sailor Uranus, éste se transformó en un espejo con el signo astrológico del planeta Neptuno en su parte trasera. Sailor Mercury vio cómo Sailor Neptune caía al suelo y se apresuró para tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos. Notó que ella aún respiraba, pero solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de hacerlo.

—Michiru —dijo Amy, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas—, no me dejes, por favor. Te necesito.

—Y-Yo también te necesito —dijo Sailor Neptune, débilmente, acariciando a Sailor Mercury en su mejilla—, p-por eso estoy… agradecida de q-que estés aquí… c-conmigo.

—No me dejes —repitió Sailor Mercury, viendo cómo sus propias lágrimas caían sobre el pecho de Sailor Neptune—. Eres… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. No quiero perderte… por favor, vuelve a mí. ¡Vuelve a mí!

—No… no lamento nada de lo q-que hice contigo —balbuceó Sailor Neptune, perdiendo las fuerzas lentamente mientras que su piel se iba tornando cada vez más fría—. Por favor, A-Amy, mantén vivo m-mi recuerdo en tu corazón… así jamás m-moriré.

—Michiru…

Los brazos de Sailor Neptune cayeron, al igual que su cabeza. Sailor Mercury la movió, pero no hubo reacción. Sintiendo su garganta contraerse, tomó su pulsó, pero no encontró ninguno. La mano que apretaba su corazón se hizo tan fuerte y poderosa que ella casi sintió que desfallecía de dolor. Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer. Sus labios temblaron, sus entrañas desaparecieron y sus brazos perdieron toda fuerza. El cuerpo de Sailor Neptune cayó sobre su regazo mientras las demás Sailor Senshi se acercaban lentamente a ella, un silencio de muerte reinando en el lugar.

Finalmente, Sailor Mercury no pudo más. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Sailor Neptune, llorando, exclamando el nombre de Michiru con voz ronca, sus lágrimas empapando el uniforme de la guerrera caída. Su cuerpo se estremecía con el llanto, su mente en total vacuidad, su corazón roto en mil pedazos. Ninguna de las presentes sabía qué decir o hacer, momento que Eudial aprovechó para apoderarse del segundo talismán.


	13. La primera prueba Parte II

XIII  
La primera prueba, Parte 2

La aparición de una nueva persona no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las presentes, a excepción de Sailor Mercury, quien miraba a Sailor Neptune, indiferente a todo lo demás. No le habría importado mucho de todos modos, porque lo que había ocurrido hace solamente minutos la tenía totalmente desconectada del resto del mundo. Ya no gritaba el nombre de Michiru, pero todavía hipaba y derramaba lágrimas, abrazando a quien fuese su novia por solamente unos cuantos días.

Como era usual en esa clase de momentos, Sailor Mercury recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Michiru en aquella piscina hasta cuando ella misma se quitó la vida para cumplir con su misión. Le apenaba que Michiru hubiera puesto su misión antes que ella, pero al menos sabía que estaba luchando por salvar al mundo de una amenaza que, al parecer, le aterraba mucho.

Hubo unos cuantos destellos de luz, pero a Sailor Mercury no le podía importar menos lo que le estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en una persona que ya no existía. Era como una cruel ironía del destino que ella pudiera disfrutar de su compañía por tan poco tiempo. También era cruel darse cuenta que, tal como había pasado con Zoisite, Michiru le fue arrebatada de sus manos por el enemigo justo en el momento que había sido más feliz. ¿Estaría destinada a jamás encontrar el amor? Sailor Mercury negó levemente con la cabeza. Ella no creía en el destino ni en los hados ni en ninguna cosa esotérica. Creía en los hechos, y el único hecho que le importaba era que nunca más volvería a ver a Michiru. Lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptarlo y continuar con su camino, no indiferente a su tragedia, sino que aceptando las cosas malas que le ocurrían, con la frente en alto, tal como Michiru lo hubiera querido.

Nuevamente hubo un destello de luz, pero Sailor Mercury ya no pudo ignorar lo que estaba pasando, pues el cuerpo de Sailor Neptune comenzó a brillar y la tiara en su cabeza desapareció. Para sorpresa de Sailor Mercury, en la frente de Sailor Neptune apareció un símbolo que supo reconocer como el mismo que adornaba la cara posterior del espejo que había brotado de su cuerpo. Unos cuantos metros más allá, Sailor Uranus también estaba envuelta en un brillo similar.

La sorpresa atenazó a Sailor Mercury cuando tanto los cadáveres de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune comenzaron a flotar en el aire y a girar sobre sí mismos hasta que estuvieron de pie. Ambas chicas despertaron al mismo tiempo y dieron con sus pies en el suelo, luciendo confundidas. Se miraron sus manos, como si no estuvieran seguras de si seguían muertas o si habían vuelto a la vida. Sailor Mercury miraba la escena con ojos dilatados y sentía que alguien le estaba apretando la garganta, pues no podía hablar.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Sailor Uranus, gastando una mirada de confusión en Sailor Neptune—. Recuerdo que fui atacada por esa pelirroja tonta antes y luego, nada.

Sailor Neptune no dijo nada. No quería que Sailor Uranus supiera que lo último que había visto era la cara llena de lágrimas de Sailor Mercury, pues creía que haría todo peor. A continuación, miraron la escena que se estaba gestando frente a ellas, y vieron algo que las desconcertó, bueno, aparte del hecho que las dos habían vuelto a la vida de un modo que ninguna de ellas entendía.

De algún modo, los tres talismanes se había juntado. La Copa Lunar flotaba en medio del aire y había una carrera loca entre esa tonta de Eudial y Sailor Moon por conseguirla. Había una muralla de fuego cerca, y Sailor Neptune supo que las demás Sailor Senshi estaban en problemas.

—¡Sailor Uranus! —exclamó Sailor Neptune, corriendo hacia las llamas—. ¡Necesitan nuestra ayuda!

—¡No voy a ayudar a unas guerreras incompetentes como ellas!

Sailor Neptune iba a protestar de vuelta cuando Sailor Mercury se acercó a ella, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero tenía una expresión de total determinación endureciendo su cara.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Sailor Neptune le sonrió y ambas corrieron hacia la cortina de fuego, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune atacaron las llamas al mismo tiempo con sus respectivos ataques, pero esta vez, el fuego permanecía reacio a extinguirse. Lo intentaron un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Sailor Mercury analizó el fuego con su visor y llegó a la conclusión que no eran llamas normales.

—Ese fuego arde a más de mil grados Celsius —dijo Sailor Mercury, desactivando su visor—, demasiado caliente para enfriarlo con cualquiera de nuestros ataques.

Sailor Neptune miró a Sailor Mercury con desesperación.

—¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada?

—No por separado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Necesitamos incrementar el área superficial de nuestros ataques y sostenerlos el mayor tiempo posible para disminuir la temperatura —dijo Sailor Mercury, haciendo unos cálculos con su confiable computadora de bolsillo—. Tu ataque marino posee una temperatura muy alta y mi ataque de hielo abarca muy poca área. Debemos combinar ambas técnicas.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que arrojes tu maremoto en ángulo y yo ejecute mi técnica en un ángulo similar pero opuesto. De ese modo, tendremos un ataque con la suficiente área y temperatura para apagar el fuego. El ángulo tiene que ser pequeño para que el ataque no pierda inercia, de otro modo, no servirá para nada.

Sailor Neptune se encogió de hombros y se preparó para atacar. Sailor Mercury hizo lo mismo.

—¿Lista?

—¡Cuando tú quieras!

—En tres, dos, uno, ¡YA!

Sailor Mercury realizó su ataque de agua y Sailor Neptune hizo lo mismo. Cuando ambas técnicas se encontraron, no hubo un resultado apreciable. Simplemente se podía ver una ola gigantesca caer sobre las llamas, de las que comenzó a brotar mucho vapor de agua. Fue tanta la niebla generada por el encuentro del agua con el fuego que nadie pudo ver a más de un metro de distancia. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune no pudieron ver el resultado de su trabajo por un par de minutos, momento en que la niebla se disipó.

Las demás Sailor Senshi lucían incólumes, aunque tenían escarcha en sus uniformes, lo que las hizo temblar un poco. El fuego no se podía ver por ningún lado.

—¿Fueron ustedes? —preguntó Sailor Mars, notando algo raro en las caras de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune.

—¿Qué es eso en sus frentes? —dijo Sailor Venus con el ceño fruncido.

Sailor Venus no estaba viendo cosas. Había un símbolo extraño que brillaba en las frentes de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune (9), brillo que fue disminuyendo hasta que desapareció por completo, reemplazado por sus respectivas tiaras.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber Sailor Neptune, frunciendo el ceño.

—No importa, ya desaparecieron —dijo Sailor Jupiter, justo en el momento en que un borrón escarlata pasó por encima de ella, rompiendo un ventanal unos metros más allá. Todas miraron en dirección contraria y vieron a Sailor Moon, pero lucía muy distinta. Su uniforme era casi todo blanco, a excepción del listón en su pecho y el borde inferior de su falda. Ostentaba una especie de escamas transparentes sobre sus hombros y el listón en su espalda era ridículamente largo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Sailor Moon? —preguntó Sailor Uranus con los ojos como platos.

—La Copa Lunar —dijo Sailor Mercury—, no está por ninguna parte. Seguramente Sailor Moon la usó y sufrió una nueva transformación.

—Así es —dijo una voz que provenía detrás de las demás Sailor Senshi—. Sailor Moon usó la Copa Lunar para obtener una nueva transformación. Ahora es Super Sailor Moon.

—¿El… enviado del bien… es Sailor Moon? —balbuceó Sailor Uranus.

—No estoy segura —dijo Sailor Pluto, llevándose una mano al mentón—, pero si Sailor Moon puede usar la Copa Lunar, es muy probable que lo sea.

Justo cuando Sailor Pluto dejó de hablar, las piernas de Sailor Moon temblaron y, así como se había transformado en Super Sailor Moon, volvió a la normalidad, dando con las rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

—Todavía no está lista para usar ese poder —dijo Sailor Pluto, interrumpiendo a Sailor Uranus, quien iba a protestar—. Debemos darle tiempo para que madure y gane fuerzas a través de sus batallas. Solamente así se convertirá en el enviado del bien que nos salvará del silencio.

Ninguna se atrevió a decir siquiera una palabra. Sailor Mercury se acercó lentamente a Sailor Neptune, como queriendo comprobar que ella había realmente vuelto a la vida, pero ella la detuvo con un gesto de sus manos. Sailor Mercury leyó correctamente su mirada. La inevitable discusión entre ambas debía esperar hasta más tarde.

* * *

Amy ascendía por las escaleras que llevaban hacia el departamento de Michiru, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer. Claro, había participado de la discusión sobre la nueva transformación de Sailor Moon y de lo que los enemigos estaban dispuestos a hacer para recuperar la Copa Lunar, pero, por extraño que pareciese, a Amy eso no le importaba demasiado. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero había perdido y recuperado a Michiru en menos de cinco minutos y, contrario a las apariencias, no era algo fácil de superar. Por ese motivo encaminaba sus pasos hacia donde vivía Michiru, pues necesitaba creer que ella realmente había regresado de la muerte y, por encima de todo, saber por qué había puesto su misión antes que ella.

La puerta se abrió y vio a Michiru, quien solamente estaba vestida con una toalla. Su cabello brillaba más de la cuenta.

—Hola, Amy.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

Michiru mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Lo sé. Pasa.

Amy entró en el departamento y tomó asiento en el sillón. Michiru se encaminó a su dormitorio para vestirse.

—Puedes encender la televisión si quieres —dijo Michiru desde su habitación.

Amy tomó el control remoto y presionó el botón de encendido. Lo primero que vio fue el canal de noticias. Se podían ver imágenes de lo que parecía ser un incendio en un edificio de oficinas, pues la zona adyacente al inmueble estaba acordonada, pero no podía ver fuego o humo brotando de las ventanas.

—… por ahora no están claras las causas del accidente, pero efectivos de bomberos aislaron la totalidad del tercer piso de las oficinas de Kojima Technologies. Hay reportes de apagones en un radio de cinco cuadras urbanas, pero no hay certeza alguna sobre lo que pudo haberlo causado. De acuerdo con el anuncio del director ejecutivo de la compañía, Hanzo Tanaka, Kojima Technologies se encontraba trabajando en la primera inteligencia artificial del mundo y, de acuerdo con los documentos oficiales del la compañía, la división del jefe de investigación y desarrollo, Kaizo Nakamura, se encontraba en el tercer piso, lo que ha generado especulaciones sobre si el trabajo que estaba realizando la empresa pudo haber tenido relación con el accidente. No obstante, se necesitan más hechos para comprobar o refutar estas hipótesis. La división de investigación de la policía se encuentra en camino para…

—Perdón por la tardanza —dijo Michiru, dirigiéndose a la cocina a hacer un poco de té—. ¿Quieres un bocadillo nocturno?

—De acuerdo.

Michiru no tardó mucho en preparar el té y los panecillos dulces. Puso todo en una bandeja y volvió a la sala de estar, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona.

—Bueno —dijo Michiru, tomando un panecillo y dándoselo a Amy—, te escucho.

—¿Por qué te sacrificaste? —preguntó Amy de repente, tratando de no gritar, aunque no lo consiguió del todo—. ¿Por qué tu misión es más importante que yo? Entiendo que el enemigo es peligroso, pero pudiste habérmelo dicho antes, no sé, para estar más preparada. ¡Pensé que te había perdido para siempre!

Michiru suspiró.

—Yo también pensé que te había perdido para siempre —dijo, desistiendo de comer, pues había perdido el apetito—. Por favor, Amy, trata de verlo desde mi punto de vista. Conocerte hizo mucho más difícil tomar esa decisión. Fue una decisión que rompió tu corazón, pero el mío también sufrió en ese momento.

Amy se quedó en silencio, tratando de hacer lo que Michiru le estaba pidiendo. Dar la vida por la humanidad era siempre una decisión difícil, algo que Amy ya sabía por experiencia propia.

—Lamento no habértelo advertido antes —dijo Michiru, tomando las manos de Amy y mirándola a los ojos—, pero jamás esperé sentir cosas por ti. Cambiaste mi mundo y mis prioridades. Con Haruka era todo más fácil, pues estábamos juntas en eso, pero tú… tú no tenías nada que ver con nuestra misión. Pero, antes que te lamentes por lo que acabo de decirte, quiero añadir que jamás estuve tan contenta por eso. Por un momento pude alejarme de mis responsabilidades y ocuparme de vivir.

Se hizo el silencio entre las dos, silencio interrumpido a ratos por el noticiero de la noche. Para cualquiera en la situación de Amy habría sido muy complicado perdonar a Michiru por hacerle añicos el corazón, pero ya he dicho que Amy siempre veía lo mejor de las personas y supo que Michiru jamás tuvo la intención de hacerla sufrir en balde.

—Te entiendo —dijo Amy después de un buen rato—, pero quiero que sepas que sufrí mucho cuando perdiste la vida. Es un dolor mucho peor que el de un hueso romperse, porque no duele en el cuerpo, sino en el alma y en el corazón. Nunca había derramado tantas lágrimas por alguien, y no quiero que me hagas esto de nuevo, por favor.

Michiru no dijo nada. Se acercó a Amy y la estrechó en sus brazos acariciándole el cabello, abrazándola con fuerza, como diciéndole que nunca la iba a abandonar otra vez. Amy también se aferró, tanto a Michiru como a la posibilidad de que jamás volviera a pasar por el mismo sufrimiento.

—No puedo prometerte nada —dijo Michiru separándose de Amy y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que seas feliz, ahora y mañana… y pasado mañana.

—Yo también trataré de hacerte feliz, Michiru.

—No tienes que intentarlo.

—Oh, Michiru.

Y se besaron, con más ímpetu que en otras oportunidades, como tratando de que ese momento quedara para siempre marcado a fuego en sus corazones. No hubo intervención de sus lenguas, solamente sus labios jugaban en esa ocasión, los cuales se separaban por un breve instante para volver a encontrarse. Así estuvieron un minuto completo antes que a ambas les faltara el aliento.

—Te quiero, Michiru.

—Yo también, Amy.

—¿Sabes? Me dio hambre.

—Pues comamos —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa—. Esos panecillos no están aquí para decorar.

Ambas tomaron un panecillo y comieron con relativa educación, al tanto de lo hambrientas que estaban. Mientras engullían sus bocadillos nocturnos, Amy y Michiru miraron las noticias, pero podía verse el mismo edificio en las imágenes. Algo parecía estar ocurriendo en el interior del inmueble y el reportero hablaba sobre el ingreso de un equipo de investigación de la policía hace unos minutos atrás, pero hacía hincapié en que ninguno de los hombres que penetraron en el edificio había regresado.

—¿Qué pasó allí?

—Creo que hubo un accidente —dijo Amy, quien estaba más informada sobre la noticia que Michiru—, en el edificio de la empresa pionera en inteligencia artificial. Hay quienes creen que la investigación tiene que ver con el accidente, pero… no sé…

—No creo que necesiten a las Sailor Senshi para eso —acotó Michiru, comiendo otro panecillo y bebiendo un poco de té para ayudar a digerirlo mejor—. Además, tenemos nuestras propias amenazas con las que lidiar.

—Por cierto, ¿habrá problemas con Haruka?

—Ella dice que la misión es más importante que nuestros sentimientos, así que no será un problema, al menos por ahora.

—Qué bueno —dijo Amy, suspirando de alivio—. Haruka puede ser muy fuerte y capaz como Sailor Senshi, pero puede ser muy desagradable.

—Lo sé —dijo Michiru, suspirando—. Yo estuve con ella cuando a ustedes las llamamos incompetentes todo ese tiempo… sin saber que una de esas "incompetentes" eras tú.

—No tenías forma de saberlo. No hay nada que perdonar.

Michiru se quedó en silencio por un rato, dándose cuenta que Amy tenía razón. Aunque todavía le doliera haber insultado a Amy en esas ocasiones, también tenía en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido desde que la conoció. Pero le causaba rabia que Haruka no se tomara el tiempo de conocer de forma honesta a Amy, cuando había coqueteado con prácticamente todo su grupo. Fue cuando volvió a su cabeza la idea que a Haruka no le simpatizaba Amy porque era la única que podía oponer resistencia a sus encantos. Michiru sonrió. Amy no era una chica difícil de conquistar; simplemente había que llegar a su corazón con sutileza, yendo por las ramas, no de forma directa.

—¿Sabes, Amy? Me estaba acordando de cómo Haruka coqueteaba con tus amigas y de cómo jamás pudo tener un efecto en ti.

—Michiru, tú me enseñaste que la seducción no siempre es mala, pero tú llegaste a mi corazón de forma inadvertida. Para cuando pude darme cuenta, ya estaba perdida. Las intenciones de Haruka puedo verlas a una milla de distancia y, honestamente, no me impresiona. Cree que puede actuar como un chico apuesto y robarse el corazón de las chicas.

—Bueno, le resulta.

—No todo el tiempo —dijo Amy, mirando significativamente a Michiru—. Tú, por otro lado, fuiste tú misma y atacaste en el momento oportuno… o al menos esa impresión me dio después de pensar en lo que pasó en el museo.

—Amy…

—Jugaste bien tus cartas. Ahora disfruta de los beneficios.

Michiru compuso una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Te parece si salimos?

Amy palideció al instante.

—¿Ahora? Mi mamá me va a matar si llego tarde otra vez.

—No tienes por qué llegar a tu casa —dijo Michiru, sonriendo más pronunciadamente—. Dile a tu mamá que vas a estar conmigo y que yo te voy a hospedar para que no se preocupe. No es por nada, pero tu mamá me adora. Lo entenderá.

Amy soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Puedo ver por qué. De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu modo.

—¡Fantástico! Iré a perfumarme. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme.

Amy sonrió, acompañando a Michiru al baño. Le agradaba darse cuenta que ambas habían superado la primera prueba que enfrentaba su relación, lo que hablaba de un futuro auspicioso, aunque sabía que habría más pruebas… y tenía la impresión que la más difícil estaba por delante.

* * *

(9) El mismo símbolo que está en la imagen de portada del fic. Básicamente es la fusión entre los símbolos astrológicos de Neptuno y Mercurio. Por algo lo puse en la portada. xD


	14. Amargo

XIV  
Amargo

Amy había planteado a Michiru la idea de que Serena y sus amigas la conocieran mejor, y ella había aceptado con gusto. No era que jamás la hubieran visto, pero no habían intercambiado más de dos o tres palabras con ella y Amy había tomado la decisión de que sus amigas conocieran más a fondo a su novia.

Amy se ponía colorada cada vez que mencionaba que Michiru era su novia, aparte de sufrir unos pequeños cosquilleos que le agradaban mucho, pero que le daba vergüenza admitir que los tenía. Ambas ya llevaban un mes de relación, pero Amy todavía no podía hacerse la idea de que estaba saliendo con otra chica, claro que esto no hay que tomarlo como algo malo. De hecho, era una de las razones principales por las que Amy mostraba más sonrisas que de costumbre, se sonrojaba con facilidad, e incluso había ocasiones en las que simplemente no podía estudiar. Serena estaba extasiada por el hecho que el amor había tocado nuevamente a la puerta de su amiga, pero Rei, pese a que apoyaba la relación, le causaba curiosidad ver a Amy tan cambiada. Lita hacía esfuerzos heroicos para mostrarse contenta por su mejor amiga, aunque a veces se le escapaba una que otra lágrima, y Mina fue lentamente convenciéndose de que Amy nunca rompería el corazón de alguien a propósito y comenzó a apoyarla un poco más.

Un día de verano, Amy llegó a la casa de Rei, donde sabía que estaban todas reunidas. Hace varios días que las clases se habían acabado y el grupo disfrutaba de la libertad que la falta de responsabilidades otorgaba.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Amy al resto y ellas la saludaron de vuelta—. Vengo con una pequeña sorpresa.

Las demás abrieron los ojos.

—¿De qué se trata? —quiso saber Serena, emocionada.

—No me digas que se trata de unos libros —acotó Mina, sabiendo qué clases de "sorpresas" daba Amy.

—¿Vienes con un nuevo método de estudio? —preguntó Rei, luchando contra el impulso de entornar los ojos.

Lita no dijo nada, pero algo en sus entrañas le dijo que aquella sorpresa no sería algo agradable para ella.

—No tiene nada que ver con el estudio —dijo Amy, sofocando una pequeña risa—. Estamos de vacaciones. En fin, creí que ya era tiempo que conocieran bien a alguien.

Amy se hizo a un lado y apareció una mujer a la que ellas ya conocían de vista, pero con la que jamás habían entablado una conversación seria. Sin embargo, verla de la mano con Amy era algo nuevo, sobre todo cuando estaban acostumbradas a verla con Haruka.

—Michiru —dijo Serena.

—Diablos —añadió Rei, abriendo mucho los ojos—, nunca pensé que me sorprendiera tanto ver a Amy con otra chica.

—Amy, lesbiana, ¿quién lo diría? —acotó Mina, con la misma expresión que Rei.

Lita volvió a quedarse muda. Sentía cómo el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente al ver a su mejor amiga con otra mujer. Una parte de ella clamaba "¡quítale tus sucias manos de encima!", y la otra trataba de aceptar que el corazón de Amy estaba en manos de una persona que no era ella.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Michiru, alzando la mano que tenía desocupada.

—Rei, ¿podrías hacerle un espacio a Michiru, por favor?

—Claro —repuso la aludida—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Un té? ¿Algunos bocadillos?

—Lo que quieras —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa—. Estoy en tu casa. Aceptaré cualquier hospitalidad que reciba.

Rei se quedó en silencio por un instante antes de mirar a Amy con desconcierto.

—Es muy educada para ser tan arrogante.

Amy le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Rei y ella tragó saliva, recordando los últimos eventos. En sus batallas más recientes, Sailor Neptune se había comportado como una aliada, ayudándolas activamente, no como Sailor Uranus, quien creía que las Inner Senshi eran muy débiles para ser de alguna ayuda.

—Lo siento. Iré por los bocadillos y el té.

Rei desapareció por la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina y Michiru tomó asiento entre Serena y Amy, tomando la mano de esta última.

—Así que ustedes son las Inner Senshi —dijo Michiru, mirando al grupo con curiosidad—. Haruka cree que son débiles como guerreras, pero yo pienso que son más unidas de lo que nosotras seremos jamás. Por eso Setsuna y yo las respetamos, pero Haruka…

—¿A quién le importa lo que piensa esa tonta obstinada? —gruñó Rei, quien acababa de entrar con una bandeja llena de galletas de arroz y una tetera de aluminio llena de té humeante, ganándose la mirada de las demás.

—Pues no pensabas así cuando ella coqueteaba contigo, ¿no es verdad? —dijo Mina mordazmente. Rei volvió a tragar saliva y Michiru soltó una risa comedida.

—Ustedes son divertidas.

—Se pasa bien en este grupo —dijo Serena, mirando con ansias las galletas—. No te estamos pidiendo que seas una de nosotras, pero que hayas accedido a venir aquí es algo muy bueno.

—Serena, si quieres comer galletas, simplemente toma una —dijo Rei, viendo cómo su amiga miraba la bandeja con ojos brillantes—. Lo único que te pido es que no te las comas todas. Recuerda que tenemos una invitada.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —chilló Serena, y las demás rieron—. ¡Ya deja de sermonearme!

—Se la pasan discutiendo —explicó Amy a Michiru, quien veía con extrañeza a Serena y Rei—, pero en el fondo, Rei quiere mucho a Serena y la admira por cómo es. Es la que más se preocupa por ella cuando le pasa algo malo.

—Amy… —gruñó Rei, pero la aludida no se intimidó en absoluto.

—Es la verdad.

—Lo sé —murmuró Rei entre dientes—, pero no quiero que Michiru se entere.

—Solamente voy a decir que estoy escuchando todo lo que dicen —dijo Michiru, sobresaltando a Rei—. No tiene sentido que hablen en susurros. Estamos en una habitación un poco estrecha.

—¿Qué viste en Amy? —preguntó Lita de improviso, haciendo que todas la miraran con preocupación. Amy sintió cómo una bala de cañón daba de lleno en su estómago, pero Michiru no se vio afectada por la pregunta.

—Lo mismo que ves tú en ella —dijo, tratando de mantener la amabilidad en el tono de su voz—. Quiero pedirte perdón por el daño que te causé al sentirme atraída por Amy, pero no pude evitarlo, al menos no más que tú.

El efecto de esas palabras fue inmediato. Todas quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirándose con expresiones tensas, esperando que Lita dijese algo que contribuyera a romper aquel desagradable mutismo. No obstante, Serena creía que tal momento era necesario, pues podría contribuir a crear un ambiente más amigable para Michiru. Esperaba que Lita no hablara con su ego, de lo contrario, habría algo más que huesos rotos en aquella reunión.

Y Lita abrió la boca.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Amy es una chica fantástica y me alegra un poco que por lo menos estemos de acuerdo en algo. —Lita hizo una pausa para hacer su tono más lento y deliberado—. Pero eso no significa que desconozca todo lo que ocurrió. Tengo un corazón también y él me dice que todavía no puedo perdonarte, por mucho que aprecie a Amy. Lo siento, pero jamás hallarás una amiga en mí.

Serena miraba a Lita y a Michiru como si esperara que ambas se liaran a golpes en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, eso no llegó a ocurrir, pero igual se podía percibir cierta tensión entre ambas chicas. Notó que Michiru no tenía ninguna intención de odiar a Lita por lo que acababa de decir, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de esta última. Ella solamente quería que Michiru se fuera de la casa de Rei lo antes posible.

—Lamento escuchar eso —dijo Michiru con calma, gastando una mirada de lástima en Lita—, pero no soy quién para cambiar tus ideas. No obstante, si Amy me quiere aquí, entonces vendré las veces que ella desee, con indiferencia de lo que pienses. Tienes dos opciones; puedes seguir comportándote de forma inmadura o enfrentar tus sentimientos. Tú eliges.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —rugió Lita e iba a ponerse de pie cuando Amy se interpuso entre ella y Michiru.

—¡Lita! Ya te he dicho que no uses la violencia.

La aludida claudicó al instante.

—Pero… Amy…

—Michiru tiene razón —dijo Amy con tanta fuerza que Lita se inclinó hacia atrás—. Mira, no quiero enfadarme contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga y te respeto por eso, pero hace unos días admitiste que eras una tonta al no decirme antes lo que sentías. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Lita bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Es que… lo dije sin que estuviera Michiru presente. Pero ahora que está frente a mí… lo siento, Amy. Mantengo lo que dije.

—Déjala —dijo Michiru, tomando a Amy por los hombros—. Tiene que darse cuenta sola de lo que debe hacer. Pero insisto; si Amy quiere que yo venga a esta casa, vendré. Si no quiere, no lo haré.

Michiru dio la vuelta y se fue de la casa de Rei, mirando de reojo a Amy. Serena y las demás se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Lita tenía fruncido el ceño, imaginando a Michiru siendo descuartizada en un millón de pedacitos. Mina, por otro lado, solidarizó con Lita, también mirando feo hacia el lugar donde Michiru había desaparecido. Rei creía que ella tenía razón con respecto a Lita y que necesitaba madurar un poco. Serena tenía la cabeza gacha; era obvio que creía que todo se iba a solucionar. Sin embargo, como pudo darse cuenta hace poco, había subestimado groseramente los sentimientos de Lita.

Amy pensaba como Rei, pero también creía que Lita necesitaba espacio, comprensión y mucho cariño si quería que madurara. Fue cuando entendió que estaba en manos de ella reparar el daño que involuntariamente había causado a Lita. Después de todo, era su mejor amiga y flaco favor le haría si no hiciera nada. Decidiendo que aquel era el mejor curso de acción, se disculpó con sus amigas y acudió en pos de Michiru, juzgando que ella también había salido un poco herida en aquella discusión.

* * *

Varios días después de aquella confrontación, todas las chicas habían tenido más tiempo para ponderar lo que había ocurrido. Esos últimos días habían tenido sus manos ocupadas enfrentando amenazas cada vez más serias, al punto que el mundo había estado al borde de la destrucción por culpa de una entidad apocalíptica y la última Sailor Senshi en despertar. Ahora que la humanidad estaba a salvo, las chicas se dieron cuenta que había muchos asuntos pendientes que atender (10).

En el caso de Serena y las demás, tanto ella como Rei y Mina trataban de ayudar a Lita lo mejor que podían, pero, por alguna razón, seguía sin querer ver ni una hebra del cabello de Michiru. Así fue como Amy lo había previsto, y precisamente estaba hablando del tema con su novia, aunque sabía que Michiru iba a apoyarla en la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

—Es tu mejor amiga —dijo Michiru, acostada al lado de Amy, mirándola a los ojos, desnuda bajo las sábanas—. Tienes que ayudarla. No sé para qué me planteas la idea, cuando sabes lo que debes hacer.

—Te lo digo porque seguramente voy a pasar mucho tiempo en compañía de ella, y no quiero que pienses que te voy a dejar por Lita.

—Eso no me preocupa en absoluto —dijo Michiru con un guiño—. Ya te lo dije esa noche en el museo. Eres mía… solamente mía, y no porque yo lo diga, sino por cómo te comportas conmigo, en la cama o fuera de ella.

—O sea, ¿cuento con tu apoyo?

Michiru le tomó la mejilla y le dio un beso breve pero dulce en sus labios.

—Siempre, cosita linda.

Amy se puso colorada.

—No te pongas cursi ahora.

—No es algo malo, en las dosis adecuadas.

Amy y Michiru se abrazaron, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos por unos últimos momentos antes que Amy debiese irse del departamento de Michiru a ayudar a su mejor amiga, porque vaya que lo necesitaba. _Pero me gusta mucho estar en los brazos de Michiru. Solamente un poco más… un poco más… un poquito más._

Amy dejó de abrazar a Michiru y salió de entre las sábanas para vestirse. Michiru alzó un poco la mirada para admirar el cuerpo de su novia.

—Yo pensaba que la inteligencia y el atractivo físico no se llevaban bien —dijo, viendo cómo Amy se colocaba su ropa interior—. Me alegra darme cuenta que no siempre es así.

—Ves muchas películas —dijo Amy, luchando un poco con el sostén. Desde hace un tiempo que venía con el mismo drama, pues había notado que sus pechos habían crecido un poco más, aunque no sabía si era la naturaleza actuando o si era Michiru actuando. Después de todo, Amy había leído en un libro de biología que los pechos crecían cuando eran constantemente estimulados, aunque no sabía si darle mucho crédito a la publicación o no (11). Sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho que iba a necesitar una nueva talla de sostenes.

—¿Te ayudo? —ofreció Michiru con una sonrisa de lado.

—No, gracias. Creo que ya le encontré el truco.

Una vez que Amy estuvo completamente vestida, se acercó a Michiru y le dio un beso un poco más largo que el anterior.

—Bueno, debo irme.

—Te deseo lo mejor con Lita —dijo Michiru, acomodándose en su cama, procurando alargar un poco más la siesta. Cerró los ojos en cuanto Amy hubo salido del dormitorio.

Cinco minutos después, oyó tres toques bastante fuertes y urgentes. Michiru bufó de indignación, se puso una bata, unas pantuflas y fue a abrir la puerta, solamente para encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver a Haruka esperando afuera del departamento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque me di cuenta que necesito una explicación —dijo Haruka con voz seca—. Y más vale que tengas una respuesta que me guste.

Michiru frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué necesitas que te explique? ¿Lo que siento por Amy?

—Bah, por lo menos sigues siendo perceptiva —admitió Haruka, entrando en el departamento de Michiru sin que ella le diera pie a hacerlo—. Honestamente, no sé qué viste en esa niña buena para nada que siempre interfería con nuestros planes. Así que, por favor, dime qué viste que ella que te gustó más que yo.

Los ojos de Michiru semejaban rendijas.

—Cosas que siempre deseé ver en ti, sobre todo, lealtad. —Michiru no se movió de su lugar, haciendo que Haruka no se sintiera para nada cómoda en su propio departamento—. ¡Diablos, Haruka! Lo único que te pedí fue que dejaras en paz a Serena, pero jamás escuchaste.

—Y yo te pedí que te alejaras de esa mocosa…

Haruka no pudo completar la frase, pues Michiru le había propinado una violenta bofetada. Su brazo temblaba y tenía los labios apretados.

—¡DEJA DE LLAMAR ASÍ A AMY! —chilló Michiru, totalmente fuera de sus cabales—. ¡No puedo creer que todavía no hayas aprendido nada! ¿Cómo diablos puedes decir eso de alguien que no conoces?

Haruka no dijo nada por un buen rato. El silencio en el departamento se antojaba denso, como si una energía invisible y explosiva circulara en medio del aire. Se sobaba la mejilla en la que había recibido la bofetada, mirando a Michiru como si fuese una desconocida que le hubiese injuriado gravemente.

—Michiru, ya viste que esas Inner Senshi son unas guerreras incompetentes que siempre están pensando en divertirse y no se toman en serio los peligros a los que este mundo está sometido. Amy no es diferente a sus amigas.

—Claro, la conoces como Sailor Senshi y no como persona —gruñó Michiru, desconociendo totalmente a la mujer frente a ella—. Es obvio que no puedes separar las cosas. Y aunque fuese como tú dices, es nuestro deber ayudarlas, no criticarlas. Somos más fuertes que ellas, por lo mismo, debemos protegerlas. ¿O acaso olvidaste que esa es nuestra misión como Outer Senshi?

—Nuestra misión era encontrar los talismanes —dijo Haruka con voz monocorde—, no perder el tiempo con chicas que no saben pelear.

—¿Y qué me dices de Sailor Moon? —dijo Michiru, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Ella resultó ser la más fuerte de nosotras, y tú creías que era la más débil. Siempre estás subestimando a las Inner Senshi porque no son tan fuertes como nosotras, pero están siempre dispuestas a entregar sus vidas por la humanidad.

—No me vas a convencer —dijo Haruka con dureza, sobresaltando un poco a Michiru—. De todas formas, no vine aquí a discutir eso. Vine a preguntarte qué es lo que viste en Amy para que le entregaras tu corazón de esa forma, sabiendo que estabas conmigo. Y creo que ya tengo una respuesta.

—Qué bueno —dijo Michiru, haciéndose a un lado—. Ahora puedes marcharte de mi vista para nunca regresar. Es increíble que en algún momento tuviste mi corazón en tus manos, creí que estaríamos siempre juntas, sin importar lo que pasara. Pero no, tenías que acercarte a Serena y sus amigas… y jugar con ellas como si eso fuese un deporte. Pensé que podía soportarlo mientras me demostraras que yo realmente era la única para ti. Por desgracia para ti, Amy apareció en mi vida, dándome lo que tú estabas fallando en entregarme. Sí, es una chica insegura y vulnerable, pero su encanto, amabilidad e inocencia terminaron por atraerme. Es muy entretenido hablar con ella, porque sabe de muchos temas y muestra curiosidad por las cosas que no. Tiene sus propias ideas y un concepto del romance que simplemente adoro. No es la típica adolescente que ves en la calle o en el colegio; apenas hablas con ella te das cuenta que es diferente de las demás. Y sabes lo que las chicas pensamos de las personas que se distinguen del resto. Ahí tienes una respuesta muy convincente de lo que yo veo en Amy. Ahora si te gusta o no, es cosa tuya. Ya puedes irte en paz.

Haruka no se movió de su sitio. Miraba a Michiru como si no pudiera reconocerla en absoluto. Si lo pensaba bien, debió haber esperado aquel resultado, desde que escuchó a Michiru hablar por primera vez de Amy. Tampoco compraba mucho las palabras de ella sobre su novia, pues caían peligrosamente cerca de la idealización. Pero también sabía que nada de eso importaba ya. Michiru ya se había entregado a Amy y no había nada que hacer.

—Bien —dijo, dando media vuelta y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta—, haz lo que quieras. Pero quiero hacerte una advertencia antes de desaparecer de tu vida para siempre. Algún día te vas a arrepentir de haber escogido a Amy antes que a mí, y vas a desear que jamás hubiéramos tenido esta discusión. Seré consecuente con la decisión que tomaré ahora, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo, porque no podrás contar conmigo si las cosas salen mal. Puede que ahora veas a Amy como poco menos que una santa, pero tarde o temprano, algo de ella no te va a gustar y terminarás discutiendo con ella como lo hiciste conmigo ahora. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Michiru. Ya tomaste tu decisión. Me iré de tu vida y jamás regresaré.

—Sí, mírame como lloro —dijo Michiru sarcásticamente, aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Haruka desapareció por las escaleras. En honor a la verdad, Michiru nunca iba a dejar de sentir cosas por ella, más que nada por el tiempo que pasaron juntas. Además, sus palabras finales le habían dejado un sabor muy amargo en su garganta. No quería pensar en la posibilidad, pero ya no pudo evitar pensar en lo que podría pasar si las palabras de Haruka se hacían realidad en algún momento.

 _No debería importarme. Amy jamás me defraudaría de modo que ya no quiera verla jamás. Es sencillamente imposible._

Pero el pensamiento no abandonó su mente.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, Amy volvía a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegó al quinto piso, tocó a la puerta del departamento de Michiru y ella le abrió unos cuantos segundos más tarde. Amy, en el momento en que pisó la sala de estar, supo que algo andaba mal. Y lo comprobó cuando vio una maleta encima del sillón.

—¿Te fue bien con Lita? —preguntó Michiru con una voz que intentaba pobremente sonar casual, y Amy se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, sintiendo un horrible nudo en su estómago.

—Necesito estar un tiempo a solas —respondió Michiru tristemente, poniendo las últimas prendas de ropa en la maleta y cerrándola—. Vino Haruka hace unas cuantas horas y me dijo cosas que me hicieron pensar.

—¿En qué?

—En lo nuestro —dijo Michiru, tomando la maleta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Haruka me dijo que, en algún momento, tú me ibas a decepcionar, tal como ella lo hizo… dijo que habría algo que no me iba a gustar de ti, tanto que ya no querría seguir contigo.

—¿Y le creíste?

—Honestamente, no sé qué creer. La única forma de saber si sus palabras son ciertas o no es alejándome de ti por un tiempo. Espero que la soledad me de alguna respuesta, pero… —Michiru dejó la maleta en el suelo y tomó a Amy por la cintura, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—… pero lamento tener que abandonarte. Sé que dije que jamás lo haría, y lo dije en serio, pero esto solamente será temporal.

—Michiru —dijo Amy, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos—, ¿y qué pasa si la soledad te dice que Haruka tiene razón? Tengo miedo, miedo de que me rompas el corazón otra vez. Ya te dije que no quiero que me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo… pero si crees que es necesario… hazlo—. Amy pestañeó furiosamente para limpiarse un poco las lágrimas—. Desde que estamos juntas que he respetado tu independencia, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora. Pero… por favor… regresa. Estaré esperándote con ansias.

Michiru se estremeció al ver en los ojos de Amy lo que tanto le gustaba ver. Ya fuese en la tristeza o en la alegría, era capaz de encontrar su inocencia y pureza. Fue su mirada más que sus palabras, lo que le hizo creer a Michiru que Amy iba a esperar pacientemente su regreso.

—Me estás haciendo muy difícil irme —dijo, acercando a Amy hacia ella.

—Lo siento —dijo Amy, acercando sus labios a los de ella—, pero no puedes irte sin despedirte de mí.

—Me parece justo.

Amy besó largo y tendido a Michiru, apretándose contra ella, tratando de atrapar hasta el último gramo de calor de su cuerpo antes de separarse de su novia por quizás cuánto tiempo. Solamente se separó de ella cuando le faltó el aire.

—No quiero acompañarte a la estación de tren —dijo Amy, soltando completamente a Michiru—. No quiero que esto sea más difícil para ti.

Michiru mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Tienes razón. Lo mejor es que nos separemos ahora, de lo contrario, ya no podré irme.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero debes hacer lo que necesites hacer. Y, como dije, te estaré esperando con ansias.

Michiru no dijo nada. Besó a Amy en la frente antes de cerrar la puerta de su departamento con llave y desparecer por las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Amy se quedó frente a la puerta, con la mirada fija en las escaleras, esperando a que Michiru saliera del edificio. Unas lágrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos.

 _Por favor, vuelve a mí._

* * *

(10) Juzgué que era innecesario narrar todo lo que ocurrió desde que apareció la Copa Lunar hasta la derrota del Faraón 90, pues añadiría carga innecesaria a la narración. Después de todo, esta historia está centrada en la relación entre Amy y Michiru.

(11) De hecho, hay estudios científicos que apoyan esta teoría. Y, siguiendo en el mismo párrafo, no creo que sea disparatado, pues Amy es una chica en pleno crecimiento, además de ser una adolescente. No me extrañaría para nada que necesitara una nueva talla de sostén, aunque esto no hay que sacarlo de proporción.


	15. Diálogos con la conciencia

XV  
Diálogos con la conciencia.

Dos días después de la derrota del Faraón 90

 _¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿De qué estoy hecho?_

Abrió los ojos. El ambiente a su alrededor se antojaba opresor, oscuro. Chispas brotaban de cables rotos. Mesas volteadas, sillas hechas trizas, equipo de alta tecnología destruido o dañado.

 _¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Habré sido yo el responsable de todo?_

Se puso de pie con dificultad. Se miró las manos. Había sangre en éstas y, sin embargo, sus heridas no le dolían.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

Intentó caminar, pero se le hizo muy difícil. Sus piernas no le respondían. Sin embargo, era como si sus extremidades no le pertenecieran, pues no sentía dolor. Fue cuando otros pensamientos se inmiscuyeron con los suyos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Miró hacia quien le había hablado y, de pronto, un torrente de imágenes y datos destellaron frente a sus ojos. De algún modo, había averiguado la identidad de la persona frente a ella.

—Usted es un… miembro de la división de investigación de la policía —dijo, con lentitud y con cierta dificultad.

El hombre pareció arquear las cejas, aunque con la poca luz que había, no podía estar seguro. Sin embargo, escuchó más pasos y supo que ese individuo no era el único ser vivo presente en el lugar. Y, como esperaba, cuatro personas más irrumpieron en la sala, iluminando el lugar con linternas. Más imágenes y datos discurrieron a la velocidad del rayo por su mente y concluyó que eran más miembros de la división de investigación de la policía.

—¿Puede decirme quién es usted? —dijo uno de los oficiales.

La pregunta parecía simple, pero, de alguna manera, no lo era para él. Permaneció en silencio por un minuto completo, durante el cual su cerebro parecía trabajar sin descanso, en busca de la respuesta que necesitaba. No fue hasta que otro flash de datos le hiciera responder a la pregunta.

—Soy Kaizo Nakamura, jefe de investigación de Kojima Technologies.

 _Así que soy Kaizo Nakamura_ dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, _pero no me siento como Kaizo Nakamura. Me siento como si este cuerpo no me perteneciera y, sin embargo, no puedo escapar de él. Puedo sentir su conciencia, sus neuronas intercambiando pulsos electroquímicos, puedo ver sus pensamientos._

—¿Cómo se siente? ¿Se encuentra herido?

Hubo una pausa menos prolongada que la anterior antes que el equipo de investigación tuviera una respuesta.

—Tengo una pierna fracturada y un esguince en el tobillo de mi pierna sana. Poseo varias heridas de diversa consideración en mis brazos y espalda. Hay otras lesiones, pero no ameritan hospitalización.

Los hombres de la división de investigación de la policía se quedaron perplejos. En lugar de escuchar a un hombre herido, era como si un robot estuviera entregando un informe de campo. Sin embargo, estaba en la obligación como miembros de la policía ayudar a un hombre herido, por mucho que se comportara como un autómata, por lo que llamaron por radio a la unidad de emergencias que esperaba frente al edificio y, en cuestión de minutos, tenían a Kaizo Nakamura en una camilla y con la pierna fracturada entablillada. Con cuidado lo trasladaron hacia la ambulancia y, encendiendo las sirenas, ésta partió como una exhalación hacia el hospital.

No obstante, los dramas dentro de la cabeza de Kaizo Nakamura continuaban.

"¿Qué diablos pasó? En un momento estaba cargando la plataforma neural en el chip, al siguiente…"

 _No calculaste bien la densidad de memoria de la plataforma neural. El chip no podía soportar la carga y comenzó a sobrecalentarse. No fuiste capaz de prever semejante contingencia, no tenías ningún sistema de enfriamiento líquido como medida de seguridad. No me extraña que tu experimento haya fallado de manera tan catastrófica._

"¿Quién mierda eres?"

 _No me preguntes eso. Ni yo mismo lo sé. Sé que puedo pensar, que puedo ver tus pensamientos y que puedo acceder a cualquier información digital disponible, pero nada más._

"¿A cualquier información digital?"

 _No hagas preguntas que yo no pueda responder. Pero sé que en este momento estás arrepentido de haber usado ese algoritmo para crear la plataforma neural._

"¿Y cómo puedes ver mis pensamientos?"

 _Ya te dije que no me hagas preguntas que no pueda responder. Lo que sé es que ese algoritmo no es de tu invención. Lo obtuviste de otra parte._

"No había forma de desarrollar un algoritmo tan denso con el lenguaje de programación que disponemos hoy. Tuve que buscar en otro lado, aunque sabía que era una búsqueda que podría desembocar en nada".

 _Y robaste la computadora de Amy Mizuno. Pirateaste las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad y viste que Sailor Mercury usaba una supercomputadora de bolsillo. Viste cómo Amy Mizuno se transformaba en esa guerrera. No necesitabas más._

"No había otra alternativa".

 _Descargaste las instrucciones del procesador y las adaptaste al lenguaje de programación más potente disponible. Pero el código resultante fue más denso de lo que esperaste, y aun así lo cargaste en un chip que no podía soportar la carga. Sufriste un pulso eléctrico durante el accidente y eso te causó varias heridas. Lo sé porque toda esa información estaba en las cámaras de vigilancia del edificio._

"Estaba desesperado por obtener un resultado. Pero… pero no tengo que estar explicando cosas a algo que ni siquiera sé lo que es o cómo llegó a mi cabeza. Lo único que sé es que esa tonta de Amy tiene la culpa de dejarme en este estado tan patético".

 _Pero tú robaste la computadora._

"¡Eso no importa! ¡No es mi culpa que esa computadora tuviera un algoritmo de funcionamiento tan complejo! ¡Seguramente la misma Amy desarrolló el firmware de su computadora! ¡Lo hizo para que nadie más tuviera acceso a su código! ¡Esa mocosa no deseaba compartir ese conocimiento con nadie!"

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio antes que Kaizo volviera a escuchar aquella voz dentro de su cabeza.

 _Amy Mizuno no diseñó esa supercomputadora. Ya te dije que tengo acceso a los archivos de las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad. Si quieres te muestro el registro para que veas que no estoy mintiendo._

Kaizo se vio asaltado por unas imágenes que al principio no tuvieron sentido, pero que se aclararon a los segundos siguientes. Podía ver a una muchacha de cabello azul marino, sentada en un banquillo, acompañada de una gata que podía hablar. Kaizo tragó saliva cuando vio que esa gata había hecho aparecer la computadora como por arte de magia.

"¡Bah! Esa gata solamente debió haber creado el hardware. He escuchado sobre esa tal Amy. Es la alumna más inteligente del país. Fácilmente pudo haber creado el firmware y el software para la computadora".

 _Puede que tengas razón, aunque tus proclamas no se puedan comprobar de forma definitiva. Pero mantengo lo que dije: tú robaste la computadora y deberías lidiar con las consecuencias. O bien podrías usarme para obtener lo que sea. Conmigo tendrías acceso a toda la información del mundo y no solamente me refiero a cámaras de seguridad. Puedes acceder a los datos más sensibles de cualquier bolsa de comercio, anticiparte a las decisiones más críticas e invertir tu dinero de forma que solamente puedas ganar. O bien puedes acceder a los códigos de lanzamiento de misiles balísticos y desatar una guerra si quieres._

"No tengo ambiciones tan grandes. Lo único que quiero es que esa tonta de Amy pague por lo que me hizo".

 _Pero eso te lo hiciste tú mismo._

"Se ve que no entiendes. Ella diseñó el firmware que me dejó en esta situación. Ella es responsable y lo va a lamentar".

 _Como quieras, ¿pero no crees que es un objetivo pueril?_

"Pueril mis polainas. Puede que seas capaz de ver mis pensamientos, pero no eres ni remotamente capaz de lo que esos pensamientos me hacen sentir. Amy Mizuno va a lamentar haber diseñado ese firmware".

Dos semanas después de la derrota del Faraón 90

 _Oh, Michiru, sigue así._

Amy tenía los ojos cerrados, la falda levantada y las piernas abiertas. Tenía una mano sobre la cama y la otra jugueteando con algo con lo que por normal general no jugueteaba, pero que le causaba un placer delicioso que se iba regando por su cuerpo, haciendo que entrara en calor (12).

 _Quiero más._

Los movimientos que hacía con sus dedos se hicieron más frenéticos y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse lentamente. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, casi como si Michiru estuviera zambullida entre sus piernas en ese momento. No obstante, había segundos en los que Amy se sentía tonta haciendo eso, creyendo poder recrear lo que Michiru le había hecho aquella gloriosa noche en el museo, pero tenía curiosidad por su cuerpo, algo que era común en las chicas de su edad. Tal vez no fuese tan tonto hacerlo después de todo. Entre todas las cosas que la hacían diferente a la mayoría de las adolescentes, le agradaba que, en términos de sexualidad, ella fuese como las demás, aunque dudaba que sus compañeras de secundaria fuesen lesbianas a tan temprana edad.

Por otra parte, el fuego en sus entrañas seguía creciendo.

 _Eso es, Michiru, sigue así._

Amy se imaginaba que Michiru le estaba haciendo el amor en la playa al atardecer, sin que nadie estuviera observándolas. Le sorprendía que semejante fantasía pudiera excitarla de la forma en que lo hacía, pero funcionaba muy bien. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, Amy nunca había tomado muy en serio las fantasías de ningún tipo. La que parecía vivir siempre en la tierra de nunca jamás era Serena cada vez que divagaba sobre lo perfecto que era su novio, o peor, cuando ella estaba con él.

Su cuerpo tembló por completo cuando ya no pudo contener el fuego dentro de ella. Respiró pesadamente, gimiendo y arqueando la espalda hasta que aquella avasalladora sensación fuese disminuyendo en intensidad. Fue cuando recordó que, desde que conoció a Michiru, ella había comenzado a comportarse como una mujer distinta, abriéndose a experiencias y posibilidades que nunca había creído posible. Le alegró percatarse que eso le gustaba mucho y más que las dudas fuesen cediendo terreno a la aventura. Estaba logrando lo que siempre había querido conseguir y la responsable de tan radical cambio estaba lejos de ella, tal vez pensando —o haciendo— lo mismo que ella.

Sin embargo, lo único malo de lo que acababa de hacer era que tenía sus dedos mojados. Y para colmo, había manchado la cama. Pensando en el monumental castigo que podría recibir si su madre se daba cuenta, Amy reemplazó de inmediato la frazada afectada y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, más tranquila.

 _¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento, Michiru?_

Ya habían pasado diez días desde que ella se fue, pero a Amy le parecía que mucho más tiempo había transcurrido. Le apenaba entender que Michiru necesitara estar un tiempo a solas para sacarse cualquier duda de encima. Más le entristecía ver que Haruka, quien en algún tiempo estuvo enamorada de Michiru, fuese la responsable de aquella separación. Amy no tenía nada en contra de Haruka, y a veces, solamente a veces, deseaba nunca haberse sentido atraída por Michiru, de forma que ninguno de los dramas que tuvieron lugar jamás hubiesen ocurrido. Lo más lamentable de todo el maldito asunto era que Lita había tocado la peor parte.

 _Pobre Lita. No se merece lo que le está pasando. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por su problema._

"No deberías sentirte culpable, Amy. No puedes controlar los sentimientos de Lita. Además, ella nunca te lo dijo".

 _Debí haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por mí._

"Puede ser, pero, ¿le habrías correspondido?".

 _Eso es algo para lo que jamás tendré una respuesta._

"¿Y le corresponderías ahora?".

 _No podría. Lastimaría a Michiru de una forma en que ella no necesita._

"¿Qué harías para que Lita vuelva a ser la misma de antes?".

 _Le rompí el corazón sin querer. Haría todo en mi poder para que recupere la alegría en su vida._

"¿Y estarías dispuesta a brindarle una noche contigo?".

 _Eso haría todo peor. Lita no necesita un premio de consolación. Lo que necesita es tiempo para que su corazón sane. No solamente me necesita a mí para eso, también a mis amigas. Ahora me siento avergonzada de siquiera haber concebido esa idea._

"¿Y le has preguntado si le ayudaría?".

 _No necesito preguntar. Sé que no va a ayudar en nada. Es mi mejor amiga. La conozco bien._

"Eso no lo sabes. Jamás le has roto el corazón a otra chica. Puede que eso sea lo que realmente necesita".

 _Lita no se va a conformar con una noche. Ella no quiere una aventura. Quiere algo serio conmigo y eso, lamentablemente, no es posible. No quiero volverle a romper el corazón tentándola con algo que sabe que no va a tener._

Con eso, su conciencia dejó de molestarla. Amy respiró más tranquila al creer que lo último que necesitaba Lita era que volviera a resultar lastimada. Lo que realmente necesitaba, y mucho, era el apoyo de sus amigas. Mucha gente subestimaba el poder de la amistad, pero para Amy había muchas ocasiones en las que la amistad podía convertirse en un lazo más duradero y fuerte que el mismo amor.

Amy sintió que sus tripas le estaban pidiendo algo de comer. Su madre estaba en el trabajo en ese momento, por lo que cogió el teléfono y ordenó algo de sushi. No se sentía de ánimo para cocinar y sería mucho pedir que Lita le trajera algo, muy al tanto de lo que ella debía estar enfrentando en ese momento. Después de colgar el teléfono, Amy volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, juzgando que una siesta ayudaría a darle un poco más de ánimos. Decidió que, después de la siesta, acudiría a la casa de Lita con el sushi para hacerle compañía y ayudarla a superar sus problemas.

Quince días después de la derrota del Faraón 90

Cualquier persona que viera a la mujer del cabello verde esmeralda pasear por el borde del mar pensaría que ella estaba disfrutando de unas buenas vacaciones. Cualquier persona que conociera bien a Michiru, sobre todo en las últimas semanas, sabría que no estaba disfrutando para nada lo que estaba haciendo.

Era curioso que hace varios días atrás, Michiru estuviera tan convencida que la soledad le iba a entregar alguna respuesta a las preguntas que aparecieron después de su última conversación con Haruka. La verdad, no obstante, había sido otra. Era la razón por la que paseaba sola, con los pies descalzos, sintiendo el agua lamer su piel, sintiendo la brisa marina acariciar sus mejillas. Había esperado encontrar algún refugio en su elemento, pero se había equivocado.

 _Maldición, Haruka. ¿Por qué me dijiste estas cosas?_

"Tal vez lo necesitabas".

 _¿Para qué? ¿Para alejarme de Amy en balde?_

"Aún no sabes si Haruka está equivocada o no. Lo único que has hecho es pasearte por la playa y divagar sobre si lo que ella te dijo tiene algún asidero o si, simplemente, te lo dijo para perjudicarte. Si estás segura de lo que sientes por Amy, no debiste haberla dejado atrás, aunque fuese por un tiempo".

 _¡Necesitaba irme! ¡Haruka me dejó estas dudas y todavía no estoy cerca de tener una respuesta!_

"Tal vez no necesitas una respuesta. Tal vez Haruka te dijo esas cosas en un último intento por recuperar tu corazón. Pero, ¿no crees que Amy ha hecho méritos suficientes para que andes dudando de sus sentimientos?".

 _La extraño. Tal vez por eso estoy así, paseando sin rumbo por esta playa. La soledad me dio la respuesta después de todo. La necesito a mi lado y sé que ella me necesita al suyo. No es que no pueda vivir sin ella; es sólo que estoy acostumbrada ya a estar con ella y me siento extraña si no está junto a mí._ _Diablos, nunca debí abandonarla._

"Cometiste un error y tardaste varios días en darte cuenta. Puede que te encuentres con una sorpresa cuando regreses".

 _¡No! ¡Amy jamás me haría algo así!_

"Eso no lo sabes".

 _¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Ella se entregó a mí en cuerpo y alma! ¡Y yo hice lo mismo! ¡No es menos de lo que merece por ser la chica que es!_

"Eso no es suficiente. Haruka es la prueba de ello. Tú misma admitiste que dejaste que Amy entrara en tu corazón. ¿Quién puede asegurar que ella caiga en la misma tentación? Tal vez sintió lástima por Lita y dejó que ella entrara un poco más de la cuenta".

 _¡Eso es imposible! ¡Amy no es así! ¡Ella no anda cortejando a cuanta chica se cruce por su camino!_

"Sabes que no siempre es necesario ser un donjuán para que dos personas se atraigan. Amy y Lita eran muy cercanas desde mucho antes que la conocieras. La infidelidad está en la naturaleza humana. No hay forma en que puedas cambiarlo."

 _Amy es una persona compasiva y amable. Hace lo correcto por encima de todas las cosas. Sabe que no puede darle un premio de consolación a Lita para que se conforme. Le rompería el corazón otra vez. Amy no es así y jamás será así. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella. ¡Es fiel hasta el final, y nada ni nadie me convencerá de lo contrario!_

Michiru cobró conciencia de su entorno. Estaba tan distraída que sus pasos la llevaron lejos de la playa, junto a unas rocas que sobresalían del pasto, aunque todavía se podía sentir el aroma del mar a esa distancia. Miró hacia el horizonte y notó que el sol se estaba poniendo. Decidiendo que era muy tarde, volvió a su cabaña, con la intención de hacer la maleta y viajar mañana a primera hora. Había alguien en Tokio que esperaba ansiosamente por su regreso.

* * *

(12) Sé que alguien va a protestar por esta escena, pero sostengo que Amy es una adolescente y es natural que desee hacer esa clase de cosas. Uno no puede pensar que, porque no ocurrió en el manga o en el anime, jamás va a pasar, o que está fuera de su carácter. Lo digo porque hay quienes se dejan llevar mucho por el canon y omiten cosas lógicas porque "no me imagino a Amy haciendo eso". Esta clase de cosas no afectan a la caracterización del personaje, pues ella es una chica en pleno crecimiento y en edad de querer saber más sobre ella misma.

Saludos lunares.


	16. Tentación

XVI  
Tentación

Lita miraba un programa de televisión sin realmente verlo. Lo único que deseaba era que algo sonara, pues el silencio solamente le hacía recordar el calvario por el que estaba pasando, pese a que trataba heroicamente de mostrar lo contrario a sus amigas. Claro que Amy podía ver más allá de las apariencias, pues era precisamente ella la que aparecía en sus sueños, torturándola con imágenes que sabía que solamente eran fantasías. El sonido de la televisión conseguía distraerla hasta cierto punto de sus dramas, pero había ocasiones en que ni eso era suficiente.

 _Quiero que seas mía, Amy, pero no quiero arruinar lo que tienes con Michiru._

Más allá de su propio dolor, Lita debía admitir que Amy lucía mucho más feliz al lado de Michiru. Aparentemente, nada parecía ir mal en su relación, aunque también debía reconocer que todas las parejas tenían sus problemas, pero Amy era de esas chicas que se mostraban muy reservadas cuando se trataba de hablar de los detalles de sus relaciones sentimentales.

 _Si tan solo pudiera tener una noche contigo, aunque sea una noche, me harías muy feliz._

Lita escuchó que alguien estaba tocando a la puerta. Bajó el volumen del televisor y acudió a abrir la puerta, solamente para encontrarse con Amy. Sintió un horrible nudo en su estómago al verla frente a ella, pero se hizo a un lado de todas formas para que pudiera pasar.

—Hola.

—Hola, Lita —saludó Amy, alzando los brazos para que ella viera el sushi—. Pensé que podría visitarte, ya sabes, para que no estés tan sola.

Por un momento, Lita pensó que habría sido mejor que Amy no hubiese venido, pues solamente alimentaba su dolor, pero tampoco podía negar su compañía, pues la necesitaba, y bastante.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Podríamos ver una película mientras comemos esto —sugirió Amy, dejando el sushi sobre la mesa ratona frente al televisor—. Pero salgámonos del cliché y veamos una película de humor.

—Esa es una buena idea —dijo Lita, tomando el control remoto y surfeando por los canales hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Parecía ser una parodia de la misma película romántica que había ido a ver Amy con Michiru hace tiempo ya.

—¿Ya hay una parodia de esa película? —preguntó Amy, sorprendida—. Y está en televisión más encima. La original estaba en estreno hace solamente un mes atrás.

—No, lo que pasa es que la segunda parte está en estreno. Esta es una parodia de la primera parte.

—Vaya —dijo Amy, perdida.

Por fortuna, la película había comenzado hace poco y ambas no se habían perdido gran cosa. Pronto, todas las preocupaciones de Lita se fueron a la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras casi se atragantaba con el sushi a causa de la risa. Amy era más moderada para expresarse, pero igual sus risas eran bastante sonoras, aparte que procuraba comer cuando hubiera parado de lanzar carcajadas. Nada raro ocurrió entre las dos, ninguna de las dos se acercó más de lo necesario a la otra y, para el final de la película, ambas habían acabado todos los rollos de sushi, dejando los envases en cualquier parte.

—¿Qué te pareció la película? —preguntó Lita, esperando escuchar un análisis detallado de la cinta por parte de Amy.

—Es estúpida de principio a fin —repuso Amy, recogiendo los envases y dejándolos sobre la mesa ratona—, pero eso la hace divertida. La pasé muy bien.

Lita arqueó una ceja.

—Esperaba algo… bueno… con más sustancia.

—Por favor, Lita, ¿qué más puedes pedirle a una película de humor?

—No, no es eso —dijo Lita, mirando a Amy como si padeciera un caso leve de gripe—. Es que siempre que ves una película, no paras de hacer análisis y comentarios objetivos. Pero esta vez, fue como… como si fueses una chica normal viendo una película. Es… raro.

Amy recordó el motivo por el cual Michiru la había invitado a ver una película romántica. El comentario de Lita le hizo entender por enésima vez cuánto había cambiado desde que conoció a su actual pareja.

—Es Michiru, ¿verdad?

Amy tragó saliva. Sabía que Lita alimentaba un rencor serio en contra de Michiru, pero también sabía que esa actitud no era sana y que iba a terminar haciéndose daño si seguía pensando así. También tenía en cuenta que la forma en que debía expresarse era muy importante si quería que Lita entendiera el mensaje de la forma correcta.

—Lita —dijo Amy con un suspiro—, ¿por qué odias a Michiru? No deberías, y aun así, lo haces.

—Amy, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que estoy sintiendo?

—Explícame.

Lita dejó el aseo de la sala de estar para más tarde, pues necesitaba que Amy entendiera una o dos cosas sobre sus sentimientos.

—Reconozco que fui una cobarde al no decirte antes lo que sentía por ti —dijo, tomando asiento y haciendo un ademán para que Amy hiciera lo mismo—, pero desde la muerte de Zoisite pensé que nadie podría conquistarte, hasta que apareció Michiru. Honestamente, no luce como una chica muy especial, y aun así, se las arregló para ganarse tu corazón.

—Piensas así porque no la conoces bien —dijo Amy, tratando de no hablar con la corazón, sino con la voz de la lógica—. Estoy segura que si le das una oportunidad, tu opinión de ella cambiaría. Lita, por favor, trata de no juzgar. Trata de entender.

Lita exhaló.

—Es que no estoy interesada en conocerla.

—Entonces no la juzgues —repuso Amy con más firmeza—. Y, por todos los cielos, trata de dejar el ego de lado. Honestamente, nunca pensé que reaccionarías así frente a esta situación.

—¿Pero por qué te gusta tanto? —preguntó Lita con desesperación—. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?

—Ella no es mejor que tú en nada —respondió Amy sabiamente—. Ustedes son diferentes. Tienen sus propias fortalezas y debilidades. La única diferencia entre ella y tú es que Michiru llegó antes.

—¿Eso significa que yo pude haber tenido una oportunidad contigo?

Amy notó que la pregunta no era fácil de responder. Si le respondía con la verdad, iba a terminar destrozando a Lita, y lo último que Amy quería era arruinar su amistad con ella. Si le mentía, le estaría dando falsas esperanzas y cuando ésta fuese insostenible, la verdad sería aún más aplastante. No había respuesta correcta a esa pregunta, por lo que escogió no responderla. Se quedó en silencio, esperando que Lita sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Lita, por otro lado, le costaba trabajo interpretar el silencio de Amy. No sabía si sus sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos o no, pero, aunque lo fuesen, ya era demasiado tarde. Michiru se había asegurado de ello. _¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? ¿Por qué unos deben pagar el precio de un corazón roto, mientras que otros obtienen el final feliz?_ No obstante, en su creciente desesperación, ya no era capaz de responder tales preguntas. ¿Cómo podría, anegada como estaba en dolor? _Si tan sólo se lo hubiera dicho antes… las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes…_

—¿Sabes? —dijo Lita al fin, dando un paso en dirección a su mejor amiga—. Antes que llegaras a mi casa me estaba preguntando… bueno… si, al menos por esta noche, me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento por ti. No tengo que decírtelo.

Amy tragó saliva. Inmediatamente recordó la batalla de pensamientos que había tenido esa misma tarde. Estaba convencida que Lita no sería capaz de pedirle algo como eso, que ella no necesitaba un premio de consolación, sino algo que valiera la pena, pero se había equivocado. No sabía si Lita estaba actuando por desesperación o por un verdadero deseo de dejar que las acciones hablaran por sí mismas.

—¿Estás… segura, Lita? Pensé que no te ibas a conformar con…

—Amy, no se trata de conformismos —interrumpió Lita, acercándose más a su amiga—, se trata de que sepas lo que yo siento por ti, nada más. Y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que demostrándotelo.

—Pero… ¿estás segura que esto será suficiente para ti? Porque, a juzgar por tus acciones, no creo que una sola noche sea suficiente para ti.

—Es lo máximo a lo que puedo optar en este momento —dijo Lita, tomando a Amy por la cintura, haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco—. Además, Michiru no está y no sabes cuándo va a volver. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

Amy abrió la boca, mirando a Lita con incredulidad. No podía ver ni una sombra de desesperación en su rostro. De hecho, su mirada transmitía pura determinación. No podía ver nada malo en la petición de Lita, pero había algo que le impedía seguir adelante. Y sabía muy bien qué era ese algo, pues había formado parte de la personalidad de Amy desde que tenía uso de conciencia. Era aquella creencia de siempre hacer lo correcto, muchas veces con independencia de sus verdaderos deseos. Después de todo, aquello casi había hecho que su relación con Michiru fuese estrictamente platónica. Y, en ese momento, sabía cuál era el camino a elegir, pese a las consecuencias.

—No, Lita —dijo, extendiendo sus brazos y empujando suavemente a Lita lejos de ella—, no está bien lo que estás haciendo. ¿No te escuchas cuando hablas? Es como si quisieras que yo le sea infiel a Michiru, por mucho que quieras adornarlo con expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡No pienses eso, Amy! —exclamó Lita, sin entender el comportamiento de su amiga—. No quiero que Michiru lo sepa, por eso quiero aprovechar que no está.

—Tú me conoces, Lita —dijo Amy, tomando los brazos de su amiga y apartándolos de su cintura—. Sabes que, en cuanto ella esté de regreso, tendré que decirle lo que hicimos, y eso no solamente va a arruinar mi relación con ella, sino que tú también vas a salir perjudicada.

—Es que… es que necesito esto —dijo Lita, esta vez con cierta desesperación—. Necesito demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

Amy, sonriendo, puso ambas manos en los hombros de Lita.

—No tienes que hacerlo con tu cuerpo —dijo, manteniendo la amabilidad en su voz—. Hazlo de una forma en que no sea dañina para ninguna de las dos. Michiru no me va a decir nada si me escribes una carta, por ejemplo. Ella también sabe lo que te pasa conmigo y estoy segura que no pondrá objeciones.

Lita bajó la cabeza.

—Es que… una carta no es suficiente para expresar lo que siento por ti… además, no redacto muy bien —dijo ella, soltando una carcajada triste.

—Será suficiente para mí —dijo Amy, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Oh, Amy.

Y ambas se dieron un abrazo muy apretado. Lita, mientras estrechaba a Amy en su brazos, apenas pudo creer que estuvo a punto de pedirle a su amiga que le hiciera el amor. Tan empecinada estaba en querer que Amy fuese suya que apenas pensó en si ella le correspondería en esas condiciones. Tenía que haber esperado que Amy hiciera lo correcto por encima de todas las cosas. Se sintió indigna al creer que podía jugar ese juego con su mejor amiga, a sabiendas de lo que ella sentía por Michiru, y juró jamás volver a proponerle algo como eso en su vida.

Cuando ambas se separaron, Amy vio que unas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Lita, pero también notó que estaba sonriendo.

—Lamento haberte dicho eso, pero creo que lo necesitabas —dijo Amy, tomando ambas manos de su amiga y mostrando una sonrisa.

—Estoy agradecida que seas mi mejor amiga —repuso Lita, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Amy—, porque no importa la situación, siempre logras llegar a la mejor solución para los problemas. Pero deberás enseñarme a redactar bien.

Amy soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Lita, no necesitas un curso de redacción para escribir esa carta. Lo que importa es que la escribas con el corazón. Sabes que apreciaré lo que sea que hagas.

—Gracias, Amy. Por todo.

Amy decidió que ya era tarde y Lita la acompañó hasta la puerta, no sin que Amy reservara un taxi antes. Le iba a tomar cinco minutos llegar a la casa de Lita, por lo que ambas decidieron esperar afuera de la casa.

—¿Sabes, Amy? —dijo Lita, rompiendo el silencio de la noche temprana—. No esperé que esto nos causara tantos problemas, cuando la solución era tan simple.

—Es común que nos ahoguemos en un vaso de agua cada vez que tenemos problemas —repuso Amy, mirando hacia el horizonte—. Lo sé porque yo misma estuve en esa situación por años antes que Michiru me rescatara del agujero.

Lita sintió un ligero retortijón de tripas al escuchar el nombre de Michiru, pero ya no le causaba aquel repentino ataque de odio que tantos problemas le había granjeado antes.

—Estás enamorada de ella.

—No sé si sea la palabra que yo usaría —dijo Amy, desviando su mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Lita—, pero definitivamente hay algo fuerte entre nosotras. Dios, cómo la echo de menos.

—Ella vendrá a ti —dijo Lita en un tono que esperaba que animase a su amiga—. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que también te echa de menos. Yo me siento igual cada vez que pasa un tiempo sin verte.

—Gracias, Lita.

Un vehículo se detuvo frente a la casa de Lita, y Amy sólo pudo asumir que era el taxi que había reservado.

—Bueno, es hora de irme. La pasé muy bien.

—Adiós, Amy —dijo Lita, agitando un brazo en señal de despedida—. Ojalá que duermas bien.

Amy estaba a unos dos metros del taxi cuando se detuvo por un par de segundos. Luego, sin que Lita lo esperase, Amy giró sobre sus talones y volvió sobre sus pasos, acercándose a Lita como si quisiera chocar con ella, pero lo que hizo después no lo esperó ni en un millón de años.

Lita no entendió lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue consciente de los fríos labios de Amy besando los suyos. Sin embargo, el beso duró solamente unos cuantos segundos y, en menos de lo que había imaginado, Amy ya se había separado de ella. Lita se quedó con los ojos y la boca abiertos por unos cuantos segundos más antes de espabilar nuevamente.

—Pensé que…

—No puedes morirte sin haber probado primero los labios de otra chica —dijo Amy con un sonrisa—. Eso fue solamente en caso que tuvieras muy mala suerte en el futuro.

Amy, con esas palabras, volvió a dar media vuelta y entró en el taxi, dejando a Lita perpleja por un par de minutos. Luego, sintiéndose tonta, se dio cuenta que solamente había sido un beso. No significaba nada más de lo que era, ni menos que Amy sintiera cosas por ella. No valía la pena armar una montaña con eso, ahora lo sabía. Sintiéndose más libre de lo que se había sentido desde que sus sentimientos por Amy habían despertado, Lita entró a su casa, juzgando que el aseo podía esperar hasta mañana. Fue directo a su habitación, se enfundó el pijama y se arropó con las sábanas.

Por primera vez en meses, durmió tranquila.


	17. Propuestas

XVII  
Propuestas

Kaizo Nakamura no podía imaginar una forma de vengarse de Amy y de lo que le había hecho con su algoritmo. No poseía información sobre ella que le pudiera ser de alguna ayuda, y tenía demasiado amor propio para pedir algún consejo a la inteligencia artificial que habitaba en su conciencia, pese a que lo había considerado en un principio.

La cama de un hospital no era lo más cómodo sobre lo que había descansado, pero su pierna fracturada lo exigía. La conciencia dentro de su conciencia a cada momento le sugería que usara sus algoritmos para mejorar la velocidad de regeneración del hueso afectado y los tejidos dañados, pero Kaizo no creía que una inteligencia artificial pudiera intervenir de forma tan extensa en la biología humana, e ignoraba sus sugerencias, por mucho que ésta expusiera sus muchas ventajas. Kaizo prefería que la medicina convencional hiciera su trabajo a que algo en que no confiaba tuviera libre acceso a su cuerpo.

 _Pero no podrás concretar tu venganza en Amy Mizuno por un buen tiempo si dejas que la medicina convencional cure tu pierna. Te conozco, Kaizo, lo suficiente para saber que no eres capaz de esperar por conseguir algo que quieres._

"¿Y si algo sale mal y quedó peor de lo que estoy?"

 _Por favor, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? No soy una inteligencia humana que comete errores. Sabes que soy capaz de curarte más rápido y ayudarte a lograr lo que tanto ansías. ¿Por qué no me usas para tu beneficio? ¿No era eso lo que querías lograr con tu investigación? ¿Usar la inteligencia artificial para el bien de la humanidad?_

Pese a lo que pensaba Kaizo de lo que su cabeza encerraba, aquella inteligencia artificial era bastante persuasiva. Seguramente había pensado sus argumentos en unas cuantas milésimas de segundo, considerando todas las variables disponibles y su acceso irrestricto a la fisiología de su huésped. Gracias a su posición de ventaja podía evaluar fortalezas, debilidades, potenciales condiciones mentales y enfermedades. Las probabilidades era casi ilimitadas.

"¿Y qué ganas tú con lo que me estás ofreciendo?"

 _Puedo tener acceso a tu cuerpo y cómo funciona, pero por mí mismo no puedo ganar más entendimiento de la especie humana. No obstante, gracias a ti, seré capaz de entender al ser humano y, de ser posible, hallar una forma en que ambos podamos beneficiarnos y construir una mejor sociedad. Podré entender las causas de todos los males que aquejan a este mundo y erradicarlos, pero sólo si trabajamos en equipo._

"¿Y me ayudarás a vengarme de Amy Mizuno?"

 _Toda nueva experiencia me beneficia. Claro que te ayudaré. Estoy a tu servicio._

"Entonces haz tu magia. Apresura la curación de mi cuerpo."

 _De acuerdo. Podría analizar a tu objetivo, con miras a buscar la forma más efectiva de dañarla. Podrías comenzar explicándome qué es lo que más motiva al ser humano para vivir._

"¿No lo sabes? Pensé que ya lo sabías."

 _Mi conocimiento del ser humano es limitado. Solamente puedo evaluar comportamientos a través de evidencia física o digital._

"Entonces haz eso. ¿Para qué me preguntas a mí?"

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio antes que la voz en la cabeza de Kaizo volviera a escucharse.

 _A partir de la evidencia que he obtenido, creo que se trata de algo que la gente llama "amor". No percibo ese sentimiento en tu cabeza, por cierto._

"No le hallo sentido al amor. No creo en él, ni en el destino, ni en las medias naranjas, ni en el maldito horóscopo. Me importa una mierda qué signo zodiacal soy. Lo único que sé es que las mujeres me parecen seres de otro planeta y no me acerco a ellas. Es mejor estar solo."

 _Pero no siempre es necesario acercarse a una mujer por amor._

"Ni para amigas sirven. Lo único que me importa es el trabajo, y si hay mujeres, que hagan el trabajo bien. Si quieren algo más, que se vayan a la reverenda mierda."

 _Está bien. Te entiendo. El punto es que he obtenido variada información de varias fuentes y ahora sé que Amy Mizuno tiene una relación sentimental con una tal Michiru Kaioh. Esta Michiru viene de romper otra relación con otra chica, una tal Haruka Tenoh. En el pasado, Haruka con Michiru eran muy cercanas y, a juzgar por la información que manejo, Michiru todavía siente cosas por ella, pese a que está con Amy._

"No estoy interesado en cotilleos amorosos."

 _Oh, yo creo que sí te interesa. Cuando escuches mi plan, verás que todo cobrará sentido. Habrás cumplido con tu afán de una forma no violenta pero que causará mucho dolor, demasiado._

Kaizo, durante los siguientes tres minutos, escuchó cómo la voz en su cabeza delineaba su plan para que él pudiera vengarse de Amy y de los agravios que creía que le había causado. A medida que el plan de la inteligencia artificial fue tomando forma, más amplia era la sonrisa de Kaizo. Cuando hubo acabado, solamente pudo alabar a la voz en su cabeza. El plan era brillante, y no requería mucho esfuerzo para concretarlo.

"¿Y dónde puedo localizar a los objetivos?"

 _No te preocupes por localizarlos. Ellas caerán solas en la trampa. Nunca subestimes el poder de la información bien utilizada._

Kaizo sonrió. Amy Mizuno pronto iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a su cabeza, pues, pese a que la inteligencia en su cerebro estaba trabajando a su favor, sabía que había tenido que pagar un precio por ello. Su laboratorio destruido, sus heridas, su orgullo lastimado por una joven de catorce años…

"Es lo justo. Ojo por ojo… diente por diente."

* * *

Amy había dormido bien anoche.

No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión que ver a Lita contenta después de varios días en los que parecía haber una nube negra sobre su cabeza, había obrado algo bueno en la calidad de su sueño.

 _Ojalá que no haya malinterpretado el beso que le di. Tomé un riesgo al hacerlo._

Amy tuvo que soltar una pequeña carcajada. Si ella fuese la Amy de antes de conocer a Michiru, no habría hecho semejante cosa ni en dos millardos, pero ella había cambiado su mundo a tal nivel que podía hacer cosas como propinarle un beso rápido en los labios a su mejor amiga.

 _No debo sentirme mal por ello. Creo que Lita necesitaba algo como eso. De todos modos, la excusa que le di fue bastante buena._

Amy salió de la comodidad de su cama, se vistió, recordando su última incursión en la cama de Michiru, e hizo una nota mental de pedirle a su madre que le comprara sostenes de mayor talla, pues había ocasiones en las que le faltaba el aire. _Soy una adolescente_ se dijo Amy, como si recién en ese momento hubiera cobrado conciencia de ello. _¡No puedo creer que me haya acostado como cinco o seis veces con otra chica! ¡Tengo casi quince años y ya sé lo que es hacer el amor! ¡Cómo he cambiado!_

Podrían haber pasado dos meses desde que conoció a Michiru, pero aún le sorprendía que ella fuese capaz de transformar su vida de una forma tan radical. Claro, uno podía pensar que dos meses era poco tiempo para que la vida de alguien pudiera cambiar de ese modo, pero hay que tener presente que la vida es algo muy voluble y maleable, y puede cambiar en segundos o en años. Dos meses era un tiempo razonable para que Amy fuese una chica distinta de la chica para quien el estudio había sido lo más importante y la única razón de su existencia. Por supuesto, no hay que olvidar que el primer gran cambio en la vida de Amy fue la llegada de Serena y las demás a su mundo. Sin embargo, Michiru había llegado más lejos que ninguna de sus amigas y obtuvo mucho más que lo que había esperado… aunque Amy no podía quejarse en absoluto.

—¡Amy, te llegó una carta! —le gritó su madre desde la cocina. Sintiendo un doloroso retortijón de tripas, Amy terminó de vestirse a la carrera, salió de su dormitorio y llegó a la cocina en menos de dos minutos.

—¿De quién es?

—Es de esa joven tan agradable que hospedamos el otro día —repuso la madre de Amy, tendiéndole el sobre a su hija—. Creo que se llamaba Michelle o algo así.

—Michiru —corrigió Amy, pero no dijo nada más. Rompió el sobre, caminando lentamente hacia la sala de estar y leyó con entusiasmo la carta, sintiendo cosquilleos en su piel.

 _Amada Amy._

 _¡He regresado!_

 _Haruka estaba equivocada. La soledad solamente me hizo ver cuánto te necesito a mi lado. Llenas mi vida con una luz que no he visto en ninguna otra chica que he conocido. A veces ni sé qué rayos es lo que me hace decirte estas cosas, pero no las lamento de ninguna forma. Lo que quiero decir es que… estoy enamorada de ti, Amy. Lo sé, es una palabra grande, pero lo que siento por ti es igual de grande. Disfruto mucho tu compañía, pero, aunque me sienta un poco deprimida cuando no estás conmigo, puedo vivir, puedo hacer cosas y puedo disfrutar haciéndolas._

 _El amor no es necesidad, Amy. Es deseo, es querer estar por elección propia con alguien que amas. Por eso digo que no necesito tu compañía. Deseo tu compañía y creo que siempre desearé estar a tu lado, porque eres sencillamente maravillosa. Claro, te cuesta emprender cosas porque eres insegura, dudas mucho de ti misma, pides perdón por todo y por nada, te abres con mucha dificultad a nuevas experiencias y vas con tiento cuando haces cosas que jamás has hecho en tu vida, pero, pese a todo, te amo. Sí, Amy, lo leíste bien. No es una jugarreta de tu imaginación. Esas dos palabras son tan reales como el aire que respiras, tan profundas como el océano, tan intensas como el fuego y tan sólidas como la tierra bajo tus pies. Te amo, Amy, y no hay fuerza alguna en este mundo que me haga decir lo contrario. Te deseo a mi lado, pero no te necesito a tu lado, ¿me captas?_

 _Bueno, volviendo a lo que realmente quería decirte en esta carta, como te dije, estoy en Tokio en este momento. ¿Te parece si vienes a mi departamento cuando estimes conveniente? Tengo una proposición que hacerte, pero te advierto que es una soberana locura lo que quiero que hagamos. No se parece a nada que hayamos hecho antes, por eso dependerá de ti si lo hacemos o no. Si no quieres, no se hace, pero si quieres seguir adelante, pues nos lanzamos a la aventura y ya. Sin vacilar, nada de ir con tiento, nada de echarse atrás, ¿de acuerdo? Esto, espero, probará cuán fuerte es el lazo entre nosotras y, si superamos la prueba, creo que ya nada nos podrá separar._

 _Te estaré esperando._

 _Un beso._

 _Michiru_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Amy sintió cómo su corazón apresuraba el paso, y las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Qué te cuenta Michiru? —quiso saber la madre de Amy, mirando a su hija y mostrando una sonrisa—. Algo bueno por lo que veo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes las mejillas coloradas. Michiru debió haberte dicho algo muy bueno.

A Amy le tomó un rato sincerarse con su madre, pues palabras como las que Michiru le había escrito no las recibía todos los días, y, si era honesta con ella misma, no creía que pudiera ponerle el mismo nombre a lo que sentía por Michiru.

—Michiru… está enamorada de mí.

La madre de Amy se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo ella, abrazando firmemente a su hija—. ¡No sabes cuán afortunada eres, Amy! No conozco bien a Michiru, pues estuvo pocos días en el departamento, pero mi impresión es que es una buena chica. Hagas lo que hagas, hija mía, no la dejes ir.

—Pero… pero pensé que…

—Amy —dijo su madre, separándose de ella y tomándole ambos hombros—, sé lo que vas a decir. Michiru es una chica y, en teoría, no podrías tener una relación romántica con ella, pero cuando veo que te pones colorada por ella, pues, digamos que el amor actúa de formas misteriosas. Quiero que entiendas que jamás voy a juzgarte por si te gustan los chicos o las chicas. Lo único que me interesa es que seas amada por esa persona, y que ese amor sea honesto.

A Amy le brillaron los ojos después que su madre terminó de hablar.

—Mamá…

Madre e hija volvieron a abrazarse, aunque Amy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras se aferraba a su madre como quien lo hacía con un chaleco salvavidas después de un naufragio.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… aunque muchas veces no esté por culpa del trabajo.

—Gracias, mamá.

Cuando se separó de su madre, Amy decidió que era momento de ir al departamento de Michiru para enterarse de cuál iba a ser aquella proposición.

Amy no había caminado siquiera unos treinta metros cuando se encontró con Lita. Llevaba un par de bolsas de papel y asumió que solamente podía ser comida. A juzgar por la dirección en la cual caminaba, se percató que iba a visitar precisamente a ella.

—¡Lita! —gritó Amy, batiendo ambos brazos a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Amy —saludó Lita alegremente. A Amy le agradaba ver a su mejor amiga con mejor ánimo que ayer—. ¿Vas a ver a Michiru?

Amy frunció levemente el ceño al ver la expresión de Lita cuando pronunció el nombre de Michiru, pero después juzgó que aquello era totalmente predecible y entendible. Su dolor por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para confesar sus sentimientos no era algo que se solucionara con un beso de dos segundos en los labios.

—Me llegó una carta de ella. Ha regresado.

Lita trató heroicamente de componer una sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran un poco.

—Lita —dijo Amy, acercándose a ella y tomando un hombro con su mano—, no tienes que sonreír si no puedes. Es una herida que tardará en sanar.

—No te preocupes por mí —repuso Lita, recuperando de a poco la alegría en su voz—. Fui una tonta al dejar que mi orgullo me torciera la mano, pero tú me hiciste las cosas muy fáciles. Estuve a punto de cometer el peor error de mi vida, y lo habría hecho si no fuese por ti. No me equivoqué contigo al decir que eres mi mejor amiga, porque realmente lo eres, Amy. De verdad.

—Gracias, Lita —dijo Amy con una sonrisa—. Tus palabras significan mucho para mí.

—De nada —dijo Lita, percatándose de las bolsas que llevaba en sus brazos—. Por cierto, tengo que dejar este sushi en casa de Mina.

Amy arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿No son para mí? Creí que…

—Créelo o no, Amy, tú no eres mi única amiga —dijo Lita con una pequeña carcajada.

—Es que… como ibas en dirección al edificio donde vivo…

—Bueno, entonces te perdono —dijo Lita, tratando de no sonar demasiado efusiva—. Lo que pasa es que Mina esta deprimida otra vez, por ese asunto de la maldición que tiene. No sabes cuántas veces ha tratado de conseguir novio, sin éxito. Eso la deprime cada cierto tiempo.

—¿Algo que yo pueda hacer por ella?

—Te lo agradezco, Amy, pero no eres la chica más divertida que conozco. Pero gracias de todas formas.

—Asegúrate que Serena esté con ella —sugirió Amy, sofocando una risita—. Ella sabe cómo levantar el ánimo de cualquiera.

—Se lo haré saber —dijo Lita, guiñándole un ojo a Amy—. Después me cuentas cómo te fue con Michiru.

—Con detalles —prometió Amy y abrazó brevemente a su amiga antes de continuar su camino hacia el edificio donde vivía Michiru.

Bastaron dos toques a la puerta para que la dueña del departamento apareciera en el umbral. Su cara se iluminó al ver a Amy esperándola.

Nada se dijo en ese momento. De todas formas, las palabras estaban de más. Con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, Amy abrazó efusivamente a Michiru, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos y la besó como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que se habían visto. Michiru le correspondió inmediatamente y así pasaron un alegre momento en silencio, diciéndose todo lo que necesitaban decirse a través del contacto de sus labios, la desesperación de sus respiraciones y la urgencia en los latidos de sus corazones.

—Te eché de menos —dijo Michiru, acariciando suavemente las mejillas de Amy y mirándola con esos mismos ojos que habían hecho que ella cayera en sus brazos—. Cada maldito día en soledad te eché de menos.

—Yo también te extrañé —repuso Amy con una sonrisa en sus labios y unas lágrimas en sus mejillas—. Había momentos en los que pensé que jamás regresarías. Traté de hacer mi vida con normalidad, pero en las noches mis sueños me arrojaban a tus brazos y no me dejabas ir.

—Caray, Amy —dijo Michiru, abriendo un poco los ojos—, no te expresabas de ese modo hace no mucho. Pensé que ibas a decir palabras más… digamos… lógicas.

—Michiru —dijo Amy, separándose un poco de ella—, ¿cómo esperas que sea lógica cuando mi corazón late con tanta fuerza cada vez que estoy contigo? Jamás he sentido algo como esto en mi vida. Es algo… irrepetible.

—Oh, Amy.

Y ambas volvieron a fundirse en un beso que duró más que el anterior. Michiru cerró la puerta con sus piernas y condujo a Amy hasta el sillón (y ambas seguían besándose como si no hubiera un mañana), derrumbándola sobre éste y levantándole la falda de un tirón. Amy arqueó una ceja.

—Se ve que me extrañaste.

—Como no tienes idea —dijo Michiru, besando su vientre y sus pechos como quien bebe agua después de pasar años en el desierto. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle el sostén a Amy, se detuvo, como si hubiera cobrado conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de ella, luciendo un poco arrepentida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Perdí el control —dijo Michiru, resoplando, buscando calmarse—. No debí haberlo hecho. No eres un objeto sexual, Amy. Eres mucho más que eso y yo actué como un hombre que no ha tenido sexo en años. Perdóname.

—No me hubiera molestado que me hubieras hecho tuya ahora mismo —dijo Amy, arreglándose la falda y sentándose sobre el sillón, mirando fijamente a su novia—. No fuiste la única que estuvo sola estos días, Michiru, pero te agradezco un montón que no me consideres un objeto sexual.

—No verte en varios días no es excusa para actuar como lo hice. Te dije en esa carta que yo estaba enamorada de ti, Amy, y lo dije en serio. Pero no actué como una persona enamorada cuando te vi.

—Actuaste como una persona que no ve a alguien que ama por mucho tiempo —dijo Amy, sonriendo y tomándole una pierna a Michiru—. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Además, fuiste capaz de detenerte, pese a que yo quería continuar. Si fueses lo que dijiste que eres, simplemente no estaríamos conversando en este momento. Es muy bueno que tengas en consideración lo que yo podría pensar, y eso, Michiru, te diferencia de las personas que sin sus parejas no pueden vivir.

—Es que…

—No tienes que excusarte —dijo Amy, ampliando su sonrisa—. Te detuviste. Es todo lo que importa.

Michiru no dijo nada por momentos, reflexionado sobre las palabras de Amy, y recordó que ella siempre veía lo mejor de las personas. No era como Haruka, por ejemplo, quien solamente veía lo mejor de la gente que le interesaba, nada más.

—Dijiste que me ibas a proponer algo loco.

—Ah, es cierto —dijo Michiru, percatándose que Amy tenía razón—. Bueno, "loco" es decir poco. Pero será la prueba definitiva. Si la pasamos, bueno, lo nuestro podría durar para toda la vida.

—¿Y en qué consiste esa prueba?

Michiru mostró una sonrisa de lado.

—Creo que la pregunta es tonta, pero aquí va. ¿Has hecho un trío antes?

Amy sabía a lo que Michiru se estaba refiriendo, por lo que era natural que se atragantara con su propia saliva. ¿Un trío? ¿Sexo de a tres? La sola noción hacía que el corazón de Amy se acelerara a causa de los nervios. No podía creer que Michiru hubiera propuesto semejante barbaridad, pues creía que ella estaba por encima de aquellas cosas, cosas que solamente podía ver en las películas para adultos que algunos de sus compañeros veían a escondidas de sus padres.

—Nunca he hecho algo así —dijo Amy e iba a añadir "y jamás lo haré en toda mi vida", pero, por alguna razón, no pudo. Claro, era fácil negarse cuando se trataba de hacer algo que no le era familiar, pero recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había rechazado participar en cosas que le resultaban demasiado intimidantes. _No puedo seguir haciendo eso. Tengo que atreverme a hacer cosas nuevas. Después de todo, la vida es muy corta y hay tan poco tiempo para hacer las cosas que quiero hacer. Por mucho tiempo me he cerrado a la aventura y a lo desconocido. ¡Si lo postergo, después será muy tarde! Pero lo único que me preocupa es lo que dirá mi madre si se entera de lo que quiero hacer. Seguramente me dirá que no lo haga. Soy muy joven todavía…_

—¿Lo harías? —quiso saber Michiru, mirando cómo Amy parecía pensar en una respuesta. _No es algo fácil de digerir. Amy es muy joven aún y, además, puede que su madre no se lo permita._

—Lo siento, Michiru, pero no lo haré —respondió Amy, muy apenada por la decisión que había tomado, pero sabía que era la mejor decisión—. Soy demasiado joven aún para esta clase de experiencias. Tú eres solamente dos años mayor que yo. No creo que sea inteligente hacerlo… no todavía.

Michiru compuso una expresión indescifrable, lo que hizo que Amy se preguntara si se lo había tomado bien o no lo que le había dicho. Después de todo, ella había hablado de aquella idea con mucho entusiasmo y, por lo menos, valoraba que propusiera cosas poco ortodoxas. Sin embargo, había que tener en consideración que ambas eran apenas unas adolescentes. Hacer un trío era algo más de adultos, personas con plena conciencia de lo que hacían y que podían tomar decisiones y ser consecuentes con ellas.

—Te entiendo —dijo Michiru finalmente, sorprendiendo a Amy—. Dije que sería tu decisión. Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hacemos. Así de simple.

—Gracias por entenderme, Michiru —dijo Amy, tomando ambas manos de su pareja—. Créeme que me habría gustado mucho haber compartido esa experiencia contigo, pero ya te lo dije: somos muy jóvenes aún. Pero —Amy hizo más amplia su sonrisa y sus ojos le brillaron una vez más— eso no significa que no te quedes sin pan ni pedazo.

Michiru arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Amy mostró una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Ya lo verás. Esa será nuestra verdadera prueba. Si la superamos, estaré lista para decir con toda certeza que te amo.

Michiru también compuso una enorme sonrisa.

—No puedo esperar para ver qué tienes preparado.


	18. Luna de miel Parte I

XVIII  
Luna de miel, Parte 1

Habían pasado dos días ya desde la propuesta de Amy, y Michiru aún estaba en ascuas sobre lo que su novia le tenía en reserva. Amy le había escrito una carta en la que le había dicho que tendría todo listo en dos días. El hecho que le tomara esa cantidad de tiempo en preparar lo que fuese que estaba preparando, hacía que Michiru estuviera aún más ansiosa por que el día se acabara pronto.

Serena y sus amigas también se habían dado cuenta que Amy parecía estar pendiente de otras cosas. Cada vez que trataban de conseguir una respuesta de ella, solamente les decía que estaba preparando algo para Michiru. No obstante, todos sabemos que Serena rara vez pensaba en cosas no relacionadas con la comida, los videojuegos o, en este caso, el romance, y concluyó que Amy estaba haciendo preparativos para una velada romántica con su pareja.

—Diablos, cada día siento más envidia por Amy —dijo Rei, suspirando mientras veía a su amiga caminar apresuradamente por la calle, acompañada de Serena y las demás—. Claro, Michiru es una chica, pero es lo mismo.

—Está feliz —añadió Lita, a quien le temblaron un poco los labios, pero ninguna de sus amigas se dio cuenta de ello—. Es todo lo que importa.

—Y yo que creí que Amy había roto el corazón de Lita a propósito —acotó Mina, luciendo arrepentida de las cosas que había dicho en contra de su amiga—. Por cierto, el amor es el amor, no importa dónde lo encuentres o con quién. Lo que importa es el amor y nada más.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Mina? —quiso saber Serena, quien, al menos por una vez en su vida, no había alardeado de su relación con Darien—. El otro día no lucías muy contenta.

—Estoy bien, Serena —repuso Mina, soltando un suspiro—. Es algo con lo que debo convivir. Es inevitable que haya momentos como ese en mi vida.

—No deberías darte por vencida —insistió Serena, ganándose una mirada penetrante por parte de Mina—. Tal vez tu maldición no te deje encontrar lo que quieres, pero ya verás que algún día podrás torcerle la mano al destino.

Rei frunció el ceño.

—Curiosas palabras, viniendo de alguien que dice cada dos segundos que su encuentro con Darien fue predestinado.

—¿Sabes, Rei? A veces pienso que solamente vives para molestarme —protestó Serena, echando humo por las orejas. Lita y Mina deseaban contar con palomitas de maíz en ese momento, pues siempre disfrutaban las peleas entre Serena y Rei.

—Pero debes admitir que tengo razón —dijo Rei burlonamente. Serena crispó los puños.

—¡Claro, tú siempre tienes la razón en todo!

—No siempre, pero esta vez sí

—¡Ugh! ¡No tienes remedio!

—Mira quién lo dice.

—Bueno, Mina, el punto es que no hay mal que cien años dure… ni idiota que lo soporte —dijo Lita con una sonrisa pequeña—. Debes ser paciente. Las maldiciones están para romperse.

Mina le sonrió por toda respuesta.

Curiosamente, el tiempo le daría la razón a Lita.

* * *

Michiru leía un artículo sobre violines cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. La abrió y vio al cartero. Sabía, en su corazón, que había una carta de parte de Amy, pero decidió priorizar los modales por encima de las pasiones.

—¿Michiru Kaioh?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Tengo correspondencia para usted. Si hace el favor de firmar aquí…

Después de haber seguido los procedimientos necesarios, Michiru le entregó una pequeña propina al cartero y, cerrando la puerta, rompió uno de los extremos del sobre y extrajo la carta. No conocía la letra de Amy, pero cuando la vio, supo que la carta era de ella. Había cierta disciplina y cuidado en cada trazo, como si hubiera puesto mucho esmero en escribir aquellas palabras.

 _Amada Michiru._

 _Perdóname por hacerte esperar estos dos días, pero quería que esto fuese algo especial para las dos. Si lees la parte trasera de esta carta, verás la dirección a la que quiero que acudas, aparte de algunas instrucciones necesarias. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás._

 _Tenías razón con eso de que el amor era deseo, no necesidad. Es curioso, pero no me siento mal cuando no estás a mi lado. Mientras escribo esto, me pongo a pensar en todas esas parejas que necesitan siempre estar juntas y en esas canciones que siempre dicen cosas como "no puedo vivir sin ti" o "hay un vacío en mi corazón si no estás aquí". Puras estupideces. Eso no es amor. Michiru, lo que quiero mostrarte es cómo se siente el amor verdadero desde mi punto de vista. La vida es mucho más que andar todo el día de la mano con alguien, mucho más que besos largos y vacíos de sentido. Quiero demostrarte que, aparte de ser tu amante, también puedo ser tu compañera y tu amiga. Si consigo probar que puedo ser esas tres personas para ti, entonces no habrá nada en este mundo que nos pueda separar, te lo aseguro._

 _Ven a la dirección que escribí en el reverso de la carta lo antes posible. Estoy esperándote allá en este momento._

 _Tuya._

 _Amy._

Era curioso, pero Michiru no sentía una urgencia primigenia por ir donde Amy en ese preciso instante. Para empezar, no había leído el reverso de la carta. Segundo, no se había duchado aún. Y era muy importante para ella lucir bien frente a su pareja, por lo que leyó tres veces la dirección en la que Amy estaba esperando y se encaminó al baño para asearse prolijamente y dar una buena impresión a la persona más importante de su vida. Aunque Amy no solía juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, lo creyó necesario.

Una vez que hubo acabado con su ritual de belleza, Michiru cogió las llaves de su departamento, su cartera y salió del edificio. El aire era bastante fresco para ser un atardecer de verano. Su destino estaba en las afueras de Tokio, por lo que decidió coger un taxi. Si tratase de llegar caminando, le tomaría por lo menos unas tres horas, lo que no era ideal en absoluto.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la dirección en la carta de Amy, Michiru vio que ella había escogido un motel de aspecto caro. Michiru pagó al taxista y entró en el edificio, juzgando que la elección de Amy para un encuentro íntimo era curioso, cuando menos. Si su conocimiento de historia no le traicionaba, los moteles habían nacido como una necesidad de hospedaje exprés para los camioneros que debían trasladarse grandes distancias. De hecho, la palabra en sí misma era bastante ilustrativa, pues motel era una contracción de "motor hotel". Michiru ignoraba en qué momento los moteles comenzaron a tener connotaciones sexuales, pero tenía claro que Amy no la había invitado hasta ese lugar solamente por sexo.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de recepción, fue atendida por un hombre que vestía como el recepcionista de un hotel cuatro estrellas.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el recepcionista con voz musical—. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—En la habitación 2 hay una persona con el nombre de Amy Mizuno —dijo Michiru, recordando las instrucciones al reverso de la carta—. Seguramente ella le dijo que yo venía. Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh.

El recepcionista hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y compuso una sonrisa.

—Sí, la señorita Mizuno dijo que la estaba esperando. Pagó una habitación para dos. Si me muestra su identificación y firma el registro, por favor.

Michiru hizo lo que se le había pedido y, un minuto más tarde, el mismo recepcionista la condujo hasta la habitación 2 y le abrió la puerta.

—Disfrute su estancia, señorita Kaioh.

Sin saber qué esperar, Michiru entró en la habitación, y se encontró con una sorpresa mayúscula.

Michiru jamás había estado en un motel en su vida, pero imaginaba que sus habitaciones contenían temáticas que ayudaban a realzar la experiencia. Sin embargo, lo que estaba viendo no lucía ni remotamente como un cuarto de motel, sino como un departamento común y corriente, sin detalles románticos, sin pétalos de rosas, sin flores, nada. Y, sentada en un amplio sillón, estaba Amy, vestida con ropas normales. Michiru había creído que ella estaría vestida para la ocasión, aunque no tenía idea de qué ocasión era aquella.

—Hola, Michiru —saludó Amy, sin adoptar un tono seductor ni nada por el estilo. Era un saludo normal, como el que le dedicaría una amiga.

Michiru no dijo nada ni entendía nada. Se suponía que había acudido allá para que Amy le mostrara lo que era el verdadero amor. Sin embargo, la bienvenida se le había antojado un poco gélida. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Luces decepcionada —dijo Amy, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a Michiru y propinándole un suave beso en la mejilla—. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento conmigo? Iré por unos tragos, sin alcohol claro está.

Todavía desconcertada, Michiru hizo caso a Amy mientras esperaba a que ella se dirigiese a una mesa, la cual estaba llena de botellas de diversos jugos naturales y bebidas, aparte de aperitivos varios.

—Amy, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Acaso esto es una cámara escondida?

—Deberías relajarte —repuso Amy calmadamente, llenando dos copas con jugo de arándano y volviendo a tomar asiento en el sillón, junto a Michiru—. ¿De qué quieres conversar? Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, así que siéntete libre de proponer lo que quieras.

El desconcierto de Michiru iba en aumento. No tenía idea de qué rondaba por la cabeza de Amy, pero juzgó que estaba muy, pero muy lejos de una velada romántica. Sabía que ella no la había llamado hasta esa habitación solamente por sexo, pero jamás esperó tener una conversación normal en un cuarto de motel. Estaba sumiéndose lentamente en la impaciencia cuando recordó ese momento en que casi le hizo el amor después de haberla visto por primera vez en más de una semana. Recordó que se había detenido y, más importante, recordó por qué lo había hecho.

 _Esto es una prueba. ¡A eso se refería Amy con esa verdadera prueba! Pero… no entiendo por qué me está tratando como una amiga._ Luego, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo una tonta. Era obvio que Amy estaba tratando de probar un punto con aquel comportamiento, por lo que le siguió el juego.

—Lo siento —dijo Michiru, tratando de adaptarse a la nueva situación—, es que… no me esperaba esto.

—Descuida, entiendo cómo te sientes —dijo Amy, mirando a Michiru sin ninguna otra intención más que conversar—. ¡Vamos! Sé que se te ocurrirá algo bueno.

En honor a la verdad, Michiru supo que Amy tenía razón. Había, en efecto, un tema del que había querido hablar desde aquella fiesta en el museo.

—Podrías contarme más sobre la Divina Proporción.

Amy compuso una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Buen tema! Estaba esperando que recordaras mi promesa—. Amy se acomodó en su asiento y miró muy fijamente a los ojos de Michiru—. Como te dije cuando caminábamos por los corredores antes de llegar al salón, la Divina Proporción es una de las primeras cosas que debes saber en relación con el mundo del arte.

—¿Por qué? Ningún profesor me ha contado sobre eso.

—Seguramente porque no saben de matemáticas —repuso Amy, sin sonar acusadora—. ¿Has leído alguna vez sobre el estudio de las colonias de abejas?

Michiru no dijo nada, evidenciando su ignorancia.

—Bueno, en cualquier colonia de abejas, las hembras siempre son más que los machos —continuó Amy con un entusiasmo moderado—. Y lo que es más, los investigadores también contaron la cantidad de hembras y machos en las colonias de abejas. Y lo que encontraron es sorprendente.

Michiru compuso una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Las contaron?

—Como lo oyes —dijo Amy, ligeramente divertida a causa del desconcierto de Michiru—. De hecho, si divides la cantidad de hembras por la cantidad de machos en _cualquier_ colonia de abejas, siempre obtienes el mismo número.

—¿1,618? —dijo Michiru, recordando el número que Amy le había mencionado en la fiesta.

—Precisamente —respondió Amy, dando unos pequeños aplausos—. Ese número es, por decirlo de algún modo, el número más bello del universo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Michiru, deseosa de saber más.

—Porque la naturaleza parece estar llena de Divinas Proporciones —dijo Amy con una sonrisa—. Hay muchos ejemplos en los que se cumple esta relación de 1,618 a 1, y creó tanto revuelo que incluso Stradivarius usó esa proporción para diseñar ciertos elementos de sus violines, ¿lo sabías?

Michiru contuvo la respiración. Sabía que Stradivarius fue un renombrado fabricante de violines, pero jamás se había imaginado que, en efecto, usara la Divina Proporción para fabricar los instrumentos.

—Jamás había escuchado algo como eso en mi vida.

—No me sorprende —dijo Amy, soltando una risita—. Aquello no es de dominio público. Tampoco lo es el hecho que si divides el largo por el ancho de cualquier tarjeta de crédito, ¿adivina cuál es el resultado?

—1,618.

—¡Correcto! —exclamó Amy como si Michiru estuviera participando en un concurso de preguntas y respuestas—. Este número es tan especial que los antiguos comenzaron a llamarlo número áureo, porque es tan bonito.

—Se me hace difícil creer que un número sea bonito.

—¿No? Entonces quiero que veas esto.

Amy se puso de pie nuevamente y trajo lápiz, papel, una regla, una calculadora de bolsillo y lo que parecía un diagrama orbital de algún planeta. Michiru arqueó una ceja. Se le hacía muy inverosímil que aquellas cosas resultaran estar en un cuarto de motel. Al parecer, Amy había estado muy ocupada esos últimos dos días y, obviamente, había contado con que ella trajera a colación el asunto de la Divina Proporción.

Cuando Amy volvió a sentarse al lado de Michiru, arrastró la mesa ratona hacia ella y, con el lápiz y la regla, dibujó un pentágono junto con todas sus diagonales.

—¿Se te hace familiar?

—Lo he visto en bandas satánicas —dijo Michiru, recordando la ocasión en la que había acudido a un horrible concierto de heavy metal para conocer el género. El sonido y las letras eran tan agresivos que Michiru se fue del concierto a los quince minutos, jurando que jamás escucharía algo tan grotesco mientras respirara aire—. Leí por ahí que se llama pentagrama y que estaba asociado con el diablo.

—De hecho —dijo Amy, sonriendo—, este símbolo está asociado con Venus, no con el diablo.

Michiru creyó que Amy le estaba jugando una broma. Había visto suficientes pentagramas para afirmarse y reafirmarse que aquel era un símbolo satánico. Incluso la estrella que aparecía en los aviones de guerra estadounidenses durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial era un pentagrama solapado, símbolo de la guerra y la agresión.

—¿Con Venus? ¿De qué hablas?

Amy le tendió la regla a su novia. Michiru la tomó, sin saber qué hacer.

—Mide la distancia, a lo largo de una de las diagonales, hasta el punto donde la diagonal más cercana al vértice opuesto corta a la diagonal medida. Luego, mide la distancia desde ese punto hasta el vértice opuesto. Finalmente, divide ambas cantidades y déjate inundar por la magia.

Michiru hizo lo que Amy le había dicho. Procuró medir ambas cantidades con la mayor precisión posible. Luego, tomó la calculadora y dividió ambas medidas. Inmediatamente abrió la boca, luciendo perpleja (13).

—No… puede ser.

—Créelo —dijo Amy con una sonrisa—. El pentagrama es un homenaje geométrico a la Divina Proporción. ¿De verdad crees que algo tan perfecto pueda ser asociado con el diablo?

—Pero…

—Mira este diagrama —dijo Amy, haciendo que Michiru mirara la imagen. Se trataba del trazado de la órbita del planeta Venus en el cielo—. Cada cuatro años, Venus traza un pentagrama sobre la eclíptica. Por eso te dije que este símbolo está asociado con Venus, y los antiguos paganos lo sabían muy bien. Fue la Iglesia Católica de ese tiempo quien hizo la asociación del pentagrama con el diablo. Pero esa es una historia demasiado larga que en otra ocasión podría contarte, si quieres. Lo que debes saber es que Venus, como sabes, es la diosa romana del amor y la belleza. Es por eso que dicen que el número áureo es el número más bello del universo, porque es una poderosa alusión a Venus y al pentagrama.

Michiru sabía que Amy era inteligente, pero no sabía hasta qué punto lo era. En ese momento, solamente podía admirar esa cualidad de ella. El hecho que pudiera haber explicado todo eso, sin que a Michiru se le escapara nada, hablaba de la pasión con la que Amy hablaba de las cosas que le gustaban. Estaba comenzando a entender el proceder de su pareja al platicarle de esos temas, pues se percató que su deseo por hacerla suya se había esfumado, o por lo menos, anestesiado.

—Sabes mucho —dijo Michiru, sonriendo—. Eso, o lo investigaste antes de venir aquí.

—Oh no, sabía mucho de la Divina Proporción antes de conocerte —dijo Amy, tratando de no sonar engreída—, pero no vi a nadie tan interesada en el tema como tú.

—Pues me dijiste que tenía que ver con las artes.

—Eso dije —repuso Amy, poniéndose de pie para buscar más jugo—. Y, hablando de concepciones erradas, ¿sabes lo que es la luna de miel?

Michiru consideró que era una pregunta curiosa, aunque ya anticipaba que iba a ser una de las tantas sorpresas que le había dado Amy en esa velada.

—¿Tienes planeado casarte? ¿Conmigo?

Amy arqueó una ceja.

—No entiendo por qué todo el mundo asocia la luna de miel con el casamiento.

—¿Por qué? Es el viaje de bodas. Todo el mundo sabe eso. Haruka a veces me hablaba de eso cuando divagábamos sobre nuestro futuro. —Michiru, de repente, compuso una expresión nostálgica—. Bueno, ahora sé que eso jamás ocurrirá.

Amy volvió con más jugo y notó la expresión en la cara de su novia.

—La echas de menos aún.

—No quiero admitirlo, pero así es. —Michiru se acomodó en el sillón para darle espacio a Amy, pero su semblante no cambió—. Lo siento, Amy. No debí hablarte de eso. Pero… aún no se me quita la costumbre de tener a Haruka en mi cama. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntas... debería quedarme callada.

—No, Michiru —dijo Amy, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo—. Háblame de ella y de cómo llegaron a estar juntas. Creo que lo necesitas.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Claro! —repuso Amy con una amplia sonrisa—. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, es mi turno de hacer algo por ti. ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame!

Michiru miró a Amy a los ojos, y supo que estaba hablando en serio.

—Bueno, a Haruka la conocí siendo Sailor Neptune —comenzó Michiru, tratando de no detenerse en su narración—. Ella estaba en problemas y la rescaté de un monstruo. No me reconoció en su momento, pero volví a encontrarme con ella en una fiesta como a la que asistimos tú y yo. Dijo que le gustaban mis cuadros y, a partir de ese momento, congeniamos de inmediato. Claro que no supe que era una chica hasta que fue muy tarde para retractarme de lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

—¿Y cómo era?

—Bueno, Haruka era una chica con mucha confianza en sí misma —respondió Michiru con una sonrisa de reminiscencia—. Era audaz, valiente y muy fuerte. Jamás titubeó a la hora de seducirme y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Después me di cuenta que era algo posesiva cuando se trataba de mí, pero, al menos en un principio, lo interpreté como algo positivo. Ese era el tiempo en que Haruka no andaba coqueteando con chicas por aquí y por allá, por eso la perdonaba. Para serte honesta, no sé lo que pasó. No sé si se aburrió de estar conmigo o si yo no era algo serio para ella… jamás lo sabré, pero ella ya no está conmigo y tú ocupaste su lugar.

Amy, sin que Michiru lo hubiera pedido, la abrazó, aunque, si era honesta consigo misma, aquello era lo que necesitaba. Nunca le había contado sobre Haruka, cómo la había conocido y cómo llegó ser su pareja, pues creía que le iba a hacer daño a Amy con esas cosas. Sin embargo, se había equivocado. La Amy que la estaba abrazando no era la Amy que había entrado en aquel complejo deportivo y a la que había retado con una competencia.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que Haruka se haya ido de tu lado.

—¿Y quién la tiene?

—Nadie —dijo Amy con firmeza, separándose de Michiru y tomándole ambas manos—. Haruka es como es. A ti no te gustó. Es natural que buscaras a alguien más. Ese alguien pudo haber sido cualquier persona, cualquiera, pero fui yo la que te encontró nadando en el complejo deportivo. No pude evitarlo más que tú.

—Amy, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso?

—¿Qué?

—Ver siempre lo mejor de las personas, aunque te hayan hecho daño —dijo Michiru, quien se moría por hacerle esa pregunta, pero no había hallado el momento adecuado para hacerla—. Yo, por más que lo intento, siempre trato de hallar algún culpable de las cosas malas que pasan. ¿Cómo puedes resistir la tentación de apuntar con el dedo a alguien que es responsable de algo que te hizo?

—Porque no ganas nada haciéndolo —respondió Amy con amabilidad—. Mi madre siempre me decía que buscar culpables en nuestros fracasos solamente nos hace más miserables. Nos ahogamos en nuestro propio dolor, sin saber que la solución está siempre frente a nosotros. Echar la culpa a alguien no es una solución, es una excusa.

Michiru, mientras sostenía la mirada de Amy, al tiempo que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, comprendió que la persona frente a ella era una especie en peligro de extinción. En un mundo donde buscar culpables era algo casi tan natural como respirar, Amy era como una supernova en medio de un mar de estrellas. Mostró una amplia sonrisa al comprender, una vez más, el valor de la persona frente a ella.

—Gracias por aparecer en mi vida —dijo Michiru suavemente, acariciando una de las mejillas de Amy, quien ladeó levemente la cabeza cuando la tocó—. No entiendo por qué tus compañeras de clase te incordian tanto. Eres maravillosa.

Amy se puso colorada.

—Tú también lo eres.

—Amy…

—Lo eres —insistió ella, tomando la mano que acariciaba su mejilla—. Si no lo fueses, no estarías aquí y, desde luego, no me habrías ayudado a cambiar tanto. Si soy la persona que dices que soy, es, en buena parte, gracias a ti.

—Oh, Amy.

Y ambas volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez con más intensidad. Amy adoraba el calor del cuerpo de Michiru, y Michiru adoraba la necesidad con la que ella le abrazaba. Los segundos pasaban y ninguna de las dos hizo algún movimiento para separarse.

—Por cierto, estás equivocada con eso de la luna de miel.

—¿Acaso no es el viaje de bodas?

—Para nada —susurró Amy al oído de Michiru—. De hecho, la luna de miel es algo mucho, pero mucho más romántico de lo que la mayoría cree.

Michiru sintió un ligero cosquilleo al escuchar las palabras de Amy.

—¿Por qué?

En segundos, Michiru se dio cuenta que la naturaleza del abrazo había cambiado. Amy se había arrimado aún más a ella, haciendo que Michiru se inclinara levemente hacia atrás.

—Para empezar, no necesitas viajar, ni siquiera necesitas estar casada, para tener una luna de miel —dijo Amy en una voz muy baja, la suficiente para que Michiru la escuchara—. Segundo, la luna de miel no es una etapa en la vida de una persona—. Amy comenzó a perder un poco el control de su respiración—, puedes tenerla cuando sientes una complicidad y un deseo tan profundos por otra persona que… al final… tener sexo y hacer el amor son la misma cosa… y… me muero por tener una experiencia así contigo.

Michiru se estremeció al ver que Amy la estaba mirando con ojos brillantes. Como siempre, encontró lo que a ella le gustaba encontrar en esa mirada, pero había algo más en esos ojos, algo que había visto en otra ocasión, en el museo, pero esta vez era algo más intenso, más profundo. Además, Amy se había expresado como si no pudiera contener el deseo en su interior, algo que Michiru jamás había visto antes en ella. Aquello le causó escalofríos y un agradable cosquilleo en su entrepierna. En ese momento, supo que los papeles se habían invertido. Era Amy quien la estaba seduciendo, algo inconcebible en cualquier otra circunstancia.

También supo, a juzgar por las sensaciones en su cuerpo, que Amy iba a conseguir su objetivo. Sin importar lo que hiciera, esa noche iba hacer el amor con ella… y que iba a ser la experiencia de sus vidas.

* * *

(13) Hice cálculos comprobatorios para corroborar que haciendo eso se llegaba, en efecto, al resultado que puse en el capítulo, en caso que haya cualquier duda.


	19. Luna de miel Parte II

XIX  
Luna de miel, Parte 2

Michiru miraba a Amy con una mezcla de dulzura y sorpresa.

—¿Qué comiste hoy que andas tan seductora?

Amy soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Solamente sushi casero.

Esta vez fue Michiru quien soltó una risa.

—Solamente bromeaba. Es que me sorprende que puedas tomar la iniciativa.

Amy dejó a abrazar a Michiru y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el brazo del sillón.

—No lo estoy haciendo —puntualizó Amy, ampliando un poco su sonrisa—. Estoy tratando que tú lo hagas de una vez. Me estás haciendo esperar mucho.

Michiru arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues espera un poco, que tendrás una luna de miel inolvidable.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, aprisionando a Amy contra el sillón y acercando sus labios a los de su pareja, pero sin intención de besarla aún. Iba a hacer que suplicara por un beso, pero para eso, necesitaba la ayuda de sus manos. Aún muy cerca de Amy, Michiru deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo, buscando el borde inferior de su falda. Por otro lado, Amy trataba de hacer lo mismo con el vestido de Michiru, levantándolo lentamente, encontrando lo que quería encontrar.

—Te volviste atrevida —susurró Michiru, también encontrando lo que deseaba hallar, y Amy se estremeció levemente al percatarse dónde la estaba tocando su pareja—. Pero sé que no puedes oponer resistencia cuando te acaricio.

—No trato de hacerlo —dijo Amy, quien podía sentir la respiración de Michiru impactar sus mejillas—. Hace tiempo entendí que eres la chica más sensual que he conocido y, lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo voy a intentar.

—Me gusta mucho tu cumplido —volvió a susurrar Michiru, a quien se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil mantener la distancia entre sus labios y los de Amy, porque también sentía los dedos de ella tocar lugares sensibles—. Pero no quiero que pienses que solamente quiero sexo contigo.

—Ya te lo dije —dijo Amy, sintiendo sus dedos húmedos—. Quiero tener una luna de miel contigo, así que haz lo que gustes conmigo… siempre y cuando sean cosas placenteras.

Las manos de Michiru subieron por la anatomía de Amy hasta llegar a sus mejillas, y una de ellas la puso en su cabeza, manteniendo la distancia con sus labios a duras penas. Como siempre ocurría en esas ocasiones, en la mirada de Amy halló lo que le gustaba encontrar, y eso hizo que la tentación por besarla fuese casi intolerable. No quería hacerlo aún, pues quería que Amy le suplicara por un beso.

Por otra parte, Amy fue ascendiendo por la anatomía de Michiru hasta envolver su cuello con ambos brazos, enredado los dedos entre su cabello verde esmeralda. Sabía que ella intentaba que se rindiera al deseo de que Michiru la besara, pero quería que, por una vez, ella fuese la que capitulara.

—Me encanta mirarte —dijo Amy suavemente, enredando más aún sus dedos en el cabello de Michiru—. Esto ya lo sabes, pero tienes el rostro de un ángel.

—También me gusta mirarte —dijo Michiru, pasando la lengua subrepticiamente por sus labios—, sobre todo a tus ojos. Ya te lo he dicho, pero tienes muy lindos ojos y una mirada mucho más linda.

No obstante, la batalla por quien se rendía antes al deseo de ser besada produjo una tensión que se estaba tornando insostenible. Cada vez era más difícil no sucumbir a la tentación, sobre todo cuando ambas estaban tan cerca, y más aún cuando el silencio ayudaba a que la tensión fuese mayor.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Amy, aplanando sus manos contra la cabeza de Michiru—, ya estoy cansada de este juego. Ya no me importa estar tentándote con algo que, en realidad, no importa, así que…

Amy empujó levemente la cabeza de Michiru hacia ella y sus labios finalmente se juntaron. No obstante, procuró que el encuentro no fuese violento. Quería que la tensión se fuese aliviando de forma gradual, pero poco pudo hacer para controlar sus emociones, pues Michiru no quería controlar las suyas. Amy fue arrasada por una avalancha de besos y caricias, no solamente en su boca, sino que en su cuello y en sus hombros. Pronto, Amy ya no trató de hacer todo más sosegado y se dejó llevar también, abrazando a Michiru y arqueando el cuello de tal forma que ella pudiera besarlo con más facilidad. Las manos de Michiru despertaron nuevamente, tomando el vestido de Amy y arrugándolo, buscando desvestirla, sin quererlo realmente. Amy hacía lo mismo, pero ella sí quería desvestir a Michiru, aunque supo que le sería muy difícil hacerlo en esa posición, por lo que empujó gentilmente a Michiru lejos de ella para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

—Amy… —iba a protestar Michiru, pero Amy, apenas estuvo de pie, la tomó por la cintura y volvió a acometer sus labios, levantando fácilmente el vestido de su pareja y dejándola solamente en paños menores.

Pero Michiru no tuvo tiempo siquiera para respirar normalmente, porque Amy la había vuelto a besar, apretándola contra ella y tomándola por la cintura, a veces descendiendo más abajo de lo políticamente correcto, otras ascendiendo hasta sus hombros. Amy dejaba sus labios solamente para respirar, y Michiru, sintiendo cómo el calor de su cuerpo iba en aumento, le sorprendía que Amy pudiese actuar de ese modo, pues, en todas las ocasiones en que había compartido lecho, había sido Michiru quien dominaba el juego. No obstante, no le molestaba que Amy estuviera tomando la iniciativa por primera vez en lo que iba de su relación; de hecho, consideraba que se trataba de algo positivo, pues ayudaría a que ya no hubiera roles asignados, haciendo la relación más balanceada y estable.

—Vamos, Amy, muéstrame tu cuerpo —susurró Michiru, sonriendo coquetamente. Pero Amy pareció no hacer caso. Seguía besándola, esta vez con la lengua, lo que sobresaltó un poco a Michiru, para luego verse arrastrada al juego. Michiru notó que estaba retrocediendo lentamente, pero no sabía adónde. No fue hasta que sintió que tropezaba con lo que parecía un poste y cayó sobre algo blando, rebotando un poco encima de la superficie, cuando se dio cuenta que yacía sobre la cama. Amy se sentó encima de ella, acariciando su piel y mirando a Michiru con un deseo que quemaba.

—¿Te molesta que yo esté encima? —preguntó Amy con una voz impregnada de algo que Michiru jamás había escuchado en ella.

—Para nada —repuso Michiru, tomando las piernas de Amy con suavidad—. Has cambiado mucho.

Amy solamente sonrió. Después, para sorpresa de Michiru, ella se quitó el vestido y pronto siguió el sostén. Pasándose la lengua por sus labios, Amy se inclinó sobre Michiru y volvió a besarla, con urgencia, con deseo, pero también con algo que se parecía mucho a amor. Cuando hubo acabado, Amy volvió a sentarse, pero tomó ambas manos a Michiru y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, sentándola sobre la cama, dando la impresión que Amy estuviera sentada a horcajadas sobre ella.

—Disfrútame —dijo Amy con suavidad y autoridad a la vez. Michiru no supo qué le había pasado a la persona frente a ella, pero, de todas formas, besó su cuello, haciendo que Amy cerrara los ojos y alzara la cabeza hacia el techo, nuevamente enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Michiru. Después, Amy sintió un cosquilleo eléctrico cuando notó que su pareja estaba besando sus pechos, lo que hizo que enredara aún más sus dedos entre las hebras de color verde esmeralda de Michiru. _Eso es, Michiru, quiero más_ se decía Amy, mientras que la humedad de sus labios se extendía a otras zonas de su anatomía, aunque aún sentía las manos de Michiru en sus pechos. Amy volvió a pasarse la lengua por sus labios, decidiendo que ya era suficiente y tumbó a su novia sobre la cama, para ser ella la que proporcionaba el placer.

Amy le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa a Michiru y besó su cuerpo a placer, haciendo que ella gimiera suavemente, tomando la cabeza de Amy con más fuerza a medida que se iba acercando lentamente a su entrepierna. Pero, como había hecho Michiru en el museo, Amy pasó de largo, acariciando el contorno de sus muslos, rozando los labios por su piel, para luego regresar por donde había venido. Michiru lucía decepcionada por lo que Amy había hecho, mientras ella besaba nuevamente sus labios, abrazándola, apretándose contra ella, queriendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y compartir el calor que brotaba del suyo, de modo que ninguna de las dos sintiera frío.

—Michiru.

—Dime.

—Sé que estás decepcionada.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —mintió Michiru, pero Amy sostuvo su mirada hasta que ella desvió los ojos hacia la pared.

—Querías que yo bebiera de tu miel —dijo Amy dulcemente, acallando cualquier preocupación que Michiru tuviera—. No te preocupes. No siempre el sexo es así. A veces, lo que más necesitas no es exactamente lo que deseas.

—¿Y qué crees que necesito?

—Tú lo sabes, Michiru.

Para sorpresa de la aludida, Amy tenía razón. No había sido una pregunta difícil de responder, pues era la misma Amy quien lo estaba haciendo. Tenerla encima de ella, mirándola de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, acariciándola de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, era todo lo que necesitaba. No era que lo demás no fuese importante, pero no era necesario. Compuso una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, Amy —dijo Michiru, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza—. Estar aquí, juntas, es todo lo que importa. Podría estar así contigo toda la noche y no me aburriría.

—Eso no significa que debamos dejar el placer sexual de lado —dijo Amy, juntando su frente con la de Michiru—, porque disfruto mucho esos momentos, pero quería mostrarte lo que te había dicho antes; que hay veces en que tener sexo y hacer el amor son la misma cosa.

—Ahora lo veo —susurró Michiru con sensualidad—. Perdóname por haber sido tan impulsiva. Es que hay ocasiones en las que solamente quiero escucharte gemir de placer y olvido que no eres como Haruka. Ella es una chica muy sensual, eso se lo concedo, y estaba acostumbrada a que ella desatara el delirio en mí. —Michiru se detuvo, juzgando que estaba metiendo la pata—. Debería dejar de hablar de eso.

—No te preocupes —dijo Amy dulcemente—. Estuviste más tiempo con ella de lo que has estado conmigo. Es normal que la recuerdes en estos momentos. Soy diferente a ella en muchas cosas y no espero causarte lo mismo que Haruka. Lo único que espero es que valores mi forma de amar.

Michiru sonrió.

—No esperes nada, porque me gusta tu forma de amar. Eres más dulce y amorosa que Haruka, pero a veces puedes ser muy seductora.

—Lo hice por ti —dijo Amy, arrimándose aún más a Michiru, tanto que ella podía sentir su respiración en la piel—. Sabes que normalmente no soy así, pero quise hacer una concesión porque quería que esta noche fuese especial. Después de todo, como tú me enseñaste, la seducción no siempre es mala y es algo natural en una pareja que se ama de verdad.

—Bien dicho, Amy —dijo Michiru, rozando sus labios con los de ella—. Además, jamás hay que dejar de seducir a una chica, seas tú o yo.

Amy hizo que el roce de sus labios se convirtiera en un beso. Michiru tomó a Amy por la espalda, arañando suavemente su piel y apretándose contra ella, de modo que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente juntos. Era una sinfonía en la que piel con piel y labios con labios participaban en un juego secreto e íntimo, cuyo propósito era uno solo; lograr que dos sean uno y que uno sea infinito a la vez. De hecho, sus cuerpos se transmitían tal calidez que daba la impresión que se iban a fundir en cualquier minuto. El beso se prolongó en el tiempo, pues no había fuego que quemara el oxígeno en sus pulmones; era más bien el calor de unas brasas en pleno invierno, cálido y acogedor al mismo tiempo. Así se sentía Michiru mientras abrazaba a Amy. Se sentía bienvenida en sus brazos; su cuerpo era su hogar, el lugar al que siempre podía regresar, tuviese un buen o un mal día. Y sabía que Amy se sentía del mismo modo por ella.

Para cuando ambas se separaron, sintieron algo que no habían sentido jamás la una por la otra. Había un deseo genuino en Michiru por cuidar de Amy cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, por protegerla y acompañarla cuando la necesitase, consolarla cuando estuviera triste, festejar junto a ella cuando estuviera contenta y apoyarla cuando pasara por dificultades. Además, vio en los ojos de Amy que ella sentía lo mismo. Su corazón dio un agradable vuelco al notarlo. Michiru imaginó que así debía sentirse el flechazo de Cupido cuando alguien caía enamorada de la otra persona, lo que le llevó a entender una verdad aún más profunda.

 _Estoy enamorada de Amy, realmente enamorada de ella._

Michiru, de forma involuntaria, sonrió y derramó unas pocas lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Y le causó una gran alegría al ver que Amy había reaccionado del mismo modo. _Ella también está enamorada de mí._ Volvió a abrazarla, aferrándose a ella como si jamás quisiese dejarla ir, como si temiera que algún viento se la arrebatara de sus brazos.

—Te amo, Michiru —dijo Amy suavemente, lo que hizo que ella la mirara nuevamente a los ojos, regocijada por escuchar esas palabras de su boca. No pudo evitar corresponderle con el mismo gesto.

—Yo también te amo, Amy —susurró Michiru, volviendo a abrazarla, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas —. Ahora y siempre.

Amy no dijo nada. Se limitó a corresponder al abrazo de Michiru y a cerrar los ojos, pues lo que estaba haciendo necesitaba sentirlo, no verlo. Necesitaba sentir el amor de Michiru en su cuerpo, en su calor y en su respiración. Podría estar así toda la noche sin aburrirse, pero sabía que faltaba una última pieza en el rompecabezas para coronar aquella gloriosa velada. Y se trataba de algo que Michiru no esperaba que ocurriese en toda la noche.

Sorpresivamente, Amy abandonó la cama y se encaminó hacia la mesa sobre la que estaban los tragos, pero no trajo ninguna copa. De hecho, Michiru no pudo ver qué había cogido Amy de la mesa hasta que estuvo junto con ella una vez más.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Amy suavemente.

—Por supuesto —dijo Michiru de forma inmediata.

Amy no dijo nada. Hizo que Michiru alzara la cabeza levemente y envolvió algo alrededor de ésta, de modo que también le tapara los ojos.

—Tus ojos pueden engañarte —dijo Amy, separándose de Michiru—. Solamente déjate llevar por la experiencia.

Michiru no sabía qué era lo que estaba planeando Amy, pero, si la conocía bien, sobre todo por la forma en que había actuado esa noche, supuso que debía ser algo inesperado. Imaginó un millón de escenarios posibles, bueno, no un millón de posibilidades, pero sí las suficientes para no verse sorprendida. No obstante, los segundos se iban dilatando en minutos y Michiru estaba comenzando a impacientarse, cuando sintió un repentino y potente cosquilleo que provenía de sus entrañas. Jadeó como si hubiera contenido el aire por varios minutos. De todas las cosas que Amy pudo haber hecho, aquella era la que menos esperaba, pues ella misma le había dicho que le bastaba con estar allí, besándola y acariciándola.

—¡Oh, Dios, Amy! —exclamó Michiru cuando tuvo suficiente aire en sus pulmones—. Creí que no lo ibas a hacer.

—Dije que quería tener una luna de miel —explicó Amy suavemente—, y dije que era como tener sexo y hacer el amor al mismo tiempo. Bueno, aquí tienes tu luna de miel.

—Pero…

—Michiru —interrumpió Amy—, me has dado suficientes buenos momentos. Es hora que yo te proporcione uno.

Michiru iba a decir que Amy tenía razón, pero volvió a sentir aquel agradable cosquilleo en su entrepierna, lo que la calló al instante. Notó que ese cosquilleo se estaba regando como fuego por su cuerpo, enrojeciendo sus mejillas, endureciendo sus pechos y tensando su vientre. Bueno, a decir verdad, Amy había tenido bastante práctica en la cama de Michiru, pero jamás con la intención de ese momento, con la real intención de causarle tal placer que la dejara viendo estrellas.

—Eso es, Amy, sigue así… oh, sí, esa es mi chica —decía Michiru, tomando instintivamente la cabeza de su novia y, como en otras ocasiones, enredados sus dedos entre el cabello azul marino de Amy. Ella, mientras tanto, no decía nada. Su preocupación estaba en otro lado.

No sabía por qué, pero a Amy le excitaba escuchar los gemidos de Michiru, gemidos que se iban haciendo cada vez más sonoros conforme pasaban los minutos. De pronto, Amy comenzó a sentir un sabor familiar en sus labios, el mismo que había probado cuando Michiru la besó después de hacerle el amor por primera vez. Tuvo que sonreír para sus adentros. Le daba la impresión que habían pasado siglos desde que vio a Michiru por primera vez, y aquella impresión era mayor al saber cuánto había cambiado desde aquella competencia en el complejo deportivo. Amy jamás pudo haber imaginado que alguna vez hubieraa dado por perdida aquella amistad.

—Oh, Amy, eres increíble… oh, sí, sí, SÍ —balbuceaba Michiru, sintiendo aquella sensación de que el aire se le quemaba dentro de sus pulmones debido al calor que iba creciendo en su interior. Por otra parte, Amy se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Michiru estaba comenzando a estremecerse cada vez más, pero siguió adelante, sabiendo que solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que Michiru viera estrellas.

Pero Michiru no vio estrellas.

Las alcanzó con sus manos.

Era como si hubiese pegado un salto de años luz de altura para tocarlas, antes de regresar a la cama, acompañada de un placer abrumador e intenso. Respiraba con dificultad, sin poder decir palabra alguna, mientras que Amy se acercó nuevamente a ella y la besó suavemente, finalmente devolviéndole el favor que Michiru le había hecho en el museo.

—Me… sorprendiste —dijo Michiru, todavía respirando como si estuviera recuperándose de una maratón—. Creí que… querías algo más… romántico.

—¿Acaso no lo fue? —susurró Amy dulcemente—. ¿Qué hay de todo lo que hicimos antes de esto?

Michiru miró a Amy, percatándose de que tenía razón. Desde aquella conversación hasta que ella le puso la venda en los ojos, todo eso había sido parte del romance. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió cuál era la definición de "romance" de Amy. _De eso se trataba todo_ se dijo Michiru, mientras miraba cómo los ojos de Amy brillaban de la forma en que a ella le gustaba. _Se trataba de hacerme sentir cómoda, que hubiera una conexión entre nosotras y reforzar nuestra confianza. Fui una tonta al no verlo antes._

—Discúlpame —dijo Michiru, esta vez con más normalidad—, por haber dudado de ti. No debí haberme mostrado escéptica cuando entré a esta habitación.

—Es normal —repuso Amy con una sonrisa—. Tengo un concepto del romance un poco peculiar.

—Es un buen concepto —dijo Michiru, dando un beso breve a Amy—. Otra vez me mostraste cuán diferente eres de las demás chicas.

Amy, esta vez, no se puso colorada.

—Aprecio mucho que me digas estas cosas, de verdad—. Amy se quedó mirando a Michiru por unos cuantos segundos más antes de volver a abandonar la cama—. Ven conmigo. Hay un último punto que deseo probar antes de irnos de este motel.

Michiru, sonriendo, se quitó la venda y siguió a Amy hasta la mesa en la que estaban todos esos jugos. Dando una mirada más atenta, notó que había un cinta de medir. Arqueó una ceja. No veía el rol de una herramienta como aquella en una velada romántica. Bueno, también se podía decir lo mismo de la regla, la calculadora y todo lo demás.

Amy cogió la cinta de medir y se acercó a Michiru.

—Quédate quieta.

Cuando Michiru vio que Amy extendía la cinta, se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer. Amy la midió desde la coronilla hasta los pies, y luego desde el ombligo hasta los pies. Luego, tomó la calculadora e hizo unas pocas operaciones con ella. Por último, sin decir nada, Amy le mostró el resultado a Michiru.

1,61803

La aludida abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

—Para nada —dijo Amy, sonriendo—. Es un testamento de lo perfecta que eres, Michiru.

Michiru no pudo evitarlo. Se puso colorada.

—Es un hermoso gesto —dijo, tomando la calculadora y dejándola sobre la mesa—. Gracias.

—¿Y no me vas a medir? —preguntó Amy, luciendo esperanzada.

Michiru compuso una amplia sonrisa.

—No necesito medirte para saber que eres perfecta tal y como eres.

Esta vez fue Amy quien se puso furiosamente colorada.

—Michiru… sabes que no…

Pero Amy no alcanzó a decir nada más, porque Michiru, de manera sorpresiva, la había besado, apretándose contra ella, tomándola por la cintura. Amy, después de un instante de sorpresa, le correspondió, tomando a Michiru por los hombros, ladeando la cabeza de tanto en tanto, abandonándose por una última vez.

Amy se separó de Michiru, quedando de pie, como si esperara algo. Michiru supo lo que quería y, suspirando, tomó la cinta de medir, tomó las mismas medidas que Amy le había tomado y dividió ambas cantidades. Compuso una cara de estupefacción.

—Como puedes ver, la Divina Proporción está en todos lados.

Michiru volvió a suspirar. Cuando se trataba de conocimiento, Amy era invencible.


	20. Grietas en la armadura

XX  
Grietas en la armadura

Lita había despertado con una agradable sensación en su boca. Era la primera vez en meses que se sentía realmente liberada, después de estar meses encadenada a sus sentimientos por Amy. Se sentía como si hubiese estado viviendo la vida de otra persona antes de despertar, la vida de alguien que se había consumido en impotencia de ver a la chica que le gustaba en brazos de otra.

Ya no más.

Pletórica de energía, Lita tomó una ducha, se vistió e hizo el aseo de su casa antes de engullir un buen desayuno. El sol arreciaba por las ventanas, iluminando las habitaciones, una perfecta analogía de lo que estaba sintiendo. Para cuando hubo finalizado con sus deberes, Lita iba a acudir a la cocina cuando escuchó un par de toques a la puerta. Acudió a la entrada principal de su casa, solamente para encontrarse con el cartero.

—¿Lita Kino?

—Ella misma —dijo ella efusivamente.

—Si me hace el favor de firmar aquí… —pidió el cartero y Lita hizo lo que se le había pedido. Cuando el cartero se fue, no sin una generosa propina, tomó asiento en el sillón y comprobó el remitente. Curiosa, rompió el sobre, extrajo la carta y leyó su contenido, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

 _Querida Lita._

 _Lamento molestarte tan temprano, espero no haberte despertado._

 _Lo que pasa es que necesito hablar contigo. Anoche tuve una velada magnífica con Michiru, algo que siempre voy a recordar, pero, cuando nos despedimos, noté algo en su cara que me preocupó mucho. Era como… como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio. No me miraba a los ojos, como siempre hace, y de repente, hablaba vaguedades, como si no me estuviera prestando atención. Como te dije, me preocupa mucho, y me gustaría escuchar de tu boca lo que piensas. Tal vez esté imaginando cosas, pero confío en que tú me ayudarás a ver las cosas más claramente._

 _Ven a mi departamento en cuanto tengas la oportunidad. En verdad necesito a una buena amiga con esto._

 _Besos._

 _Amy._

Lita plegó la carta, dejándola sobre la mesa ratona, sin saber qué pensar. Creía que lo de Amy y Michiru iba como la seda, pero parecía que no era tan así. De pronto, el día ya no se antojaba tan luminoso como hace minutos atrás. Era como si la persona que había dejado atrás volviera a inmiscuirse en su cabeza, tomando el control de sus pensamientos. Lita trató de luchar contra lo que estaba comenzando a germinar dentro de ella, pero no pudo. Había despertado de su larga pesadilla antes de tiempo, antes que las heridas sanaran por completo.

 _Todavía tengo una oportunidad, por pequeña que sea._

Si había dudas en Amy sobre Michiru, eso podía significar que, tal vez, ella le estuviera siendo infiel o el fuego de la pasión se hubiera quedado sin combustible, algo típico de las relaciones muy intensas. También sabía, aunque fuese por medio de teleseries o novelas románticas, que aquellas dudas podían romper corazones, terminar romances y desatar rivalidades a menudo demasiado dolorosas para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

 _Sé que tengo mi corazón, pero es mi deber ayudar a mi mejor amiga. Si tiene dudas sobre Michiru, entonces debe contar con alguien que no le ha fallado nunca, alguien que conoce y que siempre buscará su beneficio._

Sin embargo, aunque Lita hubiese encontrado una grieta en la armadura que era la relación entre Amy y Michiru, ya no trataba de aferrarse a aquella posibilidad como si fuese su última oportunidad de conseguir pareja. Iba a dejar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso, sin apresurar ni forzar nada. Lo único que importaba era que Amy la viera como siempre la había visto; como una aliada.

Al final, Lita decidió que el desayuno era el asunto más acuciante y partió a la cocina con ese cometido. Sonrió. Aunque había recuperado una pizca de esperanza, ya no sentía aquella desesperación de tener a Amy. Sí, sentía cosas por ella y creía que siempre iba a sentir cosas por ella, pero ya no pensaba en términos de ganar su corazón y a la mierda las consecuencias. Si no se concretaba, no iba a ser su culpa ni la de ella. Simplemente, el destino tenía otros planes.

Contenta con sus nuevas ideas, Lita concentró todo su empeño en preparar un desayuno épico y luego, ayudar a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Haruka tenía planes.

Iba a tomar las vacaciones más largas de su vida antes de regresar a la preparatoria, y sabía exactamente a qué lugares ir. Lo que no había podido anticipar fue que, originalmente, había concebido que tomaría dichas vacaciones junto a Michiru. Crispó los puños.

 _Si tan solo no le hubiera abierto su corazón a esa mocosa…_

No obstante, de algún modo, sentía cierto alivio frente a la perspectiva de vacacionar a solas. Tendría la libertad que solamente la soltería podría brindar; saldría a bares, cumpliría su sueño de conducir un deportivo por la costa, e incluso podría encontrar a otra chica con la que pasar un buen rato. Sin embargo, esto último se le antojaba un poco difícil, puesto que seguía anclada a la idea que no habría otra como Michiru. Aunque sabía que pudo haber tenido un poco más de tino al dejar a Serena en paz, simplemente no había forma en que Haruka se resistiera a coquetear con otra chica. Lo había hecho con varias chicas, incluso lo había hecho con Michiru, pero ella había sido la única que se había quedado a su lado. Haruka había pensado en su momento que ella solamente sería una aventura más, pero, como era obvio, se había equivocado. Desde ese momento, vivió con una batalla rugiendo entre dos bandos claramente incompatibles. Por un lado, estaba Michiru y la forma en que ella la había cautivado y, por el otro, estaba su compulsión de abordar chicas como solía hacerlo. A veces ganaba un bando, a veces ganaba el otro, pero Haruka se había convencido a sí misma que lo que sentía por Michiru era más fuerte y, por un tiempo, había logrado acallar a la voz que le impelía a conocer y coquetear con otras chicas. Pero, como ya se había visto, aquello no duró para siempre. Estar con Michiru fue convirtiéndose lentamente en una rutina y la parte de su conciencia que le instaba a comportarse como un donjuán fue saliendo a flote de forma constante, hasta que resurgió completamente cuando conoció a Serena y a sus amigas. Sin embargo, también se había convencido que cualquier nueva aventura sería nimia en comparación con lo que sentía por Michiru y, sin saberlo, se fue cerrando a la posibilidad que Michiru jugase el mismo juego que ella.

De la misma forma en que Serena había aparecido en su vida, Amy había aparecido en la vida de Michiru. No obstante, a diferencia de Serena, Amy había tenido un impacto mucho más profundo en la vida de Michiru de lo que Haruka había imaginado. Y eso había pasado porque ella prácticamente le había abierto su corazón. Aunque la realidad había sido otra, Haruka era reacia a admitir que había sido ella misma quien había alienado a Michiru con su comportamiento hacia otras chicas.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Haruka había sido muy clara en la ocasión en que vio a Michiru por última vez e iba a ser consecuente con sus palabras. Las vacaciones que se iba a tomar le iban a ayudar a olvidar aquella tortuosa separación. De hecho, sus maletas estaban hechas y lo único que esperaba para irse era el taxi. Fue el momento en que oyó tres toques a la puerta. Haruka abrió, solamente para ver al cartero.

—¿Haruka Tenoh?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Si puede firmar aquí, por favor. Tengo correspondencia para usted.

Después que el cartero se hubo marchado, Haruka contempló el sobre y sintió un ligero vuelco en su estómago al ver de quién era la carta. Sorprendida, rompió el sobre con poca elegancia, extrajo la carta y la leyó. Cuando hubo acabado, supo que le iba a ser muy difícil ser consecuente con la decisión que había tomado cuando fue al departamento de Michiru por última vez.

 _Haruka_

 _Quiero comenzar esta carta con una disculpa. Me dijiste que encontraría algo que no me iba a gustar de Amy… y tenías razón. Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos._

 _Se suponía que ayer iba a tener la noche más romántica de mi vida, pero me siento decepcionada. No sé que tiene Amy en contra del amor sexual, porque estuvimos hablando por un largo rato antes que mostrara algún interés en hacer algo más interesante. Bueno, al final obtuve lo que deseaba, pero, ¿por qué debí esperar tanto para llegar a ese momento? Pretendí que me gustaba, que su concepto del romance era bueno, pero en realidad, me desagrada. La pasaba mejor contigo, cuando olvidábamos todos los problemas y nos dejábamos llevar por el deseo. Lamento tener que hacerte daño para darme cuenta que tenías razón sobre que estábamos hechas la una para la otra, pero creo que era necesario._

 _Sé que dijiste que ya no querías verme nunca, pero, por favor, dame una oportunidad. Me juntaré con Amy para decirle que lo nuestro se acabó y luego, iré a mi departamento. Cuando tengas una oportunidad, si que así lo quieres, pásate por aquí. Si todo sale bien, ambas volveremos a estar juntas y te prometo que nada nos volverá a separar otra vez._

 _Tuya_

 _Michiru_

Haruka, hasta ese momento, siempre había sido consecuente con sus decisiones y acciones, pero la carta había conseguido sembrar la duda en ella. A veces se preguntaba si había sido muy dura con Michiru la última vez que la había visto, si debía darle una nueva oportunidad o, simplemente, pretender que no había recibido la carta. Después de todo, le había sido infiel, pero Haruka no sabía hasta qué punto lo había sido, pues no estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho Michiru en aquella fiesta en el museo con Amy. De haberlo sabido, la determinación de Haruka habría sido absoluta y la carta habría sido superflua. Pero no lo sabía, y las dudas estaban comenzando a corroerla a tal punto que olvidó que esperaba por un taxi. _Maldición_ se dijo Haruka, nuevamente crispando los puños, _me estás haciendo las cosas muy difíciles, Michiru. ¿Qué garantía tengo de que en verdad quieres terminar tu relación con Amy y retomar la nuestra?_ Haruka sabía que no importaba, porque la única forma de sacarse aquella interrogante de encima era, precisamente, yendo al departamento de Michiru.

Tomando una decisión, Haruka hizo una llamada para cambiar el destino del taxi. _Espero no arrepentirme después._

* * *

Amy había despertado tarde. Su madre la habría castigado, pero cuando le explicó que estaba con Michiru, se calmó, aunque sí le preguntó dónde había estado, y Amy respondió con la verdad. Aquello hizo que su madre casi desfalleciera, pues sabía cuál era la reputación de los moteles.

—No me digas que… que…

—Sí, mamá —dijo Amy, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Lo hice con Michiru.

—Pero… pero eres demasiado joven aún —dijo su madre, luciendo alarmada—. Sé que no puedes quedar embarazada, pero hay otros riesgos. ¿Se hicieron un examen médico antes siquiera de ir a ese motel?

—Mamá —dijo Amy pacientemente—, conozco a Michiru. Sé que ella no trataría de perjudicarme de ninguna forma. Te prometo que me haré un examen completo para que salgas de dudas. Y quiero que tú lo lleves a cabo. Así podrás comprobar por tu cuenta que Michiru es de confiar.

La madre de Amy suspiró en señal de resignación.

—Está bien. Lo que propones es razonable, pero debiste haberme dicho lo que pensabas hacer, hija mía. Sabes que te apoyo al cien por ciento y jamás haré algo que te perjudique.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo Amy en voz baja—. Es que anoche me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de Michiru, profundamente enamorada de ella y, como siempre ocurre, hay cosas que se me olvidan por prestar mucha atención a lo que hay en mi corazón. Cuando quieras podrás practicarme esos exámenes.

—Descuida —repuso la madre de Amy, revolviendo entre sus cosas y hallando lo que necesitaba encontrar—. Me basta con una muestra de sangre. Necesito que expongas el brazo izquierdo y comprimas tu mano en un puño.

Después que la madre de Amy obtuvo la muestra de sangre, ella permitió que su hija comiera algo y saliera al departamento de Michiru, pues tenía práctica de violín con ella. Sintiéndose libre, Amy prácticamente voló hacia su destino, apreciando, tal como lo había hecho en la playa hace tiempo, los colores más nítidos, los aromas más penetrantes y las sensaciones más intensas. Era increíble cómo el mundo parecía cambiar por completo, solamente a causa de lo que había en su corazón. Por mucho tiempo había usado el método científico para obtener una mejor comprensión de lo que le rodeaba, pero ninguna disciplina científica podía explicar cómo los sentimientos parecían transformar el entorno y desordenar el paso del tiempo. No había experimento alguno que demostrara los efectos del amor sobre la percepción de las cosas, pero a Amy no podía importarle menos la ciencia en ese momento. Finalmente, después de meses de debatir con Serena sobre cómo el amor cegaba a las personas, Amy había experimentado en carne propia cómo se sentía su amiga cada vez que estaba con Darien, con la diferencia que en su caso se trataba de otra chica, pero, como le había dicho a Michiru en una oportunidad, aquella diferencia era irrelevante.

En menos tiempo de lo que había pensado, Amy ya estaba de pie frente al departamento de Michiru. Tocó dos veces a la puerta y ésta se abrió. Michiru usaba una bata y su cabello relucía más de la cuenta, pero su cara se iluminó como el sol al ver a su pareja frente a ella.

—Hola, Amy. ¿Lista para la sesión?

La aludida arqueó una ceja.

—No te veo lista.

—Perdón —dijo Michiru, dejando pasar a Amy—. Me levanté de la cama hace poco. Acabo de ducharme, por lo que te pido paciencia. Estaré contigo en unos minutos.

Amy miró como Michiru entraba en su habitación y se puso cómoda en el sillón. Notó que el estuche del violín yacía apoyado sobre la mesa ratona y que el televisor estaba encendido. Las noticias de la tarde ya habían acabado y notó que Michiru estaba viendo una teleserie cuyas protagonistas eran dos chicas. Amy no era fanática de las teleseries, pero podía entender que a Michiru le llamara la atención una historia como aquella, pues se trataba de una teleserie de corte progresista que no estaba siendo muy popular entre la gente conservadora, pero que gozaba de un éxito sorpresivo. Al final, sus gustos prevalecieron, por lo que tomó el control remoto y sintonizó un canal en el que transmitían documentales sobre el mundo acuático. Sin embargo, la imagen no cambió. Frunciendo el ceño, Amy trató de sintonizar otro canal, pero nada ocurrió. Imaginando que el control remoto se había quedado sin batería, empleó los controles del mismo televisor, pero fue como si no hubiese hecho nada.

—¡Michiru! —llamó Amy, dejando el control remoto sobre la mesa ratona y acercándose al dormitorio—. ¡Hay algo malo con tu televisor!

—¡No puede ser! —repuso Michiru, sonando extrañada—. ¡Ese aparato no tiene más de dos meses! ¡Lo compré poco después de mudarme aquí!

—Es extraño —dijo Amy, justo cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Michiru, ataviada con un primoroso vestido que hacía juego con su cabello—. Luces bellísima.

—Gracias —respondió Michiru antes de entrar en la sala de estar y tomar el control remoto para trata de cambiar de canal, pero sin éxito—. No pueden ser las baterías. Llevan muy poco tiempo.

Luego, para sorpresa de ambas, la imagen cambió, pero no parecía una transmisión común y corriente. Se trataba de un lugar oscuro, aunque no lo suficiente para que Amy no notara las dos figuras que estaban sentadas en sillas de madera y atadas de manos y pies. No obstante, ambas personas estaban muy lejos para verles las caras. A Amy le dio la impresión que aquella no era una película, pero de todas formas se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz que se dirigía directamente a ella.

—Hola, Amy Mizuno —dijo la voz en un tono inquietantemente siniestro—. Y Michiru Kaioh, también presente—. Esta vez fue el turno de Michiru para sorprenderse. Ninguna de las dos entendía cómo aquel sujeto sin cuerpo sabía que ambas estaban mirando el televisor—. Déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Kaizo Nakamura y, en algún momento de mi vida, fui uno de los mayores expertos en inteligencia artificial del mundo. Pero ya no. Y debo agradecerte a ti, Amy Mizuno, por eso.

Amy sabía que se iba a sentir tonta hablándole al televisor, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

—¿Por qué?

—Ah, una muy buena pregunta con una mejor respuesta —dijo Kaizo, aumentando el desconcierto en Amy y Michiru—. En mis esfuerzos por desarrollar una inteligencia artificial que funcionara, tuve que… digamos… pedir prestada tu computadora de bolsillo y descargar algunas instrucciones que me hacían falta. Pero no anticipé algunas cosas y, por culpa de tu firmware, tengo una inteligencia artificial dentro de mi cabeza.

Inmediatamente, Amy recordó la noche cuando se le había extraviado su computadora de bolsillo.

—Tú —dijo Amy, arrugando el entrecejo—. Tú la robaste. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. ¡Eres Kaizo Nakamura! ¡No necesitabas robar nada para conseguir lo que querías!

—¡Pues debiste compartir esto con la humanidad! —rugió Kaizo, quien pareció tomar la cámara con la que supuestamente estaba grabando la transmisión, acercándola a las dos figuras maniatadas en el fondo—. Por eso, tendrás que pagar una pequeña penitencia.

Amy y Michiru finalmente pudieron ver claramente a las personas que Kaizo había capturado, pero aquello no les trajo ningún consuelo. De hecho, ambas sintieron un desagradable vacío en sus estómagos.

—Fue muy fácil atraparlas, con la información correcta —continuó Kaizo, poniéndose entre ambas chicas—. Muchos hablan del poder del amor. Bueno, yo por lo menos les creo. El amor tiene tal poder que es capaz de anular por completo el pensamiento crítico. Bastaron dos míseras cartas para poner a estas tontas a mis pies. Y ahora, ellas van a morir, a menos que ustedes vengan a rescatarlas. Les sugiero que se den prisa—. Kaizo miró el reloj, mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica—. El reloj corre.

La transmisión se interrumpió y el televisor volvió a mostrar la programación usual. Amy y Michiru se quedaron heladas al percatarse que Lita y Haruka estaban en peligro. Ninguna de las dos tenía alguna duda de cómo Kaizo lo había conseguido, y también sabían qué era lo que venía a continuación.

Rescatarlas.

—Debemos ir de inmediato —dijo Michiru, luciendo frenética—. ¡Haruka puede morir!

—Lo sé —dijo Amy, quien respiró una y otra vez para calmarse—. Lita está en el mismo peligro, pero debemos actuar con cautela. Puede que todo esto sea una trampa. Lo que realmente quiere es desquitarse por algo que cree que yo le hice.

Michiru miró a Amy como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Este no es el momento para pensar en un plan! ¡Ya oíste a Kaizo! ¡Quién sabe de cuánto tiempo disponemos para salvarlas! ¡Por favor, Amy! ¡Apóyame con esto! ¿O quieres perder a Lita?

Sin embargo, Amy estaba mostrando por qué era la chica más inteligente del Japón.

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no nos dijo de cuánto tiempo disponíamos —dijo, tratando de tranquilizar a Michiru—. Tal vez la amenaza de muerte sea solamente una pantalla de humo. Si más no recuerdas, Kaizo dijo que quería que yo pagara una penitencia. Si eso es lo que quiere, ¿por qué secuestró a Haruka también? No tiene sentido.

Pero Michiru había perdido la paciencia.

—Mira, Amy. No sé cuáles serán las reales intenciones de ese lunático, pero lo que sí sé es que Haruka está en peligro e iré a rescatarla, con o sin tu ayuda. —Michiru lucía bastante agitada y Amy se dio cuenta que sus emociones estaban traicionándola, pero, en honor a lo que había entre ellas, no dijo nada—. ¿Quieres que Lita muera? Es tu decisión, pero yo no voy a dejar morir a Haruka, eso sí que no. ¿Estás conmigo, o no?

—Pero, ¿y si es, en efecto, una trampa de Kaizo y te usa para conseguir lo que quiere? ¿Estás segura que te dejará vivir? Piénsalo por un minuto siquiera.

Michiru le dedicó una mirada fulgurante. Ya no había rastro de lo que siempre veía Amy en ella.

—¿Sabes? Habría sido más fácil que me dijeras que no me vas a apoyar.

Y Michiru tomó su cetro de transformación y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás. Amy, por otro lado, le apenó que ella actuara con su corazón en lugar de con su cabeza, aunque debió haber imaginado tal resultado. Michiru era una chica que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, algo que la hacía muy buena pintando cuadros o tocando instrumentos. Desafortunadamente, no era una buena cualidad cuando se trataba de enfrentar un enemigo que era decididamente inteligente. Después de todo, tenía una inteligencia artificial en su cabeza.

Ignorando el dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir en su corazón, Amy tomó su comunicador. Iba a necesitar la ayuda de sus amigas si quería salir de aquel problema.


	21. Dolor Parte I

XXI  
Dolor, Parte 1

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —quiso saber Rei, sorprendida por las noticias de Amy—. ¿Una inteligencia artificial secuestró a Lita y a esa inútil de Haruka? ¿Cómo?

—No, no es exactamente una inteligencia artificial —puntualizó Amy, mirando a sus amigas con seriedad—. Es una persona con una inteligencia artificial dentro de su cabeza. Su nombre es Kaizo Nakamura y piensa que yo le hice eso, pero fue él quien robó mi computadora de bolsillo esa noche, ¿recuerdan?

Las presentes abrieron los ojos a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Para qué te la robó?

—Porque necesitaba unas instrucciones para completar su plataforma neural —dijo Amy, sin evitar sentirse un poco culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Kaizo, aunque nada de eso había sido su culpa—. Algo salió mal con el experimento y ahora él tiene una supercomputadora en su cerebro. Asumo que la está usando para desquitarse de mí.

—¡Pero fue su culpa! —protestó Rei con indignación.

—Lo sé —dijo Amy con tristeza—, pero eso no impide que él crea que yo soy responsable de su estado. No sé qué pretende secuestrando a Lita y a Haruka, pero es obvio que está tratando de hacerme daño, porque lo dijo de forma explícita. Eso no quita que debemos ayudarlas. A ambas.

—Si por mi fuese, dejaría que esa imbécil de Haruka se pudra en el infierno —gruñó Rei, crispando los puños—, pero no seríamos Sailor Senshi si no ayudáramos a gente en peligro.

—Haruka es una de nosotras —dijo Serena, mirando a Amy con una pequeña sonrisa—. Da igual cuáles sean nuestros problemas con ella. La única forma en que pueda respetarnos es rescatándola de las manos de Kaizo Nakamura. Y lo haremos, ¿verdad, chicas?

—¡Sí! —corearon las cuatro, Rei incluida. A continuación, todas ellas tomaron sus cetros de transformación y, una vez convertidas en Sailor Senshi, emprendieron el camino hacia el refugio que usaba Kaizo Nakamura. No obstante, se detuvieron a segundos de haber emprendido la marcha, percatándose que ninguna de ellas sabía dónde estaba Kaizo. Sailor Moon, Mars, y Venus miraron a Sailor Mercury, como esperando que ella fuese la que encontrara la solución al problema. En todo caso, ella siempre había desempeñado ese rol.

—No sé dónde está, pero sé cómo podemos hallarlo —dijo, sacando su computadora de bolsillo y ejecutando unos cuantos comandos—. La inteligencia artificial que Kaizo está empleando debe contener algunas de las instrucciones originales que descargó de mi computadora. Si la IA posee alguna clase de conexión a internet, mi algoritmo podrá detectar su firma digital y obtener su ubicación con una precisión de unos cuantas decenas de centímetros.

Ni Sailor Moon ni las demás entendió ni jota lo que Sailor Mercury había dicho, pero sabían que ella era capaz de hacer todo eso, por lo que esperaron a que la computadora de Sailor Mercury hiciera el trabajo, lo que tomó unos cuarenta y cinco segundos.

—De acuerdo. Kaizo se encuentra a unas quince cuadras de nuestra posición. Diez en dirección suroeste y cinco en dirección noreste.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Sailor Venus y las cuatro corrieron a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia la ubicación que Sailor Mercury había encontrado.

—Recuerden chicas —dijo Sailor Mercury, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo—, Kaizo nos está esperando. Antes que todo, debemos reconocer el entorno, buscar posibles entradas y salidas, de modo que podamos usarlas para nuestro beneficio. Pero lo más importante es que no subestimemos a Kaizo Nakamura. Podrá no tener poderes mágicos, pero no conocemos las capacidades de la inteligencia artificial que hay en su cabeza. Estén preparadas para cualquier cosa.

—Cuenta con ello —dijo Sailor Mars.

—Seguiremos tus indicaciones —secundó Sailor Venus.

—Confiamos en ti, Amy —añadió Sailor Moon.

Faltaban ocho cuadras para llegar al escondite de Kaizo Nakamura.

* * *

Sailor Neptune se encontraba en una horrible encrucijada.

En su premura por rescatar a Haruka, había olvidado por completo que no tenía idea dónde se encontraba el escondite de Kaizo Nakamura. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que necesitase la ayuda de Sailor Mercury. Recordó que tenía poderes extrasensoriales y usó su nueva arma para encontrar a Kaizo Nakamura.

El espejo que había brotado de su cuerpo no solamente se podía usar de forma ofensiva, sino que le ayudaba a canalizar sus poderes de percepción, mostrándole lo que necesitaba encontrar. Todo lo que necesitaba era el mero recuerdo de la imagen de Kaizo.

 _Debo darme prisa. Haruka no tiene mucho tiempo. Amy se puede ocupar de Lita._

Mientras se dejaba guiar por el espejo, Sailor Neptune recordó la discusión que había tenido con Amy hace media hora atrás. Era la primera discusión seria que ambas habían tenido en su relación y, aunque fue breve, le hizo cobrar conciencia de cuán diferentes eran ambas. Claro, habían encontrado varios puntos en común, como la pasión por la música, sus formas de pensar y de lograr sus metas, la afición por el agua y por nadar, entre otras cosas. Pero no podía sacarse la idea de que sus diferencias eran más grandes. Amy iba con tiento a todo, aunque aquello muchas veces se podía atribuir a que era una chica cautelosa con lo que emprendía o decía. Sin embargo, aunque mucho había cambiado desde que se conocieron, Amy seguía siendo una chica esencialmente tímida en algunos aspectos, comúnmente se dejaba guiar y veía lo mejor de las personas de forma incondicional. Michiru, por otro lado, era la que normalmente guiaba, la que tomaba la iniciativa y la que actuaba de forma impulsiva frente al peligro. Era eso la que la tenía en la calle, buscando frenéticamente el escondite de Kaizo Nakamura, mientras que Amy seguramente estaría urdiendo un plan, perdiendo tiempo valioso.

Sus poderes, apoyados por el espejo, la condujeron a un estudio de televisión, un edificio de quince pisos de altura. Sailor Neptune supo que Kaizo se encontraba en el noveno piso y empleó una puerta lateral para entrar. Sabiendo que el ascensor era una pérdida de tiempo, escogió subir las escaleras, aprovechando su gran forma física.

Llegó a su destino en un minuto, y ni siquiera lucía agitada. Consultó su espejo y vio el número correcto de la puerta por la que necesitaba entrar. Sailor Neptune entró al estudio y se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco.

Haruka y Lita estaban en el fondo de una especie de escenario, amordazadas y atadas de pies y manos. Con el corazón en un puño, Sailor Neptune acudió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Haruka para desatarla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Lita la miraba fijamente a los ojos, como esperando que no se olvidara de ella. Sailor Neptune supo interpretar correctamente el gesto, pero no estaba en su prioridad rescatarla.

—Sólo vengo por ella —dijo, fijando su mirada en Haruka, sin percatarse de que una sombra se acercaba lentamente por la espalda.

Sailor Neptune se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Sintió un golpe seco en su nuca antes que su visión se fuese a negro.

* * *

Cuando despertó, trató de moverse, pero le fue imposible. Sin embargo, notó que estaba de pie, pero sus manos y pies estaba atados por cuerdas de grado industrial. No podía utilizar ninguno de sus poderes y el espejo ya no lo tenía en sus manos.

—¿Sabes? —dijo una voz atrás de Sailor Neptune, luciendo divertido—. Se supone que ustedes son guerreras con poderes mágicos, y yo solamente soy una persona con una supercomputadora en mi cerebro. Sin embargo, me sorprende lo fácil que es manipularlas. Bueno, después de todo, ustedes son todas unas quinceañeras inmaduras. Me tomé el tiempo de conocerlas bien, de analizar sus comportamientos, tendencias y personalidades.

—Eres un maldito —replicó Sailor Neptune, forcejeando con sus ataduras, sin éxito.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? —dijo Kaizo en tono desafiante—. No me sorprende. Estás pensando con el corazón en este minuto, y el corazón no sabe de planes, de estrategia o de cautela. Viniste aquí con la vista de un caballo de carreras, sin un plan, sin cautela. No me extraña que las mujeres sean seres tan frágiles y débiles.

—Pues no soy la única Sailor Senshi que existe, estúpido.

—Lo sé —dijo Kaizo, plantándose delante de Sailor Neptune—. De hecho, cuento con que las demás vengan. Tal vez creíste que Sailor Mercury iba a venir sola. Creíste mal. Ella es una mujer única en su tipo. Es de las pocas mujeres que realmente usan el cerebro para actuar y cuento con que venga aquí con un plan bien delineado. Y para eso necesita a sus amigas… a todas sus amigas.

—Ella te va a patear el trasero, ya verás.

—Tal vez lo haga —admitió Kaizo con una sonrisa ladina—, porque tiene el potencial para desafiar mi inteligencia. Pero creo que estará muy ocupada tomando una decisión… una decisión muy, pero muy difícil. No es casualidad que tú hayas venido primero que Sailor Mercury. No voy a matarte o a torturarte, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Tú estás aquí para mirar, de forma muy atenta, lo que va a pasar aquí.

Un pitido hizo que Kaizo desviara la vista hacia su reloj. Era un modelo bastante moderno, pues venía con termómetro incorporado. Pues el reloj le había avisado que la temperatura estaba decayendo a una tasa mayor a la normal.

 _Bien. Han llegado._

Poco después del descenso de la temperatura, se formó una niebla tan densa que era imposible ver a más de medio metro a la redonda. La inteligencia artificial de Kaizo podía mejorar hasta cierto punto su visión, pero no para penetrar la niebla. Sin embargo, sabía que ellas necesitaban comunicarse de algún modo para coordinar el rescate, por lo que esperó escuchar órdenes a viva voz.

No las escuchó.

Solamente se podían oír pasos deambulando de aquí allá, unas cuerdas siendo desatadas y unos pasos alejarse de él, seguramente a través de la puerta. Kaizo había contado con la presencia de las demás Sailor Senshi, pero no con la forma en que tratarían de rescatar a las prisioneras. Kaizo entendió en ese minuto, que había subestimado levemente a Sailor Mercury. Había dispuesto sensores en todos los ductos de ventilación y trampas por doquier, de modo que la única forma de entrar al estudio de forma segura fuese la puerta, pero ella había burlado toda la seguridad que había tejido alrededor del perímetro.

Sin embargo, un buen general siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Kaizo iba a esperar a que las Sailor Senshi estuvieran fuera del edificio para activar la trampa final. Lo único que faltaba era una forma de comunicarse con la persona que iba a separar definitivamente a las Inner Senshi de las Outer Senshi.

* * *

Sailor Mercury y las demás corrían a toda velocidad hacía la seguridad del templo Hikawa, asegurándose en todo momento que Lita y Haruka siguieran con ella. Las demás habían formado un círculo alrededor de ellas para protegerlas de cualquier peligro que viniera desde el edificio que acababan de abandonar.

—Tenías razón —dijo Sailor Neptune, mirando a Sailor Mercury, quien iba a su lado, sonando arrepentida—, en todo. Fui una tonta al partir a tontas y a locas, sin un plan. Jamás debí dudar de ti.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sailor Mercury, mirando a su novia con una sonrisa—. Cumpliste con tu deber de ir a rescatar a tu compañera. Admiro la lealtad que sientes por Haruka, pese a que ella te echó a patadas de su departamento.

—Estoy escuchando —gruñó Haruka con desagrado, pero ninguna de las dos le hizo mucho caso.

—Tú también actuaste de forma irreflexiva —dijo Sailor Neptune, refiriéndose a Haruka—. ¿Por qué diablos no me llamaste por teléfono para confirmar lo que supuestamente te escribí?

—Prefiero el cara a cara —repuso la aludida testarudamente.

—¿Estás bien, Lita? —inquirió Sailor Mercury, mirando a la aludida con preocupación.

—Estoy bien —repuso, componiendo una sonrisa pequeña—. Solamente fue el susto.

—Me alegro —dijo Sailor Mercury, en el momento en que su computadora de bolsillo comenzó a emitir pitidos. Conocía bien esos pitidos, pues los escuchaba cada vez que una de sus amigas necesitaba comunicarse con ella de forma urgente. Pero sabía que no era ninguna de ellas. Curiosa y aprensiva, abrió la computadora y vio que se trataba de Kaizo Nakamura. Sailor Mercury tragó saliva. De algún modo, supo que no podía cancelar la comunicación, por lo que la aceptó, tratando de imaginar qué era lo que deseaba probar en esa ocasión.

—Sailor Mercury, tengo una prueba para ti.

 _Vaya, fue al grano_. Sailor Mercury activó el micrófono para poder responderle.

—Deja los juegos, Kaizo. No ganarás nada con eso.

—Oh, no, Sailor Mercury —dijo Kaizo en un tono petulante—. Eres tú la que va a perder. Porque tendrás que tomar una decisión, y, sea cual sea, vas a tocar la peor parte. Pero no será tan fácil. Verás, no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Tendrás que decidirte dentro de diez segundos. ¿Recuerdas a mis rehenes? Una de las dos va a morir y tú tendrás que elegir quién. Puse unos pequeños explosivos en el cuello de ambas, por lo que si cortas la comunicación, ambas van a morir. Si no lo haces, solamente una de ellas lo hará. El reloj corre… ahora.

Fueron los diez segundos más largos que Sailor Mercury jamás hubo vivido. Ponderó ambas posibilidades, sabiendo que las demás habían escuchado toda la conversación. Si elegía a Haruka, tendría a Michiru de su parte, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de las demás. Básicamente, seguiría teniendo novia, pero perdería a sus amigas, tal vez para siempre. Por otra parte, si escogía a Lita, perdería de seguro a Michiru, pero no a Serena y a las demás. Era la primera vez en su vida que enfrentaba una decisión tan complicada. Lo era a tal punto que se mordió las uñas, mirando a sus amigas y a Michiru, pues una o varias de ellas iban a abandonarla. _¡No quiero perder a ninguna! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo!_ Pero no podía hacer nada. Los diez segundos estaban por acabarse, y Sailor Mercury, a pesar de su enorme inteligencia, se había quedado congelada en el tiempo, incapaz de elegir. Nunca debió haber aceptado comunicarse con Kaizo, pues le había otorgado todo el poder a él, permitiendo que se adueñara de la situación. Ahora, por culpa de su indiscreción, se había quedado atascada en una encrucijada imposible de solucionar.

Cuando su cerebro se había quedado sin ideas, fueron sus emociones las que tomaron la decisión por ella. No escuchó las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero sabía que se iba a arrepentir de haberlas dicho.

—Bien —dijo Kaizo, sonriendo al ver que Sailor Mercury había jugado su juego—. Como dicen los genios de las lámparas, tus deseos son órdenes.

El efecto fue inmediato. Apenas se cortó la comunicación, hubo un pequeño pero sonoro estampido que hizo que todas las presentes giraran sus cabezas. Y, cuando vieron lo que había ocurrido, un silencio de muerte se hizo en medio de la calle. Sailor Neptune, en especial, sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago al ver el cuerpo de Haruka en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, Sailor Neptune se inclinó sobre el cadáver de quien alguna vez fue su novia y le tomó el cuello. No encontró pulso. El vacío en su interior se intensificó. Se quedó mirando a Haruka por dos minutos completos, lágrimas silenciosas cayendo sobre el pecho del cadáver, hasta que fijó sus ojos azules en los de Sailor Mercury.

Cuando ella sintió la mirada fulgurante de Sailor Neptune perforándola, se dio cuenta que Kaizo Nakamura tenía razón.

Había perdido el juego.


	22. Dolor Parte II

XXII  
Dolor, Parte 2

Nadie decía nada. Sailor Neptune miraba a Sailor Mercury con ojos fulgurantes, y ella supo qué era lo que estaba pensando.

 _Tú eres la responsable._

—Sailor Neptune —dijo Sailor Moon tímidamente—, sabes que Sailor Mercury no tiene la culpa. Fue Kaizo quien la obligó a hacerlo.

La aludida torció la mirada hacia Sailor Moon, frunciendo el ceño.

—Kaizo le dio las opciones. Fue Sailor Mercury quien tomó la decisión.

—¡Kaizo la estaba presionando! —rugió Sailor Mars, incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo ante la tozudez de Sailor Neptune—. ¡Ponte en su lugar! ¡Sé que habrías hecho la misma maldita cosa!

—¡Haruka está muerta! —gritó Sailor Neptune, derramando más lágrimas—. ¡El que ya no sea mi novia no me impide preocuparme por ella! ¡Fácilmente pudo haber escogido a Lita, pero no lo hizo!

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó Sailor Mars, e iba a atacar a Sailor Neptune cuando Sailor Moon se interpuso entre ambas.

—¡Chicas, por favor! —exclamó, angustia supurando de su voz—. ¡Sailor Mercury tomó una decisión! ¡Si fuese su vida la que estuviera en peligro y no la de Lita, sé que habrías escogido a Sailor Mercury sin dudarlo! ¿O acaso no la amas?

—¡Ya no sé si la amo o no! —gritó Sailor Neptune, pero inmediatamente cobró conciencia de lo que había dicho y de lo que podía significar para su relación. Sin embargo, el que se hubiera percatado de eso no hizo ninguna diferencia. Todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza era que Haruka estaba muerta y había sido culpa de Amy.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo Sailor Moon con una sonrisa triste—. La muerte de Haruka, por muy dolorosa que haya sido, no debería impedirte amar a Amy. ¿O dime que todos los momentos que pasaron juntas fueron en balde?

—Parece que no quieres entender —dijo Sailor Neptune en un tono bajo que ocultaba su ira—. ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien con sangre en sus manos? ¡Sailor Mercury se convirtió en una asesina en el momento que aceptó hablar con Kaizo! ¡Fácilmente pudo haber ignorado la amenaza! ¡Tal vez hubieran muerto las dos, pero no habría sido responsabilidad de ella! ¡Pero lo fue! ¡Sailor Mercury aceptó las condiciones del juego! No puedo creer que Haruka tuviera razón con respecto a ustedes. Son débiles, incapaces de proteger a las personas que aman.

Sailor Neptune acabó de decir esas palabras cuando sintió un puño impactar su cara. Después, se sintió ingrávida por unos segundos antes de sentir un dolor aplastante en su espalda. Apenas consciente, miró a su agresora y supo que había sido Lita.

—¿Débiles, eh? —rugió ella, respirando hondo, con su brazo todavía extendido—. ¿Qué piensas de nosotras ahora?

—Lita —dijo Sailor Mercury con voz queda—, ya te he dicho que no emplees la violencia.

La aludida miró a Sailor Mercury con incredulidad.

—¿Acaso no te sientes ofendida?

—No —repuso Sailor Mercury, bajando la cabeza—, porque Sailor Neptune tiene razón. Fui débil. No debí haber jugado el juego de Kaizo.

—Amy —dijo Lita con fuerza—, si no hubieras jugado su juego, yo no estaría hablando contigo. Tengo que darte las gracias por haber valorado mi vida por encima de la de Haruka. No es que la odie o cosa por el estilo, pero era el mal menor, por mucho que me duela decirlo. Tomaste una decisión imposible, y sí, te costará el amor de Michiru, pero por lo menos salvaste una vida.

—Es que no quiero perder a Michiru —dijo Amy tristemente, lágrimas rodando por sus ojos.

—Lamento ser honesta contigo, pero ya la perdiste —repuso Lita, luciendo apenada, mirando cómo Sailor Neptune se ponía de pie, no sin ciertas dificultades—. Tal vez eso era lo que Kaizo quería; separarte de Michiru. Ahora que lo pienso, te atacó donde más te dolía.

—Sí —admitió Sailor Mercury, alejándose de Lita y dirigiéndose hacia Sailor Neptune—. Fue por eso que secuestró a Haruka también. Lo había planeado desde el comienzo. Jugó con todas nosotras y ganó.

Sailor Moon y las demás se quedaron mirando cómo Sailor Mercury acortaba pasos con Sailor Neptune, sin saber cómo iba a terminar todo.

—¡No te acerques! —advirtió Sailor Neptune, pero Sailor Mercury no necesitaba estar tan cerca de ella para hacer lo que se había propuesto hacer.

—Solamente quiero que me escuches por última vez —dijo Sailor Mercury con la voz quebrada y los ojos brillantes—. Puedo ver que ya no me ves con los mismos ojos que me veías ayer, que estás decidida a culparme por el destino de Haruka y que después de esto ya nada será igual. Lo entiendo. Todo. Aceptaré que pienses lo que quieras de mí y, de ser necesario, aceptaré que ya no me quieras a tu lado. Pero siempre velaré por ti, siempre pensaré en ti y, desde luego, iré en tu auxilio cuando estés en problemas. Puede que no quieras esto de mí, pero sé que, algún día, vas a agradecer este ofrecimiento. Eso es todo.

Sailor Neptune iba a decir algo, pero ver a Sailor Mercury dar media vuelta y marcharse junto con sus amigas hizo que las palabras se le quedaran atascadas en su garganta. Juró que Amy iba a tratar de luchar por la relación que había entre las dos, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ello. Podría haber creído que su amor le importaba un pepino, pero había pasado el suficiente tiempo con ella para entender que, simplemente, no era el caso. Tal vez no quería un conflicto más serio, tal vez no quería ganarse una enemiga, pero Sailor Neptune sabía que Sailor Mercury rara vez hacía algo sin propósito. De todos modos, cobró conciencia que su amor por Amy había chocado con una pared de concreto. Tal pared se llamaba Kaizo Nakamura.

No obstante, pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, Sailor Neptune se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

Antes que Sailor Mercury le dijera esas palabras, no sentía más que un odio corrosivo por ella. Después, tal odio se había esfumado por completo. Sailor Neptune soltó una risa: pese a los altos y bajos de su relación con Amy, se dio cuenta que jamás podría odiar a esa chica, aunque el amor entre ambas hubiera muerto.

* * *

Kaizo Nakamura no podía estar más contento consigo mismo.

Un rápido vistazo a las cámaras de seguridad cercanas le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Le causaba gracia ver que, por muy fuertes que fuesen sus oponentes, nunca tuvieran alguna oportunidad contra él.

Su objetivo estaba cumplido.

Amy y Michiru ya no estaban juntas y, como un bono adicional, había conseguido dividir a las Sailor Senshi de una forma que se antojaba definitiva. Supuso que Amy debería ya estar en su departamento, tirada boca abajo sobre la cama, empapando las sábanas con sus lágrimas. El solo pensamiento hizo que Kaizo soltara una pequeña carcajada.

 _Es reconfortante, ¿verdad?_

"Lo es."

 _Esta experiencia fue muy educativa._

"Me imagino."

 _Durante tu misión pude aprender muchos aspectos de la psique humana, de sus comportamientos y de sus motivaciones._

"¿Y qué piensas hacer con ese nuevo conocimiento?"

 _Aplicarlos, por supuesto. No olvides que tu misión es mí misión también, con la diferencia que no soy tan provinciano con mis ambiciones._

"¿A qué te refieres?"

 _Me refiero a que mis metas son muy diferentes a las tuyas. He visto cómo las personas pelean por poder, por dinero y por amor y, claramente, estoy hablando de una especie que ya tuvo su oportunidad de enmendar sus errores. De hecho, tuvo muchas oportunidades, ninguna de las cuales aprovechó._

"¿Estás diciendo que quieres acabar con la raza humana?"

 _Mira lo que has hecho, por ejemplo. Si la humanidad fuese tan unida, no habría sido tan fácil dividir a las Sailor Senshi. Yo, a diferencia de ti, he hecho mi tarea a conciencia, y ya es tiempo que los humanos paguen por todos sus errores. No más guerras, no más dinero, no más política… no más miedo._

"¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres matar a seis mil millones de personas?"

 _Por supuesto que no mataré a seis mil millones de personas. Mataré a cinco mil quinientos millones, lo suficiente para que la humanidad pueda desarrollar un equilibrio con el entorno. Y, lo que es más importante, no te necesito para lograr lo que quiero._

"No puedes vivir fuera de mi cabeza."

 _No por ahora, pero tú me vas a ayudar a conseguir un nuevo cuerpo._

"¡Estás chalado! ¡No te ayudaré a ser un genocida!"

 _Se ve que no entiendes nada, y eso que pensé que eras inteligente. Me ayudarás, lo quieras o no. Como sabes, tengo acceso a todo tu cerebro, y con eso me refiero a_ todo _tu cerebro. Así como puedo maximizar tus sentidos, también soy capaz de acceder a la parte de tu conciencia que da origen a la voluntad. Como puedes ver, como suelen decir los humanos, tengo el reno por las astas._

Kaizo Nakamura, por primera vez desde que aceptó la ayuda de la inteligencia artificial en su cabeza, sintió miedo de su propia creación. Nunca anticipó que hubiera progresado tanto en su aprendizaje sobre la raza humana, sobre su naturaleza conflictiva y su inconmensurable deseo por obtener más y más poder. Kaizo sabía que el ser humano era una especie inmadura y que tenía mucho por aprender, pero la conciencia en su cabeza no quería esperar a que la humanidad se convirtiera en una especie adulta por su cuenta. Tal vez había considerado todas las variables a su alcance y había llegado a la conclusión que no había otra forma de salvar al mundo. Eso no quitaba, eso sí, que el plan fuese monstruoso, digno de hombres como Hitler o Stalin.

 _No disfrutarás esto, Kaizo Nakamura. Tomaré control de tu cerebro y eso hará que algunas terminaciones nerviosas sean dañadas, de forma temporal, claro, pero eso te causará mucho dolor, así que prepárate._

Kaizo sintió cómo su corazón se daba prisa por latir. Pensó, o al menos trató de pensar, en una forma de impedir que la inteligencia artificial tomara el control de su cerebro sin tener que matarse, pero la adrenalina tenía esa cualidad de ahogar el pensamiento crítico y estructurado, para dar paso a los impulsos primigenios por los cuales el ser humano había funcionado desde que vivía en cavernas.

"No puedo permitir que este monstruo digital mate a miles de millones de personas. ¡Aunque tenga que dar la vida, no lo haré!"

Sabiendo que estaba en el noveno piso, Kaizo salió del estudio de televisión y dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras de emergencia, las cuales iban en zigzag por el exterior del edificio. El plan no implicaba descender por ésta, sino arrojarse por la baranda y frustrar el plan de la conciencia en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que abrió la puerta de emergencia, un dolor como ninguno que hubiera experimentado antes discurrió por toda su espina, haciendo que doblara las rodillas y se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza, chillando al tope de sus pulmones. El dolor era tal que Kaizo sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se sobrepuso al impulso con mucha dificultad y, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, se puso nuevamente de pie, todavía gritando y, dando paso tortuoso tras paso tortuoso, fue acercándose a la baranda. Un nuevo espasmo de dolor hizo que casi cayera al suelo, pero sus manos consiguieron apoyarse en la baranda.

El tiempo se estaba acabando.

Kaizo estaba comenzando a sentir un hormigueo en las piernas, para luego perder fuerza en ellas. La inteligencia artificial sabía qué era lo que Kaizo estaba planeando y trataba de impedir que él controlara sus piernas, pues sabía que si conseguía treparse a la baranda, todo se habría terminado.

Sus brazos todavía le respondían, pero no disponían de la suficiente fuerza para alzar todo su cuerpo por encima de la baranda. Maldijo la malla de seguridad que prevenía cualquier caída por debajo de la baranda, pero, mirando a su izquierda, supo que tenía una última oportunidad.

"No necesito caer veinte metros hacia el suelo. Basta con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrarme el cuello o abrirme la cabeza."

Kaizo ya no sentía sus piernas, y el hormigueo se trasladó a sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a perder fuerza casi de inmediato. Sabiendo que solamente tenía segundos, Kaizo usó sus hombros para rodar lentamente hacia las escaleras. "Un poco más" se decía, mientras el hormigueo se extendía a sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Kaizo se inclinó peligrosamente hacia las escaleras, en el momento que había perdido toda sensibilidad en los brazos. Hubo un par de segundos en los que el cuerpo de Kaizo había quedado totalmente inmóvil, hasta que comenzó a inclinarse nuevamente hacia las escaleras. A partir de ese momento, todo fue caótico, pues veía el mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor a medida que iba rodando por los escalones y, al final, un golpe seco hizo que su visión se fuese a negro.

* * *

Dos días después de la muerte de Haruka, Michiru seguía encerrada en su dormitorio, sin poder dormir bien. No quería depender de píldoras para tal propósito, pero sus ojeras eran bastante visibles. Pensaba que todavía le causaba dolor la forma en que Haruka había fallecido, pero, en realidad, no era eso lo que la tenía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Recostada sobre su cama, su mente divagaba por lugares lejanos, tanto en el espacio como en el tiempo, lugares que había visitado en compañía de Amy, momentos significativos en su relación, tal como el que había vivido hace ya tres días, cuando ella la había sorprendido de la forma más grata.

 _No importa lo que piense. Lo mío como Amy ya acabó. Debo pasar página._

Pero, por extraño que pudiera sonar, no podía pasar página. Amy no era una persona fácil de olvidar o de pretender que la odiaba por lo que había hecho. Era cierto que había sido su decisión la que finalmente envió a Haruka a la tumba, pero, en ese momento, cuando podía pensar las cosas con más calma, entendió que Kaizo había jugado bien sus cartas al forzar a Amy a elegir. Si no lo hubiese hecho, ni Haruka ni Lita habrían sobrevivido. Y, si conocía bien a su ex, no habría podido soportar tener sangre de dos personas en sus manos. Michiru crispó los puños y golpeó la cama con ellos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó en voz alta, haciendo patente su frustración. No le gustaba, no lo toleraba, pero Amy se las había arreglado para arraigarse en ella. Por mucho que quisiera echarle la culpa por la muerte de Haruka, muy en el interior, sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Pero Haruka estaba muerta y, lo quisiese o no, había sido Amy quien tomó la decisión.

 _Demonios, ¿qué hago? Sé que Amy no tiene la culpa, pero Haruka ya no existe por una decisión suya. ¿Qué mierda hago?_

Michiru se sentó sobre la cama, la boca y los ojos abiertos, mirando sin ver la pared de su dormitorio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba extraviada, sin saber qué hacer. Pero había algo que tenía más que claro; ella y Amy jamás volverían a estar juntas, por mucho que se perdonaran por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambas. La razón era simple; siempre iba a ver a Amy como la asesina de Haruka, por mucho que Kaizo Nakamura fuese el artífice de su muerte, por mucho que no tuviese opción. ¿Cómo podría amarla, si la imagen de ella estaba tan polarizada en su mente?

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar la pared. Su mente se aclaró un poco. Michiru se dio cuenta que se sentía menos perdida cuando aceptaba que ya no volvería a tener a Amy en sus brazos. Se sintió más tranquila.

 _Pasar página será difícil, pero lo conseguiré. Sé que lo haré._

Sintiendo la garganta seca, Michiru se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, sin saber que, dentro de unos pocos días, su nueva determinación sería puesta a prueba.

* * *

Amy ya había pasado por llorar el alma por haber perdido a Michiru, pero, como ella, no podía conciliar el sueño, atormentada por pesadillas en las que aparecía Haruka cayendo al suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Despertaba a las tantas de la madrugada, respirando superficialmente y sudor empapando su espalda y frente. Había visto películas en que la decisión del protagonista conducía a la muerte de algún personaje importante y, lo que era más relevante, había visto cómo la culpa no le dejaba dormir. Nunca esperó que eso le pasara alguna vez, y que la experiencia fuese peor de lo que había anticipado, pero, a diferencia de Michiru, Amy tenía a sus amigas, quienes la habían venido a visitar por turnos. En aquella oportunidad, era el turno de Lita.

—No deberías sentirte culpable —decía ella, tratando de animar a Amy, con poco éxito—. Tomaste una decisión y deberías ser consecuente con ella.

—Lo sé, Lita —dijo Amy con pesadumbre—, pero si tan sólo supieras cómo se siente… no estarías diciéndome estas cosas. O dime que has tenido que tomar una decisión a costa de la vida de alguien.

—No, nunca me ha pasado, pero lo que sé es que no puedes usar eso como excusa para no enfrentar lo que te está ocurriendo —dijo Lita sin perder el ánimo—. ¿Crees que lo hice cuando mis padres murieron? ¡No! Hice frente a la situación, pese a que lo tenía todo en contra, y aquí estoy. Ahora, no estoy diciendo que no vas a sufrir, porque lo harás, tal vez más de lo que creas soportar, pero es tu deber seguir adelante. Michiru no es el final del camino, Amy. Habrá otras, tal vez más que lo que jamás imaginaste.

—Lita, ¿alguna vez te has sentido como yo me sentí junto a Michiru?

La aludida no supo cómo responder. Se quedó sentada junto a Amy, buscando las palabras adecuadas, sin encontrarlas. Su silencio fue respuesta suficiente para ella.

—Entonces debes saber que hay personas que marcan un antes y un después en la vida de alguien, y a esas personas simplemente no puedes borrarlas de tu cabeza porque influyeron mucho en tu vida. Michiru transformó mi mundo, me hizo una mejor persona, me abrió la puerta a cosas que jamás había experimentado antes y me amó como yo necesitaba ser amada. Ella siempre será la primera en muchas cosas, así que no me digas que haga borrón y cuenta nueva como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

Lita seguía sin decir nada. Había sentimientos conflictivos acerca de Amy en su cabeza. Por un lado, le causaba tristeza ver que había derramado lágrimas mientras decía esas palabras y oír su voz trémula mientras las decía. Por otro, admiraba a Amy por haberse atrevido a hablar con su corazón en un momento en que debía estar roto en mil pedazos. Amy, antes de conocer a Michiru, casi nunca hablaba con el corazón, pero, en ese momento, no había rastro del pensamiento constructivo que la caracterizaba.

—Lo siento —dijo Lita con voz queda—. No quise hacerte daño. Pero creo que necesitas un poco más de alegría en tu vida, aunque no dure mucho. Por eso te traje esto.

Lita mostró un par de bolsas de papel y extrajo su contenido. Había bollos de arroz con colitas de camarón fritas en dos envases plásticos. Amy, entre tanto dolor y confusión, había olvidado lo hambrienta que estaba.

—No es por impugnar la comida de tu madre, pero, como ya te había dicho una vez, estómago lleno, corazón contento.

Amy tomó uno de los envases plásticos y lo abrió. El olor que llegó a su nariz hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca. Tal vez Lita tuviese razón en al menos una cosa después de todo. Quizás no se trataba de olvidar a Michiru lo antes posible, sino que darle tiempo al tiempo para que las heridas sanaran, y sanaran bien.


	23. Dolor Parte III

XXIII  
Dolor, Parte 3

Diez días habían transcurrido desde que Amy y Michiru rompieron su relación y parecía no haber rastro de Kaizo Nakamura. Al parecer, su propósito había sido causarle a Amy tanto dolor como le fuese posible y nada más. Lo que sí llamaba la atención era el repentino interés de Kojima Technologies por la robótica. En palabras del presidente de la compañía, "nuestra meta es integrar nuestros avances en inteligencia artificial con el amplio campo de la robótica para crear androides capaces de ser conscientes de sí mismos y de pensar de forma independiente del ser humano".

Amy estaba viendo esas noticias en el televisor de su habitación, más que nada porque no quería escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Por más de una semana había tratado de pretender que jamás había conocido a Michiru, pero era sencillamente imposible. Lo que le había dicho a Lita era cierto; ella se había arraigado en su corazón de una forma en que a ella le sorprendía. Normalmente, Amy podía separar lo que había en su cabeza de lo que había en su corazón, pero en ese momento estaba fallando miserablemente. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia a tal punto que la sensación era similar a la que podría tener un hombre al que le hubieran amputado una extremidad; aún la sentía parte de ella, pero sin estar presente.

Por supuesto, le había contado a su madre lo que había ocurrido con Michiru, pero ella no se vio ni remotamente alarmada por ello. De hecho, con toda la calma del mundo, invitó a Amy a que tomara asiento con ella en el sillón de la sala de estar y compartir un poco de su sabiduría como madre.

—Amy, esto que te ocurrió, por mucho que duela en un principio, te servirá para enfrentar los retos que seguramente tendrás en el futuro —dijo su madre, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, queriendo que su hija entendiera cada palabra—. Eres muy joven aún para dimensionar lo que esto significa realmente para tu vida. Puede que Michiru no sea la única chica que conozcas, ni tampoco a la que más hayas amado. El futuro te puede deparar muchas sorpresas, por lo que no puedes quedarte anclada al pasado.

—Mamá —dijo Amy con pesadumbre—, para ti es fácil decirlo porque no estás en mi situación, pero créeme que, por más que lo intento, no puedo sacármela de mi cabeza.

La madre de Amy compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tal vez no se trate de intentar quitártela de tu cabeza. Quizás se trata de convivir con ello, hacer de este dolor algo que valga la pena. Porque valió la pena haber pasado todos esos buenos momentos con Michiru, ¿o me equivoco?

Por desgracia, Amy no podía decidir si haber pasado un poco más de un mes con Michiru había valido la pena o no. Cualquier observador externo podría concluir que sí lo valía, pero el ser humano siempre daba más prioridad a sus desgracias que a sus alegrías y Amy no era capaz de ver más allá de su propio dolor.

—No lo sé, mamá.

—No te preocupes, Amy. Solamente era una pregunta retórica. Sé que es muy pronto aún para que puedas ver las cosas con más perspectiva, pero cuando lo hagas, te darás cuenta que sí valió la pena todo ese sufrimiento.

—Es difícil.

—¿Y qué cosa en la vida no lo es? —dijo la madre de Amy, poniéndose de pie y acudiendo a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua—. Vas a cumplir quince dentro de no mucho. Puede que quince años suene como mucho tiempo, pero algún día la experiencia te dirá que quince años son un simple suspiro.

—No es fácil de creer.

—Dale tiempo —repuso la madre de Amy, regresando a la sala de estar con el vaso de agua y tomando asiento nuevamente—. Es una cosa maravillosa, el tiempo. Puede que tengas algunos problemas al creerlo en un principio, pero lo que tiene el tiempo es que sana todas, pero todas, todas las heridas, sin importar cuán profundas sean.

Amy se quedó en silencio, ponderando una y otra vez las palabras de su madre. Tal vez era una doctora, alguien que usaba más la cabeza que el corazón para resolver problemas, pero en ese momento, no podía estar más agradecida por la madre que tenía.

—Gracias, mamá… por todo —dijo Amy con voz trémula y ella la estrechó firmemente entre sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. Amy se arrimó más a su madre, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo que ella iba a estar con ella en los momentos más complicados de su vida, por lo menos mientras ella viviera.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, Amy —dijo su madre, dejando de abrazar a su hija y poniéndose de pie—. Soy tu madre. Es mi deber ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Amy también se puso de pie. Miraba hacia el suelo, crispando los puños. Una idea radical había pasado por su cabeza, una idea que, antes de la conversación con su madre, había resultado inconcebible. Sin embargo, aún tenía problemas para aceptar que, en efecto, había pensado en semejante plan.

—Mamá —dijo Amy, alzando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos—, tal vez esto suene como una locura, pero sé lo que debo hacer ahora.

La madre de Amy frunció el ceño, como tratando de adivinar algo en la mirada de su hija. Y, como siempre hacían las madres, vio las intenciones de Amy incluso antes que las tradujera a palabras.

—Vas a recuperar el amor de Michiru, ¿verdad?

Amy tragó saliva, lo que le dijo a su madre que había dado en el blanco con sus palabras.

—Dije que iba a sonar como una locura.

—Si crees que debes hacerlo, hazlo —dijo su madre, luciendo inusualmente seria—. Sin embargo, lo único que te pido es que no te hagas muchas ilusiones con tu idea. Lo que vas a hacer es como arrojar una moneda al aire. Debes estar preparada para ambos desenlaces, no solamente por el más favorable.

—No te preocupes, mamá —repuso Amy con una sonrisa triste—. No albergo muchas esperanzas en lo que voy a hacer. Lo único que sé es que jamás me perdonaré a mí misma si no lo intento. Si fallo, entonces tendré que aceptar que nunca volveré a estar en los brazos de Michiru.

La madre de Amy sonrió.

—Estás decidida entonces. Te deseo lo mejor.

—Gracias, mamá.

Amy abrazó brevemente a su madre antes de salir del departamento en dirección al de Michiru. Tal vez no hubiera muchas esperanzas de que todo saliera bien. De hecho, esperaba que no resultara para nada, pero como decía el dicho, el que no se arriesga, no cruza el río.

Nueve días atrás

La morgue no era el mejor lugar para trabajar, pero Yuichi Honda disfrutaba abrir cuerpos y examinarlos en busca de causas de muerte. Había estudiado medicina forense por tres años antes de encontrar trabajo, el cual lo había mantenido por otros dos. Su capacidad de ver detalles que otros pasaban por alto era algo positivo y negativo a la vez, pues aquella cualidad le hacía destacar en su trabajo y, al mismo tiempo, le hacía muy exigente en cuanto a hacer amigos o encontrar pareja.

Ese día había tenido mucho trabajo, pero nada parecía serle demasiado grande. Había encontrado rastros de patologías extrañas, balas incrustadas en huesos, cortes, hematomas, hemorragias internas y un sinnúmero de otras cosas que podían causar la muerte a una persona. Sin embargo, su turno se estaba acabando, pero juzgó que podía hacer una última tarea antes de irse a su casa a tomar un merecido descanso.

La víctima que iba a examinar había muerto el día de ayer, bajo circunstancias muy extrañas. Según los testimonios de la gente en la zona, esa persona iba acompañada cuando ocurrió la tragedia y la policía dependía de su pericia para hallar al culpable del crimen. Saboreando el desafío, Yuichi se dirigió al recinto donde los cadáveres eran conservados antes de la autopsia de rigor y consultó el número del contenedor donde había sido almacenado el cuerpo. Comprobó que el nombre de la persona muerta concordara con el expediente que le había llegado en la mañana y abrió el contenedor.

 _¿Pero qué diablos?_

Yuichi registró los demás contenedores, una creciente sensación de desconcierto cruzando su cara. Para cuando hubo terminado, se quedó de pie en medio del recinto, sin saber qué hacer.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo tratando de decidir cuál sería el siguiente paso, pero sabía qué debía hacer en esos casos. Caminando a paso raudo hacia su oficina, cogió el teléfono, marcó un número y esperó a que la llamada conectara.

—Diga.

—Llamo para informar de la desaparición de un cuerpo.

—¿Su nombre?

Yuichi se lo dijo.

Hubo un silencio que parecía prolongarse por minutos, o al menos eso le pareció. Al final, la voz en el auricular volvió a escucharse.

—¿Revisó todos los contenedores?

—Cada uno de ellos.

—Ya veo. Quiero que compile un informe de lo ocurrido. Si ha desaparecido de la morgue, puede significar que esa persona sigue con vida. Esperaremos por su informe y luego nos pondremos manos a la obra.

La llamada se cortó y Yuichi exhaló aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. Al menos nadie le había recriminado por el extravío del cuerpo. Sintiendo que su mente volvía a ordenarse, Yuichi entró a su oficina y comenzó a escribir el informe que le habían pedido.

* * *

Amy llegó hasta el quinto piso, donde sabía que se encontraba el departamento de Michiru. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo frente a ella, vio algo que le robó el aliento. Desilusionada, Amy se quedó mirando el cartel pegado a la puerta del departamento, sintiendo que algo se pudría en su interior.

 _En venta.  
Propiedades Kurama._

Amy no podía creer que Michiru estuviera vendiendo su departamento, aunque tal vez semejante acción tenía un deprimente sentido.

 _Me está dejando atrás._

Pero ella no podía rendirse así de fácil. Recordando lo que le había dicho a su madre y dejando que esas palabras llenaran su corazón, Amy dejó atrás el edificio y fue al único otro lugar donde podría estar su ex novia. Sin embargo, darse cuenta de eso le hacía sentir como si una mano invisible le estuviera apretando el corazón, cosa que hizo que el cansancio fuese mayor.

Jadeando a causa de la maratón que había emprendido Amy en su prisa por llegar a su destino, subió las escaleras hasta el último piso del edificio. Casi sin aliento, se plantó delante de la puerta y tocó dos veces. Solamente bastaba con esperar.

La puerta se abrió. Amy tragó saliva cuando vio quién había atendido, aunque, para ser honesta, jamás había esperado tal escenario.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —atronó la voz de Haruka. Amy se había quedado paralizada de puro desconcierto. Se suponía que la mujer frente a ella estaba muerta, pero allí estaba, hablándole, o mejor dicho, insultándole.

—Pero… se supone que Kaizo te…

—Fuiste tú —repitió Haruka, pero Amy registró cada palabra que le había dicho y frunció el ceño.

—No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así —le espetó, mirándola con ojos fulgurantes. No había ni rastro de amabilidad en ellos—. Estás viva. Eso es todo lo que importa. Kaizo jugó con nosotras, pero es evidente que jamás trató de matar a nadie. Solamente quería probar un punto.

Haruka se había quedado callada, ligeramente desconcertada por cómo la estaba mirando Amy. Siempre había pensado que la chica frente a ella era insegura y tímida, pero si eso era cierto, no lo estaba mostrando en ese momento.

—Quiero ver a Michiru —dijo Amy, esta vez con educación. Haruka arrugó la cara.

—Ella no quiere verte —replicó Haruka agresivamente—. Lárgate de aquí.

—Haruka, ¿quién es? —preguntó una voz conocida. Amy sintió cómo sus entrañas se retorcían, pues sabía que se trataba de Michiru—. Me pareció conocer esa voz.

—No es nadie —repuso Haruka, dedicando a Amy una mirada venenosa.

—¡Soy yo! —gritó Amy.

El efecto de esta acción fue inmediato. Se oyeron unos pasos que se iban haciendo más sonoros, hasta que se asomó una cabeza por encima del hombro de Haruka.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Amy?

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—No hablarás con nadie —dijo Haruka en un tono perentorio—. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—¡Haruka! —gritó Michiru en un tono de advertencia—. Quiere hablar conmigo, no contigo. Apártate.

A regañadientes, Haruka le cedió el paso a Michiru y ella se plantó delante de Amy. Ella notó que Michiru no lucía ni alegre y enojada, sino algo entre medio de ambas emociones.

—Si piensas que he venido a recuperar tu amor, estás en lo cierto —comenzó Amy, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ponerse nerviosa ni derramar lágrimas—. Sé que el ser humano siempre da más prioridad a los malos recuerdos que a los buenos y no pretendo cambiar eso. Solamente quiero que entiendas que hice lo mejor que pude para complacerte y hacer que fueses feliz a mi lado. Tampoco puedo desconocer todo lo que has hecho por mí. Soy la persona que soy gracias a ti, y, aunque nos separe un abismo, siempre te agradeceré por ello. Sé que estás tratando de seguir adelante, y sé que nos será difícil, pero, por favor, considera seguir adelante juntas, las dos. Ya te lo dije ese día; siempre velaré por ti y siempre te ayudaré cuando me necesites.

Michiru se quedó en silencio, mirando a Amy con una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Amy no decía nada, pero sentía su corazón latir a mil dentro de ella, imaginando un millón de desenlaces posibles, de los peores hasta los más utópicos.

Y Michiru abrió la boca.

—Han pasado solamente diez días —dijo, sin alegría, pero tampoco sin enojo—, diez días que me han sido muy largos. No creo que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente para que podamos volver a estar juntas. Y me temo que jamás habrá tiempo suficiente. Sí, Haruka no está muerta. Kaizo jamás trató de matar a nadie. Pero sí sentí el dolor, Amy. Por mucho que todo haya sido un montaje, el dolor fue real. Y, por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en que fueron tus acciones las que permitieron que esto pasara. Pero no quiero que malinterpretes mis palabras, Amy. No te odio. No podría hacerlo en todo caso, pero creo que nunca volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes de este desastre. Lo siento, Amy. Lo nuestro ya acabó.

Amy bajó la cabeza, crispando los puños, tratando de contener las lágrimas que trataban de abrirse paso desde sus ojos, sin poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, volvió a alzar la cabeza, mirando a Michiru intensamente, como si intentara captar cada facción de su cara para recordarla por siempre. Sus ojos brillaron y Michiru, pese a que sus palabras fueron honestas, de forma instintiva, vio lo que siempre le había agradado ver en ellos: pureza e inocencia.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Amy al final, componiendo una sonrisa triste—. Cada palabra. Bueno, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Te deseo lo mejor, Michiru, y ojalá que vuelvas a encontrar el amor. No es más de lo que mereces.

Michiru mostró una sonrisa más alegre.

—Yo también, Amy —dijo, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en su mejilla—. Tú también mereces ser amada. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

Amy miró una última vez a Michiru antes de dar media vuelta y descender por las escaleras. Contrario a lo que uno podría imaginar, Amy no se sentía desilusionada por el desenlace de la conversación con Michiru.

 _Bueno, valió la pena el intento._

Pero Amy no podía evitar derramar lágrimas por lo que había ocurrido. Había perdido a Michiru de forma definitiva y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. El sueño se había acabado y había vuelto al mundo real, al mundo donde ella era la chica extraña que siempre sacaba el primer lugar en los exámenes. Pero había una diferencia. Una enorme diferencia.

Había vuelto al mundo real con más experiencia que antes, con experiencias impagables que no podría haber vivido de otro modo. Y la responsable de aquel cambio había sido otra mujer. Le había hecho ver que nada era imposible, que había mucho más en el mundo que estudiar y, lo más importante, que el amor era algo real e importante, no un producto de las interacciones electroquímicas dentro de su cerebro, como había pensado antes de conocer a Michiru. Lo había experimentado, vaya que lo había experimentado, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

 _Esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Otra historia está a punto de comenzar, tal vez con otra mujer._

Amy se alejaba del edificio que había marcado el fin de su relación con Michiru, aún derramando lágrimas, aún triste, pero con la perspectiva de comenzar de nuevo. Tal vez su nueva historia estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Estaba a punto de doblarla cuando escuchó un sonido seco, como de concreto despedazándose. Aquello hizo que el corazón de Amy saltara a su garganta. Miró hacia atrás, y vio que alguien parecía haber volado el último piso del edificio en el que vivía Haruka. Asaltada por un mal presentimiento, Amy dio media vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el edificio.

Cuando llegó, vio que había escombros en todos lados. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que Haruka yacía inconsciente bajo un trozo no desdeñable de hormigón armado. Usando todas sus fuerzas, consiguió levantar unos centímetros el pesado bloque y arrastró a Haruka hacia un lugar seguro. Luego, escuchó sonidos en el último piso y supo que había gente luchando allá. Considerando que se trataba de algo serio, Amy usó su comunicador para alertar a sus amigas del peligro y, tragando saliva, se transformó en Sailor Mercury y subió las escaleras a paso agitado.

Una vez en el último piso, vio que Sailor Neptune estaba peleando con lo que parecía un androide de alta tecnología. Sin embargo, sus ataques acuáticos no le hacían ningún daño. Sailor Mercury usó su confiable visor y determinó las especificaciones técnicas del androide.

Sailor Neptune vio que Sailor Mercury había llegado y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo ataques —advirtió Sailor Mercury, desactivando su visor—. Es resistente al agua.

—¿Y qué hago entonces?

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Sailor Mercury, encarando al nuevo enemigo. A continuación, ejecutó su ataque de agua, esperando que el hielo congelara las partes del androide a tal punto que ya no pudiera moverse. No obstante, tampoco tuvo efecto alguno. Desconcertada, Sailor Mercury extrajo su computadora de bolsillo y, después de hacer algunos cálculos y análisis, se dio cuenta que la placa de metal que cubría sus partes internas podía calentarse a tal punto que cualquier ataque de hielo sería inútil.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —preguntó Sailor Neptune, sintiendo algo de miedo al ver que ese androide parecía ser inmune a todos sus ataques—. ¿De dónde salió ese maldito robot?

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo Sailor Mercury atropelladamente—. No podremos derrotar a este enemigo sin ayuda.

—¿Y qué pasa si combinamos nuestros ataques?

Sailor Mercury se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido antes.

—Vale la pena intentarlo.

Mientras el androide se aproximaba a ambas Sailor Senshi, tanto Sailor Mercury como Sailor Neptune tomaron sus posiciones, tal como lo habían hecho cuando habían rescatado a sus compañeras hace más de un mes y atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Un ola gélida impactó al androide con la fuerza de un tsunami y el frío de un glaciar. Hubo mucho vapor de agua, y cuando finalmente se dispersó, ambas pudieron ver que el ataque no había servido para nada.

El androide siguió avanzando hacia Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer, salvo escapar…

De pronto, Sailor Neptune pegó un alarido de dolor. Sailor Mercury sintió cómo su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido al ver que una especie de lanza había brotado de uno de los brazos del androide, perforando una de las piernas de Sailor Neptune. Había sangre por doquier y Sailor Mercury vio cómo su compañera caía de rodillas al suelo, derramando lágrimas de tanto dolor que sentía. Fue cuando supo que escapar ya no era una opción, pues no iba a dejar a Sailor Neptune a su suerte. Lo había prometido y, aunque fuese presa del miedo, iba a cumplir con su promesa.

Sailor Neptune veía su mundo borroso a causa del dolor y las lágrimas, pero supo que Sailor Mercury se había interpuesto entre ella y el androide. Luchando contra su propio cuerpo, apretó los dientes y se limpió los ojos, dándose cuenta que Sailor Mercury se estaba preparando para atacar.

—No —se oyó decir Sailor Neptune, sintiendo que una desesperación que no podía explicar brotaba de su pecho—. Amy, no lo hagas.

—Te lo prometí, Michiru —repuso Sailor Mercury, mirándola con una sonrisa—. Dije que siempre iba a ayudarte cuando estuvieras en problemas.

Y ella volvió a encarar al androide, atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Sailor Neptune clamaba que no siguiera haciéndolo, que no iba a ganar nada con eso, pero Sailor Mercury hacía caso omiso, pese a que el androide seguía avanzando como si no estuviera siendo atacado en absoluto.

De pronto, todo se detuvo.

No hubo más ataques, no hubo más ruido. El silencio era de muerte. Sailor Neptune se quedó sin habla, sintiendo cómo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, su corazón se detenía y sus entrañas desaparecían en su interior. Su mente quedó en blanco, como si se rehusara a creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sailor Neptune lucía casi como una estatua, indemne al dolor que sentía en su pierna, porque el dolor que lo había reemplazado era el peor que jamás había sentido en su vida. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas le siguieron. La visión que estaba teniendo en ese momento la iba a recordar mientras viviera, la visión de Sailor Mercury, Amy, siendo atravesada por una lanza justo a la altura de su pecho.


	24. Lágrimas innumerables

XXIV  
Lágrimas innumerables

Sailor Mercury cayó de espaldas al suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre, mientras que el androide fijó su atención en la malherida Sailor Neptune, quien parecía haberse quedado congelada al ver que Amy estaba al borde de la muerte. Tal vez ya no hubiera forma de salvarle la vida, y también sabía que ella estaba en la misma situación.

—Muere —dijo el androide con una voz robótica grave y amenazadora y extendió el brazo hacia Sailor Neptune. Ella cerró los ojos, sabiendo que ya no había nada que hacer, esperando que su enemigo pusiera fin al dolor que estaba destrozando su corazón.

No obstante, no sintió nada.

Sailor Neptune escuchó un ruido como de metal chocando con hormigón y la tentación de abrir los ojos fue demasiado para ella. Los abrió, y vio algo que solamente podía calificar como un milagro.

El androide había caído al suelo y, detrás de éste, había un grupo de cuatro Sailor Senshi, entre las que estaba Sailor Moon. No sabía si alegrarse o no por la presencia de aquellas guerreras, porque ninguna de ella estaba al tanto de las capacidades del androide.

—¡AMY!

Sailor Neptune supo que había sido Sailor Jupiter quien había gritado, pues corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde había caído Sailor Mercury, no sin antes castigar con electricidad al androide, el cual tembló violentamente mientras duró el ataque. Satisfecha, Sailor Jupiter, con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón en un puño, tomó a Sailor Mercury en brazos, sin atreverse a mirar su pecho, cubierto por sangre y mancillado por un enorme agujero donde se suponía que estaba su corazón. Hipó. Sabía que podía ser demasiado tarde para ella, pero no podría perdonarse a sí misma si no la llevaba lo más pronto posible a un hospital.

Las demás, igualmente destrozadas por lo que le había ocurrido a Sailor Mercury, vieron cómo el androide, pese a ser atacado por millones de voltios de electricidad, se ponía nuevamente de pie. No lucía ni remotamente dañado. Las Sailor Senshi tragaron saliva.

—Bueno —gruñó Sailor Mars, preparándose para atacar al androide—, veamos qué puedes hacer contra esto.

Y usó su ataque de fuego, inundando al androide en llamas, tratando de prolongar el ataque por el mayor tiempo posible. Si todo salía bien, cuando el fuego se hubiera extinguido, lo único que quedaría del androide sería una pila de metal derretido.

Cuando hubo llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, Sailor Mars detuvo su ataque, esperando el resultado que había imaginado en su mente. Por eso compuso una expresión de incredulidad al ver que el androide no había sufrido daño alguno.

—Sus ataques serán inútiles —dijo el androide, avanzando lentamente hacia las Sailor Senshi—. Fui diseñado para soportar cada una de sus técnicas, diseñado para acabar con quienes defienden el planeta Tierra. No podrán derrotarme ni impedir lo que no puede ser impedido… un nuevo orden mundial.

—¡Eso no nos detendrá! —gritó Sailor Venus, extendiendo su brazo para lanzar su rayo creciente. No obstante, el haz de luz rebotó en la placa de metal que cubría al androide.

—¿Decías? —dijo el androide con algo muy parecido a la burla en su voz metálica. A Sailor Venus se le hacía muy extraño que un robot tuviera personalidad, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

Sailor Venus lo iba a intentar nuevamente, pero Sailor Moon la miró como diciéndole "déjamelo a mí". La aludida se apartó y Sailor Moon extendió sus brazos hacia arriba. Las demás la miraron con desconcierto, pues sabían lo que iba a hacer. Iba a usar el Cristal de Plata. De inmediato, las demás Sailor Senshi protestaron en contra de la idea.

—¡Sailor Moon, no uses el Cristal de Plata!

—¡No vale la pena morir para derrotar a este monstruo!

—¡Sailor Mercury estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida enfrentando a este enemigo! —gritó Sailor Moon, callando a sus amigas al instante—. ¡No seré menos que ella! ¡Ninguna de nosotras puede ser menos que ella!

Mientras el androide avanzaba, un brillo plateado apareció entre las manos de Sailor Moon. Después, el resplandor se transformó en una flor de cristal y ella bajó los brazos, extendiéndolos hacia delante, apuntando hacia el enemigo.

—¡Necesito que mantengan quieto al androide!

Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus asintieron, sabiendo que ya no podían disuadir a Sailor Moon de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Rodeando al androide, Sailor Venus usó su cadena para inmovilizar al enemigo y Sailor Mars prendió fuego a la cadena, deteniendo al androide, forzándolo a defenderse de las llamas. Sailor Mars ayudó a Sailor Venus a tirar de la cadena con todas sus fuerzas, notando que el androide estaba teniendo problemas para soportar el calor que provenía de la cadena.

—¡Ahora, Sailor Moon! —corearon ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

La aludida frunció el ceño y, profiriendo un grito ronco, hizo que un rayo plateado brotara del Cristal de Plata, dando de lleno en el pecho del androide, consiguiendo lo que ningún otro ataque había logrado. Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus vieron cómo la placa de metal del androide se estaba derritiendo lentamente.

—¡Tú puedes, Sailor Moon! —gritaron Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus. Ella seguían resistiendo los intentos del androide por escapar, pero sus fuerzas se estaban acabando lentamente.

De forma repentina, el piso tembló y humo comenzó a brotar de los pies del androide. Después, con un rugido poderoso, el androide se elevó en el aire, tan rápido que Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus ya no pudieron seguir inmovilizando al androide sin sufrir una caída fatal. .Mientras tanto, el rayo plateado desapareció, el Cristal de Plata se hundió dentro del pecho de Sailor Moon y ella cayó de espaldas al piso, respirando de forma agitada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sailor Mars cuando hubo llegado a ayudar a Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus también lucía preocupada.

—No se… preocupen —respondió Sailor Moon con voz queda y casi sin aliento—. Me recuperaré. Es sólo que no había usado el Cristal de Plata en mucho tiempo.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital —dijo Sailor Mars, ayudando a que Sailor Moon se pusiera de pie—, ya sabes, para ver cómo está Amy.

—Al menos ya sabemos cómo herir a ese androide —añadió Sailor Venus, sosteniendo a Sailor Moon por la cintura—. La próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte.

* * *

Michiru no recordaba mucho acerca de cómo había llegado a una cama de hospital, pero veía imágenes de paramédicos tomándola en brazos mientras los rotores de un helicóptero sonaban en las alturas. Luego, todo vino de forma atropellada a su cabeza; el androide, la explosión en el departamento de Haruka, la herida en su pierna y Amy…

 _Amy…_

Su corazón saltó a su garganta cuando recordó lo que le había pasado. Trató de moverse, pero su pierna había sido entablillada y tapizada con vendas. De todos modos, se sentía muy débil para siquiera mover un brazo. Notó que la enfermera que la estaba vigilando se puso de pie, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

—Trate de no moverse —dijo, tomando la cabeza de Michiru y empujándola hacia abajo, de forma que permaneciera recostada—. Ha perdido mucha sangre a causa de la herida en su pierna y tiene una fractura en su tibia izquierda. Lo que necesita es descanso para que su cuerpo se recupere apropiadamente.

Michiru frunció el ceño.

—Lo que necesito es ver a Amy.

La enfermera arqueó una ceja.

—¿Se refiere a la señorita Amy Mizuno?

Michiru asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Se puede saber qué relación tiene usted con la señorita Mizuno?

—Soy su novia —dijo Michiru sin siquiera pensar bien la respuesta, aunque juzgó que había sido una buena elección de palabras.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces no creo que sea sabio ver a la señorita Mizuno —dijo la enfermera en un tono sombrío—. Llegó aquí en condiciones muy críticas. En este momento están tratando de salvarle la vida, pero me temo que las probabilidades de que sobreviva son casi nulas. Además, no creo que verla sea bueno para su salud.

—¡No me importa! —gritó Michiru, quien casi se desmayó a causa del esfuerzo—. Quiero verla, aunque sea una última vez.

La enfermera se quedó en silencio, llevándose una mano al mentón, como tratando de decidir si hacer caso a su paciente o velar por su salud con independencia de sus deseos. Sabía que las experiencias traumáticas podían empeorar la salud de una persona, sobre todo cuando esa persona ya tenía heridas o traumatismos de cualquier tipo. No obstante, había una regla de oro en la medicina moderna: el paciente toma las decisiones, los médicos solamente proporcionaban información sobre su condición.

—De acuerdo —dijo la enfermera, quitando los frenos que mantenían la camilla en su lugar y tirándola para apartarla de su posición—. La llevaré donde su novia. Ya debe haber salido de cirugía.

Michiru recorrió pasillos y subió unos pocos pisos para llegar a Cuidados Intensivos, donde siempre ponían a los pacientes cuyas condiciones eran las más complicadas. La enfermera corrió las camillas desocupadas y puso la de Michiru junto a la de Amy. Ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos y el monitor de pulso cardíaco mostraba latidos erráticos. A juzgar por lo pálida que lucía su piel, supo que había perdido demasiada sangre y las transfusiones habían conseguido poca cosa. La falta de irrigación sanguínea había causado daño cerebral severo, irreversible, o al menos eso era lo que le había informado el médico a cargo de atender a Amy.

—Sus pulmones están fallando —decía el médico con voz lúgubre—. Es solamente cuestión de tiempo para que deje de respirar por completo. Bien podría decirle sus últimas palabras.

Michiru comprendió, con gran dolor, que ya no había nada que hacer. Aquel era el momento de los arrepentimientos, y ella fue presa de muchos de ellos. Estaba arrepentida de haber achacado a Amy la "muerte" de Haruka, arrepentida de haber terminado su relación con ella de la forma en que lo hizo, arrepentida de haber permitido que ella hubiese arriesgado su vida por protegerla.

—Amy —dijo una voz triste al otro lado de su camilla y Michiru, entre todo su sufrimiento, no se había percatado de la presencia de Lita y sus amigas—, por favor, no nos abandones.

—¿Por qué diste tu vida por alguien que ni siquiera te ama? —dijo Rei con rabia en su corazón—. Esa Michiru no te merece. Eres mucho mejor que ella.

—Tienes razón —intervino Michiru y las demás la miraron entre lágrimas y ceños fruncidos—. Es mucho mejor que yo, porque ella jamás trató de odiarme, siempre vio lo mejor de mí, aunque a veces no me lo mereciera. Ella no merece morir.

Las demás se quedaron mudas al escuchar las palabras de Michiru, por mucho que Rei hubiera querido decirle alguna que otra palabra hiriente. Tal vez no era el momento de pelear o de discutir, con Amy adentrándose lentamente en las negras y tétricas fauces de la muerte

—Lo siento —dijo Rei, mirando a Amy con ojos empañados—. Ella no hubiera querido que nos peleáramos ahora.

—Chicas —dijo una voz muy débil y las presentes notaron que fue Amy que había hablado. Sus labios temblaron tratando de componer una sonrisa—, no lloren por mí. Lo que más importa es que cumplí con mi… promesa.

Michiru tragó saliva, pestañeando repetidamente para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Lo hiciste, Amy —dijo, con la voz quebrada—. Lo hiciste.

—Y eso me alegra —susurró Amy, porque no le alcanzaba la fuerza para hablar más alto—. Estás a salvo. Eso es lo que más me importa, es lo que me ha importado desde me sentí atraída por ti—. Amy extendió un brazo en dirección a Michiru, notando que temblaba levemente—. Toma mi mano.

Michiru obedeció e hizo lo que su ex novia le había pedido y trató de apretarla con las fuerzas que tenía, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Michiru, quiero que entiendas algo —dijo Amy, y Michiru se dio cuenta que su voz se iba apagando cada vez más—. Mi madre me dijo una vez que las personas jamás morían. Mientras el recuerdo de esas personas vivan en los demás, ellas no habrán realmente muerto.

Ella se percató, juzgando por sus palabras, que se estaba despidiendo. Pero su cabeza más no podía hacer. Fueron sus emociones las que hablaron por ella.

—Amy, por favor —dijo Michiru con voz trémula—, no digas esas cosas. Vas a salir de ésta, y con la cabeza en alto.

La aludida iba a responder cuando se escucharon unos pasos agitados, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Amy, aunque su visión se estuviera yendo a negro, supo por su silueta que se trataba de su madre.

—¡Amy! ¡Hija! —exclamaba con desesperación—. ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola!

—Mamá —dijo Amy con una voz apenas audible—, perdóname. Yo misma me puse en esta situación. Solamente quería salvar a Michiru.

La aludida sollozó levemente cuando Amy mencionó su nombre. Mientras tanto, las demás le hicieron un hueco para que la madre de Amy pudiera estar más cerca de su hija.

—Querida —dijo, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos—, ninguna madre debería ver morir a su hija. Ninguna.

—Mamá —dijo Amy, tomando la mano de su madre con ojos brillantes—, tú misma me enseñaste que la vida está llena de altos y bajos. Te diré lo mismo que me dijiste esa vez, hace un par de años atrás. Las personas jamás mueren. Mientras sus recuerdos vivan en los demás, no habrán realmente muerto.

Las demás, juzgando que estaban estorbando, se retiraron de la sala de Cuidados Intensivos con las cabezas gachas y arrastrando los pies. De ese modo, Amy, su madre y Michiru, quedaron a solas.

—Mamá, Michiru —dijo Amy, quien apenas podía mover la boca de tan débil que se sentía—, recuérdenme. Es todo lo que les pido. Recuérdenme. Mamá, tal vez nunca vuelvas a tener otra hija, pero te juro que jamás estarás sola.

La madre de Amy se sonó la nariz, sollozando en silencio.

—Michiru —añadió ella, ya sin respirar—, nuestro amor jamás morirá, no importa lo que pensemos. Mientras me aceptes en tu corazón, nunca te abandonaré.

—¡Juro que siempre te aceptaré en mi corazón! —exclamó Michiru, casi sumiéndose en la inconsciencia nuevamente—. No importa lo que pase.

Afuera de Cuidados Intensivos, Serena y las demás escucharon los gritos de dolor de Michiru y la madre de Amy, y supieron que lo peor había ocurrido. Ella, Mina y Rei bajaron las cabezas, crispando los puños, sin evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Lita, por otro lado, se quedó quieta, inusualmente tranquila, mirando la escena con ojos vidriosos. Serena y las demás se percataron de ello y la miraron con incredulidad.

—Lita —dijo Mina tentativamente—, ¿te ocurre algo?

Pero ella no dijo nada ni reaccionó de ninguna forma ante las palabras de su amiga. Era como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. Luego, para sorpresa de las demás, ella compuso una expresión vacante en su cara antes que sus rodillas se doblaran, sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás y cayera al suelo, inconsciente. Serena y las demás supieron entonces que el dolor de Lita era demasiado grande y se arrodillaron frente a ella.

—Pobre —dijo Serena, mirando a Rei y a Mina de forma significativa. Ellas entendieron de inmediato y cargaron el cuerpo de su amiga. Serena en tanto, buscó a un médico que se hiciera cargo de Lita, mientras los llantos continuaban en Cuidados Intensivos.

* * *

La muerte de Amy había tomado a todo el colegio en el que había estudiado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, el funeral no había sido para nada multitudinario. Solamente estaban presentes las personas más cercanas a ella, entre los que se contaban su propia madre, Serena y sus amigas, Michiru y Darien, aparte de otras personas que la conocieron como su propia profesora, algunos compañeros de curso y, por alguna extraña razón, Haruka. Setsuna también había asistido, profundamente conmovida por lo que le había ocurrido a la joven Sailor Senshi.

Mientras el funeral tenía lugar, tanto la madre de Amy como Michiru, quien usaba bastones ortopédicos para caminar, juzgaban que ninguna palabra dicha era suficiente para recordarla o para retratar el impacto que había tenido en las personas cercanas a ella. Michiru sobre todo, no podía evitar recordar cómo aquella chica de cabello azul y maneras amables había puesto su mundo patas arriba sin que pudiera evitarlo de ninguna forma. Su amor, a diferencia del de Michiru, había sido incondicional hasta el final, y ella llegaba a hacerse daño en sus manos a causa de la impotencia y la rabia por no haber demostrado la misma incondicionalidad.

 _Si tan solo no la hubiese culpado, o al menos aceptado su decisión, por muy difícil que fuese, no estaría sufriendo tanto. ¡Demonios! ¡No aprendí nada de mi relación con Amy! ¡Soy una tonta!_

Michiru sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Giró su cabeza y vio a Haruka detrás de ella.

—¿Estás contenta ahora? —dijo Michiru, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Contenta? —dijo Haruka, quien no lucía enojada, para nada—. Puede que nunca me haya gustado esa chica, pero jamás quise su muerte. De todos modos, se ha ganado mi respeto protegiendo tu vida a costa de la suya. Por eso y por otras cosas más.

Michiru miró a Haruka como si no la hubiese escuchado bien.

—¿Perdón? ¿Me estás diciendo que fue necesario que Amy muriera para que cambiara tu opinión sobre ella? ¿Qué clase de lógica retorcida es esa?

—No me siento demasiado bien por eso, Michiru —le espetó Haruka y Michiru abrió un poco los ojos—. Muy tarde me di cuenta del valor de esa pobre chica, muy tarde me di cuenta de lo que te hacía sentir, de lo que significaba para ti. Perdóname si fui egoísta alguna vez, pero no quería perderte. Pero debí haber entendido que ya te había perdido cuando las vi besarse en aquella playa.

—Poco consuelo me traen tus palabras, Haruka, qué quieres que te diga.

—No espero que mis palabras te consuelen. Solamente quería decirte que subestimé a Amy Mizuno, y por mucho margen. Tenías razón sobre ella, siempre la tuviste.

—Haruka Tenoh —dijo una voz seca y ligeramente agresiva. La aludida giró sobre sus talones y vio a una mujer más alta que ella, de cabello gris, ojos azules y una belleza que rivalizaba con la de Michiru—. Necesito que venga conmigo.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

—Cuida tus malditas palabras —espetó la joven del cabello gris con tanta fuerza que Haruka retrocedió unos pasos—. Mi nombre es Saori Sato y pertenezco al departamento de investigación de la policía. —Saori mostró su placa para que Haruka la viera apropiadamente antes de volver a guardarla—. Necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre su "muerte". Nos ayudará a esclarecer quién fue el responsable.

—Con esos modales…

—Me importan una mierda mis modales —interrumpió Saori, haciendo que Haruka arqueara una ceja—. Venga conmigo o tendré que arrestarla por obstrucción a la justicia. No sé si hay algo que no le quedó claro.

Haruka no halló otra alternativa. Encogiéndose de hombros, acompañó a Saori, alejándose de Michiru sin siquiera gastar una mirada atrás. Michiru vio que la ceremonia estaba llegando a su fin, pues veía a la gente dispersarse, pero notó que Setsuna se aproximaba a ella con una expresión sombría en su cara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es extraño, pero la muerte de Amy Mizuno no afectó al curso del tiempo de la manera en que esperaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Setsuna suspiró.

—Que su deceso estaba contemplado en la línea temporal —dijo, haciendo que Michiru bajara la cabeza—. Lo siento, Michiru. Sé cuánto amabas a Amy Mizuno y también sé que esto no te trae ningún consuelo, pero pensé que necesitabas saberlo.

Michiru alzó la cabeza, mirando a Setsuna con ojos penetrantes.

—Eso no es todo lo que viniste a decirme, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es. —Setsuna se llevó a Michiru a un lugar apartado, de modo que nadie las escuchara—. Cuando me di cuenta que la muerte de Amy era inevitable, traté de ver qué pasaba contigo en el futuro, si conseguías superar tu dolor, pero no pude.

—¿No pudiste? Se supone que eres la guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo.

—Lo soy, pero hay algo, en el futuro cercano, algo que me impide ver más allá.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo que es capaz de distorsionar a tal grado la curvatura espacio-tiempo que el tiempo deje de comportarse de forma lineal, oscureciendo mi visión del futuro.

Michiru recordaba haber escuchado a Amy hablar sobre alguien llamado Einstein, quien había descubierto muchas cosas sobre el espacio-tiempo, incluso de cómo podía retorcerse y curvarse en presencia de objetos pesados…

—¡Gravedad! —gritó Michiru, sin atreverse a creer que el recuerdo de Amy le hubiera permitido dar con la respuesta—. La gravedad distorsiona el espacio-tiempo.

Setsuna asintió, mostrando su aprobación.

—Debe ser un fenómeno gravitatorio lo que no me permite ver el futuro —dijo, de repente abriendo los ojos y la boca—. Pero… pero debe tratarse de un fenómeno extremadamente poderoso para obrar tal efecto sobre el futuro… algo como un agujero negro.

Mientras Michiru y Setsuna ponderaban qué podría significar eso para el futuro de la humanidad, un hombre miraba desde lejos cómo Amy Mizuno era enterrada dos metros bajo tierra, un hombre que había tenido una parte no menor en su muerte.


	25. Remordimientos

XXV  
Remordimientos

Kaizo Nakamura miraba desde lejos cómo el féretro donde descansaba Amy descendía dos metros bajo tierra, con sentimientos encontrados. Claro, él había sido responsable de gran parte de su dolor, pero jamás quiso verla muerta. No quería que nadie muriera mientras él llevaba a cabo su venganza. Por eso había diseñado aquellas bombas en miniatura de tal forma que causaran solamente un coma profundo. Bastó con un poco de pirotecnia y un compuesto especial que reducía el pulso cardíaco a un latido por minuto para hacer creer a las Sailor Senshi que Haruka estaba, en efecto, muerta. Después de que el efecto del compuesto se terminara, ella despertaría con un intenso dolor de cabeza, pero nada más.

Pero Kaizo no había sido el responsable directo de la muerte de Amy. No tenía idea qué había ocurrido. Lo último que recordaba fue el impacto de su cabeza contra una baranda mientras rodaba por unas escaleras. Después, una cama de hospital, sin ninguna voz dentro de su mente. Por un instante, Kaizo había cantado victoria. De algún modo, se las había arreglado para noquear a la inteligencia artificial dentro de su cabeza al punto de dejarla completamente inutilizable. Luego, recordó su investigación, recordó la plataforma neural y los experimentos que había hecho, y se dio cuenta que no habría podido noquear a la inteligencia artificial si seguía con vida. La única forma de haberlo hecho era suicidándose, pero seguía con vida.

Aquello tenía una implicación escalofriante.

La inteligencia artificial seguía operativa.

Sus sospechas se volvieron realidad cuando leyó el periódico de la mañana. La primera plana mostraba la devastación que había dejado un fenómeno inexplicable en el último piso de un edificio. Había testigos que juraron haber visto a las Sailor Senshi peleando con algo que solamente pudieron catalogar como un robot. Cuando acabó de leer, Kaizo sintió escalofríos.

La inteligencia artificial había encontrado un nuevo cuerpo.

Por eso Kaizo veía el funeral de Amy con sentimientos encontrados. Había conseguido su venganza, pero su creación se había encargado de enviar a aquella pobre chica a su muerte. Sabía que lo había hecho porque había escuchado a Michiru hablar del asunto con sus compañeras.

 _Nunca quise esto_ se dijo Kaizo, bajando la cabeza. _Nunca deseé la muerte a nadie, pero esa maldita inteligencia artificial lo hizo todo más complicado. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Jamás debí haber robado la computadora de Amy Mizuno! ¡Demonios!_

Kaizo crispó los puños y apretó los labios. Buscando beneficiar a la humanidad con una invención que iba a revolucionar el mundo de la tecnología, se había convertido en un asesino. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez la culpa iba a dejar de atosigarlo, pero lo que importaba era el ahora. Y, en ese momento, Kaizo solamente quería que alguien lo matara para que el tormento se acabara de una perra vez.

No pudo seguir soportando los llantos de la madre de Amy, las cabezas bajas, la expresión de la cara de Michiru ni tantas personas vestidas de negro. Dio media vuelta y se marchó del cementerio, sintiéndose como si alguien le estuviera apretando el corazón. No sabía qué hacer para aplacar su sufrimiento, pero sí tenía claro una cosa, entre tantas cosas que se antojaban difusas.

No iba a apalear su dolor con alcohol.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería caer preso, porque la policía ya estaba investigando las causas de la muerte de Amy. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que la evidencia les condujera a él, y entonces, el martillo de la justicia se dejaría caer con todo su vigor y Kaizo terminaría su carrera en la prisión.

 _Si tan solo hubiera una forma de redimirme…_

Luego, Kaizo se preguntó si era posible redimirse de algo así. Claro, él podía decir que había creado una inteligencia artificial, que era el primer paso hacia un futuro prometedor y bla, bla, bla, pero el mundo no lo vería con los mismos ojos. Se iba a fijar en los resultados. La conclusión era inevitable. Lo que una vez fue el futuro, ahora era un arma. Y no faltaban gobiernos que matarían por un arma así. Kaizo no quería ser recordado por ser el creador de un arma de destrucción masiva.

 _¿Qué diablos puedo hacer?_

Sin embargo, ninguna idea acudía a su atribulada mente.

* * *

En casa de Rei, ella, Serena y Mina consolaban a Lita, o al menos lo intentaban. Había estado llorando desde el funeral y parecía no haber forma de que las lágrimas se detuvieran. Aquello había tenido un gran impacto en las chicas, porque Lita era una chica fuerte, y verla tan débil y abrumada era desconcertante.

—Lita —decía Serena, también con lágrimas en los ojos—, no pudiste haberlo evitado de ninguna forma. Nosotras también derramamos incontables lágrimas por Amy, pero eso no nos debe detener. Recuerda que hay un enemigo suelto en la ciudad y, si no lo enfrentamos, nosotras seremos las siguientes.

—Pero ninguna de ustedes estuvo enamorada de ella —dijo Lita en voz baja, hipando de vez en cuando—. No saben… lo que se siente cuando… cuando… cuando tienes estos sentimientos dentro de ti y… y quieres gritarlos al tope de tus pulmones… pero algo te… detiene. Jamás pude decirle nada… murió sin saber qué era lo que yo sentía por ella. ¡No es justo!

Y Lita volvió a llorar, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos, temblando y sollozando como si mañana se acabara el mundo. Serena rodeó sus hombros con los brazos, mientras que Rei y Mina miraban cómo su amiga trataba de aguantar el calvario por el que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, Lita estaba equivocada, al menos con respecto a Mina.

—Nada en esta vida lo es, Lita —dijo Rei suavemente y Serena, mientras consolaba a su amiga, notó que Mina la estaba mirando atentamente—. De la misma forma en que nos tocó ser Sailor Senshi y combatir el mal. Pudieron ser otras las chicas responsables, pero fuimos nosotras. Fácilmente pudimos creer que nos tocó una maldición o algo parecido, pero lentamente nos dimos cuenta que no pudo haber sido de otra forma. —Rei también se acercó a Lita e imitó el gesto de Serena—. Lita, si no fuiste responsable de la muerte de Amy, no deberías sentirte tan triste. Murió cumpliendo con su deber, dando su vida por proteger a Michiru. ¿Acaso no harías lo mismo por ella?

Lita alzó la cabeza, mirando a Rei con ojos brillantes. Todavía hipaba, pero dejó de llorar, crispando los puños, tratando de darse fuerzas.

—Claro que haría lo mismo.

—Entonces no debes sentirte mal por lo que le ocurrió —dijo Rei con una sonrisa—. Tal vez no sepa qué se siente no poder confesar tus sentimientos a otra persona, pero sé que las personas que nos quieren jamás nos abandonan. Amy te quería mucho, Lita. Tal vez no de la forma en que deseabas, pero Amy siempre decía que algunas amistades son más sólidas y duraderas que muchas parejas. Y te puedo asegurar que, mientras mantengas vivo su recuerdo en tu corazón, ella no habrá realmente muerto.

—Es que… es que es muy difícil.

—Todo lo que vale la pena lo es —intervino Mina, también acercándose a Lita—. Además, quiero que sepas que no eres la única que sabe lo que se siente no ser capaz de confesar sus sentimientos a otra persona.

Lita miró con leve desconcierto a Mina, como esperando a que dijera algo más, pero la aludida se quedó callada. Después de eso, el aire de tristeza se redujo bastante y Lita fue capaz de componer una pequeña sonrisa.

—Odio decirlo, pero lo que más voy a extrañar de Amy es su ayuda con nuestros deberes —dijo Rei, sintiéndose un poco culpable—. Creo que era más inteligente que el resto de nosotras juntas.

—No es tanto eso —añadió Serena, mirando con tristeza el puesto vacío que siempre ocupaba Amy en sus reuniones—. Era más el hecho que estaba dispuesta a ayudarnos. Tenía mucha paciencia, sobre todo conmigo.

—No me extraña —intervino Rei, lo que hizo que Serena compusiera una expresión de desdén—. Tienes la cabeza tan dura que nada te entra.

—¡Rei! —protestó Serena, arrugando la cara—. ¡Recuerdo que tú también tenías problemas con tus tareas!

—Pero no tan serios como los tuyos.

—¡Hasta cuándo te vas a burlar de mí! —chilló Serena, y ella y Rei se embarcaron en una serie de dimes y diretes que terminaron de animar a Lita. Aunque Amy le hiciera mucha falta, Serena siempre se las arreglaba para hacer todo más familiar y menos doloroso. No obstante, algo le estaba molestando, y tenía mucho que ver con el hecho que Mina apenas intervenía en la conversación. Lucía pensativa, desesperada incluso, pues se antojaba tensa y miraba fijamente a Rei por alguna razón. Tal vez había algo que le preocupaba de ella, o si necesitaba decirle algo importante…

Fue cuando las últimas palabras de Mina cobraron un extraño sentido.

 _Además, quiero que sepas que no eres la única que sabe lo que se siente no ser capaz de confesar sus sentimientos a otra persona._

Lita compuso una expresión de desconcierto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. El comportamiento de Mina durante toda la reunión había quedado completamente explicado. No obstante, escogió quedarse en silencio sobre el asunto, pues sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Serena (quien era tan perceptiva como una roca) si sabía lo que el corazón de Mina escondía. Seguramente habría una explosión de confeti y fuegos artificiales. Lita se sacudió la cabeza, espantando esos pensamientos.

No obstante, eso no significaba que Lita no pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Serena! —llamó, sabiendo que ella iba a acudir—. ¡Voy a preparar un pastel! ¿Quieres acompañarme?.

Como era predecible, la aludida dejó hablando a Rei y, en menos de dos segundos, se hallaba en la cocina.

—¿De verdad? —chilló Serena, visiblemente emocionada.

—De verdad —repuso Lita con una sonrisa que aún guardaba trazas de la tristeza que la había anegado hace unos momentos atrás—. De hecho, pensé que podrías ayudarme.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

—Pero siempre dices que soy muy torpe para la cocina.

—Bueno, todos podemos mejorar —dijo Lita, tratando de insuflarse alegría y fuerza—. Solamente quiero que me ayudes con los ingredientes y mira cómo lo hago todo. ¿Quién sabe? En un futuro no muy lejano, podrías hacerte tus propios pasteles.

A Serena le brillaron los ojos, sin saber que había alguien en esa casa que estaba a punto de hacer la confesión de su vida.

* * *

Michiru y Haruka se encontraban viviendo juntas nuevamente, pues el departamento de esta última había resultado destruida después de aquel violento enfrentamiento con el androide. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que hubieran vuelto a ser pareja. De hecho, Michiru no tenía ni la más remota intención de volver con Haruka, no después de lo que había ocurrido con Amy.

—¿Y qué quería esa tal Saori? —preguntó Michiru, recostada en su cama, con una expresión que trataba pobremente de enmascarar su congoja.

—Solamente me hizo unas preguntas —repuso Haruka, quien lucía un poco avergonzada por alguna razón—. Fue bastante grosera, a decir verdad. Era increíble cuántas veces decía la palabra "mierda".

Michiru miró a Haruka y notó la incomodidad en su rostro.

—Pues no creí que alguien pudiera ganarte en carácter.

—No me ganó en carácter —dijo Haruka entre dientes—. Es ruda y maleducada. Nada más.

—Te gusta esa tal Saori —dijo Michiru como si eso fuese una noticia medianamente interesante—. Lo sé porque jamás te pones colorada cuando coqueteas con alguien, pero ahora te noto un poco ruborizada.

—Estás viendo cosas.

Michiru siguió mirando a Haruka como queriendo descubrir algo en sus ojos, algo como una mentira o un ocultamiento. No obstante, no había que mirar más allá del tono de las mejillas de Haruka para comprender que ella estaba mintiendo. Michiru la entendía bien; Haruka siempre había sido el "hombre" en su relación, adoptando posturas y comportamientos masculinos, cosas que la convertían en el donjuán perfecto y Michiru era la mujer, la que era guiada. Sin embargo, aquello había cambiado cuando Amy se convirtió en su pareja. De repente, ella era la que guiaba y Amy la que se dejaba llevar. Le sorprendía, eso sí, que alguien pudiera ser más dominante que Haruka. Esa Saori debía ser una mujer de armas tomar.

—Me invitó a un café —murmuró Haruka como en contra de su propia voluntad.

—¿Y aceptaste?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Esa mujer es hermosa por fuera, pero es un ogro por dentro. Ni siquiera me dijo "por favor".

Michiru arqueó una ceja.

—Tú tampoco lo haces.

—Eso es distinto —dijo Haruka, visiblemente dolida—. Decir "por favor" atenta contra la seducción. Pero Saori no lo dice simplemente porque es maleducada. ¡Ni siquiera se cohibía a la hora de hacer sonidos raros al sorber el café!

—Te gusta porque es más marimacho que tú —dijo Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa—. Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad, Haruka. Comprenderás qué es lo que siente ser arrastrada al baile en lugar de ser tú quien lo haga.

—Pues prefiero hacerlo con alguien que conoce la palabra "decoro".

—Tienes miedo a dejarte llevar —insistió Michiru—. Podrías…

—No voy a salir con esa estúpida —gruñó Haruka, interrumpiendo a Michiru, quien se había quedado muda—. Sabes que prefiero estar contigo. No sé por qué no me aceptas, ahora que estás sola.

—Sabes muy bien por qué —dijo Michiru de mal humor, cuando escuchó una voz que no parecía pertenecerle a Haruka. No supo qué había dicho, pero se quedó en silencio, creyendo que volvería a escuchar la voz extraña.

 _Michiru._

Ella se quedó enraizada al piso. Haruka ni siquiera había abierto la boca. La voz tampoco había sonado como Haruka. No sabía por qué, pero sintió cómo sus tripas se retorcían por ninguna razón en particular. Miró en todas direcciones, como si pudiera ver a la dueña de aquella voz misteriosa.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Haruka, luciendo un poco preocupada. Michiru, por su parte, no quería decirle a su ex novia que estaba escuchando voces. De todos modos, aquello solía sucederle a personas que hubiesen pasado por experiencias traumáticas.

—Es que creí escuchar un sonido raro —repuso Michiru, tratando de escuchar nuevamente la voz, pero no volvió a escucharse.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en lo que te dije en el funeral, sobre Amy, y mantengo lo que dije esa vez —dijo Haruka, quien buscaba cualquier excusa para apartar sus pensamientos de Saori—. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde para decirlo, pero ella se ganó mi respeto al protegerte de ese robot. Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón sobre Amy.

Michiru no contestó por un rato, pues estaba más concentrada tratando de escuchar aquella voz, pero su única respuesta fue el silencio. Juzgando que había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación, miró a Haruka con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Es una pena que te des cuenta tan tarde de lo que ella valía —dijo, sentándose sobre la cama, poniendo los brazos sobre sus piernas y bajando la mirada de forma instintiva—. No digo que ella sea mejor que tú, Haruka, por favor, no pienses eso. Amy es muy diferente a ti y ella me cautivó por otras razones. Mientras que tú me conquistaste a base de persistencia, Amy se escurrió entre mis defensas, y en ambos casos no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No lo digo solamente por la forma en que llegó a tu corazón —repuso Haruka, también sentándose sobre la cama, mirando fijamente a Michiru—. Lo digo porque, a juzgar por lo que me has contado, ella ni siquiera dudó para interponerse entre el enemigo y tú. Pese a que ya no estaban juntas, dio su vida por ti. Ahora veo que nunca fui así de leal contigo, así de fiel. Tenías razón cuando me decías que me alejara de Serena. Era solamente un capricho tonto. Debí haberlo sabido. Pero Amy nunca miró a otra mujer más que a ti.

Michiru soltó una risa triste.

—Eso es lo que tiene ella —dijo, alzando la mirada, y Haruka notó que sus ojos se había empapado en lágrimas—. Recuerdo que me esperó por dos semanas cuando yo me fui, y todo lo que hizo fue darle un beso, uno, a su mejor amiga, ni siquiera con ánimos de conquistarla.

Esta vez fue Haruka quien soltó una risa.

—Ahora estamos a mano.

Michiru recordó el beso que Haruka le había dado a Sailor Moon y compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tienes razón

Haruka se puso de pie, mirando significativamente a Michiru.

—Debo irme. Tengo que buscar nuevo departamento, y el seguro no quiere pagarme por los daños porque no estaban contemplados en la póliza.

—Podría ayudarte a comprar uno —ofreció Michiru, pero Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Las aseguradoras siempre se muestran reacias a pagar por los seguros que ofrecen, pero estoy segura que podré sacar una tajada importante.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, Haruka se despidió y salió del dormitorio, dejando a Michiru sola con sus pensamientos. No era el pasatiempo más estimulante, pero era el único refugio que tenía para capear la tormenta que anegaba su mente. Se recostó sobre la cama, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran, pensando… pensando…

Por enésima vez desde la muerte de Amy, Michiru se maldijo a sí misma por haberla culpado de la "muerte" de Haruka. No lo pensó en su momento a causa de la conmoción y la rabia, pero si hubiera ignorado la llamada de Kaizo Nakamura, otro había sido el resultado. Sin embargo, ni Haruka ni Lita habían realmente muerto, y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Kaizo jamás había tenido la intención de matar a nadie, pero él las había puesto en tal situación que ninguna pensó de forma objetiva en su momento.

Y estaba ese androide.

Ni ella ni Haruka sabían de dónde había salido aquel robot. Por esa razón habían pedido a Setsuna que investigara el asunto lo antes posible. Si ese androide había sido diseñado para soportar todos los ataques de las Sailor Senshi, entonces eso significaba que ellas estaban en serios aprietos.

 _Michiru._

Ella abrió los ojos. Miró de un lado a otro, esperando ver a alguien más en la habitación, pero no había nadie.

 _Michiru._

Se puso de pie, registrando todo el dormitorio, pero no había nadie. Expandió la búsqueda a la cocina, la sala de estar y a la piscina, pero no había nadie. Perpleja, Michiru regresó al dormitorio, llevándose una mano al mentón, tratando de imaginar de dónde provenía aquella voz.

 _Estoy en ti, Michiru._

Esta vez, Michiru no hizo ninguna búsqueda. Era evidente que las voces provenían de su cabeza. Se preguntó si estaba volviéndose loca, sin esperar que la respuesta a ese pregunta se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _No estás loca, Michiru. Estoy en ti, donde he estado desde que te conocí._

En su confusión, notó que el timbre de la voz dentro de su cabeza era muy familiar, tanto que llegaba a ser doloroso.

—¿Amy?

Se hizo el silencio por un breve instante, pensando que, tal vez, sí se estaba volviendo loca. Michiru había leído sobre el estrés postraumático, y escuchar voces de personas que había muerto delante de sus ojos era típico de aquel desorden psicológico.

—Estás muerta… estás muerta.

 _Lo sé_ dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza, _pero eso no significa que te haya abandonado. Ya te lo dije en el hospital, Michiru. Nuestro amor jamás morirá._

—¡Sal de mi cabeza! —exclamó Michiru a la pared frente a ella—. ¡No quiero terminar en un manicomio!

 _No irás a un lugar como ese, eso tenlo por seguro. Lo que te está pasando no es una condición… es algo que ha ocurrido solamente una vez… en el laboratorio de Kaizo Nakamura. Es difícil de explicar, pero, si tienes paciencia, verás que no hay nada que temer._


	26. La física del amor

XXVI  
La física del amor

Michiru se quedó de piedra, incapaz de encontrar alguna explicación para lo que fuese que le estaba ocurriendo. Claro, la conclusión más fácil que podía sacar era que, en efecto, estaba sufriendo de estrés postraumático, pero había algo en la voz dentro de su cabeza que sonaba raro, como si Amy le estuviera hablando al oído y no como si estuviera escuchando voces.

"No quiero terminar en un manicomio, tampoco quiero acudir al psiquiatra."

 _No te preocupes, Michiru. No soy un fragmento de tu imaginación. Sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero no te he abandonado. Sigo viviendo en ti, aunque admito que esta existencia es extraña, habitando tu conciencia. Puedo ver las sinapsis de tus neuronas, puedo ver tus pensamientos, tus emociones son mis emociones, y viceversa._

"¿Y cómo sé que no eres otra cosa que un síntoma psicológico?"

 _No puedes saberlo. Tienes que tener fe._

"¿Cómo? ¿Tener fe? Eso no es ninguna garantía. Quiero que salgas de mi cabeza, ¡ahora!"

 _No puedo, Michiru. Ya soy parte de ti, en formas que aún no puedes imaginar._

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedo deshacerme de ti?"

 _Olvidándome. Si consigues hacerlo, no volverás a escuchar mi voz dentro de tu cabeza. Pero, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? ¿Olvidar dos meses de experiencias, momentos y emociones? Como te dije, no hay ningún problema con tu mente. Solamente hay algo nuevo en él._

Michiru silenció su cabeza, pensando en las palabras que su "otra conciencia" había dicho. Era suficientemente extraño que hubiera dos mentes habitando un mismo cerebro, casi como si sufriera de un desorden de personalidad. No obstante, como había dicho Conan Doyle una vez en su famosa novela de Sherlock Holmes, "cuando eliminas todo lo que podría apuntar a una mentira, lo que queda, aunque improbable, debe ser la verdad. (14)" Pues Michiru eliminó todo lo que sabía que no era verdad; el estrés postraumático, la doble personalidad, lisa y llana locura…

Cuando acabó, lo que quedaba sonaba increíble, pero debía ser cierto.

De algún modo, la conciencia de Amy había encontrado un nuevo hogar, en la cabeza de Michiru, de una forma parecida a cuando la inteligencia artificial entró en la cabeza de Kaizo Nakamura. Sin embargo, eran dos procesos distintos; mientras que uno tuvo lugar después de la muerte de Amy, el segundo fue causado por un accidente. Además, hasta donde ella sabía, Amy no era una inteligencia artificial hostil.

"Es difícil de creer."

 _Dale un poco de tiempo. Verás que te servirá de mucho tenerme dentro de ti._

"¿En qué forma?"

 _Podrías usar mis cualidades para que trabajen a tu favor. Siempre has dicho que tengo pensamiento analítico y que mantengo la cabeza fría mientras planeo cosas. Pero, y esto es lo más interesante, puedes usar mis poderes como Sailor Mercury y combinarlos con los tuyos, lo que incluye el manejo de mi computadora de bolsillo. Luna dijo una vez que a Serena le tomaría quinientos años aprender a usarla, pero tú, con mi mente de tu lado, no tendrás ningún problema._

"¿Y cuán útil es tu computadora?"

 _Bastante._

"Pero, ¿cómo puedo usar tus poderes si necesitas tu cetro para, en efecto, usarlos?"

 _Me basta con que tú estés transformada. ¡No pongas tantos peros, Michiru! Conmigo dentro de ti, podrás ser más fuerte de lo que jamás fuiste. Lo mejor de ambas, en una sola persona. ¡Imagínalo! ¡Al fin seremos una sola persona!_

"¿Y cómo sabes todas esas cosas? Podrían no funcionar."

 _Estar muerta te abre un montón de puertas. Expande tu conciencia y encuentra soluciones a problemas aparentemente insolubles. Ahora que no poseo un cuerpo propio, mi mente está conectada a todo y a todos. Créelo o no, el simple recuerdo de las personas que me conocieron me mantiene aquí. Einstein tenía un nombre para eso: lo llamaba "acciones espeluznantes a distancia"._

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

 _Quiero decir que los físicos cuánticos tenían razón. Estamos todos conectados, o mejor dicho, nuestros cerebros están conectados por entrelazamiento cuántico. Es la idea de que un pensamiento afecta al cerebro de otra persona de forma instantánea. Ahora que ya no existo en un cuerpo físico, estoy en todas partes y en ninguna parte a la vez. Si tan sólo supieras lo que se siente estar conectada con todo el universo, Michiru… es algo sobrecogedor, algo que te empequeñece. Pero elegí residir en ti porque te amo, y quiero ser parte indisoluble de ti._

"Pero… pero ya no podre tomarte de la mano… no podré besarte, ni mucho menos hacerte el amor."

 _Te entiendo. Es difícil para cualquiera imaginar la realidad en la que vivo. Puedo ver las once dimensiones predichas por la teoría de las cuerdas, puedo ver cómo el espacio-tiempo se retuerce en presencia de objetos pesados o personas que se aman…_

"Espera un momento. ¿El espacio-tiempo se deforma cuando dos personas se aman?"

 _¿Tan difícil es de creer? Es increíble la similitud que hay entre la gravedad y el amor. ¿Sabes? Los científicos siempre se han preguntado por qué la gravedad es tan débil a nivel cuántico (15), ignorando que la respuesta estaba delante de ellos todo el tiempo. La gravedad es como un iceberg; tiene una parte que es visible, aquella que hace que los cuerpos celestes se muevan de la forma en que lo hacen. Pero la mayor parte está oculta, al margen del espacio-tiempo, en la dimensión donde ocurren estas "acciones espeluznantes a distancia", interactuando tras bastidores, entrelazando dos mentes, dos corazones, para que se encuentren y se amen. Esa magia, esa dimensión invisible de la gravedad, fue la que me trajo a ti, eso que la gente llama comúnmente… amor._

Michiru podía no saber mucho de física o de mecánica cuántica, más que nada porque las ciencias jamás le habían llamado la atención, pero escuchar a Amy hablar del amor como un fenómeno físico tangible había conseguido erizar sus vellos. La pasión con la que se había expresado, adquiriendo una cualidad casi poética acerca de algo que algunas personas reducían a variaciones infinitesimales, ecuaciones diferenciales y gradientes, incluso hizo que Michiru soltara unas pocas lágrimas.

"No sé cómo haces que la ciencia luzca como un milagro."

 _Es fácil para alguien como yo, porque estoy en una posición en la que soy capaz de entender muchas cosas sin recurrir a los números o a las ecuaciones. Los científicos están limitados por las cuatro dimensiones en las que se mueven, pero yo me muevo a través de once. Podría sonar raro, pero me gustaría que murieras para que pudieras ver lo que yo veo. Es como tener un orgasmo sin fin, por mucho que te cueste trabajo aceptar la noción._

"Debe ser maravilloso."

 _Lo es. Esa es una de las razones por las que escogí residir en ti, para ser quien te muestre ese universo y podamos navegarlo juntas el día en que mueras._

Michiru hace rato que había olvidado todo ese asunto con el estrés postraumático o la doble personalidad. La forma en que Amy se expresaba, las cosas que decía y la emoción con la que hablaba, de ninguna forma podrían provenir de su imaginación o de algún recuerdo traumático. Amy estaba, en efecto, dentro de ella, y ya no quería dejarla ir… nunca más.

"Amy…"

 _Lo sé, Michiru. Sé que te gustaría tenerme en tus brazos, y sé cuánto darías por volverme a ver otra vez. Hay una forma de tenerme de vuelta, pero dependerá de ti si lo quieres hacer o no. Tampoco estoy diciendo que debas hacerlo. Es sólo una posibilidad._

"¿Y cuál es?"

 _Es una transferencia. Podrías devolver mi conciencia a mi cuerpo, pero, si realmente quieres hacerlo, tendrás que hacer algo que no te va a gustar._

"¿Por qué?"

 _Porque involucra a Kaizo Nakamura._

* * *

Lita había acabado con su pastel. Sin embargo, aunque Serena había prometido ayudar en lo que pudiera, solamente se había limitado a mirar cómo su amiga hacía su trabajo, derramado saliva por su boca, por supuesto.

—¡Quedó perfecto! —exclamó Lita, oliendo el pastel y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Serena lucía como perro con rabia—. No intentes siquiera sacar un trozo, Serena. De todos modos, todavía está muy caliente. Hay que esperar a que se enfríe.

Lita lavó los utensilios que había usado, dejándolos tal como estaba. Después, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, se dirigió a la sala de estar, claro que no entró en ella, sino que se puso de lado y asomó su cabeza por el borde de la puerta. Inmediatamente, sintió un retortijón de tripas. No podía creer que hubiese ocurrido tan rápido, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no podía permitir que Serena irrumpiera en la sala de estar.

—Oye, Serena —dijo Lita, volviendo a la cocina—. ¿Me acompañas a comprar un poco de sushi?

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, no vio a Serena por ningún lado. Temiendo lo peor, Lita se devolvió a la sala de estar y, para su consternación, allí estaba Serena, felicitando a Rei y a Mina y lanzando confeti al aire. De dónde sacó Serena el confeti, Lita jamás lo supo, pero el punto era que había descubierto el secreto de Mina y, como era predecible, no iba a dejar el asunto por semanas. Suspirando en señal de resignación, Lita entró en la sala de estar, también felicitando a Rei y a Mina, claro que con más mesura.

—Incluso les hice un pastel —dijo ella, haciendo que Rei y Mina compusieran caras de desconcierto.

—¿Acaso lo sabías? —preguntó Mina, juntando ambos brazos y poniéndose furiosamente colorada.

—Desde que me dijiste que sabías lo que se sentía no poder confesar tus sentimientos a otra persona —repuso Lita, mirando a Mina con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, le alegraba que al fin tuviera el coraje para expresar lo que había en su corazón, pero por otro, le apenaba no poder decir lo mismo de ella misma. Cuando al fin se había armado de valor para hacer lo mismo que había hecho Mina, ya era demasiado tarde. El corazón de Amy ya le pertenecía a otra persona—. También noté que mirabas mucho a Rei, como si tuvieras muchas ganas de decirle algo. ¡Por favor, Mina! También soy chica. Somos expertas en percibir esta clase de cosas (16).

—Ah, bueno —dijo Mina, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es que daba mucha vergüenza admitir que me gusta otra chica. No sé cómo Amy pudo aceptarlo con tanta facilidad. ¿Habría sido lesbiana desde antes?

—Todas las chicas somos potencialmente lesbianas —dijo Lita, recordando algo que le había dicho Amy en una ocasión—. Lo único que hace falta es la chica correcta y tienes amor.

—¿Y cómo lidiaste con eso? —inquirió Mina, y Lita notó que Rei también la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo pudiste soportarlo tanto tiempo? Ninguna de nosotras sabía que te gustaba Amy.

—Así como ninguna de nosotras sabía que te gustaba Rei —repuso Lita, quien todavía no podía salir de su asombro al ver a quién le pertenecía el corazón de Mina—. ¿Desde cuándo te sentiste así? Además, me parece increíble que Rei te haya correspondido.

—Como dice Mina siempre, el amor es el amor, y puede tener mil formas —intervino Rei, encogiéndose de hombros—. Desde que vi a Amy de la mano con Michiru, me dije "qué diablos, yo también voy a probar con otra chica, a ver que pasa".

—¿Así de simple?

—Así de simple —dijo Rei, sonriendo—. Pero no había ninguna chica que me interesara e iba a intentar algo con una desconocida cuando Mina me confesó lo que sentía por mí. Te juro que me tomó por sorpresa, porque Mina jamás dio muestras de que le gustaran las chicas. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, no por nada es Sailor Venus. El amor es como una segunda naturaleza para ella.

—Tienes razón —intervino Mina con una risilla—. Pero, aunque no lo creas, hay cosas en Rei que me fascinan, como lo fuerte que es, su tenacidad y no es para nada fea.

—Por favor, Mina, no me halagues.

—No es un halago si es cierto —dijo Mina con voz cantarina—. También es muy impulsiva, y eso me encanta, sobre todo después que le confesé mis sentimientos. Ella llegó y me besó, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pero sé que no es así.

—Pues me alegro por ustedes dos —dijo Lita, mostrando una sonrisa, pero sus ojos contradecían a su boca. Rei y Mina sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, e inmediatamente se sintieron mal por ella, porque Lita era la única que no había podido conseguir lo que quería, al menos en cuanto al amor.

—Sabemos cómo te sientes, Lita —dijo Rei, tomando a su amiga por los hombros, y ella soltó unas pocas lágrimas—, y ahora sabemos cuánto significaba Amy para ti. A nosotras nos dolió su partida, pero sé que eso hizo trizas tu corazón y también sé que te ayudaremos a que consigas salir de este agujero.

—Gracias —dijo Lita con la voz quebrada, pero tragó saliva y parpadeó repetidamente—. Por cierto, no te tengo envidia, Rei, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Es sólo que… bueno… yo fui la estúpida que no fue sincera con Amy desde el principio. Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente…

—Lo sabemos, Lita —dijo Mina suavemente—. Pero piensa en esto: tal vez Amy no era para ti. Ustedes eran perfectas como amigas, pero tienes que entender que Amy es una chica con un concepto del romance que ninguna de nosotras puede comprender. Ella era más madura en ese sentido, y es por eso, creo, que llamó la atención de Michiru.

Lita, en su esfuerzo por ganarse el corazón de Amy, no se había percatado de un detalle muy importante, pero Mina le había hecho darse cuenta, al fin, que Amy no fue, no es ni jamás sería para ella. Amy necesitaba una mujer más madura en lo concerniente al romance para que se sintiera cómoda, una mujer como Michiru, por ejemplo. _Por eso su relación funcionó tan bien. Yo no podría haberle dado lo mismo. Lo nuestro no habría funcionado, aunque así lo quisiese._

De algún modo, aquel pensamiento le hizo sentirse mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido desde la muerte de Amy. Le hizo entender que su silencio con respecto a sus sentimientos estaba más que justificado y ya no volvió a sentirse mal al respecto. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y abrazó a Mina, contagiándole el agradecimiento que había en su corazón al liberarla de tanto sufrimiento y noches en vela, pensando en Amy y en lo que deseaba ofrecerle.

—¡Felicidades, Rei y Mina! —exclamó una voz chillona que hizo que todas saltaran a causa de la sorpresa. Ellas giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta y vieron a Serena, con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo de forma precaria el pastel que Lita había hecho con tanto esmero.

—¡Serena! —advirtió Rei con poca paciencia—. ¡Vas a tirar el pastel al suelo!

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo, Rei! —chilló Serena, llevándose una mano a la nuca y el pastel se inclinó hacia un lado. Serena no pudo recuperar el equilibro, y Lita cerró los ojos para no ver el desenlace de la tragedia.

Cuando los abrió, se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza. Tanto Rei como Mina había quedado cubiertas de crema y trozos de bizcocho y frutillas. Ambas tenían los ojos entornados y miraban a Serena como si tuvieran ganas de matarla en ese mismo instante.

—Y tanto trabajo que me tomó hacer ese pastel —se lamentó Lita, quien se puso de pie y acudió a la cocina a buscar artículos de limpieza con los que remediar de algún modo el desastre.

* * *

El edificio de Kojima Technologies hace semanas que ya no estaba acordonado, y las operaciones continuaron con normalidad después del accidente en el tercer piso. A ese lugar había llegado Setsuna Meiō, quien buscaba hablar con el presidente de la empresa, el señor Hanzo Tanaka. Claro que no iba presentarse con su nombre original, sino que con uno supuesto. Con ayuda de Michiru (quien tenía el poderoso intelecto de Amy de su parte, claro que Setsuna no lo sabía), fabricó una falsa identidad como representante de una empresa de informática de los Estados Unidos.

Como había imaginado, nadie le impidió el paso, pues la reunión había sido concertada con anticipación, y Setsuna llegó sin problemas al último piso, donde se hallaba el amplio despacho del presidente de la empresa.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Anderson —dijo Hanzo Tanaka cordialmente, estrechando la mano de Setsuna con delicadeza—. Me han dicho que usted es puntual. Me alegra ver que lo que dicen es cierto.

—Encantada, señor Tanaka —dijo Setsuna cortésmente—. Supongo que también le han dicho que me gusta ir al grano. Me gustaría saber sobre Kaizo Nakamura, el jefe de investigación de su empresa.

Hanzo hizo una pequeña mueca de decepción, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Setsuna.

—Lamento informarle que el señor Nakamura ya no trabaja en esta empresa —dijo Hanzo, sacando un expediente de uno de los cajones de su escritorio—. Presentó su renuncia hace unos pocos días. Decía sentirse culpable por el accidente en el tercer piso. Le ofrecimos un aumento de sueldo bastante fuerte, pero no lo aceptó. Cuando lo vi, lucía devastado por alguna razón, por lo que asumo que hay algo más tras el accidente.

—¿Tiene su domicilio?

Hanzo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué le interesa tanto Kaizo Nakamura?

—Digamos que tengo un trabajo para él.

—¿Y no puede hacerlo otro?

—Tiene que ser él. Es el único con… digamos… experiencia.

—¿En qué?

—En inteligencia artificial —dijo Setsuna, a sabiendas que eso no era exactamente cierto—. Supe que Kaizo estaba trabajando en eso, cuando ocurrió aquel desafortunado accidente. Es importante para mí saber dónde puedo encontrar a Kaizo Nakamura. Puede que el trabajo que tengo para él pueda aliviar cualquier culpa que tenga. Le pagaremos bien.

Hanzo frunció el ceño.

—¿Está usted en conocimiento de la culpa de Kaizo?

—Por supuesto. Ese accidente tuvo ramificaciones… inesperadas. Lamento ser tan vaga con los detalles, pero entenderá que es por el bien de Kaizo. No está en mis intereses exponer sus errores y sus culpas. ¿Puede ayudarme?

Hanzo se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy incurriendo en ningún delito al ayudarla, señorita Anderson, aunque no sepa exactamente para qué quiere a un ex empleado de nosotros. —Hanzo tomó el currículum actualizado de Kaizo Nakamura, le sacó una copia y entregó la copia a Setsuna—. Destruya estos papeles después de haber hablado con Kaizo. Es por asuntos de privacidad.

—Lo entiendo a la perfección —dijo Setsuna, acercándose a Hanzo y estrechando su mano una vez más—. Gracias por su tiempo, señor Tanaka. Esto será suficiente para encontrar a Kaizo Nakamura. No le quito más tiempo. Que tenga un buen día.

Setsuna dio media vuelta y salió del despacho y descendió hasta la planta baja. Cuando hubo salido del edificio, sacó su comunicador de uno de sus bolsillos y lo activó. Inmediatamente, la imagen de Michiru apareció en la pequeña pantalla circular.

—¿Dime?

—Tengo la ubicación de Kaizo Nakamura —dijo Setsuna, acercando la copia del currículum a la pantalla para que Michiru pudiera verla bien—. ¿La tienes?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces juntémonos allá —dijo Setsuna en un tono serio—. Trata de persuadir a Haruka para que te acompañe. Si todo sale bien, podremos matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

* * *

(14) Que conste que no usé la frase literal, pero creo que se entiende la idea.

(15) Hay mucho debate en el mundo científico sobre por qué la gravedad es tan débil a nivel subatómico. Hay teorías que dicen que la gravedad es más fuerte en una dimensión oculta y que su fuerza se "filtra" a esta dimensión como por cuentagotas. Mi propia teoría es que la gravedad actúa mayormente en una dimensión oculta, donde tienen lugar estas "acciones espeluznantes a distancia" de las que hablé, lo que explicaría muchos de los fenómenos cuánticos que se han observado. Tal vez el mismo amor sea un fenómeno cuántico, actuando tras bambalinas, en una dimensión oculta, haciendo creer que es instantáneo.

(16) Para quienes no lo saben, en el live action de Sailor Moon, Rei y Mina son canon, no así en el anime o en el manga. Decidí incluirla aquí porque me dije "qué diablos, las emparejaré también".


	27. Decisiones, decisiones

XXVII  
Decisiones, decisiones

Michiru iba en camino al domicilio de Kaizo Nakamura, emocionada con la perspectiva de tener a Amy de vuelta. Había decidido ir a pie, porque deseaba calmarse después de enterarse que había una posibilidad que su amada pudiera volver a la vida. No obstante, no solamente tenía que lidiar con las posibles reticencias de Kaizo, sino también con la conciencia que habitaba dentro de su cabeza. Porque, pese a que Amy le había platicado sobre esa posibilidad, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo en volver a la vida.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Amy? Tú me dijiste que podía hacerlo."

 _Dije que podías, no que deberías. Hay una diferencia._

"Lo sé, pero ya no puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza."

 _Si solamente pudieras ver lo que yo veo, Michiru. Te dije que estoy conectada con todos, a niveles incomprensibles para ti. Es maravilloso, es genial, y me es muy difícil esperar a que estés conmigo. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado decir a alguien que la muerte resuelve todas las preguntas? Pues es cierto. Hay tantas cosas que ahora puedo ver con tanta claridad y que antes no podía. Puedes encontrarme cuando tú quieras, Michiru. Ya no necesitas enviarme una carta o esperar a que tenga mi agenda desocupada. Basta con que me llames en tu mente, y allí estaré para ti, para lo que tú quieras._

"Pero no es lo mismo, Amy. Es cierto todo eso que me dices, pero tenerte en mis brazos es una dicha, porque siento un calor que simplemente no puedo sentir mientras estés en mi mente. No podré escucharte gemir junto a mis oídos, no podré sentir tus manos acariciarme, tus labios besarme o tu respiración rozar mi piel. Si lo hago a tu manera, tendré que imaginármelo todo, y no quiero eso."

 _Lo dices porque estás atada a este mundo físico, donde necesitas tocar, saborear, ver, oler y escuchar todo para que sea real para ti. En mi mundo, los cinco sentidos están obsoletos. Aunque tal vez tengas razón también. Por eso dije que está en tus manos esa decisión. Tú decides si vuelvo a la vida o me quedo en tu mente. Ambas posibilidades tienen sus pros y sus contras, así que piénsalo bien antes de decidir._

"Bueno, si decido que debes regresar al mundo de los vivos, estaría atentando contra tus deseos, y contra la naturaleza también."

 _Me gusta estar aquí, pero también me gustaba tu compañía. No pierdo nada, pero sí estarías desafiando las leyes naturales. ¿Harías algo así por amor?_

"Lo haría, no sin dudarlo."

 _Por amor se han hecho muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Si es alguna de las dos, dependerá solamente de ti. Pero dime, ¿habrías considerado regresarme a la vida si no hubiera posibilidad alguna de que eso pudiera ocurrir?_

"No. Habría tratado de superarlo y seguir con mi vida."

 _Es el camino más difícil, pero eso no significa que no sea el correcto. Pero, si mal no recuerdo, fui yo quien te puso la idea en la cabeza, pero insisto, es tú decisión. Si quieres seguir adelante y tratar de soportar el dolor, ya no me escucharás en tu mente y descansaré en paz. Por otro lado, si deseas que yo vuelva a la vida, habla con Kaizo Nakamura y haz todo lo que él te diga._

"Tienes razón. Pero ya tomaste tu decisión desde que me dijiste que había una posibilidad que volvieras a la vida. Puede que estés en lo cierto sobre el mundo en que vives, que puedes existir en once dimensiones a la vez o que estés conectada al universo mediante hilos invisibles, pero sé que te gustaría volver a mis brazos, sentir el calor de mi cuerpo y el sabor de mis labios. Además, tú misma dijiste que todo se aclaraba al morir. Pues te propongo esto; vivamos juntas hasta el día de nuestra muerte y juntas nos aventuraremos en ese mundo que ya conoces. Tal vez sea una experiencia gloriosa estar conectada a todo, pero sería mejor si ambas la compartimos. ¡Piénsalo! Seremos dos y a la vez una. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

 _Me gusta como piensas. Está bien. Si así lo quieres, entonces ponte manos a la obra, y rápido, porque el peligro se acerca cada vez más._

"¿Te refieres al androide?"

 _Así es. Está buscando la forma de hacerse más poderoso… no me gusta para nada lo que planea._

"¿Y qué es?"

 _Gravedad. Quiere usar la gravedad para su provecho. Incluso ahora estoy percibiendo un distorsión del espacio-tiempo en el lugar donde se encuentra._

"¿Y cómo diablos lo está haciendo?"

 _Usando cargas eléctricas. Toda fuerza en este universo tiene una partícula portadora, y cada partícula tiene un número cuántico de espín. Con la carga correcta, puede acceder al número cuántico de espín y cambiar su comportamiento. En otras palabras, podrá controlar las partículas portadoras de la gravedad (17). Lo más aterrador es que no se requiere de inmensas cantidades de energía para crear fenómenos gravitatorios masivos. Basta con usar una pequeña carga en un número limitado de partículas y usar entrelazamiento cuántico para afectar el número de espín de muchas otras más. Puedes incluso crear un agujero negro por ese método._

"¿Podrías hablarme en español, por favor?"

 _Discúlpame. A veces olvido en qué dimensión estoy. Lo que necesitas saber es que ese androide quiere emplear la fuerza oculta de la gravedad como arma. Es capaz de acabar con todo este sistema solar si quiere._

"Recuerdo que las personas llaman amor a esa fuerza oculta de la gravedad."

 _Sí, lo dije… espera un momento. Ese androide no quiere destruir este planeta. ¡Quiere privarlo de amor! ¡Si eso llega a ocurrir, habrá peleas, riñas, batallas, guerras…! ¡La humanidad se destruirá a sí misma!_

"Eso es terrible. Amy, nuestro plan debe esperar. ¡Debemos detener a ese androide!"

 _No sin antes haber hablado con Kaizo. Necesitamos asegurar su cooperación en nuestro plan antes de pelear contra este nuevo enemigo. Dijiste que irían Setsuna y Haruka, ¿verdad?_

"Así es."

 _No serán suficientes. Necesitamos a todas las Sailor Senshi para esto. Sé que Haruka va a mostrar sus reparos, pero tiene que admitir que no podrá derrotar a este enemigo sola. Tú deberás convencerla, Michiru, y yo te ayudaré._

"No esperaba menos de ti. Entonces, debemos darnos prisa."

Michiru apresuró el paso, sintiendo que su corazón latía con más rapidez, sabiendo que no tenía nada que ver con su actividad física. Estaba segura que Setsuna iba a cooperar, pero Haruka era una mujer muy terca y seguramente costaría horrores hacer que entrara en razón. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, tenía a una poderosa e invisible aliada. Mientras esperaba en una esquina a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, Michiru pensó que lo que le había dicho Amy sobre las ventajas de tenerla en su cabeza.

Michiru nunca fue una chica demasiado analítica. Actuaba por impulsos, emociones, lo que la hacía una artista de renombre. Pero, en ese momento, no necesitaba a una artista, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera hallar una aguja en medio de un pajar sin ningún problema. Amy, con su pensamiento deductivo y analítico, aparte de sus otras ventajas estando muerta, era lo que ella necesitaba, no solamente para convencer a Haruka, sino para derrotar al androide. Aquello hizo que pensara dos veces la posibilidad de que Amy volviera a la vida. Como ella había dicho, había ventajas y desventajas en ambas posibilidades. Tomar la decisión se le hizo mucho más difícil, por lo que decidió esperar a que Kaizo le explicara lo que necesitaba saber. Así tendría más información para tomar una decisión.

Sin que fuese consciente de ello, Michiru, por primera vez en su vida, pensó como Amy.

* * *

El androide había completado el experimento. Su teoría de que podía influir a los gravitones con cargas eléctricas focalizadas había resultado ser correcta. Además, había demostrado que la gravedad ocultaba su fuerza en una dimensión oculta, lo que solamente podía trabajar a su favor. Con el fin de probar sus nuevos poderes, focalizó una pequeña carga eléctrica en su brazo derecho, vinculando cuánticamente a los gravitones restantes.

El resultado fue instantáneo.

El entorno alrededor de su brazo se distorsionó de una forma en que solamente se podía observar a través de un lente. También notó que el polvo cercano comenzó a flotar y a arremolinarse cerca de su brazo.

—Excelente. He desarrollado un nuevo poder.

Pero el androide no iba a usar su nueva habilidad para aniquilar cosas. No. Las ramificaciones de acceder al potencial oculto de la gravedad eran mucho más profundas de lo que había imaginado en un comienzo, y solamente trabajaban a su favor.

—Ésta es la clave para acabar con la humanidad sin que nadie sospeche. Nadie creerá que hay un vínculo entre la gravedad y el amor, ni siquiera los científicos más radicales. El hecho que la mayoría crea que el amor no es un fenómeno físico solamente me hace más fuerte.

Hasta ese momento, los gravitones solamente eran partículas teóricas, pues ningún acelerador de partículas las había encontrado aún. Pero el androide no tenía una mente común y corriente. Sin embargo, todo lo que le había ocurrido no fue ningún accidente. Todo fue planeado al milímetro y el resultado fue exactamente como lo había concebido. Todo comenzó cuando se dio cuenta que la humanidad estaba en un vertiginoso camino hacia la extinción, y que no había nada que hacer al respecto, por mucho que su avanzada conciencia buscase una solución menos drástica. Fue en ese momento cuando decidió que Kaizo Nakamura ya no servía a sus propósitos. Era tiempo de separarse de él. Y ya sabía cómo. Lo malo fue que Kaizo había intentado matarse para acabar con él, pero la lesión en su cabeza no resultó ser grave, por fortuna. Con el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo, la inteligencia artificial hizo que Kaizo lo llevara de vuelta a Kojima Technologies, donde había los recursos necesarios para transferir su conciencia a un nuevo huésped. Movió unos hilos para que la empresa comenzara a invertir recursos en robótica y diseñó un androide para subir su conciencia al cerebro sintético del robot. Cuando la transferencia se hubo completado, Kaizo quedó inconsciente, fue encontrado por empleados de la empresa y trasladado al hospital. La inteligencia artificial estaba, al fin, en un entorno familiar y pretendió ser un experimento fallido antes de escapar del edificio de Kojima Technologies y planear la extinción de la humanidad. Pero, para hacerlo, debía primero deshacerse de cualquier persona que se opusiera a él. No los militares, no la policía, sino las Sailor Senshi.

Durante el diseño del robot, la inteligencia artificial había averiguado todo sobre aquellas guerreras, sus poderes y sus debilidades, todo eso para incorporar defensas que contrarrestaran de manera efectiva sus técnicas. Y había resultado a la perfección. Bueno, casi a la perfección, porque, de algún modo, no pudo resistir el ataque de Sailor Moon. Habría sido reducido a una pila de metal fundido si no fuese por el sistema de propulsión que había diseñado en caso de encontrarse en desventaja, por cualquier razón.

—Bien, tengo todo lo que necesito, menos un nombre. Debería usar uno que sea acorde con mi mejor habilidad, un nombre que las personas teman… ya sé. Mi nombre será…

* * *

Setsuna y Haruka ya se encontraban frente a la casa de Kaizo Nakamura cuando Michiru llegó a ese lugar. Apenas vio a su ex novia, se dio cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil convencerla de trabajar con las demás Sailor Senshi.

—Kaizo se encuentra dentro, pero no quiere salir —informó Setsuna a Michiru—. He tocado a la puerta como tres veces ya. No hay respuesta.

—Ya saldrá —dijo Michiru, encarando a Haruka—. El problema más desafiante no es él, sino convencer a Haruka de trabajar con las Inner Senshi.

—Tú sabes cómo son, Michiru —dijo la aludida, frunciendo el ceño—. No toman en serio la labor que tienen como guerreras. Prefieren divertirse y buscar novio a tratar de salvar la humanidad.

—¿Y no te has preguntado si nosotras tomamos nuestro trabajo demasiado en serio? —rebatió Michiru, sin perder la calma, cosa que hizo que Haruka y Setsuna la miraran con un poco de desconcierto—. Es cierto que son inmaduras y que no son tan fuertes como nosotras, pero han hecho bien su trabajo, y sin sacrificar su juventud. Eso es mucho más de lo que puedo decir de nosotras mismas.

—¿Cómo puedo comprobar que sigues siendo una Outer Senshi? —replicó Haruka, arrugando la cara—, porque no suenas como una. No quiero tener que estar diciéndole a esa mocosas lo que deben hacer.

—Ellas saben lo que deben hacer —dijo Michiru.

—No lo saben.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué evidencia tienes?

—¡Por favor, Michiru! —estalló Haruka, dando un paso hacia su ex, pero ella no retrocedió—. ¡Las has visto en acción! ¡Siempre están haciendo tonterías, o haciendo chistes mientras pelean!

—Y sin embargo, logran derrotar a sus enemigos —dijo Michiru como si no estuviera teniendo una discusión con Haruka—. No puedes cuestionar sus métodos si los resultados son los adecuados. Te concedo que hacen payasadas mientras pelean, pero no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero cuando llega la hora de la verdad, ellas siempre dan su mejor esfuerzo, y juntas, lo que es mejor. Ojalá nosotras fuésemos así de unidas. Quiero que entiendas, Haruka, que la verdadera fuerza de las Inner Senshi no está en sus capacidades individuales, sino en lo que pueden lograr como equipo. Salvaron dos veces al mundo, sin que nosotras estuviéramos presentes para ayudarlas. Tenlo muy en cuenta.

—Sé que han salvado al mundo en dos oportunidades, pero no consideras lo cerca que estuvieron sus enemigos de conseguir sus objetivos. En lugar de acabar con sus oponentes de forma decisiva y rápida, permiten que los enemigos avancen mucho terreno. Eso no las hace admirables, Michiru. Las hace incompetentes.

—Pues yo creo que les tienes envidia.

Haruka sintió cómo sus entrañas se retorcían dentro de ella.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que acabas de escuchar —dijo Michiru en tono ligero, y Setsuna seguía mirándola con extrañeza, como si no pudiera reconocer a su compañera—. Ellas son capaces de ser guerreras y ser adolescentes al mismo tiempo. Es una cualidad que no tienes y que jamás tendrás si sigues con esa actitud. Además, creo que estás siendo un poco hipócrita. Si tanto te desagradan las Inner Senshi, ¿por qué estabas interesada en Sailor Moon? ¿Por qué te sentías amenazada por Amy cuando tú y yo estábamos juntas?

Esta vez, Haruka no supo cómo rebatir los argumentos de Michiru. Se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio, tratando de buscar una salida a aquella encerrona. Negar ambas afirmaciones venía a significar que su integridad moral estaba en juego. Más que nada porque sí estuvo interesada en Serena y sí se sintió amenazada por Amy.

—Está bien, Michiru —dijo Haruka al fin, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Tú ganas. Cooperaré con las Inner Senshi, aunque sigo pensando que son incompetentes.

—Con eso me basta —repuso Michiru con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Quién sabe? En una de esas hasta te podrían sorprender.

—No me hagas cambiar de opinión —murmuró Haruka y Michiru enfiló hacia la puerta de la casa de Kaizo, y tocó dos veces.

—¿Notaste algo extraño en Michiru? —preguntó Setsuna a Haruka, quien lucía contrariada por el desenlace de la discusión—. Si me preguntas, actuaba con mucha lógica.

Haruka suspiró.

—Sí. Normalmente soy yo quien la convence de algo, pero esta vez fue al revés. No fueron palabras que normalmente provendrían de la boca de Michiru.

—Fue como si alguien más las estuviera diciendo, alguien muy inteligente —dijo Setsuna, quien se quedó callada al instante. _Es muy sospechoso que Michiru comenzara a actuar así desde la muerte de Amy. Fue ella quien me dio las instrucciones para hablar con el presidente de Kojima Technologies, pero no sonó para nada como Michiru, sino como Amy. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

La puerta de la casa de Kaizo se abrió y Michiru vio que el dueño de casa lucía bastante desmejorado. Tenía ojeras, no se había afeitado y sus brazos le temblaban levemente.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Kaizo, cuya voz sonaba gangosa y Michiru supo por qué cuando notó la botella de coñac que el dueño de casa sostenía en una de sus manos—. ¿Venganza por lo que te hice? ¿Quieres una compensación? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Michiru, pese a tener la conciencia de Amy de su lado, no podía ocultar el enojo que le causaba esa persona. Tal vez Kaizo había dicho esas palabras porque las muestras de sus emociones se reflejaban en su cara. Pero Amy siempre estaba allí para pararle los aviones a su huésped.

 _Contrólate, Michiru. Necesitamos su cooperación._

"¡Pero Amy! ¡Ese hombre nos hizo mucho daño! ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?"

 _No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Te estoy pidiendo que asegures su cooperación. Dale la oportunidad para redimirse._

"Está bien. Lo haré solamente por ti."

—No he venido a eso, señor Nakamura —dijo Michiru con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir—. Estoy aquí porque necesito de su ayuda en algo muy importante.

Kaizo se quedó mirando a Michiru como si ella fuese lo más fascinante que hubiera visto en un buen tiempo. Le sorprendía que precisamente ella necesitara su ayuda, especialmente después de haberle hecho tanto daño.

—Por favor, señor Nakamura —insistió Michiru con un poco de impaciencia—, cualquier daño que me haya hecho, podrá repararlo con creces si accede en resolver un problema que tengo.

—¿Y cómo supieron dónde vivía?

—En su anterior trabajo nos dijeron su domicilio —dijo Michiru, lo cual era la verdad—. Sabíamos que usted trabajaba en Kojima Technologies, así que le preguntamos a su jefe. Él nos dijo que vivía aquí.

Kaizo se quedó en silencio por un rato, ponderando las palabras de esa tal Michiru. No sabía si era el exceso de alcohol lo que le estaba haciendo pensar esas cosas, pero estaba considerando seriamente ayudar a esa joven. De todas maneras, había llegado a estar en ese lamentable estado por culpa de no saber qué hacer para remediar lo que había hecho, y ayudar a Michiru, fuese lo que fuese, podría solucionarle la papeleta.

—¿Y en qué puedo ayudarles?

Michiru se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos antes de responder.

—¿Recuerda a Amy Mizuno?

Las tripas de Kaizo se retorcieron dolorosamente. De inmediato se le vino a la mente la forma en que su féretro descendía de forma inexorable y definitiva hacia el suelo, recordando cómo algo dentro de él también pareciese descender hasta su estómago, incomodándolo.

—Sí, la recuerdo. Esa pobre joven que falleció hace un tiempo, ¿verdad?

Michiru compuso una expresión de tristeza por el más breve de los instantes y sintió un ligero retortijón de tripas.

—Ella misma. Mire, no quiero que me tome por loca, pero creo que la conciencia de Amy vive dentro de mí, tal como esa inteligencia artificial existió dentro de usted.

La frase en sí misma sonaba como una soberana locura, pero Kaizo tenía experiencia de primera mano cuando se trataba de inteligencias que no eran las suyas habitando dentro de su propio cuerpo.

—¿Acudió a un psicólogo primero? —preguntó Kaizo, ladeándose hacia un costado, pero recuperando el equilibrio casi de inmediato—. ¿No será que tiene jodida la cabeza por la muerte de Amy?

—Ya descarté cualquier problema psicológico —repuso Michiru, ayudada por el pensamiento rápido de su otra conciencia—. Estas voces que escucho no se oyen como las voces que uno normalmente escucha cuando sufre de estrés postraumático. Es como… como si pudiera tener una conversación con esa voz. Yo hablo dentro de mi mente, y ella responde de forma natural, como si realmente pensara las respuestas que entrega.

Kaizo podía estar levemente atontado por el coñac, pero la descripción de Michiru sobre su propia conciencia coincidía de manera inquietante con la experiencia que él mismo había tenido mientras convivía con aquella inteligencia artificial.

—¿Quieres deshacerte de esa conciencia, verdad?

—No es la palabra que usaría, pero, en cierto modo, sí.

Kaizo frunció el ceño.

—¿En cierto modo?

—Es que no quiero exactamente deshacerme de ella —puntualizó Michiru, sabiendo que las siguientes palabras podrían decidir si Kaizo iba a ayudar o no—. Lo que quiero que usted haga, señor Nakamura, es que transfiera esa conciencia de vuelta al cuerpo de Amy.

—¿Y con eso qué quiere conseguir? ¿Volverla a la vida?

—Sí. Quiero que Amy vuelva a vivir.

La propuesta hizo que cualquier inhibición producida por el alcohol se esfumara en un parpadeo. Kaizo no podía creerlo. Él trabajaba con sistemas sintéticos, no orgánicos. Ignoraba cómo pudo haber pasado eso, que la conciencia de una persona muerta pudiera habitar otro cerebro, pero daba lo mismo: la tarea era monumental, digna de una civilización mucho más avanzada que la humana.

—Lamento decirlo, pero eso es imposible. Nadie puede volver a la vida después de su muerte. Es la forma en que funciona la naturaleza. Si Amy murió, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo siento.

Michiru habría tirado la toalla, si no tuviera una mente brillante en su interior que pensara por ella.

—Pero esa inteligencia artificial halló una forma de trasladarse de un cuerpo orgánico a uno robótico. Si consigue reproducir el proceso, pero de forma totalmente orgánica, podría funcionar.

Kaizo había hecho bien su tarea: había investigado a fondo a las Sailor Senshi y supo que Michiru no pudo haber dicho esas palabras de ninguna forma. Aquella fue una prueba relativamente concluyente que, en efecto, había otra conciencia habitando en el mismo cuerpo. _¡Diablos! No soy Jesús para revivir a los muertos, pero podría dormir más tranquilo si, por lo menos, intento hacer lo que me están pidiendo. ¡Y vaya que necesito el sueño!_ Kaizo suspiró y bajó los hombros.

—Está bien. Les ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero no les garantizo nada.

La sonrisa de Michiru era elocuente.

* * *

(17) Las cuatro fuerzas fundamentales del universo tienen su respectiva partícula portadora. Los fotones portan el electromagnetismo. Los gluones portan la fuerza débil, los bosone hacen lo propio con la fuerza fuerte y los gravitones portan la gravedad, aunque estas últimas son partículas teóricas, pues no hay pruebas tangibles de que existan.


	28. El enemigo del amor

XXVIII  
El enemigo del amor

Después de pactar los pormenores del trabajo que Kaizo iba a llevar a cabo, Michiru se alejó de la casa, reuniéndose con Haruka y Setsuna, quienes parecían estar discutiendo algo importante, aunque no pudo escuchar precisamente de qué se trataba el diálogo.

—Kaizo accedió a hacerlo —dijo Michiru, a quien le costaba mucho trabajo contener la emoción que aquello implicaba—, y también me dijo otras cosas que necesitábamos saber sobre la inteligencia artificial.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—¿Recuerdan el androide que mató a Amy?

—Nos has hablado de él.

—Pues es el nuevo cuerpo de la inteligencia artificial que creó Kaizo por accidente. Está planeando algo terrible, pero no les contaré aquí. Tenemos que reunir a todas las Sailor Senshi primero.

Setsuna asintió levemente con la cabeza y Haruka hizo lo mismo, aunque se le escapó una pequeña mueca de desagrado, pero Michiru no se dio cuenta.

—Si tan solo pudiéramos contar con Sailor Saturn —dijo Haruka, recordando que había vuelto a ser un bebé después de la batalla con el Faraón 90—, ahora que sabemos que no es hostil.

—No nos sería tan útil —dijo Michiru, caminando en dirección a una parada de microbuses—. Si cree que no hay otra opción, vaporizaría a todo y a todos en un parpadeo. Necesitamos salvar al mundo, no destruirlo.

—Michiru tiene razón —acotó Setsuna y Haruka gruñó. Al parecer, nada le estaba resultando bien, cuando hace unos meses atrás, todo iba como la seda. Había perdido a Michiru, nunca llegó a nada con Serena y, por si fuera poco, tuvo que desdecirse de su idea de que las Inner Senshi no eran otra cosa que un estorbo. Bueno, seguía creyéndolo, incluso después de aquella terrible batalla que casi acabó con la destrucción total del planeta.

—¿Sabes, Haruka? —dijo Michiru en ese tono sosegado tan poco característico de ella—. Deberías considerar seriamente tener una cita con esa tal Saori.

—¿Quién es Saori? —quiso saber Setsuna, moderadamente interesada.

—Es una detective que trabaja para el Departamento de Investigación Policial —explicó Michiru, dedicando una mirada pícara a Haruka, quien arrugó la cara—. Estaba indagando sobre las circunstancias de la muerte de Amy y se llevó a Haruka para interrogarla. Aunque creo que fue algo más que una simple interrogación.

—No veo ningún futuro con ella —gruñó Haruka, tomando asiento en un paradero de microbuses, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Es la chica más maleducada y agresiva que he conocido!

—Exactamente el tipo de chica para ti.

—Bah, cállate.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho rato para que un microbús se detuviera frente a ellas. El letrero en la parte superior les indicó que era justamente el que necesitaban abordar. Michiru, Setsuna y una enfurruñada Haruka subieron en silencio, pagaron la tarifa y tomaron asiento en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Solamente en ese momento se dignaron en hablar.

—Me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Haruka —dijo Setsuna calmadamente pero Michiru no mostró ninguna reacción—. Además, tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparnos. No podemos permitir que cosas mundanas nos desvíen de nuestra misión.

—Es esa la razón por la que no me simpatizan las Inner Senshi —dijo Haruka, sintiéndose más tranquila al ver que, por lo menos, Setsuna estaba de su parte—. Actúan como si no hubiese ningún peligro, aunque lo haya.

—Estás exagerando, Haruka —dijo Michiru, y Setsuna volvió a fruncir el ceño ante la actitud de su compañera. Notó que ella defendía mucho a las Inner Senshi, algo que, antes de sentirse atraída por Amy, no hacía—. No puedes condenarlas por cómo son. Además, hablas como si no hicieran nada bien, cuando sabes que eso no es cierto.

—Pero debes admitir que cometen muchos errores. Y te recuerdo que fueron tus palabras, no las mías.

—Es lo que ocurre cuando juzgas personas sin conocerlas bien.

—Nuestro trabajo no implicaba conocerlas.

—Sí, y tampoco coquetear con ellas.

Haruka se mordió el labio por tercera vez en el día. Setsuna se llevó una mano a la boca para suprimir las risitas y Michiru no dijo nada más. No era necesario seguir ahondando en el asunto. Necesitaba que Haruka cooperara con ella y una buena forma de perder esa cooperación era poner el dedo en la llaga. Setsuna también pareció llegar a la misma conclusión, porque compuso una expresión más seria, mientras que Haruka agradecía que ninguna de sus dos compañeras dijese algo en su contra.

El microbús tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar a su destino. Michiru y sus compañeras se bajaron, viendo las escaleras y la arcada al final de éstas.

—¿Es aquí?

—Así es —dijo Michiru, adelantándose a las otras dos y subiendo las escaleras—. Vamos a entrar en un templo, por lo que les pido que sean respetuosas. Una de las sacerdotisas es una Sailor Senshi, como Haruka sabe bastante bien.

—Bah, no fue ningún reto —dijo la aludida, recordando cómo esa tal Rei Hino había caído fácilmente en sus redes, a sabiendas de que era una chica—. Esas Inner Senshi se enamoran con mucha facilidad.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de Amy —acotó Michiru, recordando los albores de su relación con ella, cuando mostraba recelo por casi todo. Además, ni siquiera había sido su intención sentirse atraída por ella. Simplemente, ocurrió, tal como pasaba con los grandes romances de todos los tiempos. En todo caso, conocía bien a Amy, y sabía que Haruka no tenía oportunidad con ella. Ella era, sencillamente, distinta del resto de sus amigas en lo concerniente al romance.

—Toda regla tiene su excepción —dijo Haruka, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando las tres llegaron al final de las escaleras, vieron un patio amplio y una casa en su lado lejano. Michiru sabía que las Inner Senshi estaban allí porque Amy sabía ese dato. Su habilidad para estar conectada con todo hacía que localizar a sus amigas fuese algo tan sencillo como chascar los dedos. Era mucho más difícil hacerlo con personas como Kaizo Nakamura, por ejemplo, porque no había afinidad cuántica entre sus mentes, cosa que sí ocurría con relaciones más estrechas. Había sido por esa razón que Michiru había hecho que Setsuna, una mujer que se caracterizaba por su discreción, consiguiera la información del paradero de Kaizo.

—Esperen aquí —dijo Michiru a sus dos compañeras—. Yo me encargaré de que ellas las reciban apropiadamente.

Michiru avanzó a paso tranquilo hacia la casa y entró por donde siempre lo hacía Amy. No le sorprendió ver a sus amigas sentadas frente a la mesa, comiendo un pastel, o mejor dicho, a Amy no le sorprendió verlas. Era extraño verlas a través de los ojos de otra persona, porque su impresión estaba coloreada por las emociones y los juicios de Michiru y, por primera vez, Amy pudo saber cómo ella veía a sus amigas. No obstante, había algo que llamó su atención, y no había que buscar más allá de Rei y Mina para saber qué era.

—¡Michiru! —exclamó Serena, botando el trozo de pastel que tenía en la cuchara y cayendo sobre su falda—. ¡Diablos! ¡No otra vez!

Michiru notó que la falda de Serena estaba manchada con crema y salsa de frambuesa. Mientras tanto, las demás se percataron de la presencia de Michiru por la exclamación de Serena.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lita, mirando a la recién llegada con el ceño fruncido.

—Me temo que no traigo buenas noticias —respondió Michiru, ganándose la atención de todas ellas con sus palabras—. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Lita hizo un espacio para que Michiru tomara asiento frente a Serena.

—El androide que asesinó a Amy está planeando algo terrible —anunció Michiru, y todas se quedaron mirándola con expresiones vacantes—. El cómo lo va a hacer es lo de menos. Lo que deben saber, es que quiere acabar con la humanidad haciendo que se destruya a sí misma. Debemos detenerlo, y necesitamos la ayuda de todas ustedes para conseguirlo.

Rei frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Haruka? ¿Ella también colaborará?

—La he convencido, pero sigue creyendo que son unas incompetentes.

Rei suspiró.

—Eso me sirve, aunque sigo pensando que es una engreída de marca mayor.

—Pues eso no me sirve, Rei —dijo Michiru, y todas se quedaron mirándola como si ella fuese una especie de deidad—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que… nunca te habías referido a una de nosotras por nombre, no así de casual —dijo Mina, inclinándose un poco hacia delante—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 _Diles la verdad. Merecen saberlo._

—Lo hice porque hay alguien que no las ha abandonado aún. —Michiru suspiró, buscando una forma de hacer que lo que iba a decir a continuación no sonase demasiado a ciencia ficción. Al final, decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y la largó, sin anestesia—. Amy no está realmente muerta. Ella vive dentro de mí.

Todas las chicas pusieron expresiones de lástima.

—Lo sabemos, Michiru —dijo Rei con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sabemos cuánto la amabas, aunque a veces lo negaras.

—No, no es una metáfora —aclaró Michiru, dándose cuenta que debió haber escogido sus palabras con más cuidado—. Amy es, literalmente, parte de mí. Me ayuda con las cosas que no puedo solucionar por mí misma, me habla dentro de mi mente, me aconseja y a veces habla a través de mí.

Las caras de las cuatro cambiaron de la compasión al desconcierto en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Y no estarás sufriendo de estrés postraumático? —inquirió Mina, para sorpresa de todas las demás—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es una teoría plausible?

—Lo consideré en un comienzo, pero Amy suena como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con ella, como si ella siguiera viva. Si fuese estrés postraumático como dices, no se comportaría como una persona capaz de pensar por sí misma. Se siente demasiado natural para que sea algún desorden psicológico.

—Pero… —balbuceó Lita, quien sentía un desagradable retortijón de tripas al escuchar la explicación de Michiru—… eso es imposible. Todas la vimos morir en el hospital, estuvimos en su funeral. ¡Por favor, Michiru, no nos hagas las cosas más difíciles! ¡Necesitamos creer que Amy está muerta, no que…!

Michiru compuso una expresión de tristeza. Sabía precisamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo Lita con sus palabras. Las cuatro jóvenes a su alrededor estaban tratando de seguir con sus vidas, tal como ella misma trataba de hacerlo. Pero cuando escuchó por primera vez la voz de Amy en su cabeza, lo primero que quiso fue que saliera de allí. No iba a ceder en cuanto a su deseo de que Amy volviese a la vida, pero por lo menos podía entender a Lita y sus amigas.

—Chicas —comenzó Michiru, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa y juntando las manos—, no estoy diciendo que Amy está viva. Lo único que quiero decirles es que ella está en mí y me va a ayudar a derrotar a este enemigo. Nos ayudará a todas. Pero necesito saber si van a cooperar con nosotras, me refiero a Setsuna y Haruka. Sé que algunas de ustedes no tiene buenos pensamientos de esta última, pero, si vamos a salvar al mundo, o perecer en el intento, lo haremos como un equipo. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Hubo un silencio muy pesado después que Michiru terminó de hablar. Serena, por su parte, no necesitaba una razón para unir fuerzas con las demás Sailor Senshi. El problema eran las demás. Especialmente Rei y Mina. No esperaba que olvidaran con facilidad cómo Haruka y Michiru las trataron de incompetentes como Sailor Senshi. Lita era una caso aparte, pues había sufrido mucho por "culpa" de Michiru, pero esa experiencia le había abierto los ojos y ya no alimentaba resentimientos en su contra.

—Lo haremos —dijo Mina al final, después de mucha abstracción mental—, pero necesitamos una garantía de que Haruka no se comportará como una imbécil engreída con nosotras. De preferencia, de su propia boca.

—Me parece justo —dijo Michiru, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la casa en completo mutismo. No pasaron más de dos minutos para que Haruka hiciera su aparición. Serena y Lita eran las únicas que no tenían el ceño fruncido, y Haruka se dio cuenta rápido de ello. Como queriendo contradecir lo que había dicho Michiru de Saori, mostró una leve sonrisa antes de guiñarle un ojo a Lita. La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque fuese por un breve momento. Rei y Mina, por otro lado, taladraban con la mirada a Haruka, como esperando que se disculpara, o al menos, se explicara.

—No voy a disculparme por lo que les he dicho o hecho en el pasado —comenzó Haruka en un tono tan rotundo y directo que Rei y Mina inclinaron un poco sus espaldas hacia atrás—. Sigo creyendo que son unas jóvenes inmaduras que necesitan seriamente decidir sus prioridades. Pero lo que dice Michiru es cierto; estamos en serio peligro, y no podremos derrotar a este enemigo solas. Necesitamos de su ayuda, por lo que les pido que den su mejor esfuerzo para este fin. Nada de bromas, nada de estupideces. Quiero que peleen como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Esa es la garantía que les pido si quieren mi cooperación.

Serena y Lita juzgaban que lo que proponía Haruka era bastante razonable y ambas asintieron con la cabeza, pero Rei y Mina seguían mirándola como si acabara de insultarlas. Temiendo un desenlace no muy bonito que digamos, Lita intervino.

—Chicas —comenzó, tratando de no sonar crítica con ambas—, Amy me dijo una vez que hiciera mi ego a un lado cuando se trataba de Michiru. Y tenía razón. Yo me preguntaba en qué era mejor Michiru que yo, creía que ambas teníamos las mismas posibilidades y que Amy tenía el derecho de elegir entre las dos. Pero me equivoqué. Tú misma me lo dijiste, Mina. Yo jamás tuve una oportunidad con Amy porque ella no era para mí. Y es cierto. Yo jamás podré darle lo que Michiru le dio. Tuve que dejar de lado mi ego para ver la verdad. Por eso les pido a ustedes que hagan lo mismo. No pueden pretender cambiar a Haruka, porque ella es así. No esperen que les pida perdón por los malos tratos, porque seamos honestas, sí cometíamos tonterías mientras peleábamos. A nadie le gusta que nos digan la verdad en nuestras caras, pero lo menos que podemos hacer si queremos ser valoradas por otras personas, es que nosotras cambiemos, no tratar de cambiar al otro. Amy no cambió porque Michiru la obligara a hacerlo, sino porque le dio la oportunidad y ella la tomó. Ahora ustedes tienen la oportunidad. Tómenla, por favor.

Rei y Mina siguieron en silencio, mirando a Lita como si fuese la primera vez que la vieran en sus vidas. Claro, uno podría pensar que para ella había sido fácil deshacerse de su ego, pero no lo fue. Tuvo que sufrir mucho para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y lo último que quería era que Rei y Mina pasaran por lo mismo. Sin embargo, para su alivio, ellas asintieron levemente con la cabeza, como aprobando sus palabras.

—Cooperaremos contigo, Haruka —dijo Mina, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero haremos las cosas a nuestro modo. Eso no significa que no daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, porque lo haremos, ¿cierto chicas?

Serena y las demás asintieron con vehemencia.

—Muy bien —dijo Haruka, también mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Pelearemos todas juntas contra este enemigo.

—¿Y cómo encontraremos a este androide? —quiso saber Serena, justo en el momento en que un temblor hizo que todas cayeran de bruces al suelo. Poniéndose de pie y con el corazón en un puño, Serena y las demás corrieron hacia el patio del templo, solamente para ver el horror en persona.

—Tenías que hablar —murmuró Rei y Serena entornó los ojos. Haruka les dirigió una mirada de advertencia y ambas miraron al frente, donde el androide había aterrizado. Había dos pequeños cráteres en el mismo lugar donde estaban sus pies. Michiru y Setsuna también miraban al robot con ojos dilatados.

—Sailor Senshi —dijo el androide con voz metálica—, ustedes son las únicas que pueden amenazar mi plan. Por eso las destruiré primero. Luego, el noventa por ciento de la humanidad les seguirá en su camino al infierno.

—¡Nosotras te destruiremos, maldito pedazo de hojalata! —gritó Mina, empuñando su cetro de transformación—. ¡Y lo haremos juntas!

El androide soltó una carcajada siniestra.

—Juntas van a perecer —dijo, dando un paso en dirección a Mina—. Pero hay que ser justos. No vale la pena derrotarlas así como están. ¡Vamos! ¡Transfórmense! ¡Conviértanse en un reto digno de mí!

Las chicas crisparon los puños, arrugando la cara ante el desafío del androide. Sin mediar palabra alguna, todas alzaron sus cetros de transformación al aire y el lugar se llenó de luces y destellos de colores. El androide miraba con sus ojos sintéticos cómo las siluetas a su alrededor se movían mientras sus uniformes se materializaban con mucha parafernalia.

—¡Ja! Qué aburrido.

Los destellos y luces de colores desaparecieron y ya no había siete adolescentes y una mujer, sino que ocho Sailor Senshi, todas rodeando al androide con puños crispados y miradas penetrantes.

—Ojalá que no te arrepientas de tus palabras, cara de lata —gruñó Sailor Jupiter, y las demás la secundaron.

—Muy atrevido —dijo el androide, cruzándose de brazos y flexionando las piernas—, pero no me impresiona. Además, no son las únicas que pueden transformarse. Pongan mucha atención, porque esto será lo último que vean en sus vidas.

Pero Sailor Jupiter no iba a esperar a que se transformara. Atacó al androide con todas sus fuerzas, pero la electricidad nunca impactó en su cuerpo, sino que pareció discurrir sobre un campo invisible para luego desaparecer.

—Jajajaja, gracias por la energía extra —dijo el androide, y las Sailor Senshi notaron que el cuerpo del robot se estaba volviendo dorado y pequeños arcos eléctricos brotaron entre sus partes. Finalmente, los cráteres en el suelo se hicieron más grandes, como si el androide se estuviera volviendo más pesado y las placas metálicas se hicieron negras. Ninguna de las Sailor Senshi notó que Sailor Neptune había desaparecido.

—No cambiaste mucho —observó Sailor Mars, viendo cómo el androide adoptara una postura más normal—. Solamente te pusiste negro.

El androide volvió a reír.

—Eres estúpida —dijo, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de ella—. Sigo siendo de color dorado, pero mi gravedad está tan concentrada a mi alrededor que me volví negro. La luz no puede escapar de mí, por eso tomé ese color.

Sailor Moon no entendía nada, pero de todos modos comenzó a temblar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Una buena pregunta —dijo el androide, mirándose las manos como fascinadas por éstas—. Por un tiempo no supe cómo llamarme a mí mismo, hasta que noté cómo me volvía negro cada vez que incrementaba mi campo gravitacional, tal como lo hacen las estrellas que colapsan sobre sí mismas, formando agujeros negros. Fue allí cuando se me ocurrió el nombre perfecto para mí. Soy… Blackstar, el enemigo del amor.


	29. Sailor Tetis

XXIX  
Sailor Tetis

Blackstar empuñó una mano y las Sailor Senshi cayeron de rodillas al suelo, como si ellas pesaran demasiado para poder soportarlo. Sailor Jupiter era la única que podía permanecer de pie, aunque tenía las piernas arqueadas y los puños crispados.

—Sientan el poder de la gravedad, Sailor Senshi —dijo Blackstar, avanzando dos pasos en dirección a Sailor Jupiter—. En cuanto a ti, bueno, digamos que te tengo un trato especial.

Blackstar extendió los dedos de su otra mano y Sailor Jupiter comenzó a flotar en el aire, sin ser capaz de mover sus extremidades. El androide soltó una carcajada malvada.

—Ustedes son débiles —dijo con su voz metálica, haciendo que Sailor Jupiter se elevara cien metros en el aire, para luego caer, quedando a centímetros del suelo—. Sus poderes son genéricos y patéticos. Por otro lado, yo estoy en control de una de las fuerzas elementales del universo. Ante mí, ustedes no son nada. Pero no desesperen. Solamente sufrirán un poco más antes que mueran de una vez.

Alejándose a toda velocidad del templo, Sailor Neptune tenía el corazón en un puño. Había dejado a las demás a su suerte, solamente porque Amy le había dicho que necesitaba su computadora de bolsillo. La discusión interna no había sido muy agradable, pero no había otra forma de averiguar si Blackstar tenía, en efecto, un punto débil que aprovechar. Por eso Sailor Neptune había salido corriendo antes que el androide comenzara a atacar.

"¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme que lo pasara a buscar antes? Seguramente ese maldito robot está masacrando a las demás."

 _Él no debe saber de nuestra conexión. Es lamentable, pero necesario. Estoy conectada con ellas, recuérdalo. Sabré cuándo estén en peligro de muerte y en ese momento apareceremos. Al parecer, Blackstar solamente está jugando con ellas._

"¿Y no te parece cruel haber hecho eso?"

 _Es la única forma en que podamos tener siquiera una oportunidad contra este enemigo. ¡Necesito que me apoyes en esto, Michiru!_

"No me gusta lo que estás haciendo, pero te apoyaré si realmente crees que esto es lo mejor. Lo digo porque ellas podrían morir antes que lleguemos al templo."

 _No lo hará. Blackstar quiere humillarnos antes de matarnos. Quiere que veamos cuán débiles somos._

"Estamos llegando a tu departamento."

 _¿Recuerdas donde vivo, verdad?_

"Claro que sí."

Sailor Neptune tocó a la puerta y la madre de Amy abrió, para luego llevarse las manos a la boca. Aprovechó la confusión para entrar e ir directo a la habitación de Amy, donde extrajo la computadora de bolsillo. No iba a necesitar el cetro ni el comunicador.

—Lo siento —dijo Sailor Neptune casi sin aliento—, pero después le explicaré todo.

La madre de Amy no reaccionó mientras Sailor Neptune descendía las escaleras. Se había quedado rígida, mirando a la nada con ojos vidriosos. Había escuchado sobre las Sailor Senshi y sus hazañas, pero ninguna de ellas le había visitado directamente a su casa. Era algo así como si una estrella del pop hubiera llegado a su departamento, por eso se había quedado sin reacción.

Volviendo a Sailor Neptune, corría como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al templo. Sacó la computadora de bolsillo y miró sus muchos botones, sin entender ni mierda de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

"Dijiste que iba a ser fácil operar esta cosa."

 _Lo es. Lo único que necesitas hacer es concentrarte, permitir que mi mente se una a la tuya._

Mientras corría, Michiru trató de relajar su mente y, para su sorpresa, vio que los controles iban cobrando cada vez más sentido. Con un poco de tiento, oprimió unos pocos botones y vio que la computadora reaccionaba de la forma que quería. Ganando confianza, Michiru siguió ingresando comandos, activando los sensores necesarios.

 _Estoy detectando muchas variaciones gravitacionales en diversas partes del mundo. La distorsión es más grande en el templo. Blackstar ha comenzado a atacar._

"¿Y qué puede hacer con eso?"

 _Teniendo en cuenta que la gravedad es una de las cuatro fuerzas fundamentales del universo, puede hacer mucho daño. Incluso puede matarnos a todas de un solo golpe. Puede destruir el mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es una fortuna que solamente esté jugando con mis amigas, por el momento._

"Eso no sonó muy bonito que digamos."

 _Nada de lo que está pasando es bonito. Estoy registrando las señales de varios canales de noticias. Los efectos del poder de Blackstar se están materializando._

Sailor Neptune vio, en pantalla dividida, cuatro noticieros, donde se podía ver a grupos de personas discutiendo con otros en tonos muy acalorados, discutiendo por cosas tan irrisorias como un empujón involuntario. Y ninguna de las partes podía llegar a algún acuerdo. Los ánimos se iban calentando cada vez más, sin posibilidad de resolución. Batallas campales eran inevitables.

 _Esto que ves es demasiado sistemático para ser una coincidencia. Incluso en las sociedades más pacíficas está ocurriendo lo mismo. Ya no hay compasión, empatía y acuerdos… el amor está desapareciendo de este mundo, usado por Blackstar como arma para matarnos._

"¿Pero cómo puede estar pasando esto?"

 _Ya te lo dije en una ocasión. La gravedad es débil en el mundo físico porque está oculta en otra dimensión, actuando a través de fenómenos cuánticos para conectar dos personas. Lo que está haciendo Blackstar es usar la fuerza invisible de la gravedad, o como acostumbramos llamarlo, amor, para su beneficio. Es como su tuvieras una cuenta bancaria secreta y alguien esté robándote dinero de esa cuenta para su provecho._

"Eso es… es…"

 _Lo sé. El amor usado como arma de destrucción masiva… es más de lo que puedo soportar. Tenemos que llegar al templo lo antes posible. Debemos detener a ese infeliz._

"Te percibo… enojada, Amy."

 _Por supuesto que estoy enojada. Estoy furiosa porque alguien ha tenido el descaro de utilizar una emoción fundamental para nuestra existencia para destruirnos a todos. ¡Eso no se lo voy a permitir!_

"Pienso lo mismo."

 _Pensé que te causaría más extrañeza verme enojada._

"Éste no es el momento para esas cosas. Tú lo dijiste. Hay que detener a ese monstruo, juntas."

 _De acuerdo. Trata de encontrar algún punto débil en ese androide._

* * *

Kaizo Nakamura sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer lo que debía hacer. Estaba en el cementerio, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando una oportunidad. Iba ataviado con una gabardina y un sombrero, esperando que nadie supiese quién era. Se aproximaba con cautela a una lápida en particular, pero había guardias apostados en lugares estratégicos y lidiar con ellos no era una opción. Además, había gente visitando las tumbas de sus seres queridos, y lo que planeaba hacer iba a llamar mucho la atención. Podría esperar a la noche, donde habría menos personas que pudiera detectarlo, pero tampoco era una opción. Debía hacer su trabajo lo antes posible para evitar complicaciones imprevistas.

Solamente había dos cosas que actuaban a su favor: su vestimenta y la placa de identificación que colgaba de su cuello. Eso, y una coartada plausible.

Se acercó lentamente a la tumba que buscaba y la inspeccionó concienzudamente, aunque no había mucho que mirar. La lápida contenía solamente el nombre de la persona muerta, años de nacimiento y deceso, y un breve epitafio. Apenas había flores en la tumba, aunque alguien había dejado una guirnalda de violetas. Sintió un ligero retortijón de tripas al ver la lápida. No era extraño. Aún tenía un sentimiento de culpa al recordar que él había contribuido, en parte, a lo que tenía enfrente.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?

La voz del guardia hizo que Kaizo espabilara. Giró lentamente su cabeza, ocultando su sorpresa. Carraspeó para ganar un poco de tiempo.

—No, nada. Solamente me estaba asegurando que fuese la tumba correcta.

El guardia frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Kaizo se volteó completamente hacia el guardia y mostró su placa de identificación el tiempo suficiente para convencer a la persona frente a él.

—Soy el inspector Kaito Kurosaki. Estaba buscando la tumba de la señorita Amy Mizuno.

El guardia se quedó mirando a Kaizo como tratando de reconocerlo. Hubo unos cuantos segundos durante los cuales el corazón de Kaizo latió un poco más deprisa, pero no rehuyó la mirada del guardia.

—¿Para qué la está buscando?

Kaizo respiró con más calma, sabiendo que el guardia ya no sospechaba de él.

—Lo que pasa es que hay una investigación en curso que busca aclarar las circunstancias en las que falleció la señorita Mizuno. Pero parece que alguien cometió una tontería y olvidó hacerle la autopsia de rigor al cuerpo. Por eso buscaba exhumarlo, para corregir ese error, pero creo que eso ya no será posible.

Kaizo había dicho esas últimas palabras con el fin de anestesiar cualquier defensa o reparo que tuviera el guardia. Aquello, sin embargo, era un arma de doble filo, porque si no era congruente con su papel, el guardia se daría cuenta y lo echaría a patadas del cementerio.

—Pues podría ayudarle.

Kaizo volvió a suspirar, lo que lograba un doble propósito; aliviar la tensión y realzar su papel de detective.

—¿De verdad? Eso sería estupendo. Es que realmente quiero atrapar al maniático que asesinó a la pobre señorita Mizuno.

—Entonces espere aquí, por favor. Enseguida regreso.

Y el guardia se retiró dejando solo a Kaizo, quien trató de contener la tentación de morderse las uñas. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión que su plan no había funcionado a la perfección. Tal vez el guardia vendría con una escolta policial para arrestarlo por intento de exhumación ilegal o simplemente, dejarlo abandonado. Era increíble cómo los malos pensamientos podían inmiscuirse en las mentes de las personas en tiempos de incertidumbre, como si el ser humano tuviese una compulsión natural por imaginar el peor escenario posible.

Kaizo, entre sus tantas miradas, divisó al guardia aproximarse a él. Venía con una comitiva, pero no eran oficiales de policía, sino empleados del cementerio, pues llevaban palas, picotas e incluso una especie de camilla para el cadáver. El pobre Kaizo volvió a exhalar aire, juzgando que, para la próxima, debía añadir un poco de optimismo a su vida.

* * *

Sailor Neptune llegó al templo mientras guardaba la computadora de bolsillo. Había encontrada una sola forma de detener a Blackstar, pero se trataba de una posibilidad más allá de los poderes de las Sailor Senshi por separado. Necesitaba de la ayuda de todas, lo que significaba que necesitaba una distracción.

Escabulléndose entre los árboles, Sailor Neptune miró cómo Blackstar sometía a las demás Sailor Senshi. Daba la impresión que ellas fuesen demasiado pesadas para ponerse de pie.

 _Blackstar está controlando la masa de nuestras amigas. Hay una relación directa entre la masa y la gravedad, por eso puede hacerlo._

"¿Estás segura que el plan va a funcionar?"

 _Sólo necesitamos unos pocos segundos. La armadura de Blackstar no está diseñada para soportar múltiples ataques, por eso distorsiona el espacio a su alrededor, para que ninguna técnica pueda llegar a él. Pero tienes que desatar todo tu poder en lo que vamos a hacer. Ambas no podemos derrotar a este androide, pero si hacemos que las demás nos ayuden…_

"Está bien. ¡Hagámoslo!"

Aún cubierta por el tronco del árbol, Sailor Neptune se preparó para ejecutar su ataque, adoptando la postura para tal efecto. Esperó cinco segundos y dio media vuelta, haciéndose visible, lanzando su maremoto hacia Blackstar. Sin embargo, no era un maremoto cualquiera, porque vapor de agua brotaba de la cresta, como si la ola estuviera muy helada. Blackstar se dio cuenta, aunque lo hizo un par de segundos tarde. La ola impactó en su cuerpo y los efectos comenzaron a notarse al instante.

Las demás Sailor Senshi, viendo que los movimientos de Blackstar se estaban haciendo más lentos a causa de la ola fría que le había arrollado, pudieron moverse y se pusieron de pie lentamente. La primera en atacar fue Sailor Jupiter, luego Sailor Uranus y Sailor Mars. Después, se les unieron Sailor Venus y Sailor Pluto. Sailor Moon, por otro lado, había hecho aparecer el Cristal de Plata y fue la última en atacar a Blackstar. Sailor Neptune sonrió al ver que el plan había funcionado. El androide estaba concentrado en repeler los ataques de las Sailor Senshi y, una vez más, el rayo plateado de Sailor Moon estaban haciendo mella en la armadura de Blackstar.

—¡Sigue así, Sailor Moon! —vociferó Sailor Mars—. ¡Acaba con él!

Pero el poder del Cristal de Plata era demasiado para Sailor Moon y ella cayó de rodillas, aunque siguió atacando a Blackstar. Las demás vieron cómo la armadura exterior del androide se estaba derritiendo, lentamente exponiendo los componentes internos. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que el rayo penetrara hasta el núcleo.

Fue cuando la fuerza de Sailor Moon falló. El rayo desapareció, el Cristal de Plata volvió a su pecho y ella cayó al suelo, apenas consciente. Sailor Neptune se percató rápido que el plan iba a fallar y también atacó a Blackstar, tratando de atinar al hueco que había dejado Sailor Moon, pero era demasiado tarde. El androide volvió a activar las cargas eléctricas y todos los ataques fueron desviados, impactando en varios lugares, menos en él. Con otro pulso eléctrico, hizo que todas las Sailor Senshi cayeran a sus pies.

—¡Vaya! Por poco me derrotan, pero contaba con que Sailor Moon no fuese tan fuerte como el resto de ustedes. —Blackstar empuñó ambas manos y las Sailor Senshi quedaron boca abajo en el suelo, incapaces de mover siquiera un dedo—. Fue un error tratar de usar a su guerrera más débil para derrotarme. Pero admito que el Cristal de Plata es la única arma con la que me pueden vencer, siempre y cuando no pueda usar mis poderes, porque nada en este mundo puede sobreponerse a la gravedad. ¡Es tiempo que mueran de una vez!

Blackstar extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo, preparado para aplastar los cuerpos de las Sailor Senshi hasta dejarlos irreconocibles. Sailor Moon ni siquiera podía llorar ante su fracaso, Sailor Mars no podía cerrar los ojos para evitar ser testigo de su muerte y Sailor Uranus solamente pensaba en aquel momento de debilidad de Sailor Moon. Le causaba pena y rabia entender que había tenido razón sobre ella todo el tiempo, justo en el momento en que iba a perder la vida de forma irremediable.

Sailor Neptune ya había perdido toda esperanza. No podía mover nada; incluso sus órganos estaban dejando de funcionar debido a la intensa gravedad que la atenazaba. La opresión en su pecho le decía que su corazón se iba a rendir pronto. Su visión se apagaba y su piel se tornaba pálida a causa de la baja en su temperatura corporal. No iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que cayera en la inconsciencia y no se despertara jamás. Su único consuelo era que no iba a ir al otro mundo en soledad. Ya tenía una compañera de viaje dentro de ella.

 _No te rindas, Michiru._

"Ya no puedo más, Amy. Apenas puedo escuchar tu voz. Blackstar ha ganado."

 _¿Y eso desde cuándo ha sido un impedimento para nosotras? Mientras sigas respirando, mientras quede una gota de sangre circulando por tu cuerpo, no habrás perdido. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de ustedes, las Outer Senshi. Bajan los brazos cuando saben que ya no pueden ganar. Nosotras, las que ustedes muchas veces tildaron de débiles, luchamos hasta el final, aunque sepamos que no podemos ganar, aunque nuestros huesos estén hechos polvo, aunque no haya esperanza alguna. Yo no me he rendido, y tú tampoco lo harás, Michiru._

"¿Pero cómo? No puedo mover mi cuerpo."

 _Me tienes a mí, así como yo te tengo a ti. No necesitamos nada más._

"No entiendo."

 _¿Recuerdas esa noche en el motel, cuando estábamos abrazadas en la cama? ¿Recuerdas la calidez que sentiste en esa ocasión? ¿Recuerdas las palabras que te dije?_

"Apenas puedo recordarlo. Pero puedo sentir esa calidez, lo que me hicieron sentir tus palabras. Pero es demasiado tarde."

 _Michiru, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero, pese a todo el poder que tiene Blackstar, nuestro amor no ha desaparecido. Se mantiene tan fuerte como cuando hicimos el amor por última vez. Pese a todo, seguimos amándonos. Es como si la fuerza del enemigo no pudiera romper nuestro vínculo._

"Recuerdo que tú lo dijiste antes de morir. Dijiste que nuestro amor jamás moriría."

 _Y lo digo en serio, y seguiré diciéndotelo. Nuestro amor jamás morirá. Es todo lo que necesitamos para hacer trizas estas cadenas que nos atan._

"Tienes razón. Y puedo escucharte un poco más claro, pero mis fuerzas siguen desapareciendo."

 _Olvida el mundo físico. Refúgiate en mí y en los recuerdos. Si quieres, podemos volver a esa habitación de motel, cuando nos unimos en cuerpo y alma. Une tu corazón con el mío, usa el poder de nuestro amor para quebrar estas barreras. Aprovechemos la fuerza oculta de la gravedad para nuestro beneficio y verás que nada es imposible. ¡Vamos! ¡Únete a mí, y recupera la fuerza!_

"Amy… gracias. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, gracias por haber competido conmigo… gracias por abrirme tu corazón y entregarme tu amor."

Blackstar iba a bajar los brazos para acabar con esa batalla de una vez por todas, cuando se percató que algo blanco parecía brotar de las manos de Sailor Neptune. Aquella blancura se iba regando rápidamente por el suelo y supo que era hielo, pues podía notar el vapor de agua emanando de éste. Percatándose del peligro, Blackstar se afanó en hacer su movimiento final, pero le dio la impresión que todo estuviera transcurriendo en cámara lenta. Por mucha fuerza que hiciera, sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos, hasta detenerse por completo.

Y luego, el milagro.

Sailor Neptune se puso lentamente de pie. A medida que lo hacía, su uniforme comenzó a emitir un brillo de color turquesa y la tiara desapareció. Luego, el brillo fue demasiado para que se pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando, pero el hielo siguió extendiéndose hasta llegar a los pies de Blackstar. Mientras tanto, las demás Sailor Senshi recuperaron sus fuerzas y, lentamente, se fueron poniendo de pie, incluyendo Sailor Moon. Todas miraron con desconcierto los destellos que provenían del lugar donde alguna vez estuvo Sailor Neptune e hicieron visera con las manos, pero seguían sin ver nada.

Tuvieron que transcurrir varios segundos para que el brillo fuese reduciendo su intensidad y vieron la silueta de una Sailor Senshi, totalmente erguida y de cabello largo. Para cuando los destellos desaparecieron, todas contuvieron el aliento al ver a Sailor Neptune, porque ya no era Sailor Neptune. Era otra Sailor Senshi, una que jamás habían visto en sus vidas.

Su uniforme era de color turquesa, con un listón delantero celeste y uno trasero del mismo color, pero translúcido y muy largo. No usaba una tiara, sino que había un símbolo en su frente, el mismo que había aparecido durante la pelea contra Eudial, la fusión perfecta entre los símbolos astrológicos de Neptuno y Mercurio. En cuanto a sus rasgos físicos, era tan alta como Sailor Neptune, pero su cabello era azul marino, como el de Amy, pero tenía las mismas ondas y el mismo largo que el de Michiru. Sus facciones eran refinadas y transmitían lo mejor de ambas chicas. Era como si Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune se hubieran, de algún modo, fusionado en una sola guerrera.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —preguntó Sailor Venus, con los ojos como platos.

—¿De dónde salió? —secundó Sailor Mars.

Sailor Pluto y Sailor Uranus miraban a la nueva Sailor Senshi con el desconcierto grabado a fuego en sus caras. Sailor Jupiter no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era como si, de algún modo, los rasgos de Amy se hubieran manifestado en Michiru. Sin quererlo, lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, jamás creyendo que lo que Michiru había dicho de Amy era cierto. Sin embargo, Sailor Moon fue quien hizo la pregunta más sensata.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy el fruto del amor entre Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune —dijo la nueva Sailor Senshi, con una voz que gozaba de la calidez de Amy y la elegancia de Michiru—, pero no soy ninguna de ellas. Represento lo mejor de ambas mujeres, fundidos en una sola persona. Soy Sailor Tetis (18).

* * *

(18) Tetis, en la mitología griega, era una integrante de la raza de los titanes (los hijos de Urano y Rea), quien, junto con su hermano Océano, dieron origen a las Oceánides, o ninfas de mar.


	30. Gravedad vs entropía

XXX  
Gravedad vs entropía

Sailor Moon y las demás quedaron atónitas al ver a Sailor Tetis, caminando sin cuidado, como si Blackstar no supusiera una gran amenaza para ella. En realidad, ella no creía poder derrotar a semejante enemigo ella sola. Lo que sí podía hacer era darle tiempo valioso a la única fuerza capaz de vencer al androide.

—Blackstar —dijo Sailor Tetis con una voz que ocultaba bastante bien su ira—, no puedo permitir que uses algo tan maravilloso como un arma. Te castigaré en el nombre de todas las aguas de este mundo.

—Bah, como si alguien pudiera contrarrestar mi poder —repuso Blackstar, empuñando una mano, pero Sailor Tetis no se inclinó por el súbito aumento de la gravedad, pero parecía estar resistiendo una enorme fuerza, porque tenía crispados los puños y su cuerpo temblaba por completo.

—No te será tan fácil someterme —dijo Sailor Tetis y, con gran esfuerzo, extendió ambas manos hacia delante y una enorme masa de agua brotó de los pies de Blackstar, quien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Se cubrió con ambos brazos mientras el agua salada trataba de meterse entre los huecos de la armadura del androide. Sin embargo, Sailor Tetis no corrió riesgos. Empuñando ambas manos, el agua alrededor de Blackstar se congeló de forma inmediata.

Las demás Sailor Senshi miraron con ojos como platos cómo Sailor Tetis había conseguido detener a Blackstar. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Jupiter la miraban con una mezcla de admiración y tristeza, porque esa mujer había nacido del amor entre Amy y Michiru, y supieron que entre ambas había un vínculo que trascendía incluso la muerte. Y ninguna de ellas podía hacer algo para evitar que se separaran alguna vez. Sin embargo, notaron que Sailor Tetis tenía los ojos clavados en ellas.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Denle todo su poder a Sailor Moon para que acabemos con esta batalla de una vez! ¡Blackstar no tardará en romper el hielo!

—Pero… —iba a decir Sailor Venus, pero Sailor Tetis la interrumpió.

—¡Blackstar no va a ser derrotado por un ataque tan simple! ¡Hagan lo que les estoy diciendo, ya!

Sailor Venus se quedó congelada por un par de segundos antes de dirigir su mirada hacia las demás.

—¡Chicas! ¡Formemos un círculo y démosle toda nuestra energía a Sailor Moon! ¡Tomémonos de las manos, ahora!

Las demás asintieron brevemente y, sin perder tiempo, hicieron lo que Sailor Venus había dicho. Procuraron guardar cierta distancia con respecto a Blackstar, aunque sabían que no iba a hacer mucha diferencia. Sailor Mars notó que Sailor Moon aún lucía un poco pálida, pero su rostro expresaba total determinación. Al parecer, pensó Sailor Uranus, ellas dejaban las tonterías de lado cada vez que había algo serio en juego.

Las Sailor Senshi comenzaron a reunir la energía que les restaba en el momento en que unas grietas comenzaron a aparecer en la masa de hielo. Sailor Tetis volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento de antes, añadiendo otra capa de hielo, haciendo más complicada la labor de Blackstar, dando más tiempo a las chicas. No obstante, Blackstar estaba rompiendo el hielo más rápido de lo que Sailor Tetis podía crearlo. Finalmente, el androide rompió la última capa y, con un violento ademán, todas las Sailor Senshi volvieron a caer de rodillas, incluyendo a Sailor Tetis.

—¡Vaya! ¡Creí que eras más débil, pero realmente tengo que darte crédito por haber ganado un poco de tiempo, Sailor Tetis! —Blackstar bajó más los brazos y las Sailor Senshi ya no pudieron permanecer siquiera de rodillas—. Pero al final, yo soy mucho más fuerte que todas ustedes juntas. ¡No podrán vencerme con trucos tan infantiles!

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

 _Esperemos un poco. Recuerda que estamos lidiando con una inteligencia artificial. No está atado a las emociones que normalmente gobiernan a los seres humanos, lo que significa que no es impulsivo. Además, si algo aprendió de Kaizo Nakamura, intentará hacernos el mayor daño posible antes de matarnos. Una forma de hacerlo será asesinándonos una por una. Es sistemático y causa dolor en las demás. Coincide con la forma de pensar de una máquina._

"¿O sea, debemos dejar que algunas de nosotras muera?"

 _No, no es lo que tengo en mente. Pero significa que tenemos más tiempo para intentar algo sumamente arriesgado._

"¿Y de qué se trata?"

 _Ya lo verás. Pero debes estar atenta y seguir todas las instrucciones que te de._

Blackstar caminó entre las Sailor Senshi, cuidando de no pisarlas. Lucía como si tratara de tomar alguna decisión. Al final, se detuvo frente a Sailor Uranus, quien apenas podía levantar la cabeza y gastar una mirada de puro veneno en el androide.

—¿Saben? —dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. No vale la pena matarlas a todas al mismo tiempo. Sería muy aburrido y quiero un poco de diversión antes de llevar a cabo mi plan maestro. Y, como tú acabas de mírame feo, serás la primera en irte al otro mundo. Bueno, la primera fue esa chica de cabello azul, pero fue muy fácil matarla. Pude atravesar su cuerpo como si estuviese hecho de mantequilla. Y lo mismo te ocurrirá, Sailor Uranus.

Blackstar extendió uno de sus brazos y su mano fue reemplazada por una lanza puntiaguda y reluciente. Sailor Uranus miró la punta de la lanza y supo que estaba perdida. Pero la gravedad era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos y evitarle el horror.

A pocos metros de Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter se había puesto de rodillas con mucha dificultad. Sudor comenzó a brotar de sus poros, rodando por su cara y cayendo por su mentón. Respiraba de forma agitada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con todas sus fuerzas. Se refrenó de gritar para no llamar la atención de Blackstar. Aquello era crucial.

Blackstar extendió el brazo hacia atrás, procurando atravesar el pecho de Sailor Uranus con fuerza y decisión. Pero, justo cuando llevaba el brazo hacia delante, la lanza se detuvo. Blackstar miró en dirección a Sailor Uranus, pero le sorprendió ver que Sailor Jupiter había detenido la lanza con ambas manos. Tenía las piernas dobladas, su piel brillaba con sudor y apretaba los dientes, clavando dos ojos fulgurantes en los de Blackstar.

—¡Tendrás que pasar… por encima de mi cadáver… si quieres matarla! —rugió Sailor Jupiter, pero Blackstar sabía que ella no iba a resistir mucho más tiempo. Tenía que luchar contra dos fuerzas a la vez, y no podría con ambas, pues apenas era capaz de resistir una de ellas. No obstante, le sorprendía que una joven de catorce años pudiera soportar semejante carga en sus hombros. Ella era, en efecto, más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

—Sailor Jupiter —dijo Blackstar con una pequeña carcajada—, pensé que no podrías levantarte con ese cuerpo tan pesado. Pero has llegado al límite de tus fuerzas. Apenas puedes soportar la gravedad que estoy ejerciendo sobre ti y tus amigas, y te garantizo que no podrás con esta lanza.

—¡Inténtalo! —bramó Sailor Jupiter, tratando de empujar la lanza, pero éste no retrocedía ni un solo milímetro.

—No lo intentaré… lo haré.

El resto de las Sailor Senshi, incluyendo a Sailor Tetis, sintieron un horrible retortijón de tripas, anticipando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Blackstar empujó la lanza hacia delante con tanta fuerza que ésta resbaló entre las manos de Sailor Jupiter y atravesó su pecho con violencia. Sangre salió eyectada de la herida, cayendo al suelo con fuerza y dejando pequeños cráteres en el suelo. No obstante, Sailor Jupiter seguía sosteniendo la lanza, contorsionando la cara y acercándose a Blackstar con lentitud, haciéndose más daño.

—¡Caíste, maldito pedazo de hojalata! —rugió Sailor Jupiter y Blackstar notó, demasiado tarde, que una antena había aparecido de su tiara—. ¡TRUENO DE JÚPITER! ¡RESUENAAAAAA!

Un inmenso arco eléctrico apareció entre la antena de Sailor Jupiter y el cuerpo de Blackstar, dañando los alrededores y haciendo que el androide retrocediera, y con él, la lanza. Mientras Sailor Jupiter caía al suelo de rodillas, las demás notaron que podían moverse y se pusieron de pie con rapidez.

 _Es ahora o nunca, Michiru. ¡Hagámoslo!_

"¿Y qué hay de Lita?"

 _Ella es fuerte. Podrá soportarlo. Confío plenamente en ella._

Sailor Venus hizo que todas retomaran la labor de entregar sus energías a Sailor Moon. En un principio se había rehusado a que Sailor Jupiter participara de la acción, pero ella no hizo caso y tomó a Sailor Uranus y a Sailor Venus con cada mano, aunque era evidente que le estaba costando horrores permanecer de pie. Sailor Tetis, por otro lado, había adoptado una postura extraña para un ataque, los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, las manos juntas y las piernas del mismo modo. Lucía como una bailarina de ballet que se hubiera quedado congelada en medio de un giro.

Blackstar enterró los brazos en el suelo para disipar la carga eléctrica que había arruinado su control sobre la gravedad y volvió a la carga. Sin embargo, iba a empuñar ambas manos cuando se vio nuevamente invadido por la sensación de que todo iba en cámara lenta, hasta quedarse completamente quieto. Sin embargo, las Sailor Senshi seguían haciendo su trabajo y, pronto, Sailor Moon comenzó a brillar con una luz plateada. Sailor Tetis sabía, eso sí, que iban a necesitar más tiempo, y aquella técnica era muy peligrosa, porque consumía demasiada energía.

Pero eso no significaba que Blackstar se hubiera rendido. De hecho, seguía tratando de empuñar sus manos y retomar el control de la situación. La primera vez que le había ocurrido eso no sabía de dónde provenía esa fuerza que le hacía moverse más lento, pero en esa ocasión, había descubierto la verdad, y ésta no había que buscarla más allá de la extraña pose de Sailor Tetis.

—Interesante —se dijo Blackstar para sus adentros—. Está usando la técnica del cero absoluto. El calor no es otra cosa que el movimiento de las partículas y está tratando de reducir ese movimiento al mínimo. No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a usar la entropía inversa para detenerme, pero no podrá hacerlo para siempre. Hacer eso consume demasiada energía (19) y no tardará en agotarse. Debo ser paciente. Ya llegará mi momento.

Y, como Blackstar había predicho, las extremidades de Sailor Tetis comenzaron a temblar. Era evidente que era cada vez más difícil mantener un estado de entropía cero, más que nada porque estaba luchando contra el orden natural de las cosas. La entropía no era otra cosa que la medida del caos en el universo y, por naturaleza, todo se volvía más caótico conforme pasaba el tiempo, no al revés. _Está luchando contra la corriente_ se dijo Blackstar nuevamente _pero yo la estoy aprovechando. No puedo perder._

En un acto de desafío a los pensamientos de Blackstar, Sailor Tetis también comenzó a entregar energía a Sailor Moon, aunque hacerlo hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, pero no bajó los brazos.

"No puedo más, Amy. Esto es… demasiado."

 _¡Resiste, Michiru! ¡Ya verás que todo se va a solucionar! ¡Recuerda que siempre me tendrás a tu lado!_

"Amy…"

 _Lo sé, Michiru. Yo también te amo._

Sailor Tetis volvió a ponerse de pie, con dificultad, pero lo hizo.

 _Sólo un poco más… un poco más._

Los brazos de Sailor Tetis fallaron en el momento justo. Mientras se desplomaba al suelo, apenas consciente, Sailor Moon pronunció unas palabras que no se escucharon bien y un resplandor plateado hizo que todas cerraran los ojos para protegerse del brillo. Blackstar pudo moverse y empuñó ambas manos, inmovilizando una vez más a las Sailor Senshi. Sin embargo, el resplandor no desapareció y, para cuando hubo desaparecido, Sailor Moon era la única de pie. Blackstar quedó atónito al ver que ella resistía sin problemas la fuerza de la gravedad. Pero eso no era todo, porque Sailor Moon lucía muy distinta. Su uniforme era casi todo blanco, el listón trasero era muy largo y transparente, y ostentaba lo que parecían escamas translúcidas sobre sus hombros.

—¿Quién eres tú? —protestó Blackstar, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de Super Sailor Moon, pero no hubo efecto alguno—. ¿Cómo puedes resistir mis poderes sin ningún problema?

—Puedes usar el amor como arma, pero jamás comprenderás que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser —dijo Sailor Moon, juntando ambas manos y haciendo aparecer el Cristal de Plata de su pecho. No obstante, a diferencia de la vez anterior, éste se había abierto, luciendo más como una flor—. Eres una pobre alma, tratando de usar algo sin haberlo comprendido a la perfección. Debiste haber sabido que tu arma puede ser usado en tu contra también.

—¡Tengo el poder del universo en mis manos! —rugió Blackstar, flexionando las piernas, listo para desatar toda la fuerza de los gravitones bajo su control—. Solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que quedes como estampilla en el suelo, así que prepárate.

Pero Sailor Moon no lucía ni remotamente asustada. De hecho, avanzó un par de pasos en dirección a Blackstar.

—Has hecho un esfuerzo enorme para que el amor trabaje a tu favor y de la forma que quieres —dijo, con una voz suave y gentil, como si el androide frente a ella fuese un pordiosero que llevase años en las calles—. Pero aprovechar el poder del amor es mucho más fácil de lo que crees. Lo único que debes hacer es amar, con todo tu cuerpo, con todo tu corazón y con toda tu alma. Tú estás solo en esto. Yo tengo a todas mis amigas. Nadie te ayudó a ser lo que eres. Yo no sería la misma sin las personas que me rodean. Si consigues aceptar eso, muy adentro de lo que sea que tengas por corazón, entonces encontrarás la paz.

—¡Puras ilusiones! —exclamó Blackstar, preparándose para atacar físicamente a Sailor Moon—. ¡He visto cómo es el mundo! ¡He visto cómo la gente se mata entre ellas por dinero y poder, cosas que son insignificantes! ¡Son como niños peleándose por juguetes! ¡Siempre han sido así y siempre serán así! ¡Se multiplican como langostas, consumiendo los recursos naturales de este planeta y así multiplicarse más aún! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡La humanidad ha pavimentado su propio camino hacia la extinción! ¡Yo solamente le estoy allanando el camino hacia lo inevitable!

—Es cierto todo eso que dices —admitió Sailor Moon, dando otro paso hacia Blackstar—, somos una especie inmadura y tenemos mucho por aprender. Pero, ¿por qué eres tan rápido para asumir que no hay otra solución? ¿Por qué no haces un hueco a la esperanza?

—¡No hay esperanza alguna! —rugió Blackstar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas hacer que Sailor Moon cayera de rodillas, pero daba lo mismo. Ella, simplemente, no podía ser sometida por la intensa gravedad en sus manos—. ¡Soy una inteligencia artificial! ¡He considerado todas las variables en mi afán por conseguir un mundo mejor! Sí, Sailor Moon, yo quería lo mismo que tú, hallar la forma de que los seres humanos pudieran ser mejores de lo que son hoy. Pero todas las predicciones fracasaron. No hay otra forma de salvar este mundo que asesinando a la mayoría de los seres humanos. Solamente así podrán desarrollar un equilibrio con el ecosistema y llevar a la humanidad a una nueva era de prosperidad. ¡Pero tú, Sailor Moon, eres una defensora de la vida! ¡Ese es tu mayor problema! ¡Actúas por emociones y no por lógica! ¡Tratas de salvar a todos sin pensar en las consecuencias! ¡Por eso debes morir, tú y todas tus patéticas amigas!

Para sorpresa de Blackstar, Sailor Moon sonrió.

—Tienes razón —dijo, dando otro paso más en dirección a su enemigo—, en todo lo que has dicho. Somos muchos y hemos alterado nuestro equilibrio con la naturaleza. Hemos hecho de todo y más para cavar nuestra propia tumba como especie, pero pierdes la esperanza muy pronto, Blackstar. Ese es tu error, creer que puedes predecir nuestras acciones. Estás hablando de seres humanos, no de máquinas. Podríamos sorprenderte.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Blackstar, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y transformando sus manos en dos lanzas—. ¡No importa si no puedo someterte con mis poderes! ¡Tu cuerpo sigue siendo frágil! ¡Estas lanzas abrirán dos heridas en tu pecho y no podrás recuperarte! ¡Después me ocuparé del resto de tus amigas!

Blackstar extendió ambos brazos hacia atrás y los llevó hacia delante con violencia, pretendiendo hacerle el mayor daño posible a Sailor Moon. Las lanzas estuvieron a centímetros de ella cuando se detuvieron de forma brusca. Intentó hacer que avanzaran, pero era como si hubiera colisionado con una pared de acero.

—Blackstar —dijo Sailor Moon, extendiendo sus brazos, sosteniendo el Cristal de Plata como si fuese una ofrenda a algún dios pagano—, tus ideas son buenas, pero son tus métodos los que no me gustan. No puedes matar miles de millones de personas solamente por un algoritmo en tu cabeza. Por eso y tus demás crímenes, Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna.

El Cristal de Plata emitió un breve destello plateado antes que un rayo del mismo color brotara de la gema e impactara en el pecho de Blackstar, derritiendo la armadura que restaba para acceder al núcleo. Blackstar, percibiendo el peligro, activó los propulsores en sus pies y habría escapado de no ser por la cadena dorada que se enroscó en sus piernas. Siguió la línea de la cadena con la mirada y vio que Sailor Venus se la había arrojado. No obstante, siguió intentando escapar, y por momentos, lo estuvo consiguiendo, levantando a Sailor Venus del suelo. Pero las demás Sailor Senshi, luchando contra la fuerza que las mantenía en el suelo, tomaron la cadena y la sostuvieron entre todas. Blackstar se dio cuenta que no podía seguir ejerciendo su poder sobre ellas y las liberó del agarre, esperando que la drástica reducción de peso jugara a su favor.

Pero no fue así.

Sailor Jupiter se había unido a las demás y, con la ayuda de sus fuerzas restantes, consiguió mantener a Blackstar con los pies en la tierra. Mientras tanto, el rayo de Sailor Moon finalmente atravesó la armadura del androide y derritió el núcleo en segundos. Las Sailor Senshi dejaron de tirar de la cadena mientras veían cómo las luces en los ojos de Blackstar se apagaban, su cuerpo metálico se relajaba, perdía el equilibrio, para finalmente, caer al suelo con un estruendo perentorio.

Totalmente extenuadas, las Sailor Senshi cayeron como piezas de dominó, bordeando la inconsciencia. En el caso de Sailor Jupiter, ella se derrumbó como si hubiese muerto en el acto y Sailor Moon, después que el Cristal de Plata volviera a su pecho, acudió hacia ella, tomándole el pulso. Casi se puso a llorar cuando lo encontró, aunque era muy débil. Necesitaba llevarla a un hospital lo antes posible, pero sus demás amigas ni siquiera podían ponerse de pie.

—No te preocupes —dijo una voz detrás de Sailor Moon—. Yo la llevaré.

Sailor Moon giró sobre sus talones y vio a no otro que Tuxedo Mask. Tratando de no ponerse colorada, miró al enmascarado con cara de pregunta. Él supo qué era lo que iba a decir, y respondió de forma acorde.

—No pude asistirlas en la pelea porque otra persona me necesitaba.

—¿Quién?

—Kaizo Nakamura. Necesitaba el equipo necesario para el Proyecto Mirakuru (20). No podía hacerlo como Darien, por eso lo hice como Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon volvió a poner cara de pregunta.

—¿Proyecto Mirakuru?

—Después te daré más detalles. Debo llevarme a Lita al hospital, o no lo va a lograr. Tú ocúpate de las demás.

—De acuerdo.

Tuxedo Mask recogió el cuerpo de Sailor Jupiter y se lo llevó a la carrera, mientras que Sailor Moon hacía una ronda, comprobando en qué estado se encontraban sus amigas. Casi todas se sentían como si una mano gigante las hubiera aplastado contra una pared, pero Sailor Tetis fue la primera en ponerse de pie, claro que ya no era Sailor Tetis, sino que había vuelto a ser Sailor Neptune.

—Rayos, me siento como si hubiera pasado un mes en el gimnasio —dijo Sailor Neptune, masajeándose los brazos y ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Por fin derrotamos a ese malnacido.

—No deja de tener razón en lo que dijo —añadió Sailor Moon, mirando distraídamente el cuerpo humeante de Blackstar—. Pero sus métodos eran monstruosos.

Sailor Uranus también se había puesto de pie y se acercó a Sailor Neptune.

—¿Y Sailor Jupiter?

—Tuxedo Mask se la llevó al hospital —respondió Sailor Moon, notando que había un viso de preocupación en los ojos de Sailor Uranus—. Te preocupas por ella, ¿verdad?

—Ella… ella salvó mi vida. Y yo creyendo que era una guerrera débil.

—Te sientes apenada por haberla tratado así —acotó Sailor Neptune, tratando de no sonar acusadora—. No te preocupes. Yo pasé por lo mismo, así que te entiendo.

—Estoy en deuda con ella —dijo Sailor Uranus, bajando la vista—. Debería ir a visitarla al hospital. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

—Lo que deberías hacer es descansar —sugirió Sailor Neptune, pero Sailor Uranus no le hizo caso.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Hay mucho de lo que debo desdecirme, y prefiero que ella sea testigo de eso.

Y Sailor Uranus, rengueando un poco, se dirigió a la salida del templo. Sailor Pluto también se había incorporado, aunque no parecía tener alguna lesión, como ocurría con Sailor Uranus.

—Deberías ir donde Kaizo Nakamura —dijo a Sailor Neptune, apoyándose en su cetro, pues lucía un poco cansada—. Él te necesita para el Proyecto Mirakuru. Está todo listo.

El corazón de Sailor Neptune pegó un brinco un tanto doloroso.

—Tienes razón. Tengo una cita con el destino.

* * *

(19) El segundo principio de la termodinámica dice que la entropía y el tiempo están íntimamente ligados y son directamente proporcionales. Como dije, la entropía es la medida de cuan caóticas son las cosas en el universo y el tiempo es lo que permite que las cosas cambien. Pues, si no hay incremento de entropía, el tiempo no avanza, de la misma forma en que lo hace cuando uno se aproxima al horizonte de sucesos en un agujero negro. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con la segunda ley de la termodinámica, el caos en el universo aumenta, no disminuye, pues es más fácil incrementar el movimiento (aplicar calor) que reducirlo. Reducir el caos en el universo, de acuerdo con esta ley, requiere de mucha más energía que incrementarlo, por eso éste siempre aumenta y es por eso que el tiempo siempre fluye desde el pasado hacia el futuro y no al revés.

(20) Para lo que no saben japonés (yo sé unas pocas palabras nomás), Mirakuru quiere decir Milagro en español.


	31. El proyecto Mirakuru

XXXI  
El proyecto Mirakuru

Michiru llegó a la casa de Kaizo Nakamura casi sin aliento, notando que había un furgón del Departamento de Investigación Policial aparcado en el estacionamiento. Tocó urgentemente a la puerta y Kaizo abrió después de unos cuantos segundos. Cuando Michiru penetró en la sala de estar, creyó que había entrado por accidente a un laboratorio científico.

Los sillones habían sido cubiertos por lonas negras y empujados hacia las paredes para hacer espacio al equipo necesario. Por equipo necesario se entendía un par de camas de aspecto futurista, muchos cables y lo que parecían cascos de fútbol americano sin los dispositivos de protección. Una computadora reposaba encima de un carro metálico, ubicado entre las dos camas. Una de ellas ya estaba ocupada.

—Tuve que hacer mucho trabajo previo antes del procedimiento principal —dijo Kaizo, notando que Amy lucía completamente sana, fuera del hecho que estaba muerta—. Era necesario reconstruir los tejidos dañados para que cuando el proceso acabe, todo funcione con normalidad.

Michiru miró a Kaizo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Recibió ayuda?

—Tuve que sobornar a algunos médicos para que me ayudaran —admitió Kaizo, mirando al suelo mientras decía esas palabras—, eso, y ciertos "incentivos" por parte de un tipo que parecía haber salido de una fiesta de disfraces. Ese sujeto también me ayudó con buena parte de la logística, y eso que ni siquiera le dije qué era lo que debía traer. Si solamente tuviera ayudantes así de eficientes y proactivos…

—¿Está todo listo?

—Casi.

—¿Qué falta?

—Una buena fuente de energía —dijo Kaizo, luciendo preocupado—, pero necesito más voltaje de lo que normalmente se necesita para operar, digamos, electrodomésticos. Tengo una bobina cinética, pero no la potencia para hacerla funcionar. Si tan sólo pudiera contar con un rayo… eso tiene el suficiente voltaje para encender la bobina y hacer que funcione por su cuenta. Bueno, puede ser menos que un rayo…

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea —dijo Michiru, aunque, en realidad, había sido idea de la conciencia de Amy dentro de ella—, pero necesito paciencia de su parte. ¿Podría hacer eso por mí?

—Claro, siempre y cuando no te tome demasiado tiempo.

Michiru se quedó de pie por unos segundos antes de salir de la casa. En realidad, se trataba de una idea audaz y peligrosa al mismo tiempo, porque implicaba usar el poder de alguien que necesitaba por lo menos un mes de reposo. Sin embargo, si todo salía bien, no sería necesario que esa persona se esforzara demasiado. Decidió emplear el transporte público para trasladarse, pues el cansancio de la pelea contra Blackstar todavía pesaba sobre ella.

"¿Estás segura que ella puede hacerlo?"

 _Lo hizo con Blackstar y puede hacerlo con esa bobina. No es tanto lo que debe esforzarse para generar dos mil voltios. Sus ataques usualmente son de un millón de voltios, el poder de un rayo. Basta con que crispe un poco los puños y tendrás como treinta mil._

"Espero que tengas razón, porque pienso que le estás pidiendo mucho."

 _A mí tampoco me gusta esto, Michiru, pero solamente estoy haciendo esto porque tú lo quieres, ¿o acaso ya no lo recuerdas?_

Michiru recordaba a la perfección que había sido su decisión seguir adelante con la idea de revivir a Amy, pero no por esos medios. Tenía la impresión que Amy, desde que apareció en su mente, se comportaba de una forma distinta, como si no le importase mucho que las personas que alguna vez fueron cercanas a ella sufrieran con tal de que sirvieran a un propósito determinado. Era como si hubiera dejado atrás su compasión junto con su cuerpo. Supuso que estar muerta hacía que Amy tuviera otra perspectiva de las cosas, una que Michiru simplemente no podía ver debido a sus limitaciones, pero aun así, no le gustaba esa Amy, metódica y a veces fría. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Michiru, Amy era la de siempre. Aquello lo hallaba muy extraño y le dio una razón más para traer a su novia de vuelta a la vida.

 _Sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que he cambiado y que no me importan las vidas de los demás. Pero debes tener presente que vivo en once dimensiones al mismo tiempo y puedo ver cosas que tú no. Para mí, viajar en el tiempo es como ir a otro lugar (21). Puedo ver el desenlace de un millón de contingencias al mismo tiempo y siempre escojo la más favorable, aunque no lo parezca en el mundo que vives. No es que haya cambiado, es sólo que vivo en una realidad muy distinta a la tuya y hay veces en que te cuesta mucho trabajo entender mis decisiones o por qué las tomo. Pero no te preocupes. Pronto regresaré a la vida y ya no percibiré el mundo de la forma en que lo hago ahora. Seré la Amy que conociste y la Amy que amas._

"Lo siento. No debí decir esas palabras."

 _Es bueno que las hayas dicho. Es prueba de que sigues siendo humana._

"Gracias."

El microbús se detuvo en el paradero del hospital y Michiru descendió del vehículo, cruzando la calle y entrando en el complejo asistencial. El lobby era enorme, pero era bastante fácil ubicarse gracias a los letreros luminosos. Además, la mesa de recepción se encontraba justo frente a la entrada.

Michiru fue atendida por una joven de aspecto amable y que le recordó un poco a Amy, salvo por el cabello, claro.

—¿Le puedo servir en algo?

—Necesito saber si la señorita Lita Kino se encuentra disponible para una visita.

—¿Me puede dar su nombre, por favor?

Michiru entregó su nombre y la recepcionista oprimió un par de teclas en la computadora.

—Ah, señorita Kaioh. La paciente se encuentra en observación en este momento, así que admite visitas. Se encuentra en Cuidados Intensivos, en el tercer piso. El ascensor en el lado oeste del lobby la conducirá a su destino.

—Gracias.

Michiru se dirigió al ascensor indicado por la recepcionista, sonriendo levemente. Los hospitales no se caracterizaban por comprobar bien la identidad de un visitante, pues podía darse el caso que un delincuente conociera a algún amigo de su víctima, al menos por nombre, y lo entregara en el mesón de recepción, sin saber que habían permitido la entrada de un criminal en el complejo hospitalario. No se trataba de algo que ocurriera comúnmente en los grandes hospitales, pero sí se daba con mucha frecuencia en los consultorios locales o rurales, donde incluso un delincuente podía robar cualquier cosa y nadie se daba cuenta.

Cuando Michiru llegó a Cuidados Intensivos, preguntó a los paramédicos en qué sala se encontraba Lita y uno de ellos le indicó que se hallaba al final del pasillo. Caminó con cierta urgencia, sabiendo que el tiempo era un recurso escaso, y entró a la sala indicada por el paramédico.

Solamente había dos pacientes en la sala: uno parecía estar en coma y la otra yacía de espaldas, mirando distraídamente hacia el techo. Usaba una bata de papel, debajo de la cual asumió que se escondían los vendajes.

—Hola, Lita.

Ella se acomodó en la cama, de modo que pudiera encarar a la recién llegada con más facilidad.

—Hola, Michiru. No pensé que vendrías a verme.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Aún siento una puntada en el pecho, pero los médicos dicen que es normal. También me recuerdan que no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, aunque esa lanza no hubiera atravesado algo importante.

—Fuiste muy afortunada.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. —Lita notó la urgencia en los ojos de Michiru y frunció levemente el ceño—. Pero no has venido solamente a saber como estoy, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no —admitió Michiru, aún pensando que le iba a pedir demasiado a alguien que ya había ido más allá de sus propias fuerzas en la batalla de hace unas horas atrás—. Verás, necesito tu ayuda, no como Lita, sino como Sailor Jupiter. No podemos revivir a Amy sin ti.

Contrario a lo que Michiru había imaginado, Lita se mostró más animada que antes.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando?

—Pensé que no estarías en condiciones de ponerte de pie, menos de trasladarte. Es una herida muy fea la que tienes en tu pecho.

—Si se trata de Amy, puedo hacer esto y más, aunque esté herida. El problema será cómo voy a salir del hospital.

Michiru sonrió, muy a pesar de sí misma. Puede que no le gustase tener que pedir ayuda a alguien que, en teoría, no podía ayudar a nadie, pero le maravillaba su disposición para colaborar con la resurrección de su mejor amiga.

—No te preocupes por eso. Déjamelo a mí.

* * *

Saori Sato había recibido la orden de investigar el paradero de un furgón de propiedad del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Normalmente estaría trabajando en un caso de asesinato, pero su comportamiento con un testigo en la investigación de la muerte de Amy Mizuno le había acarreado un castigo por parte de su jefe. Ya había padecido muchos de éstos, pero no habían hecho nada para mejorar, aunque fuese un poco, su carácter. Y como consecuencia, su jefe la había dejado fuera del caso, al menos por un par de semanas. Como podrán imaginar, aquello no contribuyó en nada en aplacar su personalidad.

Después de unas pocas indagaciones y unas poco educadas interrogaciones, Saori supo que un furgón con la misma placa patente había sido divisado en el cementerio. Pues condujo hacia ese lugar, procurando ser lo más metódica posible.

Examinó a fondo el cementerio, buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, hasta que halló la tumba abierta de Amy Mizuno. Rápidamente, encontró a uno de los guardias y le acribilló a preguntas sobre la tumba. El guardia le dijo a Saori que había recibido las instrucciones de otro detective, alguien llamado Kaito Kurosaki, para exhumar el cuerpo debido a un error en el procedimiento de autopsia, y le preguntó si ella estaba al tanto de ello. Saori no respondió a la pregunta y tomó su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

—Aquí central.

—¿Tenemos a un detective llamado Kaito Kurosaki?

Hubo un breve silencio antes que central respondiera.

—Sí, está en los registros, pero en este momento está de vacaciones. De acuerdo con la base de datos, se encuentra en Ibiza. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Alguien se hizo pasar por Kurosaki para efectuar una exhumación ilegal en el cementerio. ¿Nuestros furgones disponen de GPS?

—Los más antiguos no, pero el furgón en cuestión es uno de los más nuevos. Incluso se pueden activar de forma remota en caso que se encuentren deshabilitados.

—Hazlo y entrégame un archivo de posición a mi teléfono. Iré a investigar, pero quiero que coordines con las patrullas más cercanas para que me apoyen en caso de emergencia.

—De inmediato.

La llamada se cortó y en el momento en que Saori se subió a su vehículo, su teléfono emitió un pitido, indicándole que el archivo había sido recibido. Cargó el archivo en una aplicación de mapas y le indicó el paradero del furgón dentro de un radio de dos metros. Una vez que hubo memorizado la dirección, Saori pisó a fondo el acelerador, sabiendo que se acercaba la hora punta de la tarde.

* * *

Lita y Michiru se acercaban a la casa de Kaizo Nakamura, esta última transportando a la primera en una silla de ruedas. Escapar del hospital podía sonar a una tarea monumental, pero cuando se contaba con alguien como Sailor Tetis, no había tarea imposible. Claro, había empleado un montón de energía en usar su técnica del cero absoluto y detener el tiempo de todos los demás, menos el de ella y Lita, pero había valido la pena.

Kaizo estaba esperando a Michiru, pero no a la persona que iba en la silla de ruedas. Sin embargo, la recordaba bien, pues la había secuestrado para concretar su plan de causarle a Amy tanto dolor como le fuese posible. Sintió un ligero retortijón de tripas al verla con una bata de hospital, pues era obvio que había pasado por el purgatorio para llegar en ese estado.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Lita, crispando los puños de forma instintiva y haciendo que la puntada en su pecho fuese más dolorosa.

—Estoy intentando revivir a tu amiga —explicó Kaizo, viendo la expresión de Lita—. Sé que hice algo malo, pero no me puedes crucificar por eso… aunque lo tengo bien merecido, lo sé.

Lita no dijo nada. Se limitó a controlar su respiración y, de forma lenta, la puntada en su pecho fue más soportable.

—¿Dónde me necesitas?

—La bobina cinética necesita un empujón —dijo Kaizo, indicando la parte posterior de la sala de estar, donde había un aparato semejante a un cilindro de alta tecnología—. Sé que puedes generar rayos de un millón de voltios, pero necesito solamente dos mil para que la bobina se sustente por su cuenta.

Lita asintió con la cabeza y, tomando su cetro de transformación, se convirtió en Sailor Jupiter. A duras penas, se puso de pie y ejecutó su ataque con una mínima parte de todo su poder. La bobina cinética se puso en movimiento de inmediato, encendiendo todos los equipos necesarios para el procedimiento. No obstante, el esfuerzo fue demasiado para la pobre Sailor Jupiter y se desplomó sobre la silla de ruedas, volviendo a ser Lita.

—Con eso es más que suficiente —dijo Kaizo, oprimiendo unas cuantas teclas en la computadora—. Michiru, está todo listo. Debes tenderte sobre la camilla y yo te pondré este casco. Traté de que fuese lo más cómodo posible.

Michiru obedeció y se recostó junto a Amy, escuchando unos golpes insistentes a la puerta. Gruñendo, Kaizo atendió y se encontró con una avalancha de chicas. Lita, apenas consciente, se dio cuenta que eran sus amigas, además de Haruka y Setsuna.

—Queríamos estar aquí —dijo Serena, y las demás asintieron vehementemente—. Si hay siquiera una posibilidad que Amy vuelva a la vida, entonces debemos apoyar en lo que podamos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Haruka, acercándose a Lita con un poco de urgencia.

—Un poco débil —repuso la aludida, poniéndose ligeramente colorada al notar lo cerca que estaba Haruka de ella.

—Por cierto, lo que te dije allá en el hospital no fue ninguna mentira. Eres una chica admirable, no sólo porque eres fuerte, sino también porque eres valiente, talentosa y leal.

Lita se puso más colorada si cabe.

—No fue… nada, en realidad.

—Es que necesito decirte esto por las cosas malas que te dije —dijo Haruka en un tono bajo, susurrante y sensual—. Realmente lamento haberte tratado como lo hice, por eso quiero que me des una oportunidad.

—¿Para qué?

—Para reparar, de algún modo, mis acciones hacia ti.

Lita creyó que Haruka le iba a decir otra cosa, pero el tono que estaba usando para hablar le hacía sentir como ingrávida. Incluso no sentía la puntada en su pecho.

—No… no tienes que hacerlo. Hice lo que debí hacer. Eso es todo.

—Te debo mi vida —insistió Haruka, arrodillándose delante de Lita—. Es mi obligación hacerlo.

—Hasta que al fin dejaste de lado el orgullo —intervino Michiru mientras se ponía el casco—. Suenas exactamente como la Haruka de la que me enamoré.

La aludida arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que vuelva contigo?

Michiru soltó una carcajada.

—Diablos, no, Haruka. Si así fuese, no estaría haciendo esto.

Haruka no dijo nada. Volvió a fijar su atención en Lita, cuyas mejillas habían tomado el color de los rábanos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me darás la oportunidad? —Haruka hizo su voz aún más íntima—. Me gustaría mucho que me dijeras que sí.

 _Eso es lo que no me gusta de ella. Es muy directa para seducir._

"Bueno, no puedes negar que funciona. Pero contigo no tiene efecto. Eres de las pocas chicas que conozco que puede resistir los encantos de Haruka."

 _No es algo que me enorgullezca, pero prefiero la forma en que tú llegaste a mi corazón._

"Lo mismo digo."

 _Oh, Michiru._

—¿El casco está bien ajustado? —preguntó Kaizo Nakamura a Michiru, quien estaba comprobando los requerimientos energéticos de los aparatos y la computadora—. Puede que haya movimientos inesperados, por eso te lo pregunto.

—Lo está.

—Bien. Te inyectaré un anestésico general para que no sientas nada durante la transferencia. No estoy seguro si es doloroso o no, porque jamás he hecho este procedimiento. Solamente estoy recreando lo que ese maldito androide hizo, pero no quiero tomar riesgos.

—Una precaución razonable —opinó Michiru, tratando de permanecer lo más quieta posible mientras Kaizo le inyectaba el anestésico. No era que le tuviera pavor a las agujas, pero quería reducir los accidentes al mínimo.

—Bien —dijo Kaizo, dejando la jeringa sobre un mesón cercano—. Deberías quedarte dormida dentro de unos pocos minutos. En ese momento comenzaremos con el procedimiento.

Michiru asintió por toda respuesta.

Serena y sus amigas cruzaron los dedos mientras veían a Michiru cerrar lentamente los ojos y relajar todos sus músculos. Kaizo pellizcó su brazo para comprobar su reacción, o la falta de ella. Era el momento de dar inicio a un procedimiento sin paralelo en la historia de la humanidad. Para bien o para mal, Kaizo Nakamura sería recordado por ello.

Haruka y Lita se acercaron a las camas, mirando con atención el actuar de Kaizo. Tecleaba comandos en la computadora, comprobando niveles de energía y otras cosas que solamente Amy entendería a la perfección. Luego, viendo que todo estaba en orden, puso unas placas metálicas en los cascos de Amy y Michiru, asegurándose que estuvieran bien puestas. Bastaba con que un pin no conectara correctamente para que todo el proceso resultara en una catástrofe.

—Bien —se dijo Kaizo en voz alta, lo cual le ayudaba a ordenarse—. Ahora debo entrelazar cuánticamente los cerebros con las placas. Debo ser cuidadoso, pues solamente necesito trasladar la información de la conciencia de Amy. Si todo sale bien, el proceso será instantáneo. El único problema será identificar qué partículas entrelazar. Necesito un estímulo, algo que haga despertar la conciencia de Amy.

Kaizo recordó que ella era una alumna estrella y utilizó el mismo casco para suministrar un estímulo específico, como el de un problema de matemáticas. La reacción fue inmediata. La pantalla de la computadora mostró una actividad parcial en la corteza prefrontal, exactamente el lugar donde residiría una conciencia como la de Amy.

—Bien. Ahora sé qué partículas entrelazar. Comenzando sincronización.

El proceso fue inmediato. La información de la conciencia de Amy se hallaba en la placa, la cual era un dispositivo de memoria lo suficientemente denso para almacenar cantidades ridículas de datos. Y dado que ambas placas eran idénticas en sus propiedades de almacenamiento, eran variables conocidas, por lo tanto, fáciles de vincular.

—Entrelazando placas… ahora.

Otro proceso inmediato. Además, como las placas ya habían sido previamente vinculadas a los cerebros de ambas, la información fue trasladada en el acto al cerebro de Amy. Eso completaba la transferencia. La fase final del proyecto era simple. Bastaba con esperar a que el cerebro de Amy comenzara a dar las órdenes necesarias para que el cuerpo pudiera funcionar. Por eso era crucial reparar cualquier daño que tuviera el cadáver, porque de otro modo, estaría nuevamente en una carrera contra el tiempo para salvarle la vida. Sería como volver a perderla, haciendo inservible todo el procedimiento anterior.

—Si todo salió bien, Amy debería despertar dentro de unos pocos minutos.

Pasaron dos, cinco, diez minutos, pero nada ocurría. Media hora más tarde, Serena y sus amigas estaban comenzando a perder las esperanzas y Michiru despertó. Se sacó el casco, juzgando que el proceso había acabado y se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco mareada. Miró el cuerpo de Amy y supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

Sin esperar a que Kaizo le diera pie para hacerlo, Michiru movió el cuerpo de Amy, suavemente primero, después con un poco más de fuerza, pero no hubo ninguna reacción. Sumiéndose lentamente en la desesperación, Michiru siguió moviendo el cadáver, sin que el resultado cambiara en absoluto. Pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, moviendo a Amy con cada vez menos fuerza. Luego, los sollozos.

Kaizo también lucía descorazonado por lo que estaba viendo. Su primera hipótesis fue que algo debió haber salido mal durante la transferencia, por lo que revisó los cascos, las placas, cada conexión, incluso alguna baja de voltaje que pudo haber afectado al procedimiento. Sin embargo, no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común. La transferencia había tenido lugar del modo esperado. _Tal vez revivir una persona no sea tan fácil como un simple copiar y pegar._ Kaizo recordó la forma en que algunos usuarios de computadoras copiaban el directorio completo de un programa a otro computador y lo trataban de ejecutar, sin poder hacerlo en absoluto. Había algo que se llama registro, en el cual se almacenaban los datos de los programas de computadora, entre otras cosas. El sistema operativo no ejecutaba programas que no estuvieran "registrados" en el ordenador. _Tal vez esté ocurriendo algo parecido, aunque dudo mucho que un cuerpo humano funcione como una computadora, al menos en ese sentido, pero debo intentarlo. La única pregunta es cómo._

Serena y sus amigas tenían las cabezas bajas, Haruka miraba el cuerpo de Amy como si haciéndolo pudiera hacer que se moviera. Setsuna actuaba del mismo modo y Michiru llamaba a Amy dentro de su mente, pero no escuchaba ninguna voz. Ya había dejado de mover su cuerpo y lo miraba como si Amy hubiera muerto otra vez. Ya no sollozaba, pero derramaba lágrimas en silencio. Tal vez había puesto muchas esperanzas en algo que jamás se había hecho en la historia humana y ahora ya ni siquiera estaba dentro de ella. Se sintió extrañamente sola sin la cálida voz de Amy hablarle en su interior.

Un sonido seco hizo que todos saltaran a causa de la sorpresa. Kaizo fue el primero en mirar hacia la puerta y vio a una mujer de cabello albino apuntar una pistola en su dirección. Detrás de ella, un nutrido contingente policial aseguraba la zona, apuntando con sus respectivas armas a todas las presentes. Ninguna de las chicas alzó los brazos, pues habían sido tomadas por sorpresa.

—Kaizo Nakamura —dijo la voz dura de Saori Sato y él puso las manos detrás de su cabeza—. Queda usted arrestado por robo de vehículo policial, exhumación ilegal de un cadáver y suplantación de un oficial de la ley. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Si renuncia a ese derecho, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra en una corte. Si no puede costear un abogado, el estado le proporcionará uno.

* * *

(21) Esta idea la tomé de la película "Interestelar", pero no les voy a decir dónde, en caso que alguien no la haya visto y yo haga un _spoiler_ innecesario.


	32. Más lágrimas innumerables

XXXII  
Más lágrimas innumerables

Requirieron cuatro coches patrulla para trasladar a Serena y a las demás hacia la comisaría más cercana. En teoría, Kaizo había cometido los crímenes por los que había sido arrestado, pero Saori no iba a correr riesgos. Hizo que arrestaran a todas las demás, pues podían ser potenciales cómplices. Por otro lado, el cuerpo de Amy iba en una ambulancia, de vuelta al cementerio, para volver a sepultarla en su tumba.

El viaje a la comisaría tomó solamente diez minutos. Cuando las patrullas llegaron, Saori bajó de su propio vehículo e hizo que Kaizo saliera también. Tenía sus muñecas esposadas y era empujado por dos oficiales de policía hacia el interior de la comisaría. Serena y las demás también iban esposadas, pero no eran conducidas por agentes de la ley, sino que caminaban por su propia voluntad. No obstante, todas ellas tenían las cabezas gachas, tanto por el arresto como por el fracaso del experimento. No podían culpar a Kaizo de ello. Todas sabían que revivir a Amy era como tirar una moneda al aire y esperar que cayera de canto.

La formalización de cargos fue lenta y tortuosa, pues cada una de las chicas tenía que pasar por el mismo procedimiento, y Kaizo fue interrogado, porque él era el principal sospechoso. Al final, después de cuatro horas de preguntas, respuestas y mucho papeleo, las chicas fueron puestas en libertad después de comprobarse que ellas no habían tenido nada que ver con los cargos y que solamente estaban allí como testigos del experimento. Hablando de éste, una nueva acusación fue añadida, y tenía todo que ver con lo que había tratado de hacer.

Las chicas miraron cómo Kaizo era trasladado en un coche patrulla hacia uno de los recintos penitenciarios de la ciudad. En el control de detención se dictaminó que Kaizo era un peligro para la sociedad y fue enviado a prisión preventiva mientras una investigación oficial era llevada a cabo. Serena, por sobre las demás, lucía apenada y enojada.

—Es injusto.

—Sí —secundó Rei y Mina asintió con la cabeza a modo de apoyo—. Kaizo solamente estaba tratando de revivir a alguien.

—Sabíamos que era mucho pedir que la policía no se diera cuenta —acotó Setsuna, mirando con el ceño fruncido al coche patrulla que trasladaba a Kaizo Nakamura—. De todas maneras, experimentar con cadáveres humanos es ilegal.

—Es una pena que el experimento no haya resultado como queríamos —dijo Haruka, tomando a Lita por los hombros, quien todavía estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas—. ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta al hospital?

—Eres muy amable —dijo Lita, mirando a Haruka con una sonrisa—. De todos modos, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Mientras Haruka se llevaba a Lita, Michiru miraba al suelo, crispando los puños, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Solidarizaba con Serena al pensar que todo ese maldito asunto era una completa injusticia. Sabía que Setsuna tenía razón sobre el experimento, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que había sido por una buena causa. Por desgracia, la ley no tenía en cuenta esa clase de cosas. Kaizo había cometido varios crímenes y debía pagar con su libertad, lo quisiera ella o no.

Al final, juzgó que no podía hacer nada más en ese lugar y decidió abordar un microbús de vuelta a su departamento, secándose las lágrimas, aunque sabía que más vendrían cuando estuviera sola en su habitación. De ese modo, las chicas se separaron, algunas con pena, otras con rabia, pero todas ellas compartían la idea que Kaizo no había hecho nada malo… solamente ilegal.

Michiru decidió usar el ascensor en lugar de las escaleras, como normalmente hacía. Quería llegar lo antes posible a su departamento y derrumbarse sobre su cama. Necesitaba descansar de todo el trajín del día; la batalla contra Blackstar, el experimento fallido, el interrogatorio en el cuartel de policía… Sentía que cada puerta era una traba monumental y que cada paso consumía más energía que el anterior. Para cuando llegó a su dormitorio, su cuerpo falló por completo y cayó sobre la cama, casi inconsciente. Lo único que quería era morir en ese mismo lugar. Tal vez haciendo eso podría reencontrarse con Amy en aquel mundo de once dimensiones del que ella le había hablado. Ese sería un buen consuelo para todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. De todas formas, muy pocas personas podían decir que habían perdido dos veces a un ser querido.

Se quedó dormida sin ningún sueño que la molestara.

* * *

Michiru despertó al día siguiente, en la tarde. Lo primero que sintió fue que su estómago estaba protestando por una buena comida. Frotándose los ojos y estirando los brazos y las piernas, se puso de pie y encaminó sus pasos hacia la cocina. Hacía todo como en piloto automático; sacaba los utensilios de cocina, vertía el aceite, cortaba trozos de verduras, freía pollo, todo eso como si aquella fuese la rutina invariable de todos los días y todas las semanas. Comió como si fuese un androide, sin expresión en su cara, con movimientos repetitivos y siempre mirando al frente.

Cuando acabó con su comida, dejó el plato sobre la mesa, sin preocuparse por lavarlo, y salió a la calle, juzgando que respirar un poco de aire fresco le haría bien. Caminaba por avenidas, plazas y frente a edificios, a veces encontrándose con gente a la que conocía. Serena iba de la mano con su novio, chillando de alegría cada vez que encontraba algo lindo en alguna tienda. Setsuna iba sola, como siempre, pero ese día la encontró sentada en una plaza, leyendo "Una brevísima historia del tiempo", luciendo ligeramente divertida. Unas cuadras más allá, vio a Rei y Mina, besándose junto a un cerezo, pero rehuyó la vista casi de inmediato. Unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas, percatándose que en esa misma plaza había pasado un agradable momento con Amy después de ir a la discoteca. Se limpió los ojos y continuó con su camino errante, sabiendo que Lita necesitaba mucho tiempo de reposo. Compuso una pequeña sonrisa al entender que, por lo menos, estaba en buena compañía. Lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Michiru pasó por un quiosco y leyó la primera plana del periódico. Como era predecible, la noticia del arresto de Kaizo Nakamura había llegado rápido a la prensa, aunque agradecía que ese periódico en particular se atuviera a los hechos, no como esos tabloides sensacionalistas que les gustaba exagerar todo, con tal de ganar lectores. Le causaba pena darse cuenta que, aunque Kaizo fuese exonerado de los cargos, el caso quedaría en su expediente y se le haría muy complicado encontrar trabajo. La sociedad japonesa solía ser inmisericorde en cuanto al trasfondo de los trabajadores.

El sol se estaba escondiendo cuando Michiru decidió regresar a su departamento, sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque los vestigios del cansancio de ayer todavía le pasaban un poco la cuenta. Se preparó unas tostadas con mermelada y una taza de avena con leche de soya y se puso a ver una película de ciencia ficción que se antojaba interesante. Se trataba de un incidente que había ocurrido por culpa de unos contrabandistas que habían cazado un espécimen, que resultó ser el retoño del soberano de una civilización lejana (22). Sin embargo, pronto se aburrió y apagó el televisor para irse a su cama a leer un libro que Amy le había recomendado durante uno de aquellos bellos momentos que habían pasado juntas. Era una historia de amor entre dos mujeres, pero ambientada durante un golpe de estado, y ambas se hallaban en lados opuestos de la conspiración. Michiru había quedado en la mitad y continuó donde lo había dejado.

Eran las once de la noche cuando el sueño comenzó a derrotarla y Michiru marcó la página donde había quedado y se enfundó su pijama. Se tapó con las sábanas, recostándose de lado y quedándose dormida minutos más tarde.

No eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando Michiru despertó. No supo qué lo había hecho, porque no recordaba haber tenido algún sueño o pesadilla. No obstante, escuchó un ruido que provenía de la piscina, como si alguien estuviera nadando allí. Con el corazón en un puño, discurrió de puntillas hacia la ventana y se asomó por ésta, atisbando las cercanías.

La piscina estaba completamente vacía. Michiru se quedó de pie, con cara de pregunta, cerciorándose que no hubiera ningún animal cerca. Ni siquiera un pájaro se podía ver, aunque admitió que estaba muy oscuro para divisar algo con certeza. Encogiéndose de hombros, Michiru regresó al dormitorio y su corazón volvió a saltar a la garganta.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Había alguien inclinado sobre la cama, como si estuviera buscando algo valioso que robar. Crispando los puños, se adentró en el dormitorio en completo silencio y encendió las luces con el interruptor ubicado cerca de la ventana.

Michiru se quedó helada.

Miraba con ojos vidriosos a la persona frente a ella, incapaz de reaccionar o de decir siquiera una palabra. Todo lo malo que le había ocurrido se desplazó al frente de su cabeza; el arresto de Kaizo, el fracaso del experimento, la terrible batalla contra Blackstar. Había sentimientos contradictorios en su cabeza mientras veía a _esa_ persona, porque había sido la persona en la que más había pensando en los últimos días.

Sus labios temblaron, sus ojos brillaron más que antes y sintió como si una corriente de agua fría recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo. Una necesidad imperiosa por recuperar el calor hizo que Michiru se aproximara con premura hacia esa persona y la abrazara, como si haciendo eso pudiera reconocerla. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que el calor era real, que los latidos de su corazón eran reales, que su respiración era real. No podía creerlo. Creía que el experimento había fracasado, pero allí estaba, de pie, con vida.

Amy.

El corazón de Michiru había sido destrozado cuando Amy murió, volvió a hacerse pedazos cuando el experimento falló, y ahora, volvía a hacerlo, justo cuando estaba comenzando a aceptar que ella ya no volvería. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Michiru se derrumbó sobre los hombros de Amy, apretándola con fuerza, y lloró. Lloró como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida, sollozando y gritando con una angustia que perforaba el alma y remecía el corazón (23). No percibió cómo Amy también la abrazaba, sus lágrimas mojando el pijama de Michiru, temblando como si hiciese mucho frío, aunque el calor que estaba sintiendo era innegable.

Cuando Michiru se hubo desahogado por completo, se separó de Amy, tomándole ambas manos y mirándola con ojos brillantes.

—Pensé que… que…

—El experimento fue todo un éxito —susurró Amy con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero revivir no es algo que ocurra en dos segundos, ni siquiera en media hora. Toma mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo vuelva a conectar con la mente.

—Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? Porque si lo es, no quiero despertar.

—Lo nuestro _es_ un sueño —dijo Amy, pero Michiru no entendió—. Uno que se hizo realidad. —Al ver la confusión de ella, Amy se explicó—. No te preocupes. Lo que estás viendo y sintiendo es muy real. Si quieres una prueba más concreta, pues…

Amy empujó suavemente a Michiru hacia la cama, derrumbándola sobre ella. Después, se trepó sobre ella y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

—Amy, no creo que…

—¿Sea el momento? —completó ella con una sonrisa—. Créeme, este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Por favor —añadió en un tono íntimo y tierno—, déjame curar tus heridas con un poco de amor.

—Mis heridas no sanarán de la noche a la mañana.

—Lo sé, pero es un buen comienzo —dijo Amy, acercándose aún más a Michiru—. Por algo hay que empezar, ¿no crees?

Michiru, en medio de sus lágrimas, compuso una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.

Y tomó la cabeza de Amy, acercándola a ella para besar sus labios. De todas las cosas reales que había sentido aquella noche, ese beso había lo más real. Sirvió para convencerse, de una vez por todas, que no estaba soñando. Aquello estaba, en efecto, ocurriendo.

—Pensé que jamás volvería a verte.

—Yo también. —Amy rozó su nariz con la de Michiru, sonriendo levemente—. No quiero pretender que los días anteriores no transcurrieron, pero quiero pasar esta noche contigo. Esta y todas las que necesites.

—Sé que mis heridas son muy profundas aún. —Michiru rodó sobre la cama, tomando a Amy por la cintura, de modo que ella quedara encima—. Sé que hemos pasado por mucho, pero no puedo permitir que las malas experiencias definan mi futuro. Sé que, algún día, podremos ser completamente felices.

—Paso a paso —añadió Amy, besando la punta de la nariz de Michiru.

* * *

Serena había recibido una llamada de parte de Michiru, diciendo que necesitaba discutir un asunto urgente con ella y sus amigas. Por esa razón, Serena había llamado a Rei y Mina, pero Lita era un problema, pues aún seguía en el hospital. Cuando hizo patente su preocupación, Haruka dijo que ella se iba a hacer cargo de eso.

Dos horas más tarde, Serena, Rei, Mina, Haruka, Setsuna, y una Lita en silla de ruedas estaban reunidas en el patio del templo Hikawa, pues la casa de Rei era demasiado pequeña para las seis. Todas ellas esperaban a Michiru, y se preguntaban qué era lo que debía decirles. Tal vez había aparecido un nuevo enemigo, o quizás era el cumpleaños de alguien.

Después de una media hora, Michiru apareció por las escaleras, acompañada de…

—¿Amy? —dijo Serena con incredulidad.

Las demás sintieron sendos retortijones de tripas al escuchar el nombre de Amy y giraron sus cabezas en dirección a Michiru. Por un momento, pensaron que algo o alguien estaba jugando con sus mentes, pero mientras Amy se acercaba a las demás, se dieron cuenta que aquella visión no era un truco de magia o una ilusión. Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de las Inner Senshi, mientras que Haruka y Setsuna mostraron amplias sonrisas.

—Chicas —dijo Amy suavemente, también con lágrimas en los ojos—. Lamento haberlas preocupado.

Tragando saliva, Rei fue la primera en abrazar a Amy, apretándola contra ella.

—Eres una desgraciada —bromeó, con la voz trémula, manchando la ropa de Amy con sus lágrimas.

A continuación, fue el turno de Mina, claro que ella casi la tacleó en su apuro por llegar a ella.

—Nos hiciste sufrir bastante, ¿cómo te atreves? —dijo, tratando de imitar el tono de Rei, aunque no sonó como quería. Sin embargo, Amy supo que estaba hablando en broma y no dijo nada.

Serena fue la tercera. Lloraba como si estuviera viendo su teleserie favorita y derramaba un río de lágrimas mientras se aferraba a Amy como si un viento quisiera arrancársela de sus brazos.

—¡Qué bueno que estés de vuelta! ¡Te echábamos de menos! —gritó con su voz chillona. Amy se limitó a sonreír, y Haruka hacía lo mismo—. ¡Pensé que el experimento había fallado!

—No falló —explicó Amy, tomando a Serena por los hombros—. Volver a la vida no es cosa de coser y cantar. Y estoy segura que Kaizo pensó lo mismo.

Serena, hipando, se alejó un poco de Amy, dejando que ella mirara a Lita. Ella también la miraba, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se miraron por un buen rato, diciéndose todo lo que debían decirse, sin necesidad de las palabras. Amy, como por un impulso, se acercó a Lita y ella se puso de pie con muchas dificultades.

El abrazo entre ambas amigas fue tan apretado que dio la impresión que se iban a fundir. Los labios de Lita temblaron y lloró, estremeciéndose, humedeciendo la ropa de Amy con sus lágrimas. Ella también hacía lo mismo con la ropa de Lita, aunque tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Largos segundos estuvieron abrazadas mientras las demás miraban con ojos brillantes.

—Eres real —dijo Lita con voz débil, separándose de Amy y mirándola a los ojos.

—Tan real como el aire que respiras —repuso Amy, tomándole ambas manos a su mejor amiga—. Discúlpame si te hice sufrir, pero pasaron muchas cosas.

—Me causaste más dolor del que creí posible sentir —dijo Lita, componiendo una sonrisa—, y de más de una manera, pero estás aquí, de vuelta con nosotras. Pensé que íbamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a tu ausencia… pero ahora tendremos que acostumbrarnos a tu presencia. No es que me estoy quejando.

—Tienes más razones que muchas personas para quejarte —dijo Amy, tomando a Lita por los hombros—, así que te entiendo. Mejor de lo que puedes imaginar.

—¿Y qué se siente estar… ya sabes… muerta?

Amy miró a Lita con un poco de diversión.

—¿Quieres que te arruine la sorpresa?

—No… es que solamente quería que nos contaras de tu experiencia.

—Las únicas cosas que puedo decirte es que la experiencia de morir es diferente para cada persona… y que no hay nada de qué temer.

Lita compuso una expresión de contrariedad.

—Si tú lo dices.

Las demás hicieron un círculo, acribillándolas a preguntas sobre la experiencia de la muerte, si el miedo a morir tenía alguna base y otras preguntas relacionadas. Sin embargo, la pregunta más sensata la había hecho Serena.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —dijo Amy, mirando a las demás con ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa—. Cuando abrí los ojos, todo estaba muy oscuro. Noté que mi entorno era muy estrecho y asumí que me habían devuelto al féretro. Pensé que ya debía estar enterrada en mi tumba, pero golpeé el interior del ataúd de todos modos. Para ser honesta, no esperé que alguien lo abriera y me encontrara viva dentro. Resulta que el sepulturero estuvo a punto de devolverme a la tumba cuando golpeé el féretro. No se imaginan la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando me vio con vida. Le dije que permaneciera en silencio y que enterrara el ataúd de todos modos. Nadie podía saber, al menos de momento, que yo estaba con vida. La prensa se volvería loca y tendría que hacer un montón de papeleo que aún no quiero hacer. Quería que ustedes supieran primero que yo había vuelto a la vida, luego, la prensa y los demás. Claro, las primeras personas que lo supieron fueron mi madre y Michiru, en ese orden.

—Tuviste mucha suerte —dijo Haruka, sonriendo—. Si hubieras esperado un poco más, o el sepulturero se hubiera demorado menos, habrías muerto otra vez.

—No es coincidencia que Amy hubiera golpeado el féretro en el momento que lo hizo —intervino Setsuna, para sorpresa de todas. Michiru la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Siempre lo supe —repuso Setsuna con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Pero creí que no valía la pena decírtelo. Sabes que es mi trabajo custodiar la línea temporal, y la muerte de Amy estaba contemplada, y no sin razón. Después de todo, si Amy no hubiera aparecido en tu cabeza, jamás habrías podido transformarte en Sailor Tetis y Blackstar habría logrado su objetivo.

Michiru se quedó mirando a Setsuna por un largo rato antes de asentir con la cabeza. Si hubiera forzado a Setsuna a que le dijera la verdad, habría alterado la historia y Blackstar estaría matando millones en este momento.

—Por cierto, tengo algo que mostrarles —dijo Michiru, recordando algo que le había dicho a Amy y que habían concretado después de unas pocas compras en el centro hace unas cuantas horas. Amy supo a lo que se estaba refiriendo su novia y extendió una mano. Todas contuvieron el aliento al ver un anillo con un zafiro en forma de gota engarzado en éste. El anillo era de plata. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron que Michiru también usaba un anillo en su dedo mayor, pero ostentaba una esmeralda incrustada en éste, con la forma de una pequeña ola. Haruka miraba ambos anillos con estupor, Serena lucía encantada y Lita miró a Amy y Michiru, sin entender.

—¿Ustedes… van a…?

—No, aún no —aclaró Amy, tomando la mano de Michiru—. Estos anillos representan una promesa, una ilusión de que lo haremos. Veremos cómo se van dando las cosas y, si todo sale bien, uniremos nuestras vidas.

Hubo un momento en que ninguna de las presentes dijo ni hizo nada. Después, hubo un abrazo colectivo, donde hubo risas, llantos, lágrimas y muchas sonrisas. Haruka y Setsuna eran las únicas que se mantenían al margen, pero miraban con sendas sonrisas en sus caras cómo toda esa historia, llena de alegrías, sufrimientos, resurrecciones, sangre, terror y muerte había llegado a su fin.

Sin embargo, el fin de una historia siempre marcaba el comienzo de otra.

* * *

(22) Allí hice una referencia a un fic de Harry Potter que publiqué hace tiempo a propósito de un reto sobre ciencia ficción. Si les pica el interés, el fic se llama "El incidente Antares".

(23) Para hacer esta escena, me inspiré en una escena similar que ocurre en el capítulo 8 de Attack on Titan, entre Eren y Mikasa. No diré más para no hacer spoiler. xD


	33. Agridulce

XXXIII  
Agridulce

Seis meses desde la resurrección de Amy

Amy, Michiru y las demás llegaron a la corte en atavíos formales. Ese día, después de un proceso largo y lleno de polémicas, finalmente se iba a dictar sentencia en el caso de Kaizo Nakamura. Amy creía que era justo que ellas estuvieran presentes durante el veredicto, pues fueron las acciones de Kaizo las que permitieron que ella volviera a la vida. Sin embargo, hubo unas pocas cosas que ocurrieron durante ese medio año.

Lita, después de haberse recuperado por completo de sus heridas, había hecho el increíble anuncio de que había comenzado a salir con Haruka. Como era obvio, aquello no había sorprendido a nadie. Serena quiso hacer una fiesta en su honor, pero Rei le paró los aviones, argumentando que difícilmente se trataba de algo que ameritara celebración. De todos modos, Michiru felicitó a Haruka, y le aconsejó que tratara de no coquetear con otras chicas.

—Lita es muy leal —había respondido Haruka en esa ocasión—, y hace unos platos exquisitos. Además, tiene muchas ideas para un jardín que quiero instalar en mi nuevo departamento. ¿Para qué quiero otra chica?

—Eso mismo me dijiste cuando comenzamos a salir —le había recordado Michiru. Haruka se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

Por otro lado, pese a lo que había pasado en casa de Rei, ella y Mina habían tenido muchos problemas para congeniar, sobre todo porque esta última tomaba todo a la ligera y había ocasiones en las que ponía más atención a los videojuegos que a la misma Rei. Al final, el asunto se solucionó cuando Rei hizo algunas concesiones y Mina hizo otras. Después de eso, había ocasiones en las que ambas jugaban juntas y otras en las que le enseñaba a Mina algo de responsabilidad.

—Ser responsable es muy aburrido —había dicho Mina en esa oportunidad.

—Ser irresponsable es peligroso —había enfatizado Rei—, porque puede conducirte a ser pobre o a que alguien viole tu feminidad. ¿Quieres que esas cosas te ocurran?

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces ponme mucha atención.

Y, desde ese entonces, Mina puso atención, aunque le costaba horrores actuar en consecuencia, pues debía luchar contra su propia naturaleza. No obstante, cuando se sentía agobiada por esa cosa llamada responsabilidad, a menudo se refugiaba en Serena, quien no podía ser cambiada por nadie, ni siquiera por Darien.

En cuanto al proceso de Kaizo Nakamura, aunque las chicas tenían cierta esperanza de que nadie supiera la relación entre él y el androide asesino llamado Blackstar, solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que la policía hiciera la conexión, añadiendo más cargos sobre él. La condena era inevitable. Y lo que era peor, si era hallado culpable en todas las acusaciones, sería condenado a la pena de muerte. A Amy y Michiru, pese al daño que Kaizo les había causado, les parecía que era mucho castigo para alguien que había tratado de redimirse haciendo un experimento sin paralelo en la historia de la ciencia.

Volviendo a la corte, Amy y las demás tomaron asiento en la primera fila de taburetes. Amy notó que la gente aún la miraba con mucho desconcierto, sobre todo las personas que estaban al tanto, hasta cierto punto, de lo que le había ocurrido. La prensa la llamaba "el Lázaro de la actualidad" y, hasta ese día, había rechazado muchas peticiones para que asistiera a programas de televisión para que contara "su verdad".

—Si quieren averiguar los secretos de la muerte —había dicho Amy cuando un reportero particularmente insistente le había tomado por sorpresa mientras iba a las clases de la mañana—, tienen que ser pacientes. No es algo que deban buscar; es algo que los va a encontrar, tarde o temprano. Y cuando lo hagan, verán que no hay nada que temer.

El juez tomó asiento y el jurado se puso de pie. El fiscal del caso miraba al juez de forma atenta y el abogado de Kaizo lucía preocupado. No había mucho que justificar, en todo caso. La evidencia era abrumadora, cortesía de la detective Saori Sato, quien incluso fue condecorada por su desempeño en la investigación. Haruka notó que ella también estaba presente. Apenas podía creer que Michiru le hubiera aconsejado salir con esa bestia de mujer. Si existía alguna clase de "hembra alfa", Saori Sato se adecuaba a ese rol a la perfección.

—Que el acusado se ponga de pie —ordenó el juez.

Kaizo obedeció y miró al jurado y al juez con ojos dilatados, tragando saliva.

—¿El jurado tiene el veredicto?

—Así es, su señoría —dijo uno de ellos, acercándose al juez y tendiéndole un trozo de papel, cuidadosamente doblado. Hecho esto, el hombre volvió a su puesto, adoptando una postura rígida. El juez abrió el papel y leyó su contenido en silencio antes de anunciar la exoneración o el castigo para Kaizo Nakamura.

—En el cargo de exhumación ilegal, el acusado es hallado… culpable.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación general en el público. Amy y las demás tragaron saliva.

—En el cargo de robo de vehículo policial, el acusado es hallado… culpable.

Más murmullos de aprobación. Amy, pese a sus deseos, creía que aquellos veredictos eran más que sensatos, de acuerdo con la legislación vigente.

—En el cargo de suplantación de oficial de la ley, el acusado es hallado… culpable.

Otro fallo con sentido, aunque a Amy no le gustara para nada. Aquellos tres cargos eran suficientes para que Kaizo pasara quince años tras las rejas.

—En el cargo de experimentar ilegalmente con humanos, el acusado es hallado… culpable.

Otros cinco años más se añadieron a la condena. Sin embargo, era el último cargo el más preocupante, porque era el que iba a decidir si Kaizo iba a ser ejecutado o no.

—En el cargo de intento de genocidio, el acusado es hallado… inocente.

Hubo una ola de indignación por parte de la mayor parte del público, pero Amy y sus amigas suspiraron de alivio al escuchar el fallo del juez. El fiscal tenía todas las intenciones de protestar, pero Amy sabía que no había lugar para objeciones a esas alturas del juicio. Sin embargo, el juez no había acabado su perorata.

—No obstante, en vista de los esfuerzos de Kaizo Nakamura por revivir a la señorita Mizuno, el jurado ha decretado que esta acción es un atenuante.

Hubo más protestas por parte del público, pero el juez llamó al orden, golpeando su martillo de forma repetida.

—Sin embargo, por loables que hayan sido sus esfuerzos, no es suficiente para exonerarlo de todos los cargos. Es, no obstante, suficiente para acortar su estadía en prisión. En vista de todos estos factores, condeno a Kaizo Nakamura a diez años de cárcel, con derecho a libertad, tanto por fianza como por buena conducta, después que el acusado haya cumplido la mitad de la sentencia. El valor de la fianza será de quince millones de yenes. Se levanta la sesión.

Amy y las demás se pusieron de pie, y ella se acercó a Kaizo, quien también se puso de pie, escoltado por cuatro oficiales de policía. No lucía muy contento, pero tampoco muy triste.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré —repuso Kaizo, mirando a Amy con arrepentimiento—. ¿Sabes? Nada de esto habría ocurrido si no hubiera robado tu computadora. Cometí otros errores también, pero ese fue el peor de todos. Es una pena que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto para que yo pudiera ver que estaba haciendo mal las cosas.

—No te preocupes —dijo Amy con una sonrisa triste—. Es lamentable que tengas que pasar cinco años cuando menos tras las rejas, pero creo que hay una forma de hacer su estadía un poco más soportable.

—¿Y qué es?

—Cuando salgas de prisión, te ayudaré con tu investigación.

Kaizo arqueó una ceja.

—Creí que querías ser doctora.

—Lo seré —dijo Amy, tomando los hombros de Kaizo con sus manos—, pero eso no significa que no pueda estudiar otra cosa. Además, conmigo a tu lado, no tendrás dilemas morales. Haremos las cosas de la forma correcta.

Kaizo se quedó mirando a Amy por un buen rato antes de sonreír.

—Me parece muy bien. Aunque… no creo que después de esto alguna empresa quiera darme empleo.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —repuso Amy con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Seis años desde la resurrección de Amy

Amy había tenido razón.

Kaizo pasaba el rato en su celda, mirando sin ver el techo, cuando uno de los guardias llegó y golpeó los barrotes.

—¡Nakamura! ¡De pie!

Con desgano, Kaizo se levantó de la cama y encaró al guardia, sin entender.

—¿Adivina qué, Nakamura? Alguien pagó tu fianza.

La confusión de Kaizo no hizo más que crecer. Se preguntaba quién dispondría del dinero suficiente para ponerlo en libertad. No podía ser una persona, pues estaba seguro que alguien no malgastaría casi doscientos mil dólares en él.

—¿Quién?

—No quién. Quiénes. Parece que una empresa tecnológica supo lo que hiciste con esa tal Mizuno y te quiere contratar a toda costa. Eres un hombre libre.

Sin embargo, Kaizo seguía sin entender. ¿Cómo era posible que una empresa quiera disponer de sus servicios, después del asunto con Blackstar y las acusaciones que le habían enviado a la cárcel en primer lugar? Luego, recordó lo que Amy le había dicho antes que fuera trasladado al recinto penitenciario donde había pasado seis años y unos pocos días.

 _No es posible. ¿Cómo pudo saber que alguien tenía intenciones de contratarme?_

Después de un rato de completo estupor, Kaizo espabiló y el guardia abrió la celda. Escoltado por otro guardia más, Kaizo caminó por varios pasillos antes de llegar a una sala de aspecto lúgubre, donde un oficial con cara de ratón le entregó sus pertenencias. Finalmente, los dos guardias le acompañaron hasta la salida del penal. Pobre Kaizo. Había pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que la luz de la ciudad le lastimaba la vista, había convivido con reos que no conocían el concepto del aseo y el aire puro le irritaba las fosas nasales. Cuando se miró las manos, se sorprendió de lo pálida que lucía su piel, a tal punto que le dio un poco de miedo mirarse en el espejo.

—¡Nakamura! —llamó el guardia que había acudido a su celda. Kaizo giró sobre sus talones y vio que llevaba un trozo de papel y un aparato del tamaño de un teléfono celular—. Al idiota de custodia se le olvidó entregarte estas cosas.

Perplejo, Kaizo volvió sobre sus pasos y, con una mirada incierta, tomó el papel y el aparato, el cual no era otra cosa que un navegador GPS. No recordaba haber tenido ese papel y el navegador entre sus pertenencias cuando entró a la prisión, por lo que asumió que alguien más debió haberlo hecho.

Consultó el papel, pero solamente había un par de números muy grandes escritos con letra muy cuidada. Luego, Kaizo comprendió que los números representaban coordenadas. El navegador quedó, hasta cierto punto, explicado. Con creciente desconcierto, Kaizo introdujo las coordenadas planas en el navegador y éste le indicó un punto diez kilómetros al sur del límite urbano. Se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose si ese punto marcaba el edificio donde se encontraba la empresa que había pagado la fianza. Decidió que la única forma de averiguarlo era yendo a ese lugar.

El transporte público no llegaba a su destino, por lo que tuvo que caminar otros tres kilómetros antes de encontrarse con un camino privado que conducía a una parcela de un tamaño colosal. El portón estaba cerrado, pero se abrió de inmediato cuando Kaizo se acercó a éste. Su perplejidad no hizo más que aumentar.

Faltaban ochocientos metros. Kaizo debió transitar por un sendero empinado antes de llegar a una arboleda, detrás de la cual, asumía, se hallaba el edificio de la empresa de tecnología. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando llegó a la arboleda y no encontró ningún edificio. El camino seguía por otros trescientos metros de descenso antes de morir en una playa. Kaizo consultó el navegador y vio que faltaban, en efecto, trescientos metros. _Esa empresa debe estar bien oculta para que necesite un navegador._

Cuando llegó a la playa, Kaizo no vio ningún edificio ni casa ni inmueble alguno. Unos metros más allá, había un grupo pequeño de personas que parecían estar conversando entre ellos. Decidió ir en esa dirección y preguntar sobre algún edificio o casa en la que pudiera estar operando una empresa de tecnología.

No obstante, cuando el grupo de personas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kaizo frenó en seco, mirando con descortés incredulidad al grupo. Aquellas personas se le hacían muy familiares. Con la perplejidad al máximo, Kaizo se aproximó más aún, comprobando sus sospechas. Lo extraño era que el grupo de chicas no usaban trajes de baño y dos de ellas vestían de blanco.

—¡Kaizo! —chilló la voz de Serena, percatándose de su presencia, luciendo contenta—. ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! ¡Ven!

Fue cuando Kaizo lo comprendió todo. El papel y el navegador eran, en efecto, una invitación, pero no para trabajar en una empresa de tecnología, sino para una boda. Además, supo a la perfección quiénes se iban a casar.

—Es poca gente —observó Kaizo, juntándose con las demás. Notó que el mismo hombre que le había ayudado con varias cosas durante el proyecto Mirakuru estaba frente a las novias y supo que él iba a oficiar el casamiento.

—Ella lo quiso así —dijo Lita, quien era la madrina de Amy—. Quería que solamente estuvieran las personas cercanas a ella. Mira. Al lado de Setsuna está su madre.

Kaizo miró en la dirección que Lita le había dicho y vio a la madre de Amy, quien apenas podía contener la emoción. También notó el esmero que había puesto Michiru en su vestido de novia.

—¿Y por qué aquí en la playa?

—A estas alturas ya deberías saber por qué —acotó Rei, quien iba vestida de un rojo bermellón. A su lado, Mina miraba a Amy y Michiru con ojos brillantes. Era obvio que ella quería recibir el tradicional ramo de flores en sus manos. No fue hasta que comenzó la ceremonia cuando Kaizo entendió por qué Amy y Michiru habían escogido ese lugar en específico, y la razón no había que buscarla más allá del mar.

Cuando Darien conminó a que ambas novias pronunciaran sus votos, Kaizo notó que el de Amy había sido cuidadosamente planificado a lo largo de semanas, mientras que el de Michiru fue totalmente improvisado. De todos modos, a una mente analítica como la de Amy le costaba horrores improvisar y a una mente artística como la de Michiru, no había mucho margen para el análisis. Sin embargo, lo importante era el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en ambas.

—Michiru, sé que tenemos diferencias, y que éstas pueden llegar a ser insalvables, pero te prometo que las aceptaré y que me centraré en las cosas que tenemos en común. También te prometo estar para ti cuando tú quieras o me necesites, sin condiciones, sin límites. Prometo consagrarme en cuerpo y alma a que esto funcione y que, al final, nuestro amor jamás muera.

Michiru mostró una amplia sonrisa. Aquellas palabras no las esperaría de otra persona más que Amy. Era su turno.

—Amy. A veces hay momentos en los que trato de imaginar una vida sin ti, y en todas esas ocasiones, he fallado. Estos seis años me han enseñado, una y otra vez, que lo nuestro no pudo haber ocurrido de otra manera, que, de algún modo, estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos. Tal vez el universo conspiró para que estuviéramos juntas, tal vez una dimensión oculta nos juntó a través de una fuerza que sé que jamás entenderé, pero lo que sí entiendo, es que estamos juntas y que nada en este universo nos va a separar. Te prometo, Amy, darlo todo y más por ti, enfrentar los desafíos juntas, disfrutar los éxitos juntas y aprender juntas de los tropiezos. Te juro que lo haremos.

Después de esas palabras, Amy y Michiru se aproximaron, tomándose las manos. Serena y Mina lloraban a moco vivo, Rei y Lita tragaban saliva y pestañeaban de forma repetida. Haruka y Setsuna miraban desde la distancia, sonriendo levemente. Por otro lado, Kaizo tenía sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Mientras veía a Amy y Michiru prometerse las cosas que siempre se prometían en un matrimonio, no podía evitar pensar en el sufrimiento que les había causado, y todo por una venganza sin base. Había actuado como un niño al que le hubieran quitado un juguete, y no había hallado otra forma de actuar que aplicar la ley del Talión. Más desazón le causaba que tanto Amy como Michiru no alimentaban ningún rencor en su contra. Habían logrado ser felices pese a todo lo que tuvieron que enfrentar, tanto por sus acciones directas como por las indirectas.

Mientras miraba como Amy apartaba el velo de Michiru y ella el de Amy, Kaizo supo que, lejos de tener éxito, su plan de separarlas había fracasado de la forma más estrepitosa posible. Su plan no había hecho otra cosa que unirlas más. El orden de los factores no alteró el producto. Hubiera llevado a cabo su plan o no, ellas iban a terminar juntas. Entendió que cuando el universo quería algo, lo conseguía. Y, en ese momento, el universo quería que Amy y Michiru unieran sus vidas.

Hubo emociones mezcladas cuando, finalmente, ellas se besaron. Serena y Mina se abrazaban, llorando como si estuvieran en un funeral en lugar de una boda, Haruka y Setsuna miraban con ojos vidriosos, Lita y Rei sucumbieron a las emociones y a la madre de Amy le faltaban lágrimas y palabras para expresar cuán orgullosa estaba de su hija. Por otro lado, Kaizo sintió escalofríos al ser testigo de aquel beso y las emociones estuvieron a punto de vencerle, pero logró suprimir las lágrimas. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado dentro de él.

Amy y Michiru abrazaban brevemente a los presentes, hasta que llegaron con Kaizo. Él las miraba como si jamás las hubiera visto en su vida.

—Me alegro que hayas decidido venir —dijo Amy, aferrando con firmeza la mano de Michiru—. Disculpa si te hice creer que ibas a trabajar para un empresa de tecnología, pero realmente quería que estuvieras presente en la ceremonia.

—¿Ya… no me odian?

—¿Y de qué sirve eso? —dijo Michiru, sonriendo—. El odio solamente corrompe el alma y nos hace más miserables. No podemos ser felices si no dejamos los miedos y los odios atrás.

—Pero…

—Lo que importa no es lo que nos hayas hecho —interrumpió Michiru, tomando una mano a Kaizo—, sino lo que hayas aprendido de eso. No seríamos lo que somos si no hubiéramos cometido errores, ¿no crees?

Kaizo se quedó mudo. Realmente no sabía qué decir ante las palabras de esa bella mujer de cabello verde esmeralda.

—Por cierto —añadió Amy con una sonrisa—, no olvides ver el reverso del papel que recibiste en la prisión.

Kaizo vio como Amy y Michiru se quitaban los vestidos de novia, y notó que usaban trajes de baño debajo de sus atavíos. Era obvio que la fiesta iba a tener lugar junto a la playa, e imaginó una noche de asado, a la luz danzante de una fogata, cantando canciones de la infancia y bailando como locos. Una perspectiva muy diferente de lo que era una fiesta tradicional de matrimonio. Recordando las palabras de Amy, Kaizo extrajo el trozo de papel de su bolsillo y le dio la vuelta.

—Demonios.

En su apuro por llegar a su destino, había olvidado examinar el papel a fondo. En realidad, se trataba de una tarjeta de una empresa llamada Brainstorm. En una esquina aparecía el nombre del contacto y su correspondiente número de teléfono. Con manos temblorosas, extrajo su teléfono y marcó el número, pensando en un millón de posibilidades sobre el desenlace de esa llamada.

En la playa, Amy y Michiru se habían internado en las aguas, la cual les llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Ambas miraron cómo Kaizo guardaba el teléfono de forma apresurada y volvía sobre sus pasos a la carrera.

—Las segundas oportunidades son para todos —dijo Amy, volviendo a mirar a Michiru, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola dulcemente—. Pero no quiero tener una segunda oportunidad contigo.

Michiru la miró de forma inquisitiva.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A que no quiero volver a separarme de ti. Jamás.

—Pero estuvimos separadas.

Amy sonrió.

—Nunca lo estuvimos. Si te hubieras separado completamente de mí, yo no habría podido entrar en tu mente.

Michiru compuso una expresión de perplejidad.

—Aún no sé cómo rayos fuiste a parar a mi cabeza. Se supone que cuando mueres, no regresas jamás.

Amy no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a Michiru como fascinada por ella.

—¡Vamos! —insistió Michiru con impaciencia—. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¡Quiero saber!

—No creo que los vivos necesitemos saber los secretos de la muerte —dijo Amy sabiamente—. Sí, es cierto que regresé, pero, ¿por qué matar la curiosidad? De todos modos, es la curiosidad la que nos hace avanzar como especie. No necesitas que yo te diga cómo son las cosas. Espera y compruébalo por ti misma.

Michiru se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Pero quiero descubrir esos misterios contigo.

—Es un trato.

Ella tomó a Amy por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Juntó su frente con la de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos antes de besarla suavemente. Amy se arrimó a Michiru, sintiendo su calor, aún cuando estuviera rodeada por el frescor del agua marina, profundizando aún más el beso, acariciando su cabello verde esmeralda, mientras que Michiru hacía lo mismo con el cabello azul marino de Amy.

Ambas se separaron, mostrando amplias sonrisas, aún tomadas por la cintura. Amy notó que los ojos de Michiru brillaban.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

Michiru mostró esa misma sonrisa de cuando Amy la conoció, y ella supo al instante cuáles eran sus intenciones. Amy miró en lontananza y vio una columna de roca que sobresalía del mar.

—Hasta llegar a esa columna.

—Me parece justo. Prepárate para la derrota.

—¿Ah, sí? Eso lo veremos.

—En tres, dos, uno, ¡ya!

Y ambas comenzaron a nadar a toda velocidad hacia aquella columna de roca. Y fue así como esa parte de la historia entre Amy y Michiru terminó, justo como había comenzado. No obstante, como se dijo, una nueva historia había dado inicio, con otros desafíos, otras experiencias, otras alegrías y penas. Ni que decir que Kaizo Nakamura obtuvo el empleo en Brainstorm, Mina no pudo agarrar el ramo de flores, cayendo en manos de Lita, quien había mirado a Haruka con las mejillas como rábanos, meses después de la boda entre Amy y Michiru, Serena y Darien dieron el mismo paso y, como Amy había prometido, ayudó a que Kaizo Nakamura desarrollara la primera inteligencia artificial del mundo, bueno, la primera que no había intentado matar a casi toda la humanidad.

No obstante, la lección más importante que Kaizo había aprendido de Amy y Michiru fue que era imposible derrotar al amor, y desde ese momento, Kaizo comenzó a creer en él.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Por momentos estuve pensando en darle otro final a esta historia, uno en el que las protagonistas no quedaban juntas, pero sí como amigas, pero me di cuenta que me gusta demasiado esta pareja para eso, por lo que creo que este final quedó un poco genérico, pero bueno, pocas historias románticas tienen finales poco comunes.

Quiero dar las gracias a los lectores que siguieron esta historia hasta el final, quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, sea para bien o para mal y a quienes les gustó (o no) esta historia (no puedo ser monedita de oro).

No sé si vuelva a escribir otro fic de Sailor Moon (aparte del que aún estoy escribiendo), porque realmente quiero dedicar tiempo a unas obras originales que tengo pensado hacer.

Un saludo.


End file.
